Return Of Legends
by Matatabi-chan
Summary: Naruto comes home to find Danzo trying to control him by threatening his friends. Will he go along with it to keep his friends safe or will he fight back? Who are the legends who come to the rescue? Before the manga war.
1. Reunions

I in no shape, no way, no how own Naruto. It would be awesome to have a guy like Naruto (looks and everything) beside me but I don't and I can accept that. I think I will be okay just writing about my love.

**I want to thank Uzukazi for all the time he spent reading through and fixing my silly mistakes. **

Chapter 1

Naruto sat on the stone bench in the park thinking of the past few years. A lot had happened to him, he lost loved ones, met new friends, found out who his parents were, ended a war, but one thing still remained…. He had to end Danzo's rein over Konohana. As the wind blew his thoughts strayed back to the days when Danzo's terror began. He looked down at the ground as flashes of events from years before.

(Flash back)

"_Naruto are you going to be okay?" Sakura asked as she came to his side. Her green eyes looking deeply into Naruto's blue eye, both only staring. _

"_Yeah, I'll be fine, Sakura-chan." He told her looking back to the monument that was in remembrance of Tsunade. She was like a grandmother to him, like Jiraiya was a grandfather, his only family in the dark world and they were both gone. Gone forever. Naruto was lost. He had seen too many die for silly reasons and he wanted an end to this. _

_Naruto stood in the front line as Tsunade was placed in her final resting place. Tears fell down his cheeks as he saw the coffin slowly lowered. He couldn't take his eyes from the slowly moving box, when suddenly something was on his hand. He turned and saw Sakura standing beside him with tears streaming down her cheeks as she held his hand tight. _

"_Naruto, I'm sorry." She said softly._

"_Sakura-chan. You have nothing to say sorry for." Naruto said. It hurt worse inside knowing that everything was hurting her as well. _

"_Naruto, will you be alright?" Iruka asked at the after funeral banquet._

"_Yeah, I have some places I have to go for a while." Naruto said with a small smile._

"_Oh?" Iruka asked._

"_Yeah, I found out some things and won't be back for a while." He told his old teacher before he left to gather his things and meet the others at the gate before he went on his journey._

"_Naruto, be careful." Kakashi said as he stood with his other friends to say goodbye to Naruto. _

"_We'll see ya when ya get back." Said Kiba._

"_Be safe, Naruto" Hinata said as everyone else said their goodbyes and he took his bag off Sakura._

"_Come back safe, Naruto." She whispered to him as he put his back pack on and smiled before he walked out of the gates to reach destinations he had only dreamed of going before._

(End flash back)

"It's been three years since you died Grandma Tsunade and even longer for you, pervy sage. You would be so pissed if you were here… I don't know what to do." Naruto said as he looked up at the blue sky. Naruto looked around before he sighed and stood up. "Well, I better go check in. Danzo took over and now there are so many rules. He put an order out for Sasuke to be killed and I am to remain inside the village walls at all times. I have to go tell them that I'm here so they don't try to track me down, or try to hurt anyone." Naruto started to laugh. "Like they could." He laughed his way to the Hokage's tower and checked in with Danzo as he sat at his desk waiting.

"Ah, I see you received my message." Danzo said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you said there were new rules and I have to remain inside the walls at all times. What the hell do you think you're gonna do? Get me to listen and follow your orders?" Naruto started to raise his voice as he spoke to the Hokage.

"Are you raising your voice to me?" Danzo practically yelled when suddenly two ANBU ninjas came through the door to stand next to Naruto.

"Hokage, please allow us to deal with him." The one said.

"Let us deal with that temper of his." The second ninja said.

"Fine, you are dismissed." Danzo said glaring at Naruto as the two ANBU ninja lead Naruto out of the room.

"So what, you're supposed ta follow me now? Because that lunatic said so?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, please calm down." The second ninja said making Naruto look hard at him. He wasn't able to see through the cat mask but he knew he knew the voice from somewhere. The three walked to Naruto's apartment, once inside Naruto looked hard at the two ninja.

"Take the masks off." He demanded and watched as both took their masks off to look Naruto in the face. His eyes went wide when he saw their faces.

"Yamoto! Sai! What the hell?" Naruto asked on the verge of losing his mind.

"Hello, Naruto." Sai said with a smile.

"It has been a while." Yamoto said.

"Why would he make you two follow me around? What the hell is going on?" Naruto yelled looking between both old friends.

"Danzo sees you and Sasuke as threats and wants to get rid of you. Killing Sasuke would be a normal order to place but if he had placed orders against you the people of the village would start a war against him. This was his only option." Yamoto said.

"That bastard." Naruto mumbled. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and when Naruto opened it he couldn't believe who he saw standing in front of him. "Kakashi Sensei! Iruka Sensei" He smiled and moved to the side letting them into the room.

"We had heard there was a disturbance at the Hokage's office, we figured it was you." Kakashi said looking at his former student.

"Yeah, well Danzo's got another thing-"

"Naruto, relax." Iruka said.

"Danzo thought ahead and has made it so that anyone that was close to or friends with Sasuke cannot leave." Yamoto said.

"So Kakashi sensei, you're stuck here too?" Naruto asked looking at his old instructor.

"Yes, and so are the other people that were in your class. We seem to all be a threat to him." Kakashi said as Naruto took them into the kitchen to sit at the table and discuss more. Naruto let everything run through his mind as he thought of how to get his friends out of this and save himself and Sasuke. As the four visitors talked Naruto listened trying to take everything in but at a point his mind shut off as ideas flooded his mind. He needed to go and relax somewhere. He thought, there was nowhere in the village that was relaxing to him, then he remembered. He would get his ideas for jutsus and be able to make plans and think straighter when he went into the hot springs with Jiraiya. _''But pervy sage isn't here anymore'._ Naruto thought sadly and sunk in his seat.

"Naruto?" Sai asked as his mind came back.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"Are you alright?" asked Yamoto.

"Yeah, just tryin' to think…." He paused as everyone looked at him sadly.

Not far away a woman with pink hair and a woman with blond hair see a tall man walk into the bath house. Ino flips her blond hair over her shoulder and looks around for a way to see over the wall.

"Ino! What are you doing? Are you nuts? That's the men's side!" Sakura called as she tried to catch her friend. Ino climbed until she found and spot that was overlooking the spring and she wouldn't be able to be seen.

"Sakura, Look!" Ino said as Sakura climbed up onto another branch and looked over with a gasp. "He's such a hunk!" Ino said softly to her friend.

"Ino!"

"What? Look at those muscles and…and …and"

"Hello, earth to Ino!" Sakura called softly waving her hand in front of her face making her snap out of her daze. "Ino, you know how wrong this is?"

"Yeah, but…. Look." Ino said and watched Sakura turn to look at the man for the first time. Her eyes became wide as she looked at the man with the muscular body, and wild hair. "Sakura, you like him don't ya?" Ino giggled.

"Ino, who is that?" She asked wondering if it was a ninja from the leaf village or just a traveler.

"I don't know. But he has to be from around here. There aren't that many ninja's that are allowed in here from other nations."

"What makes you think he's a ninja?"

"Did you even look at that body? He's a ninja." Ino smiled and looked at her friend.

"Let's go before we get caught." Sakura said as she dropped straight down and Ino followed her making the branches to shake slightly. The man uncovered his face and looked at the tree. Once he knew nothing was there he relaxed again and began thinking about his problems.

"Sakura, you have to find him. He looks like he would be perfect for you." Ino smiled at her friend.

"Ino, would you stop trying to get me men. I can do it on my own." Sakura said and crossed her arms as they continued down the road to their houses. "Besides shouldn't you be looking for yourself?" The question through Ino off guard and made her stop and look at Sakura for a moment before continuing to walk.

"For your information, I've already found one." She crossed her arms and looked the other way.

"Oh come on. You know you can't have Sasuke." Sakura laughed as Ino turned and glared at her.

"I know that, it's someone else."

"Who?" Sakura asked and watched Ino blush. "Who? Who? Who? Who? Who?"

"Okay, okay. It's….. Neji." Ino mumbled making Sakura gasp and giggle.

"You would make a cute couple." Sakura said as they split and Ino went into her house while Sakura continued walking to her house wondering if she would see that man again.

The next morning Sakura and Ino met at the ramen bar. They were stuck at the village because Sakura was a team member and both were friends with Sasuke.

"So did you see that guy anywhere this morning?" Ino asked.

"No. I doubt we will see him." Sakura said sadly.

"Let's go for a walk around the village see if anyone knows him." Ino said making Sakura smile.

They finished their food and left to see who might know who this man was. They found Tenten walking around shopping when they stopped to talk to her, telling her about the man. She didn't know anyone like that and decided she had to see this guy. The three women went and found Hinata and Shizune talking with Temari and Shikamaru.

"Hey, we have a question for you." Ino said as they walked up to them. "Do any of you know of a man that just came in with blond hair and really…?" Ino looked at the two women behind her for help explaining.

"Hot?" Tenten asked with a smile.

"What?" Shikamaru asked raising an eyebrow to their question.

"Last night Sakura and me were walkin around and we saw this guy, we never got to see his face, but….. We have to find out who he is." Ino looked at Sakura with a smile. "Well, she does."

"Ino!" Sakura yelled making everyone smile and laugh.

"Well, I haven't seen anyone like that." Temari smiled.

"No, I don't know of any man in this village like that." Shizune said.

"Well I think we'll just keep looking." Tenten said.

"Tenten? Why are you goin with them?" Temari asked

"Cause if what they say this guy looks like is true, I have to see it." She smiled making the three women look at each other and then at Shikamaru.

"Such a pain." Shikamaru said and sighed and all the women left to try to find this man.

Naruto was just waking up and walking out to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Naruto, what do you plan on doing Today?" Yamoto asked

"I was thinking about going to the training ground and work on some things I learned while I was away. Don't want to get too rusty." Naruto said with a smile.

"New things? Like what?"

"Well you'll see when we go." He said as he went back to eating his breakfast. Once he finished he thought for a moment. "Yamoto, could ya maybe get Kakashi sensei. I have a few questions for him."

"I'll get him, if you need anything you know that Sai is here with you." Yamoto said before fading through the wall to take Kakashi to the training ground. Naruto got dressed quickly in his Black shirt, White pants, and his short sleeve orange jacket with black flames at bottom of sleeves and jacket. He through his shoes on and called to Sai.

"Sai, ya commin?"

"Yes." Sai said as he followed Naruto to the training ground unseen. Naruto walked down the street, as he went off the road to take the path to the ground, he could have sworn he saw a group of people jump behind a building. He shrugged and continued on his way but knew he had followers.

"A large group is following." Sai said as he appeared next to Naruto.

"Yeah, I know. Probably not dangerous since they're in the village." Naruto whispered as they walked out on to the field. Naruto heard voices and heard someone speak clearly.

"Let's go get the others." He knew the voice from years before but didn't know who it was so he kept walking and saw Kakashi and Yamoto sitting on a bench Yamoto made.

"Sorry I took so long." Naruto said as he got closer.

"I heard you had a few questions?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. You trained under the fourth right?" Kakashi gave a nod. "I figured out a few more techniques but I want to make sure their perfect."

"What techniques?"

"The Flying Thunder God technique. I already mastered summoning, the Rasengan and seals. Drowning Maelstrom Technique I learned when I went to my mother's village."

"You can do it by yourself?" Yamoto asked.

"Yes, I learned to use that technique and several other jutsus that they used there." Naruto smiled.

"You learned a lot in three years." Kakashi said looking straight into Naruto's eyes. "Well I know the flying thunder god technique. Minato sensei used it a few times. Let's see it." Naruto gave a nod and suddenly he was on the other side of the training ground clearing. "How long have you been able to do that?"

"Not long. I went through some records I found and, he really liked to make notes." Naruto put his hand behind his head and laughed.

"What about the one you learned from your mother's village?" Yamoto asked. Naruto smiled and gave a nod as he charged a Rasengan and threw it and suddenly waves rushed forth from his other, combining and making a clearing into the forest. "You really did get stronger in the three years you've been gone."

"Tell me where did you find these documents, Naruto?" Kakashi asked and the four turned smiling when they heard branches snapping. "Come out." Kakashi called and saw a very large group emerge from the forest.

"Hey guys!" Naruto laughed.

"Is…..that…. Really you…. Naruto?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah. I just got back yesterday, thought I'd get some training in and make sure I did it right before I went out lookin around the village." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto where did you get Minato sensei's notes?" Kakashi asked.

"The fourth was your teacher?" Ino, Sakura, and Kiba asked at the same time.

"Yeah. And pervy sage taught him." Naruto answered then looked at everyone that had gathered. "Why were you guys sneaking around?"

"You should ask those two troublesome girls over here." Shikamaru said pointing to Ino and Sakura who were trying to hide in the back of the group. Naruto looked confused at the two of them.

"So you came back like Danzo said?" Neji said.

"Yeah, Figured it be better to be here and be able to get resources to train and learn more stuff than be out running from the leaf village."

"Have you learned anything about Sasuke?" Asked Konohamaru.

"Not the place." Naruto said looking at all his friends shocked faces. "Why don't we go to my place for a reunion?" Everyone nodded and agreed that they would be meeting later that night.

"What documents were Kakashi talking about?" Hinata asked softly.

"Oh, well after granny Tsunade died, I got documents that Tsunade had been saving for me. They were notes and information about my family. I took the documents and changed a few things." Naruto chuckled and looked at Kakashi.

"I want to know how you did that later." He said before Naruto nodded and went back to talking with his friends.

"Then when I left I knew I had a few places to go and visit and I had to go to specific places to learn some things."

"Where'd ya go?" Choji asked.

"When I left I went to find my mom's village. That's where I learned to control water element chakra then I had a few stops that I had promised, and I had to go to Myobokuzan. I was able to perfect some techniques and learn new ones."

"Why don't we go back for that reunion?" Kakashi asked as everyone started to walk back to their homes before going to Naruto's.

That night everyone gathered at Naruto's apartment to catch up and to find out exactly what was going on. Naruto sat on his bed with Sakura next to him, Ino next to her, then Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Rock Lee, Tenten, Choji, Shino, Iruka, Shizune, Konohamaru, Sai, Yamoto, and Kakashi next to Naruto.

"So Naruto, you really kept moving the last three years." Iruka said.

"Yeah, I was trying to get stronger then go after Sasuke, but I got the message and figured it be much better to come back here." Naruto said.

"You were going to go after Sasuke alone?" Ino asked as everyone looked surprised.

"Do you really think that was very smart?" Konohamaru asked next.

"Well I was finished and about to track him down when I got that damn message from Danzo." Naruto said.

"Why didn't you just go after him? You could have taken out the ANBU sent after you." Choji asked.

"The message is the reason. It didn't really give me a choice. Danzo said that if I didn't come back that everyone associated with me wouldn't just be confined but they would be imprisoned until answers were given or killed if needed." Naruto said making everyone look at him sadly. "Besides, my dad worked hard for this place to be the way it was, I'm not gonna let it get destroyed by Danzo!" Naruto said loudly as Kakashi placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Your dad? Who's your dad?" asked Lee. Naruto glanced at Shizune, and Kakashi.

"They're going to find out as soon as Danzo does." Shizune said. Naruto nodded before looking at his friends.

"Then I'll let them guess till that time comes." Naruto laughed.

"Come on Naruto!" Ino begged.

"Who was he?" asked Konohamaru.

"So what are we going to do now?" Iruka asked changing the subject, knowing that everyone would be pestering him and no information and catching up would be done.

"We have to get Danzo out of power and get us out of this restriction. We have to find a way to get Naruto out of the Village to go after Sasuke." Sakura said looking around.

"How exactly do we do that, Forehead?" Ino asked Sakura. Sakura opened her mouth to answer but Naruto cut her off.

"I have an idea." He looked up from the ground.


	2. The Plans Begin

**I want to thank Uzukazi for all the time he spent reading through and fixing my silly mistakes. **

Chapter 2

"I thought of this a while back but I didn't want anyone to know." Naruto said looking at Shizune. "What was he like with granny Tsunade, compared to everyone else?"

"He was more pleasant and talked to her as an equal if not as if she were higher than him." Shizune said.

"What's that go to do with anything?" asked Ino.

"I hope it works…" Naruto looked down thinking again thinking then he suddenly looked at Konohamaru. "I'm gonna need your help."

"Would you mind sharing your idea?" Shino asked.

"He treated every descendent of a Hokage with respect, so once he is faced with the grandson of the third…. I think I have a way for me and Konohamaru to get everyone out and throw Danzo out of power." Naruto said.

"It may work. You will have to hope everything goes in your favor, Naruto." Shikamaru said after he thought about what his friend was saying.

"So when do we do this?" Temari asked. "Hopefully we fix this before Gaara comes. It will end in a war if he has to come for me."

"Don't worry." Naruto said getting up and going to the middle of the room. "Summoning jutsu!" He called and bit his thumb and placed his hand on the ground.

"Naruto!" Called a toad.

"Hey, I need some help with a few things." Naruto told the two small frogs.

"What can we help you with?" Asked the male frog.

"I need you to take me to Myobokuzan-"

"Naruto they will see your Chakra disappear!" Yamoto said alarmed.

"Nope. Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto made on copy. And looked at everyone with a smile. "Now no one will know…. I'll be back in a bit. Pa, let's go." In a pop they were gone leaving clone Naruto and his friends alone in the room to talk about what they think Naruto was doing.

"I don't know what he can do anymore." Kakashi said.

"It could be a number of different things." Shizune said. "If he went with the toad, that means he's doing something with the sage chakra…. That's all I know. Jiraiya never really talked about it but between him and Tsunade, I know he's doing something with sage chakra." Shizune explained.

"So we just wait for him?" Asked Kiba. Suddenly there was a pop and in the middle of the group stood a toad.

"I'm ma, Naruto has sent me to stay with you, so that you do not just wait for him. He said that he has a plan that involves a lot of sage chakra and the toads. He will come back in a little bit."

"Can you tell us what he's doing?" Asked Yamoto.

"Ah, yes. He makes clones and puts sage chakra in them before coming back." Ma said.

"For what?" Asked Rock lee.

"So when he runs out here he can absorb a clone and replenish the chakra." Kakashi said before ma could answer.

"He's gonna use it up fast fighting Danzo." Sai said.

"He has Toads to fight beside him and he uses the sage mode. He won't use as much as you think." Kakashi said.

"You seem like you're familiar with Toad summoning jutsus…" She paused looking at Kakashi. "I know." She hopped over to him and looked up at him. "You were Minato's student."

"Yes. Minato sensei told me all about it when I asked. He never kept anything if we were curious, always wanted us to learn."

"Most likely got that from Jiraiya." Ma said with a froggy smile. There was a loud pop on the center of the room where Naruto disappeared and his clone suddenly disappeared to reveal Naruto breathing heavy.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Kakashi helped him to a seat as he calmed his breathing.

"Did it work?" Ma asked

"Yeah, for some of em." Kakashi and Sakura held him in his seat as he slowed his breathing and gained control of himself again.

"What did you do to come back like this?" Iruka asked.

"I found a way to infuse two chakras together. I learned it when I was fighting the real pain. I was able to repel a seal. I still can't get all the clones with it but most have it." Naruto explained as he sat up.

"Yeah, but now you're completely drained." Shikamaru said.

"Nah just gotta work my chakra back up to full." Naruto smiled. After a few minutes he smiled and laughed. "See, all done." He looked around at the astonished faces. "Another trick I learned."

"So when will this happen?" Asked Neji.

"A week. That should have my clones at super high levels and I can get a plan together about how to get to him. He hides away most of the time." Naruto said.

"Boss will knock him out of hiding." Pa said as he sat next to Ma.

"Boss?" Hinata asked.

"Boss is the biggest and strongest of all of them. And no, Boss would destroy the place." Naruto said.

"What about taking it out of the village?" Temari asked.

"He'll be killed before he gets close to the walls." Shino said.

"Not if they don't know what hit them." Sakura said.

"I have a plan." Ino said. Everyone looked at her while she explained. Naruto and Konohamaru would be the best ones to use through the whole thing. He wouldn't talk down to the grandson of the third and definitely not the one who saved the village. The plan was for them to irritate Danzo and make him paranoid about what is happening and when he's focused on Naruto and Konohamaru start sneaking people out, one every week on a different day of the week. Get Gaara and Naruto can try for Sasuke then they will over throw Danzo and make sure he can never climb back up the ladder to Hokage.

That night was filled with laughter and smiles that they haven't seen on each other in a long time. As it got later everyone started to leave, Naruto walked with Neji, Hinata, Ino and Sakura towards their house. First was Ino then the Hyuga cousins split off to their house and Sakura was last to get home.

"Yer parents aren't gonna be mad at you for commin home this late right?" Naruto asked as Sakura stopped at the door.

"My mom's away for a few days so I have the house to myself." Sakura smiled as Naruto went to turn away and go home, Sakura opened the door and there was a twang. Naruto grabbed Sakura and pulled her back out of the way and landed with her on top of him. They looked at each other before Sakura jumped off and Naruto jumped to his feet to help her.

"Stay here." He told her as he slowly walked forward to try to find anymore traps and to figure out what it was that almost killed her. He looked around and saw Kunai and Shuriken everywhere by the door. He backed out and went back to Sakura. "We'll look more later on you can stay at my place if you want." He offered making her blush.

"What happened?" Sakura asked on the way to Naruto's apartment.

"Someone had it set for Kunai and Shuriken to kill you, the layout left no room for escape. Come on." Naruto said as he opened his door and lead them in. "You can take the bed; I'll pull out a cot." Naruto said as he left to set his bed up.

"Umm. Naruto?" She asked softly. "I don't have any clothes to change into." She said and he went into his draws and gave her a tee shirt and sweatpants before he left her to change. '_Wow, he really changed. He's so kind and caring.' _ She smiled as she finished getting dressed. "You gonna be okay on the floor like that?"

"Yeah, done it plenty of times, at least now I have blankets and pillows." He laughed and lay down as she tried to get comfortable. There was a loud bang and they both jumped up before the lightning flashed and the rain started to pound on the windows and roof. The thunder gave no mercy as it rolled across the sky nearly shaking the earth itself.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked as she went to his side when he went to get a drink. "Do you think…. I….could-"

"Yeah. I can feel something off about this storm. Freaks me out a bit." Naruto said as he looked out the window to see complete darkness before he and Sakura went to his bed and laid down trying to stay on the opposite sites of the bed. As the unnerving night wore on Sakura began to slide closer to Naruto. In the morning she was up against his side, using his shoulder as a pillow and her one hand on his chest. While his hand wrapped around and rested on her hip. Sakura was the first to stir, making Naruto Stir.

They opened their eyes to see the position they were in and both shot up trying to apologize.

"Naruto, I am so sorry-" Sakura started.

"No Sakura. It's my fault, I'm sorry.-" Naruto said as they both tried to apologize while the other shrugged it off.

After they got up and changed, Naruto started to cook breakfast while Sakura sat at the table and they talked.

"So you felt something in the storm?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what it was, but I think their planning something to try to kill us off so we don't cause them any problems." Naruto said as he took plates out and put some food on each. "Yamoto! Sai!" He called and in an instant they were there. "Did you two feel anything last night? That storm didn't seem natural."

"You're right; I believe Danzo is planning something to be able to stop you and Sasuke if you both attack." Yamoto said

"Sakura you're here early." Sai said making Sakura punch his arm.

"My place was rigged." Sakura said crossing her arms.

"Opening the door triggered it and sent loads of Kunai and shuriken down. It was rigged for no survival." Naruto said as he sat down to eat. And gave Sakura a plate of food.

"Unless you're there." Sakura said.

"I had enough traps set during the last three years." Naruto laughed. "That was set by someone who knew what they were doing and knew no one was there." Naruto said to Yamoto and Sai.

"Enough traps?" Yamoto asked.

"Yeah, well if ya wanta learn everything ya can ya do what ya have to." Naruto told him.

"Have you set anything like that?" Yamoto asked

"I learned how to do it, but never had it set for anyone." Naruto said thinking. "Someone really wanted her to die."

"Who would want to kill Sakura?" Sai asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to check it out. See if you find anything there that you might recognize." Naruto said as he finished eating. "You guys can have some too if you're hungry." He offered.

"We already ate." Sai told him When they were ready the two walked back to her house while Sai and Yamoto stayed hidden. If two ANBU were seen walking with them it would cause havoc they didn't want. They walked into the house with Naruto leading to find the weapons where they left them last night. Yamoto and Sai came through the walls and started looking around to try to find anything that might help.

"I think they didn't expect her to live through the front door. There are no other traps or anything anywhere else." Yamoto said.

"But looking at the things used and how it was rigged, it's from Root." Sai said. "I cannot tell you much if anything at all because of the seal, but I will tell you that it was root."

"So that means Danzo's behind this." Yamoto said as there was a knock on the door. Naruto went and answered the door to find Tenten with Ino.

"Naruto? Where's Sakura?" Ino asked confused.

"In the living room." Naruto pointed with his thumb and followed them into the room.

"Sakura, where were you last night? I tried Knocking and calling." Ino asked

"When I opened the door I triggered a trap. Naruto saved me and we figured I would stay at his place and come back in the morning to look around. Why were you trying to get a hold of me?" Sakura looked between the two old friends.

"Tenten came over late and said she almost was killed when she went home." Ino said.

"I opened the door and it felt weird so I got ready and when I closed the door, all these things came flying at me. I blocked most but a few did hit me." Tenten said.

"Then they are after everyone." Naruto said thinking aloud. "They'll most likely change styles as they go along."

"Most likely you will be one of the last." Sai said.

"You know something. Don't you?" Naruto asked and watched Sai nod slowly. Naruto sat thinking for a moment before he stood up. "I'm going to the information burro. I have some things I want to look at." He walked out and headed towards the information burro where he started to pull scrolls and research and documents trying to get what he needed.

Hours later Naruto decided to go to the training ground and practice his techniques. He knew Sai and Yamoto were still following and doing their job the way they were told, but he knew he wasn't supposed to know they were following him so he went about the village like normal, but on the training ground they come out of hiding.

"What were you looking for in the scrolls?" Yamoto asked.

"Something that is very useful." Naruto smiled. "Sai, come here a minute." Sai walked up to him from where he was looking around, and Naruto smiled. "I have a perfect idea."

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Sai asked.

"I found a way to remove the seal." Sai and Yamoto looked at him.

"Naruto, if it's taken off, Danzo will know." Sai said.

"I know. That's why I found a way to take the effects away but leave it there. He can't use it but he knows it's there." Naruto said making Sai and Yamoto's eyes widen.

"You can do that?" Yamoto asked as Naruto nodded. Sai shrugged and gave Naruto a nod. Naruto drew a seal on the ground and had Sai stand on it. The second he step foot on it he felt something go through his body, then Naruto slammed his hand to the ground calling out.

"Aquert no Jutsu!" Suddenly Sai glowed and felt a barrier inside break and shatter. Once the glowing stopped he looked at Yamoto and Naruto.

"Did it work?" He asked

"Try it. Tell me about Danzo." Naruto said.

"He was almost the third Hokage once." Sai said and the three sat and waited to see if anything happened. When nothing did Yamoto looked at Naruto with wide eyes after looking around to make sure no one was coming for them because the seal was removed. "Naruto, you did it." Sai said amazed.

"Yeah well it wasn't that hard. You still have it and the thing that tells Danzo it's working is still there but you will have no effects and you can talk freely now." Naruto laughed rubbing his head.

"We should gather everyone and see what we can learn." Yamoto said as Naruto and Sai nodded. "I will get Kakashi senpi. Sai you need to stay with Naruto and get everyone. Kakashi senpi and I will split up and get Choji, Choza, Shikamaru, Shikaku, Yoshino, Iruka, Shizune, and Guy. You go get the others and we'll meet at your place." Yamoto said as everyone nodded and took off to get everyone and meet at Naruto's

That afternoon everyone sat in Naruto's apartment looking around at each other. Most not understanding what was going on or why they were there. Naruto came in with Sakura behind him to see everyone had come and Sai came through the wall.

"What is this all about?" Inoichi asked.

"We have some information that we wanted to share with everyone." Yamoto said.

"So you discovered information on what's going on?" Konohamaru asked.

"More like unsealed it." Naruto said. Making everyone look at him.

"Naruto was able to find a way to unseal, Sai's tongue without letting Danzo know." Yamoto said as every one's eyes went wide and looked at the young man. "Would you like to explain it to them?"

"Yeah, sure. I found ways that were used to create it and I just remade it really. It lets Sai talk but tells Danzo that the seal is there and working. It was really nothin." Naruto began to chuckle.

"Naruto, no one's been able to do anything like that or even come close. The fourth wasn't even that skilled with seals to be able to do anything." Shikaku said.

"Huh? Really?" Naruto asked. "I thought he was a seals master."

"He was but that was the one seal he could never figure out. He spent hours looking at designs and trying to break it off an old friend. He never could figure it out." Kakashi said.

"So even the master couldn't break the seal?" Iruka asked.

"Who was his friend?" Naruto asked.

"One of his team members. The girl was sent on a mission that killed her a few years ago" Kakashi explained.

"Sai, would you like to share your information now?" Yamoto asked and Sai gave a nod.

"Years ago he teamed up with Hanzo to try to get his place as the third Hokage, when that didn't work he created a special group of ANBU called the foundation or Root. He had learned that the Uchiha clan were making plans to take over the village he made Itachi kill everyone. He refused to kill Sasuke and when Danzo tried to make him, Itachi said that he would take all of the information public and let everyone know about all the secrets, the assassinations, and the village's weaknesses if anything ever happened to Sasuke." Sai said and took a breath. "He agreed but several times has tried to kill him and now that Itachi is dead he has put an order for his death. Danzo is very manipulative and doesn't care about the village as long as he has power."

"Then Naruto and Konohamaru are the targets for him." Ino said.

"Not necessarily. He may be after the nine tails and Konohamaru still holds power, but what he really wants is for them to die and the village will turn to him." Iruka said.

"Right now they are following Naruto and Konohamaru. So if they start to make the village turn against him, he needs to get a way to make them follow him. He still needs to be voted in." Inoichi said.

"So who votes?" Tenten asked.

"The Jonin level." Shikaku said.

"There aren't enough of us to over throw the balance." Inoichi said.

"But what if we got everyone or almost everyone on our side?" Lee asked.

"We could win for sure." Guy said with a smile.

"And how do we do that?" Asked Neji making his old teacher and team mate look down defeated.

"Has there ever been two people running for the Hokage position?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, why?" Yamoto asked.

"If it's Naruto they follow then let them follow him and kick Danzo out." Shikamaru said as everyone looked at Naruto whose eyes widened.

"He's young the elders wouldn't let it go." Choza said.

"They will say he doesn't have enough experience or talent to become the Hokage." Inoichi said. Naruto looked at him and pouted a bit before he looked around.

"What if we just pressure him with that? Make him think he's going to try?" Ino said.

"He would have every one of his friends killed off and then him to keep him quiet." Shino said.

"Then we're just gonna have to fight back and let everyone know what's going on." Konohamaru said.

"It will only cause a civil war." Choji said.

"Well staying like this too much longer will cause a big war. Gaara will not let this continue when he finds out." Temari told them.

"Then we have to act fast." Kurenai said

"Or we could wait for Gaara." Lee said.

"Are you crazy? The village would be destroyed and so many people would die." Hinata said.

"But he would be forced to let us go or begin a war." Lee said.

"No. I don't care what happens with me but we aren't going to let that happen." Naruto said.

"What about your clones, are they done yet?" Kiba asked.

"They should be done….. I wanted to charge them as high as possible but if we need them sooner I can use them." Naruto said.

"What about those toads?" Neji asked

"They will be ready when I call." Naruto said.

"Toads?" Yoshino asked.

"Naruto can summon toads like Jiraiya did." Shikamaru said.

"And the Fourth." Kakashi said and the older adults nodded.

"So you really have the ability to call the Toads?" Yoshino asked excided.

"Yeah. Took me a while to get it right, but I can call every one of them." Naruto rubbed the back of his head as they all heard noises outside the apartment and looked at each other. Yamoto and Sai slipped through the walls to see what was going on. The others stayed there quiet. After a few minutes they came back in and sat down.

"They were wondering why everyone was here." Sai said.

"Told them everyone was catching up." Yamoto said.

"Their getting cautious." Anko said.

"What if we start pushing him now? That way he'll try to start a fight and by that time everything will be ready and the village will finally know." Konohamaru said.

"You can't push too hard or he will most likely kill every one of the friends." Choji said as everyone nodded in agreement

"We all should start heading home, but I suggest you watch when you are in your house, you never know where they'll place something to kill you." Choza said. Everyone started to get up and walk home. Ino walked with Neji, Hinata, Tenten and Lee, Kakashi was with Iruka, Anko, Inoichi, Shikamaru, Shikaku, Choji and Choza. They stopped at the door to wait for the others to file out and told the children what to do. Once everyone had left and it was their group with Naruto and Sakura they started talking.

"Naruto, take it easy when you start pushing Danzo. If he gets to paranoid he will come after your friends first." Kakashi said.

"Just mess with him." Shikamaru said.

"Only take Konohamaru. Him being the grandson of the third will make him restrain himself some." Shikaku said and they all said good night and started on their ways home.

"I'll walk you home again." He told Sakura as she started to follow and he shut the door and they walked to her house.


	3. The Last Push

**I want to thank Uzukazi for all the time he spent reading through and fixing my silly mistakes. **

Chapter 3

It has been a week since Naruto and Konohamaru began to pester Danzo. He had been sending small warnings to his friends but everyone had been prepared for anything that he could throw their way. Today the men would push him a little harder. Naruto and Konohamaru met at the Ramen bar and made their way to the Hokage's tower. They climbed all the way up and walked in the room and sat down, earning a very nasty look from Danzo.

"What do you two want?" He asked annoyed.

"We want a mission to go out on the field." Konohamaru said.

"You are not to leave the village and I have told you both that every day you come in here. No missions."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I am the Hokage and say that you are not to leave the village."

"So I guess that cool jacket Gaara wanted to give me is out of the question." Naruto said. "I'll just send him a message and tell him I'm not allowed to leave."

"What? You've been sending messages outside the village?" Danzo half yelled.

"Yeah. The Kazekage doesn't like his sister not being allowed to leave." Konohamaru said watching Danzo turn white.

"He said he wanted her home for some meeting their having. Wants her to be escorted by several of your most gifted Ninja." Naruto add, hoping that Danzo would let Temari go and maybe a few of the friends.

"You can tell the Kazekage that he can come pick her up." Danzo said turning back to his work.

"So you want the leader of the sand village to have to come all the way here to pick her up? He's not gonna just say okay and come get her." Konohamaru said

"Yeah, this is Gaara we're talkin about. He would see this as holding her prisoner and come to get her with an army behind him." Naruto added.

"Let him come." Danzo said without even looking up.

"You know he isn't gonna just take her and go home. He'll find who ever made the rule that she had to stay here and kill him." Naruto told him.

"And everyone knows it's you making all the rules, because you're Hokage." Konohamaru said.

"Are you two threatening me?" Danzo asked glaring at the two with his one eye.

"We would never threaten you, we are only warning you." The younger man said.

"Now, who would you like me to tell to escort her?" Naruto asked making Danzo become infuriated.

"No one is leaving this village! Get out of my office this instant!" He yelled and watched the two men shrug and get up slowly and make their way to the door.

"You sure-" Konohamaru tried again.

"Out!" Danzo cut him off.

"Okay, don't say we didn't warn ya." Naruto said fast before Danzo almost exploded.

"Get out now!" The door slammed behind them and he sat back down trying to calm himself. He turned and looked out the window to see the two young men walking away like nothing happened and he turned back to try to continue his work.

Naruto and Konohamaru walked back to where they would be meeting everyone at the training ground. As soon as they step foot into the ground they fell to the ground laughing. The others looked at each other and went over to the two young men on the ground laughing so hard they could barely breathe.

"What is wrong with you two?" Ino asked.

"Danzo." Naruto managed making the others roll their eyes.

"How did this one go?" Shikamaru asked. Everyone watched as Konohamaru and Naruto sat up and whipped the tears from their eyes before they started, trying to get everything out before they started to laugh. They looked at each other before they lost it again. Sakura was about to hit them when Yamoto and Sai walked out laughing.

"I think you've really pushed him." Yamoto smiled.

"What happened?" Ino asked.

"It seems they are very good at annoying and making him mad." Sai said looking at his two friends as they calmed down. Everyone looked at them and Naruto stood up.

"We told him that we wanted missions like we always do, then after he said no again I told him about a jacket I was going to get from Gaara and I would have to tell him that I couldn't go get it." Naruto said and chuckled. "I told him he wanted you to go home, Temari, and that you had to have several of our best Ninja to escort you. He practically lost it. He said to tell him to come get you otherwise you aren't leaving the village."

"He's really nuts if he thinks Gaara would take that. He would come with the entire village to kill Danzo and take me home." Temari said.

"I know and we told him that and he turned white before he started yelling at us." Konohamaru said as he stood back up. "He kicked us out!"

"You should have seen his face!" Naruto said as both of them dropped laughing again.

"The whole thing was quiet humorous." Yamoto said.

"What do you think he will do?" Kakashi asked.

"He will most likely retaliate, before finally giving in and escorting Temari home. It is unlikely but not impossible that he will ignore it and wait for Gaara to show." Sai said. "I think for now he's going to be trying to figure out how you communicated with Gaara."

"Well the task for the day is done; you two got kicked out fast today." Temari said with a smile as Naruto and Konohamaru were still chuckling as they stood back up again.

"What do we do now?" Ino asked.

"We can always practice to get stronger while we wait for Danzo to move." Lee said as he came closer.

"That sounds like a good idea. We all could use the practice we haven't done anything in over a month." Ino said as everyone started to pair off to fight until a voice stopped them.

"ummmm. No offense but I don't wanta hurt anyone." Naruto said rubbing his head with a smile.

"Like you could beat Yamoto and Sai and Kakashi." Ino said sarcastically.

"Actually he may actually be able to beat all three of us together now." Kakashi said.

"What, really?" Temari asked.

"He could probably take us all out in one move." Yamoto said.

"You have to be kidding." Ino said.

"No. I leaned one that I could win, no sweat." Naruto said.

"Fine then show us." Ino insisted.

"Tap us where you would kill us." Yamoto said and Naruto gave a nod as everyone got ready. "Everyone ready?" He called. Everyone nodded and suddenly Naruto was behind everyone with a smile while they all looked stunned.

"I think I got everyone." Naruto said looking around.

"That is a great move, Naruto." Lee said.

"What is that move?" Ino asked

"You're gonna teach me. Right?" Konohamaru said.

"I learned it not too long ago. It's called the flying thunder god technique. And I'm sorry Konohamaru. I can't teach you this one." Naruto said.

"Why not?" Konohamaru whined.

"Because it is a family Jutsu. Only someone with the same blood can do it." Kakashi said as he came closer. "You never did tell me how you do it without the special kunai."

"Oh, yeah. I do it the same way that he said in his notes but I change it and stretch my Chakra out to be like the Kunai." Naruto explained.

"So you learned these from the documents Tsunade gave you?" Ino asked. Naruto gave a nod. "Was your mother…." she trailed off as Naruto and Kakashi chuckled.

"No. She held onto the papers for my dad. He died fighting the nine tails." Naruto said.

"Oh, he was a ninja?" Temari asked.

"Yeah. He was a great ninja." Naruto said. He didn't think he was ready to answer all the questions that would come yet.

"What was his name?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto, why don't you show them the one you learned in your mother's village?" Kakashi chimed in to change the subject and hopefully send everyone in another direction. Naruto nodded and lead the young adults away while Iruka, Yamoto and Sai came to Kakashi's side.

"Why doesn't he want to talk about his father?" Yamoto asked confused.

"Because he's not ready for the questions." His friend told him.

"What kind of questions could stop him from talking about his father?" Iruka asked.

"Questions that you'll hear when he says his father's name to people." Kakashi said and they walked over to join the others while they praised Naruto for his new skills. Yamoto and Sai went to their post for a while, while everyone practiced and Naruto showed Konohamaru and the others how to do his smaller jutsus. Suddenly ANBU began to show up near Sai and Yamoto.

"What is going on?" Yamoto asked one.

"We are ordered to punish Naruto Uzumaki and his friends for the disturbance earlier." He said before he took off and the ANBU all jumped out of the trees attacking. Kakashi and the others pulled weapons and defended then suddenly the ANBU agents looked at each other making everyone look around, their target was gone. Suddenly one man fell with his knees cut. Then another with both arms, then a third with his gut open but not a death blow. One by one the ANBU went down all with minor injuries as Naruto stopped in front of them.

"When you're all better, you can go back and tell Danzo that threatening my friends isn't gonna make me not go piss him off and as for killing me….. He isn't going to win." Naruto said and walked away while his friends took one more look at the ANBU agents before following their friend.

"You let them all live?" Ino asked.

"Yeah. No sense in killing men who follow orders. Beside this will really piss him off." Naruto smiled.

"You do realize he may use it against you and try to make you an enemy." Temari said.

"That's another reason I left them alive." Naruto said as they walked down to the Ramen Bar and saw Guy talking with Ayame, the daughter of the owner. "What's he doing?" Naruto asked as he stopped to look.

"Guy sensei and Ayame will be getting married in a few weeks." Lee said as he came to his side. Naruto looked at him shocked before he was forced to continue and go into the Bar.

"Oh, my. Is that really our favorite customer?" Ayame said as the group walked up.

"Heh. You remember me?" Naruto asked.

"Who could forget little Naruto." She smiled and lead the way in everyone sat down and ordered and ate as they talked before splitting off to do their own things.

Several weeks later Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Ino were walking into a shop when they heard Temari calling them.

"Hey, guys. I just talked to Danzo. He said that after speaking with Gaara he has decided to let me leave and have an escort."

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Really, the moron wrote a letter saying what Naruto told him and asked if he was in contact with him. Gaara, must have gotten word and is playing along." Temari said with a smile.

"So who's your escort?" Ino asked.

"Gaara said he wanted the best Shinobi that he knew and trusted and named eight people that he wanted to escort me." Temari said.

"That many? Is Danzo actually allowing that?" Sakura asked.

"Who are they?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, Gaara said that if one of them doesn't escort me he would come for Danzo's head…. Apparently Danzo does respond to threats." Temari smiled.

"It's Gaara we're talking about. Who wouldn't respond to a threat from him?" Naruto chuckled.

"And who are they?" Ino asked once again.

"Okay, Kakashi, Anko, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Neji, Kiba, and I can't believe it but…. Naruto." Temari said making everyone stair at her.

"Are you kidding? He couldn't have agreed to that!" Naruto said taking the paper from Temari's hands and read it.

'The following Shinobi will escort Temari back to the sand village. Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and **Naruto Uzumaki**. The group is to leave in two days. As order of the Sixth Hokage Danzo.'

Naruto handed the paper back. And looked at everyone.

"It's real. He didn't like it. He broke the tip writing my name!" Naruto laughed "We better let everyone know we leave in two days." Shikamaru and Temari went one way to tell Kiba, Ino went to tell Neji and Naruto and Sakura went and Told Kakashi and Anko. No one could believe it but they all packed their things and got ready to leave.

Two days later everyone stood at the gate, as the sun was starting it's descend in the sky, to say good bye when Danzo walked out to greet everyone. He walked to Naruto in the group.

"Naruto, I would like to have a word with you before you leave." Danzo said and Naruto stood in his place with his friends around. "Alone?"

"If you want to tell me anything then you can say it." Naruto said catching Danzo off guard.

"Very well. Do not think that you or any of your friends can escape, I have my eye on you and just because I had to send you does not mean we are finished here. Understand?" Danzo said and saw Naruto glaring at him and whispered his last part. "Your mother died because of her stubbornness to listen, you keep it up and it will be the same for you." Naruto clenched his fists and was about to swing when Kakashi stepped in.

"I think we're already to go now." He called and as everyone began to leave, Naruto stood still glaring at Danzo. Shikamaru and Kiba tried to get him to walk as Kakashi whispered to Danzo.

"You think you can threaten him but I want you to know. I know all about you and your ways of dealing with people. My father and my family have our way too. Do not threaten someone that is close to me." Kakashi said in a deep voice before acting cheerful. "We will see you when we get back, sir." He turned and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and lead him out with Shikamaru, Kiba and Sakura following. Once out the gate a ways Sakura asked.

"What was that about?" Naruto looked away and slowed down to walk behind everyone. "Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked again

"It's for Naruto to discus." Was all he said.

They continued walking for several hours before stopping for the night. Sakura and the others were worried about Naruto as he set his things up and sat down not saying a word. Anko went to Kakashi as he sat by a tree.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing." Kakashi told her as he kept his eyes on Naruto who had his head down thinking.

"Kakashi. I know Danzo said something and you said something back… what's going on?" Anko tried again. Kakashi looked at her and sighed.

"Danzo threatened Naruto. Said that his mother died for being stubborn and not listening and if he kept himself going he would too." Kakashi said low. She gasped as he continued. "I told him not to threaten Naruto and that if anything happened to him he would have problems."

"He means a lot to you doesn't he?" She asked looking at Naruto who was still looking at the ground.

"His father meant a lot to me and becoming Naruto's teacher, I can see a lot of his father in him."

"Yes. I can see a lot of his mother in him too. Your sensei would have just smiled and left and acted like nothing had ever happened. His mother would have done what he did."

"She probably would have hit Danzo." Kakashi chuckled softly.

"She was always a feisty one." Anko smiled and watched Naruto stand up and walk to the edge of the woods before hitting his hand on the ground and suddenly there was a small puff and a toad sat in front of him as he took a seat.

"Looks like he's trying to get some comfort." Kakashi said.

"Looks like he will be getting comfort." Anko said watching Sakura get up and go to Naruto's side.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked in a soft voice. He looked up at her with his bright blue eyes. "Can I sit with you for a while?"

"Sure." He said looking back at the large frog. "So you knew her Pa?"

"Yeah, she was a beauty. She could put up a fight though. Jiraiya said you used to remind him of her when you would be smart and play those pranks you used to do." Pa said

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"My mother." Naruto told her. "I wanted to find out if what Danzo said was true."

"What did he say?" Sakura asked softly, wondering what Danzo could have said to make Naruto this upset.

"He said she died because of Stubbornness to listen. Said I was the same and would die the same." Naruto told her looking at the ground.

"Oh, Naruto. That was horrible." Sakura looked at him sadly. "He's just saying that to make you mad." Naruto nodded and they both looked back to the frog. "So you know Naruto's mother?"

"Yes. Like I was telling him. She was a beautiful woman. She could put up a fight and was quiet the prankster, she could be quiet a smart alic too. That woman was something else." Pa said.

"How did she die?" Naruto asked.

"She died from bleeding a few hours after you were born. She was trying to get you to safety while your father was fighting and she got hit with debris." Pa said sadly. "You know with how you turned out, Kushina would be so proud. Especially with all the pranks and jokes you pulled and how brave you have been as you grew up." The frog saw Naruto start to smile. "If you want I can take you to where she's buried, she's with your dad."

"Yeah. But it's not gonna be for a while. I have to straighten this whole thing with the Hokage and the village out first." Naruto told him.

"Your dad would be really proud of how you've turned out too." Naruto smiled at the frog and gave a nod.

"You know his dad too?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and back at the frog and shook his head as Sakura started asking questions.

"Those aren't questions I can answer till Naruto says so." The frog watched Sakura turned and look at Naruto. "Well?" He asked his summoner.

"Maybe later." Naruto said just before Shikamaru voice was heard.

"Get some sleep; we have a long walk still ahead of us." He called to everyone in camp.

"I'll see ya." Pa said as Sakura started to move off. "You really should tell everyone before they have to find out the hard way with lies and rumors." Naruto gave a nod and the frog disappeared with a pop and Naruto stood and started to walk into the woods. Several friends were about to follow when they heard Kakashi and Anko.

"Leave him walk." Anko said.

"I'll get him." Kakashi said and jumped off before anyone could say anything. He found Naruto on a cliff edge looking around at the scenery. "Naruto, you find the answers you were looking for?"

"Yeah, kind of." Naruto said looking at his old teacher as he sat beside him. "Pa said that she was really pretty, was a really good fighter and Ninja. He said that she was smart to everyone and played jokes. Said Jiraiya told everyone that I reminded him of her." Naruto looked back out of the side of the cliff.

"Everything he said was true. She was also one of the nicest people I knew, had a big heart. You may look exactly like your father and sometimes act like him but you remind me more of your mother when you're on missions and with your friends." Kakashi said making Naruto look at him.

"Did you know my mother well?" Naruto asked

"I met her on one of the missions that we were to do. It was one of the first missions and we had to take a family back to the whirl pool village. We decided to stay for a few days and we all went our own ways. I don't know how they actually met but the several days we spent there they would always meet and eat before walking the village. She was so kind and made me and my two team mates go with them to a restaurant. She went to Konohana a few times and it was like they had just met then they were getting married." Kakashi looked at the sky. "She would always invite me over for lunch when Minato sensei and I were practicing. She would even join in a few times." He rubbed his head. "She could really hit too." He looked sad for a moment. "Soon after that we got reports of attacks on her village, Minato sensei got clearance and we went to help stop the attacks. When we got there the village was destroyed. She was the last."

"Who destroyed it?" Naruto asked.

"Well it was destroyed shortly after your father was told he would be the fourth. An advisor became angry and decided to try to destroy your father by destroying his life. I think you know who it was." Kakashi looked at his old student as he glared off into the distance.

"Yeah. The same one that I'm gonna get rid of." Naruto said determination in his voice.

"But it has to be at the right moment." Kakashi said and Naruto nodded. "Let's head back before they start to follow and see what's going on."

"Yeah." Naruto said and he followed Kakashi back to the camp site before they both found a spot to sleep.

The sun started to rise and Naruto sat up as the others started to rise. He looked around and saw everyone was starting to pack up and move slowly. They were all tired from yesterday, they weren't used to the missions any more, it had been over two months since the last one any of them had. Naruto smiled, he had an idea and ran ahead of everyone out of the trees into a very large clearing. He stopped and waited for everyone to catch up.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Ino asked. He smiled and bit his thumb as he slammed his hand to the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" He yelled and in a pop a large yellow toad was in front of him. "Hey. You mind doing me a favor and carrying us?" He asked the toad and everyone waited for it to give its answer. Suddenly it croaked and Naruto laughed. "Alright, come on!" He called to everyone who made their way over and climbed onto its back. Naruto jumped onto its head and smiled. "Thanks, we're headed to the sand village." The toad croaked again and started off on its way to the sand village hopping all the way.


	4. The Sand Village

**I want to thank Uzukazi for all the time he spent reading through and fixing my silly mistakes. **

Chapter 4

"Naruto why didn't you say that you had one that could carry us before?" Shikamaru asked as everyone jumped off when they reached the village.

"Cause I wasn't thinking when we left. Besides Danzo doesn't know what I can do and I want to keep it that way for now." Naruto told him. "Thanks!" He said before the toad disappeared in with a pop and the group walked into the village gates to the Kazekage's tower.

"Temari!" They heard as they reached the tower. They saw Kankuro start to run over to them. "Is everything okay? Gaara said something about the Hokage went nuts."

"Everything's fine now." Temari said.

"He would have gone nuts if he didn't agree to Gaara's terms, he's just crazy." Naruto said.

"Is that…?" Kankuro asked and saw Temari nod. "Naruto, where have you been? I haven't seen you in years."

"I was traveling for a few years." Naruto said.

"Kankuro, is Gaara up there, we have to talk to him." Temari said. Kankuro nodded and they all walked up to find Gaara at his desk.

"Temari. I was beginning to think he wouldn't agree." Gaara said

"No he agreed and even sent everyone you said to." Temari said stepping out of the way to show everyone. "We were happy to hear he asked you and you went a long with it."

"Yes, it is what I went a long that I want to know." He looked at Naruto. "What's this about a Jacket?"

"About that….. We were trying to get him to let us out of the village. I was trying to piss him off and make him change his damn rules. I told him that I was talkin to you and you had a Jacket to give me when I brought Temari here. He has anyone that was friends or close to Sasuke and me on lock down." Naruto said.

"We were really surprised when he let everyone, even Naruto come." Temari said "What did you tell him to make him agree?"

"I told him that I knew what was going on in the village, I would bring an army, and many other villages and we will end his rein." Gaara said.

"That's it?" Ino asked. Gaara nodded.

"What is the problem?" Gaara asked.

"He has tried to kill every one, and it will only get worse if he is left in power." Anko said. "We are going to need help if we are going to do it."

"I agree. I have heard many things about him from many people, including Tsunade. It will take some time but I will help." Gaara said. "For the time being, stay here. I can guarantee there will be no spies coming to watch your moves. Kankuro get them somewhere to stay. You go too Temari, get some rest." Everyone nodded and left as he said.

Late that night Gaara received a letter from Danzo. He let everyone see it when they came to his office to discuss plans. Sakura took it and read it out loud.

"Kazekage. The Shinobi I have sent to escort your sister home have done their job, now it is time for them to return home. I have information that leads me to believe you are trying to keep them from leaving and coming back to their own village. Send them home immediately or you will be declared an enemy. Hokage" Sakura said and looked up as everyone looked around. "We will have to leave tomorrow morning."

"No. I think I will let him think what he wants while I gather what I need. I have sent a letter to all the other Kages and I have received several back in agreement to help take Danzo off the seat of Hokage."

"That would cause an all out war!" Anko said

"I realize that, but most likely it will be everyone against him." Gaara said.

"Besides as soon as everyone knows Naruto is on our side they will help us." Ino said.

"Yes, but I wouldn't be betting on that." Kiba said. "There're still a lot of people that can't see passed the nine tails."

"No matter what, Danzo needs to be taken down." Naruto said. "He has done enough damage to everyone."

"Then let's finish it." Ino smiled.

"He will kill everyone." Neji said. "He wants us to be quiet so that when everyone votes, he will become Hokage."

"Then we're just gonna have to stop him from doing that." Ino said.

"Did you not hear Neji? Danzo will kill every one of us to make sure he wins?" Kiba said.

"Then we'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen." Ino replied, set on taking Danzo out of the picture.

"This is such a pain." Shikamaru said low.

"When would you like us to head back?" asked Anko.

"When you feel you have a plan." Kankuro said.

"We should plan on everyone meeting at Konohana on a certain day and go from there. Konohamaru is probably still irritating him anyway." Ino started.

"More like pissing him off. And when Naruto gets back it will only get worse." Kiba said.

"Between the two going to him every day, Danzo will probably declare war on them both." Sakura said.

"Then let him and get a message to us when it happens." Temari said.

"None of us are able to send anything out of the village." Neji said.

"Then we send the next best thing." Naruto said making everyone look at him. "I have the toads on my side." He smirked. "I'll send one of them. We need to get backa dn make sure he doesn't do anything to the village or the villagers."

"Then we should leave in the morning." Anko said and everyone agreed before they left to rest for the long trip home.

The next morning Naruto and his group stood at the gates of the sand village with the three sand siblings, saying their goodbyes. They had decided that when anything happened Naruto would send a toad to let Gaara know and Gaara would come to help with others when the battle broke out.

"Everyone ready?" Kakashi asked looking as everyone nodded. "Naruto." Naruto gave a nod before walking through the gates to the open space.

"Summoning jutsu!" Naruto yelled biting his thumb and hitting the ground. Suddenly there was a giant green toad in front of them.

"Naruto- Chan!" yelled a small toad as he jumped down and onto Naruto's Shoulder. "Where you going today?"

"We're goin home. I need you to remember this place. When I let you know I need you to come here and tell Gaara what I tell you to." Naruto said as everyone started to walk closer to them.

"I am guessing that you have come up with a plan?" Pa asked. "Who is this Gaara?"

"Yeah, we have a plan but we need you to tell Gaara our message." Naruto turned and looked at everyone as they walked up. "This is Gaara." He said pointing to Gaara and Pa gave a nod.

"Alright let's go." Sakura said as everyone got on the green toad and it made its way to the hidden leaf village.

"I told you that you were to escort the Kazekage's sister home and then return right away!" Danzo yelled while Naruto and Konohamaru went to bother Danzo the day after they got back. "I specifically told everyone that you were to return promptly!"

"Sir, this is really nothing to get upset about. We were told by the Kazekage himself that we were to rest up before returning." Sakura added from where she stood in the back of the room. Naruto had decided to bring her along in case they needed help right away. Danzo looked up at her and scowled.

"And what might you be doing here?" he half yelled at her.

"I am here with Naruto and Konohamaru." Sakura said making Danzo turn red and look at the two young men sitting in front of him with their feet on his desk.

"Get out!" Danzo yelled looking at all three people.

"You said we weren't leaving till you got your answers." Konohamaru smiled making Danzo turn a brighter shade of red.

"Fine, I may not be able to throw you two out but I sure as hell can throw her out!" He screamed walking over to Sakura and grabbed her arm. He smiled when she winced and gave a small whimper. "If you do not stay out of my office you will pay for the irritation your friends put me through." He said low and squeezed tighter making tears rise in her eyes from the force he was using. With in an instant Naruto was on one side with his hand on Danzo's arm and Konohamaru was on the other ready to draw his kunai.

"I suggest you let her go and you stop threatening her and the others….. After all it's me that pisses you off." Naruto said looking sternly into Danzo's eye. When Danzo didn't let go Naruto started to apply pressure and soon Danzo's hand released Sakura's arm.

"You have no idea what you have done!" Danzo yelled at Naruto. "You are to leave my office and never come back; no one associated with you is to even look at me! You are in more trouble than you can imagine!" Danzo screamed turning redder and redder. Naruto let go of Danzo and took a step closer to him looking down at him.

"You are the one that has made a mistake." He said low before he turned and all three left the office to meet out on the training ground. Once outside and walking on the path Sakura placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder making him look at her.

"Naruto thanks. But do you think that was a good idea? I could have just left." She looked up at him, looking into his angry blue eyes that seemed to soften as he looked at her.

"Sakura, what was I supposed to do? He would have killed you and the others. He doesn't know who he's talking to." Naruto said to her.

"He is threatening the grandson of the third and the Shinobi that save the entire world." Konohamaru scowled. "He's lucky Naruto was the one to get him, I would have cut his arm off." He said as they walked into the grounds and saw everyone waiting for him. As soon as they were in cover Yamoto and Sai came from hiding to walk to Naruto's side.

"You know he will come after you now. He will not stop until you are dead." Yamoto said and got weird looks from the others.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked at Sakura before turning back to the others and answering.

"The bastard doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself." Naruto said still angry.

"What did you do, Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Danzo tried to hurt and threaten Sakura and Naruto grabbed his arm and almost broke it. Danzo flipped and told us to leave and never go back and that Naruto made a big mistake." Konohamaru explained. Everyone looked at Sakura as she healed her arm and Naruto who looked from Konohamaru after explaining to look at Sakura.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Iruka asked his old student.

"Yes, I do and like I told him, he doesn't know who he's talking to." Naruto said looking hard at everyone around reminding several of the spectators of a man that died years before. "Summoning jutsu!" Pa showed up in front of them again. "Tell Gaara that it's about to start and we'll meet him at Taki." The toad nodded and disappeared.

"So it's really starting? We are really at war with our Hokage." Anko said. "We have to warn the others. Danzo will try to kill everyone. He may even go after the villagers." The group nodded and took off to warn the others and meet back at the training ground.

It took several hours but everyone was now at the spot to meet the others. Many confused, some very angry and some just didn't know what to feel. They looked at each other and sat waiting for the last three to show up. Suddenly Kakashi and Sakura landed next to them and Naruto appeared.

"Mind explaining what's going on?" asked Inoichi.

"We are getting out of the village and going after Sasuke. If we can get him back he will be able to tip the balance and help us win against Danzo. We need the upper hand in order to save the village." Kakashi said.

"And how exactly are we going to do that? We are completely cut off from anything. Besides, how do you know he'll come back?" Choza said.

"I'll take care of it. Just start going towards the Whirlpool village, we can meet up there." Naruto said. Everyone looked at him wondering what he was thinking that was so great that would let everyone of them out of the village and safe to the sand village. "Kakashi sensei, is everything ready?" Kakashi nodded and they both made a cross with their fingers and called out. "Shadow clone Jutsu!" Kakashi made two and Naruto had six standing by for instruction.

"Make sure everyone is able to get out of the village." Kakashi told the clones, they all nodded and took off the keep watch. "Let's go."

"why don't some of us stay in the village to make sure nothing happens? We can meet up with you once you get back." Shikaku asked as everyone started their walk to the closest wall.

"that may be the better path to go. We need to get help to win this but we still need to make sure Danzo doesn't do anything to the village." Ino said as everyone agreed while Naruto summoned Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. The two medium toads stood in front of Naruto.

"Naruto I heard what's going on." Gamakichi said "What do ya need?"

"I need to open a whole to let everyone through, but nothin that will call attention." Naruto said and the two toads nodded.

"Gamatatsu, line up." The red toad said to his brother.

"Can I have something to eat, brother?" The yellow toad asked making everyone but Naruto look at the toads funny.

"After you help Naruto, I am sure he will find something for ya." Gamakichi said looking back at Naruto.

"Yeah, sure. I don't know when but I'll get ya somethin" Naruto said and the yellow toad walked to face the wall. Naruto climbed onto his back and the toad took a deep breath and as he shot water, Naruto pushed his wind chakra through to combine with the water pistol. The force of the shot created a whole large enough for the people to fit through but the explosion wasn't big enough to draw unwanted attention.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Inoichi asked angry looking around.

"I'm getting us out of here." Naruto said as he jumped from Gamatatsu's back and looked at everyone. "Once through spread out and we'll all meet at the whirlpool country."

"Naruto, there is nowhere to hide there, it was destroyed long ago. No one survived." Choji said.

"It was destroyed, but while I was gone I meet people that moved into the territory and the city was rebuilt. As for no one surviving….. There was one. She was the only one to survive and was killed years ago when the fox attacked." He looked at Kakashi and Shizune before turning back and looking around at everyone. "Let's go."

"If you stay together no more than three together." Kakashi said to the younger adults. Everyone nodded and took off out of the hole. Kakashi, Anko, and Yamoto left in a group, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were in another, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru left, Neji went with Lee and Tenten, and Naruto and Sakura had Sai with them. The five teams went five different ways all to get to the waterfall county.

"Do you think they'll be fine by themselves? Naruto still hosts the nine tails and if angered…" Yamoto said

"Tenzo, you must see it too. Naruto is in more control then he has ever been. He is stronger and wiser than a few years ago." Kakashi said.

"Besides he was alone for three years with no one to take control and pull him back. I think he taught himself to control it by leaving for three years." Anko said as she ran between the two men.

"Yes. I think it was good for him to leave and force himself to gain control." Yamoto said.

"He really reminded me of someone I knew years ago." Anko said.

"He truly did look like him." Tenzo said.

"Yeah, took me back." Kakashi said as they fell silent as they ran.

"Naruto, why are we meeting Gaara up in the waterfall country?" Sai asked.

"Because I have somewhere everyone can stay and be safe while I get Sasuke." Naruto said never taking his eyes from the road ahead. The path they were taking would have them meeting Gaara halfway before heading north to meet the others.

"Naruto, you know you're not gonna go by yourself." Sakura said. Naruto glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before looking back a head. "Don't think about taking off. I will follow and you know most if not all of the others would too."

"None of you will be able to keep up." He said. "Sai, can you try to get a head and see if you can find any rumors or information about Sasuke." ANBU root solder gave a nod. "Send a message if you find anything, if not meet at the waterfall city in a week." Sai gave another nod before he took off. The way they had taken was the one that would take the longest. Naruto and Sakura ran for hours more after they split with Sai, it was now starting to get dark and it was time to find a place to make camp to rest for the running the next day.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked when he stood to take a walk. He turned and looked at her. "Naruto, don't go too far. I don't want to have to come save you." She smiled making him give a small half smile before he turned and went into the dark forest only to return soon after. He sat leaning against a tree as he drifted off slowly.

In the middle of the night Naruto was woken up by noises he was hearing in camp. He opened his eyes and looked around to see Sakura tossing and turning in her sleep. He slowly made his way over to her and knelt down to wake her when he heard her talking.

"Naruto…. don't….no….Naruto you have to… don't die…I love….. NO!" She screamed and shot up looking around breathing hard. When she saw Naruto next to her she launched herself at him and hugged him tight. " Naruto!" He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" He asked as he held her in his arms.

"I had a dream that you were fighting and were hit so hard… you were almost k-killed." She said as images in her head began to flash and she looked up at him. "Thank you." She told him as Naruto tightened his grip and gave a half smile before letting her go.

"Try to get some more sleep. We have a long way to go in the morning." She nodded and he went back to where he was resting before. Sakura looked around, and then looked back at Naruto.

"Naruto?" She called and he opened his eyes to look at her. "Can I sit with you?" She asked and watched him nod before she moved over to his side.

The same night in another camp sat Neji, Tenten and Lee. Neji had placed himself on a low branch in a tree, Lee was leaning against another tree and Tenten was against a third tree. They had been traveling for hours and would be doing for longer tomorrow. They had taken the second longest route going up to the sound country border before turning to go to Takigakure.

"Naruto sure has changed." Tenten said.

"Yeah, he sure has. He isn't that annoying kid anymore." Lee said.

"He's learned how to be a leader. He knows how to use his own abilities to his advantage." Neji said from the tree.

"I know, but did you see how cute he got. He used to be…. I don't even know what to call it, but now…." Tenten smiled making the men roll their eyes.

"Just go to sleep and we'll start moving in the morning." Neji said and all three leaned back and fell asleep for the next day's runs.

"Shikamaru, it's getting dark we should stop." Choji said as he ran beside his best friend. "We still have a while to go don't we?"

"Yeah. Let's stop here for the night." Shikamaru said and the three men began to set up camp for the night. "This is such a pain in the ass."

"I wonder why Naruto wants us to meet at the waterfall country and not at Suna." Choji said.

"It's one of the first places Danzo would look for all of us once he realized we were gone." Ino said.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get to sleep and keep going in the morning." Shikamaru said.


	5. Traveling Again

**I want to thank Uzukazi for all the time he spent reading through and fixing my silly mistakes. **

Chapter 5

The next morning came and the rays of sun falling through the canopy the trees made. Naruto looked around; he had been up most of the night thinking about his old team mate. After Sakura's dream she had sat next to him and fallen asleep leaning against him. He had turned her and now she still slept with her head in his lap. He really didn't want to wake her up but they needed to get moving soon to be able to meet everyone at the same time.

"Sakura." He said shaking her gently. "Sakura" He said louder shaking her a little harder. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. "It's time to get up. We have a long time to go."

"Morning already?" She yawned and sat up.

"Yeah. Short night. Let's get goin." Naruto said and was about to take off when Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder making him look at her.

"Thank you, Naruto." He nodded and they both took off to try to stay on schedule. They ran for hours before coming across a city in the River country. "Where are we?" Sakura asked.

"This is a river city called Kawa. We're gonna stop and rest for a day and get supplies then we're gonna meet Gaara at Kishibe. We meet with Gaara then start heading north and meet up with everyone." Naruto explained as they walked through the gates and went to get something to eat before going shopping.

"Naruto, look at this." Sakura said running over to a rack of clothing at a shop. Naruto smirked and followed her over. "It's so cute!" She smiled pulling the red outfit off the rack and holding it in front of her. Naruto looked at the outfit. It was a form fitting short red ninja outfit, not much different than the one she wore. "What do ya think?" She smiled up at him.

"Yeah, looks good." He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. She pulled her cash purse out and counted what she had and sighed putting the outfit back.

"I'll have to get it later." She said turning around and they continued down the street finishing their shopping for supplies. "So are we staying here for the night?"

"Yeah, let's go get a couple rooms and relax for the rest of the day." Naruto said leading the way to a hotel that he had been to a few times. When he walked in the owner looked over and smiled.

"Naruto!" The man called and came over to him. "I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?" The man was about five feet tall black hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah, kinda been busy lately." Naruto said and saw the man's eyes shift to look at Sakura.

"Turning into Jiraiya-sama, now? She's a good one. Better than most he used to have." He said making Naruto and Sakura looked at each other before looking at the man with a blush.

"No!" the both said before Naruto continued to talk to the man. "Tamotsu, I am far from Jiraiya." He laughed. "We are just passing through on a mission, we need to meet some friends in a few days, just need a place to stay for tonight." The man looked between the two before he gave a sly smile and walked back to the counter with Naruto and Sakura following him.

"Well it looks like you came the wrong time. I only have one room left." He looked up at Naruto who glanced at Sakura who shrugged. "I'm sorry Naruto but if you came yesterday I could get you the really nice one. Maybe tomorrow night."

"No Tam, we gotta get goin in the morning." Naruto said as the man sighed. "At least ya don't have Jiraiya scaring your customers away." Naruto said making the man laugh and nod.

"Yes, you're right. Still miss his company though….. Here is the key." The man said softly handing Naruto the key to the room.

"I know what ya mean. Never had a question with him….. Thanks." Naruto said with a sad smile and the man smiled before Naruto turned and looked at Sakura. "Ready?" She gave a nod and they went up to the room to get settled and relax.

"Naruto, that man knew you pretty well." Sakura said as they reached the door.

"Yeah, Jiraiya took me here for years and when I went on my own I stayed here a few times." He said opening the door. "You take the bed I'll get some blankets and pillows from Tamotsu." He said as they walked into the room that held one bed with a light blanket and two pillows on the bed. A window was straight across from the bed and looked out onto the street below. "I'm gonna go out for a while, I'll bring the blankets and pillows up when I get back." She gave a nod her cheeks still tinted pink and he left to go for a walk through the city. Sakura sat on the bed and laid back to relax.

Thoughts flew through her head as she sat on the edge of the bed laying back. She stared at the ceiling with her green eyes as she thought out loud. "What is going on? This feels so weird. Ever since I saw him when he came back….. I feel so…. Happy when he's with me. He so strong now and smart and really cute and nothing like he was years ago." She sighed. "What am I thinking?" She sat up and sighed again and looked straight at the wall as her eyes went wide as she continued to think. "I love him….. I really love him." She whispered.

Naruto walked out of the hotel and down the street as he began to think. A lot went through his head. He wondered where the others were and if they were alright. He wondered if Danzo had found out where any one was or what Danzo was going to do. His thoughts turned to how he was going to get Sasuke to join him and how he was going to get everyone out of this un hurt. He and Sakura would have to meet Gaara and travel with him up to the others… his thoughts then turned to Sakura. _What do I do? I haven't felt like this since I was on a team with her, only it's feels like so much more. When she's with me I'm just so happy. She wants me to be with her, I make her feel better. It feels…..good, to be traveling just me and her. She smart and beautiful. She's grown up from when we were in the academy even all the way to a few years ago. _He sighed still walking around the village still thinking about Sakura and how he feels around her. _I think….I think I actually… love her._ He stopped shocked at what he had just thought. He stood in place for a moment and thought about his discovery before smiling. _I do. I do love her. Not like when we were kids, no this is different. _He thought with a smile as he walked back to the hotel when suddenly there were yells and screams from up stairs. Naruto walked in and looked at Tamotsu who jumped at the yell.

"Tam, stay down here." He said and instantly was gone, only to show up at the door to his and Sakura's room. He tried to open it and found it locked. "Sakura!" He called hearing more screams and thuds of weapons.

"Naruto!" She screamed. He used his shoulder and banged hard on the door and opened it. He found seven special ninja from the highest ranks in the ninja society, so high they were a secret rank, in the room. Sakura was being held to the ground by four of them, she wiggled and threw her body around trying to free herself while the last three men looked at Naruto as the door was broken down and got into a fighting stance. Sakura suddenly cried out in pain making Naruto look and see three kunai sticking out of her, two in the abdomen, the third in her chest. Naruto narrowed his eyes pulled his Kunai as the three men smirked and got ready to fight suddenly the three were on the ground dead. He stopped for a moment and watched the four men's faces twist with shock and confusion before letting Sakura go and taking off. They didn't make it two steps before three were dead and Naruto held the fourth up.

"Why are you here?" he asked sternly.

"We…we… we came because Kei said he was told by some guy, Danzo he said to kill the leaf ninja we saw. We followed orders!" The man said shakily. Naruto looked at the man and stabbed his gut and whispered in his ear.

"Don't go after the ones you don't know." He threw him out the door and turned to kneel beside Sakura. She coughed and looked up at him unable to move as blood came from the side of her mouth. "Sakura." He said as he pulled two of the kunai out of her lower abdomen and pulled her close as he pulled the third. He pulled her into his arms and ran down the stairs. "Tam. I'll be back!" He called as he ran passed and flashed to the hospital.

"What happened?" Asked a young woman as she ran to him carrying Sakura as blood flowed from her chest wound.

"There were ninja that attacked her two kunai in her abdomen and one in her chest. She's bleeding heavily." He said as they brought a stretcher out and he laid her on it.

"You have to stay out here; we'll tell you when everything's finished." The woman said stopping Naruto who kept his eyes following the stretcher and all the medical staff with her.

"Summoning jutsu." He said hitting the ground with his hand. "Pa, Ma, I need you and the other toads to do me a huge favor."

"What happened, Naruto? You have blood on you." Pa said.

"Are you alright?" asked Ma.

"Yeah, I'm fine but Sakura's hurt." He said and the toads gasped. "I left to walk the village and she stayed in the room. When I went back I heard shouting and yelling. I went up and found seven special ninja attacking her, she had taken out three but four got a hold of her and held her. Three were look outs. When I was about to take them out three put kunai into her. Two in her gut, one in the chest. They were from Danzo. She's getting fixed now but I will let you know when I know something. I need to get the information to everyone. Tell them to stay on guard, Danzo is tracking us down. Send four toads out." Naruto said to the two toads.

"We'll do that as soon as we get back." Pa said as Naruto looked over his shoulder.

"Thanks." Naruto stood and turned to walk away when he heard Ma.

"Naruto- Chan. Are you going to be okay?" She asked looking as Naruto give a small fake smile and a nod.

"Tell everyone to keep going. We'll get there but will be late." The toads nodded and disappeared to do what their summoner asked. Naruto found a spot to sit and wait.

"Kakashi!" a voice rang out making the three ninjas stopped and looked at the large red frog.

"You're one of Naruto's toads." Yamoto said.

"Yes, and I was sent to give you a message from him. They went through a village and they were attacked."

"Are they alright?" Anko asked

"What I was told was that Naruto is fine. Sakura on the other hand… special ninja from Danzo got a hold of her when he left for a few minutes. Said she took three out, four got a hold of her and three more kept watch. Naruto got to her and killed the three but before he turned to the other ones they dug Kunai into her. Two in her gut and one in the chest. He called Ma and Pa and told them that she was being taken care of and he would send word when he knew anything. He said to keep going and they will come but would be late." The red toad said.

"Can you get to Naruto?" asked Anko.

"Yes."

"Tell him that as soon as he gets anything that we are to know." Anko told him.

"Tell Naruto to be patient and hold on. Sakura's a strong girl. She'll make it." Kakashi said. The toad gave a nod and disappeared to give the message to Naruto.

"Does he think she won't?" Anko asked.

"He's not very good when he doesn't protect people." Yamoto said.

"Especially the ones he loves." Kakashi said "let's get moving."

"What about the others?" Anko asked.

"Naruto would have sent a toad to each group." Yamoto said. "We'll meet where we are supposed to and wait for Naruto and Sakura to show up." They continued on their way all hoping that Sakura would be fine.

"Neji!" called a green toad. "Neji, Tenten, Lee. I have a message from Naruto." The group stopped and looked at the toad.

"From Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, he said they will be late meeting you. There was an attack. Danzo sent ten special ninja."

"Are they okay?" Lee asked.

"Naruto is, or else we wouldn't have been sent, but Sakura, from what I hear is injured. Naruto called Ma and Pa and told them a message to pass to everyone. He said that Danzo sent special ninja and while he was away from her they attacked Sakura. She killed three before four held her down and three kept watch. Naruto came in and killed three but the others stabbed Sakura, two in the gut and one in the chest. She's being taken care of and he said he would send word as soon as he found anything out." The green toad said.

"Thank you." Neji said and watched the toad disappear

"Naruto!" called Gamakichi. Naruto turned from talking with Pa to look at the large toad.

"Gamakichi. What is it?" Naruto asked as he walked closer.

"I came from Kakashi and his group. The woman said that as soon as you find anything out they are to know. And Kakashi said to hold on and be patient, she would make it. He said she's a strong girl." Naruto gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I know. That sounds like Kakashi, telling me not to worry about a team mate I left and she got hurt." Naruto said. "But he's always right so-" He started but was cut off by another Toad popping in.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked at it as it continued. "I came from Shikamaru's group. The woman with blond hair said that if she gets worse or something else happens to send word and she said something that she thinks you'll understand." The toad said looking at Naruto for a moment before he continued. "She said stay calm, she loves her too and she knows she's strong. She said that talk if you need to and it would make it better."

"Do you understand it, Naruto- Chan?" Asked pa from his shoulder.

"Yeah, I get the just." Naruto smiled "She knows." Before anyone could say anything there was a third toad.. Naruto listened and gave a nod and the next ten minutes the last one showed up to give a message the others sent. Everyone said about the same, that if he needed them to send word and they would come.

"Sir?" he heard behind him and turned to the young woman that had taken Sakura back. "She is out of surgery and is now stable. She needs to take it very easy for a while and she will be asleep for a while. She lost a lot of blood; the kunai that went into her chest nicked an artery. We aren't sure exactly sure when she'll wake up. You can go see her if you want." Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." He said and turned to the toads.

"We're on it. Just go see her." Ma said with a smile before they all, but Pa, disappeared. Naruto turned back and followed the woman to Sakura. He said thanks before he pulled a seat closer and sat down. He reached over and took her hand and looked at her sadly.

"I think I will meet ma and the others back home. If you need any of us, just summon." Pa said and Naruto nodded as the toad disappeared. Naruto looked down at Sakura's sleeping form; she was pale from the loss of so much blood.

"Sakura-chan, you have to wake up. We have to get moving. Remember we're supposed to meet the others." He sighed. "I sent a toad to everyone so they know what happened. Ino's worried so is Kakashi. Ino said that I should talk. Figured I would try her way before I try mine." He gave a small smirk. "Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry. I should have stayed. Sakura please wake up. I need you to wake up and kick my ass for being such a baka." Naruto sat for hours holding her hand hoping she would wake up that moment. He went back to talking and trying to bring her back. "Sakura, please, please open your eyes. Sakura, come back. You have to open your eyes and be okay. Come on, you can do it, just open them, tell me you're okay." He stopped and watched her as nothing happened. "Sakura-chan, I don't know if you can hear me but I need you to wake up. I want to tell you something I figured out when I went for that walk. I think Ino knows already, because of the message she sent back but I'm hoping you can hear me. Sakura….. I….I love you." He whispered and sat for more hours on end before he fell asleep with his head on the edge of her bed. The nurse walked in several times and smiled when she found him fast asleep at her bedside. She got a blanket and placed it over his shoulders and let him sleep.


	6. The Old Friends' Battle

**I want to thank Uzukazi for all the time he spent reading through and fixing my silly mistakes. **

Chapter 6

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She knew she wasn't in the hotel. She turned her head and found Naruto asleep. She smiled as his head moved and looked up sleepily. He gave a small smile as he sat up more and looked at her.

"You're awake. How ya feelin?" Naruto asked

"Sore." She said trying to sit up.

"Lay down, you gotta take it easy." Naruto said pushing on her shoulder.

"I see you're up." Said the nurse as she walked into the door. "How do you feel? You were sleeping in a very uncomfortable position for the second time." The nurse asked Naruto who only shrugged with a half smile. "And you, you're up earlier than we thought you would be. Let's take a look at those wounds." She smiled and looked at Naruto who turned and was about to leave when he heard Sakura.

"Naruto, stay." He turned and looked at her with a blush across his cheeks, he knew the two abdomen ones were fine to be there but when they needed to look at her chest…. "Come back and sit." She said with a smile, making him grin and sit back in his seat while the nurse checked the two abdomen punctures then moved to the chest and Naruto looked away trying to turn his back to her as much as possible.

"Looks like your guy here has a healing touch. A little longer and you'll be completely healed." The nurse said and looked at Sakura as she placed her hand over each wound and healed them before she sat up with a smile. "Or should I say you're completely fine." The nurse smiled. "You are very gifted to be able to heal wounds made by a chakra cutting kunai. I'll get everything set but you'll be able to leave now."

"Thank you." Sakura said turning to throw her legs over the side of the bed. "Naruto, did you really stay here the whole time? How long was I out?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." He nodded and rubbed his head and laughed. "It's been about four days. You were hurt because I left. Wasn't gonna do that again." he said from his seat. She smiled brightly at him as she stood up and wobbled before falling sideways into Naruto's lap. They looked into each other's eyes with smiles on their faces and they started to move closer when suddenly there was a painted bird. Naruto took the scroll it carried and opened it as both he and Sakura read it.

"Looks like we know where we're headed after I get out of here." Sakura smiled as the nurse walked in and handed her everything she would need to leave. "Thank you." she smiled and Naruto helped her stand up off of his lap. He turned and summoned the toads and told them that Sakura was fine now and they were going to head out to meet Sai in the Grass country where he found Sasuke. The toads left and Naruto turned around when Sakura finished dressing.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded and they left the hospital to go back to the hotel to say good bye to Tamotsu and pay for the hotel and damages. They walked back out into the village and Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled. "Wanta get there fast?" He asked.

"Sure." She said and gave a cry of surprise when he picked her up bridal style.

"Hold on." He said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and suddenly appeared in Kishibe only to disappear again and reappear in Ame, the next jump landed them in Kusa where they saw Sai waiting at the gates.

"I got the message that Danzo sent people to kill everyone and Sakura was wounded pretty badly." Sai said as Naruto placed Sakura on her feet again.

"She healed really fast." Naruto said "Nurse was even surprised." He said looking at Sakura then back at Sai. "So you found Sasuke?"

"Yeah. He's in the village with two of his members there was a third one but he left yesterday. It seems that he is leaving the group for good, at least for now." Sai said. "I'll show you where he is." Naruto and Sakura followed Sai and found him holding a man by the collar talking to him.

"Who are you?" He asked low.

"I am only doing what I'm told." The man said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes looking hard at the man.

"Who gave you orders?" He asked menacingly.

"It was Danzo." Naruto said walking towards him with Sai and Sakura walking behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked throwing the man to the side where Jugo put his foot on the man's chest to stop him from going anywhere.

"I came looking for you. I have some things I want to discuss with you." Naruto said still walking closer as Sai and Sakura stopped. "It's very important information I think you will want to hear." Naruto stopped directly in front of Sasuke and looked him in the eyes. They had almost not recognized each other for a second when they first laid eyes on one another.

"Why should I listen to you?" He asked. Naruto grabbed the front of his kimono and ground his word out.

"You will listen to me because it's what you have to do. I have had enough with talking things out, so if it's a fight you really want then I'll fight you. I want you to know first that Danzo has taken Tsunade's place as Hokage and has put and order for your head. He's taken everyone you know and have associated with and confined them to the village. Danzo has tried to kill several of them. While several of us have been trying to protect the village, our friends and you from being killed off, you've been doing what?" Naruto said looking into Sasuke's dark eyes. "I have just come from a hospital in the river country because Sakura was attacked on our way here. She nearly died because you still refuse to do anything about the problems you have caused! You either listen to me or I make you listen, it's your choice!" Naruto pushed him back making him stumble slightly and the woman with red hair stepped forward. "What will it be Sasuke?"

"Again I ask why?" he asked calmly.

"Sasuke, please listen to what we have to say. Danzo is out looking for everyone and he wants blood. We have been looking for you since the day you left and now we a have a chance to make things right. Would you please just hear us out?" Sakura asked before Naruto could open his mouth. Sasuke looked at Sakura then back at Naruto who was still fuming. Suddenly Sasuke was pressing a sword to his throat. Sakura gasped and was about to help when Sai grabbed her and held her back. Naruto looked at Sasuke stern.

"You have no fear of death. Why?"

"Because I wouldn't mind joining everyone that has died. Jiraiya, Tsunade, the Third, the fourth and his wife. Hell I wouldn't mind dyeing and telling your father all about how wonderful you turned out. So kill me if you're going to kill me, I don't care anymore!" Naruto slowly raised his voice until he was yelling at Sasuke who just stared into his eyes.

"You are too careless." Sasuke told him still pressing the sword into his neck and suddenly Naruto was gone and behind him with a special three pointed kunai pricking his back.

"You are the one who is careless. You forget someone can change a lot in a few years." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear. "You either listen to me and help us and yourself or you can die here. I won't hesitate." Naruto told him making the woman with red hair step up but stopped when she heard Sasuke.

"Karin, stay back. This is a battle we need to finish." Suddenly Sasuke was gone then Naruto. The two groups looked at each other before they heard a crash outside the village and they ran to look. Once outside of the village they found Naruto and Sasuke fighting with every ounce of energy they had. Sasuke was using all his power he had and Naruto tapped into his Fox Chakra.

"They're going to kill each other." Sakura said watching them clash once again. Sasuke charged his Chidori and Naruto charged his Rasengan. Sakura ran towards them yelling. "Would you two grow up? All we want to do is help you and have you help us and this is how you act? Both of you! Stop it now!" She screamed running to them only to be stopped in her tracks and everything bleed red. Suddenly she was strapped down and there was a man that came from nowhere. He pulled his small kunai and slowly made small cuts all over her body making her gush blood and cry out in pain suddenly she dropped hard and cried when she felt someone wrap their arms around her. Slowly she came back to the real world and heard yelling.

"Is this what you do to friends? Sakura has never been anything but nice to you and she has been dealing with the fact she was never strong enough to stop you before! She blames herself! She loved you and this is what you do!" Naruto yelled. Sai walked up to Naruto as he stood up with Sakura in his arms. Slowly he turned handing Sakura to Sai. "Sai, Take good care of her." Naruto said and watched Sai nodded and ran back to the safe spot before Naruto turned around and faced Sasuke, even angrier than before. Naruto pulled a clone from their safe spot and he charged. Time after time they clashed. The world around them seemed to explode each time and suddenly Naruto summoned his toads.

"Calling for help?" Sasuke asked.

"If that's what you call it! I call it asking friends to lend a hand!" Naruto called on the back of a very large light brown toad. "Gamaken, Thank you for coming." Naruto said before he told him what was going on. "This is our opponent. Don't kill him, I want him to be able to listen and hear me when I speak with him." The toad gave a nod.

"I'll do my best Naruto." The toad said before Sasuke called his snake and the four attacked. Naruto never gave Sasuke a chance to use his eyes on him and made the battle go longer and longer. All four were exhausted and Naruto and Sasuke clashed once more. Once they released the pressure they looked at each other before dropping to the ground. Their summons popped back home breathing heavy.

"Naruto!" Came a call making Sai and the others look over and find a large group running to them, Kiba and Akamaru were by his side an instant after Kakashi, and Yamoto

"Naruto." Kakashi said and Naruto opened his eyes slowly breathing heavily.

"Sasuke….. Is he…. Okay? And….. Sakura?" Naruto asked before he closed his fox and sage eyes. Kakashi glanced to where Ino, Tenten and Hinata had gone.

"Rest Naruto." Kakashi said while he and Yamoto picked him up and started to carry him to the others on the side while Kiba and Neji helped with Sasuke.

"How are they?" Lee asked.

"Well from the looks of it, Sakura has nothing wrong with her but won't wake up, Naruto and Sasuke had very minor wounds and are exhausted. It didn't turn out as bad as we thought." Ino said

"Sasuke used his eyes on her. It's going to take a long time until she wakes up. She just recovered from a very bad injury and was susceptible to anything." Kakashi said as they walked into the room and found Naruto stirring.

"Sasuke's going to have to deal with Naruto when they wake because of what he has done." Yamoto said.

"Sasuke has done nothing wrong. It was a battle between them." Karin said as she walked into the room with Jugo behind them. "We were told to stay out of it, it's her own stupid fault she was hurt." Suddenly Naruto had her up against a wall with a kunai to her throat.

"Keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you. Sasuke did nothing wrong according to battle but he attacked a friend and that is unforgivable." The woman looked at him slightly afraid as she looked at his aura. Suddenly he fell to the ground coughing and breathing heavy.

"Naruto, you shouldn't be out of bed." Ino said coming to his side. He pushed her back and looked at the woman with red hair.

"You should learn what it is to have friends and ones to care for you." Kakashi bent and grabbed Naruto. "Come on. Naruto, you'll only hurt yourself more if you keep pushing." He said as he lifted him up and walked him back to bed. "Rest for now." As soon as Naruto lay down his eyes closed and darkness surrounded him.

"He doesn't know when to quit." Karin said.

"He knows, but he will push well beyond that for his team, friends and loved ones." Ino said as she sat beside Sakura.

"So what do we do now?" asked Hinata.

"We have to wait for them to wake up. Once that happens we can make a plan to head back and take Danzo out of office." Kiba said.

"I heard Naruto had a fight. Is he okay?" Temari asked as she and her brothers walked into the room.

"He got into a fight with Sasuke. Sakura was caught by Sasuke's jutsu and the boys both passed out." Hana said.

"How bad is it?" Gaara asked as he walked in and looked at the three in the cots.

"It's not too bad, Naruto's wounds are completely healed, Sasuke has minor wounds and Sakura has nothing wrong. The two baka men are exhausted and over extended themselves. " Ino said to Gaara. As the group spoke one of the sleeping people began to wake.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked making everyone turn to her. They watched as her head went back and forth as she dreamed.

"I think everyone needs to leave." Ino said when she hear her best friend whisper something that she wouldn't like the others hearing. Everyone looked at her for a moment before complying. Just as the last of them started walking out of the door they heard Sakura scream. They turned and saw her sit straight up breathing heavy and crying. Anko, Hinata and Tenten continued to push the others out while Temari and Ino tended to Sakura.

"Why did they kick us out? We could be in there helping." said Konohamaru said.

"There was nothing we could do; besides, Sakura was talking in her sleep. Obviously it's for them to handle." Kankuro said looking at the door as the sound of yelling was heard.

"Sakura, you have to lie down." Ino said trying to get her friend to lie back down.

"No! I saw it! I have to help! Naruto!" She cried while the women looked at each other confused. "He killed him! He killed him!" She screamed.

"Sakura, who killed who?" askedTenten.

"No, no, no, no! Don't die!" She cried "Naruto don't die! No! Leave him alone! NO!" She screamed making the women jump. Suddenly they heard a voice behind them and a hand was placed on Ino's shoulder. She jumped up to help Naruto as he came closer still warn out.

"Naruto, you need to be in bed resting." Ino said as she helped him to sit next to Sakura. He grabbed her head with both hands and looked at her. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Yeah, still under the effects of Sasuke's jutsu. She wasn't back to normal when we got here that's why he was able to get his jutsu to stay and work." He said and used one hand to do several hand signs and he placed his index finger onto her forehead for a second. "Sakura." He called holding her head between his hands. "Sakura, look at me." Her green eyes slowly looked into his blue ones and she broke into hysterics and clung to him.

"How did you do that?" Anko asked.

"It's a simple technique to stop the effects." Naruto explained.

"What happened?" Asked the men as they started walking back into the room after hearing the dead silence in the room. Naruto turned and saw them flowing in.

"Naruto just reversed the effects. And now….." Ino said standing up as Naruto held Sakura tight as she cried into his chest. The men looked on with surprised faces as they watched. They had never heard of what he did and never seen Sakura the way she was now.

"Naruto, I've never heard of a way to remove it effects of the jutsu, you have to let them ware off." Kakashi said as he walked closer to see Sakura shaking with soft sobs.

"It's something I developed while I was away. Dad said he thinks Madara was controlling kyuubi then and now he thinks he's behind the whole thing. So I figured I would need some things to use against him." Naruto said.

"That was a good idea." Kakashi smiled.

"The kyuubi and dad gave me the idea." Naruto gave a small smile and looked down at Sakura who was starting to quiet down and fall asleep.

"Naruto? I thought your parents were both gone." Tenten asked making him look at her then to Kakashi in front of him.

"Why do you always look at Kakashi when anything is asked about your parents?" Tenten asked. Naruto sat quietly holding Sakura who was still trembling every now and then. He looked around at the ones who were confused.

"Naruto, why hide it any longer. You would tell them sooner or later." Anko said. Naruto sighed and looked around one more time.

"Both my parents were killed a long time ago. My mother was the only survivor from the whirlpool country, I don't know much about her but from what I hear she was the only survivor and she came here to stay with my dad. Her name was Kushina." Naruto said and saw that Sakura had fallen asleep and he laid her back down with the help of Ino on the opposite side of the bed.

"What about your dad?" asked Lee. Naruto was hopping he could slip out of it but it seemed he would have to explain everything.

"My dad….. My dad was the fourth." Naruto said making everyone to look at him completely shocked.

"You have to be kidding." Tenten said.

"No. My dad was Minato Namikaze. The third wanted to keep it secret so I have my mom's last name." He smiled and looked around at the silent faces. He was starting to feel weird and was about to leave when they came out of their shock.

Naruto looked around as everyone began to smile.

"I thought I was talking to Minato sensei when we were at Konoha." Kakashi said.

"Is that why you can't teach anyone those moves you do?" Lee asked.

"Yeah. They're blood line jutsu." Naruto said.

"So that move, where you went so fast…. That's from the fourth?" Asked Choji.

"Yeah, I have a few from him and a few from my mom." Naruto told.

"When were you going to tell us about your parents? Were you even going to tell us at all?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I was gonna tell everyone…..but later." He said looking down.

"So what do you plan on?" Kiba asked making him look up and think as he looked over at Sasuke.

"I need to wait till he wakes up and have a talk with him. After that I think we should start gathering everything we would need and start moving out." Naruto said

"Do you think that's smart, having a talk with him?" asked Hinata.

"He can't do anything to me." Naruto told her. "Besides we need to figure out what to do with these two."

"Hey! We're right here!" Karin yelled making Naruto roll his eyes.

"Well you should get more rest before you get up and start doing things." Ino said looking at his eyes as they seemed like they were trying to close. She grabbed the front of his outfit and pulled him up and walked him to his bed. As soon as she got near the bed he passed out and almost took her down. Kakashi grabbed his old student and hoisted him up and got him into bed and covered. The rest of the group quietly made their way out of the room to let the three rest.

"Can you believe that Naruto's the son of the fourth?" Ino said.

"He does look exactly like him." Anko said, "It's been so long I had almost forgotten what he looked like, I had almost no seen the resemblance."

"I never knew that the Fourth had a wife." Inosaid.

"Well technically he didn't" Kakashi said. "Minato sensei met Kushina when we went on a mission and they hit it off. She would come visit and was at our village every now and then. When her home was destroyed, she decided to stay and they did plan on having a wedding but Kushina became pregnant and they put it off. They never got to have the wedding. She died a few hours after Naruto was born and Minato sensei died that day, not long after she did." Kakashi said

"So that's why no one really knew about her. They never married so no one thought it impotent to take notice." Shino said.

"But someone had to notice that Kushina was always with him and then became pregnant." Choji said.

"They didn't want it to be really know, everyone would have been after her and the baby." Shikamaru said

"Right so we need to keep this between all of us." Temari said. Everyone nodded and sat to discuss their thoughts.

Naruto woke up to the sound of crying. He looked and saw Sakura was in a far corner of the room sniffling. Sasuke was still asleep as Naruto sat up and saw Sakura wipe her face as he got out of bed and made his way to her. He knelt at her side and she looked up at him.

"Sakura." He said and she buried her head in his chest. "Sakura why are over here crying?" He asked.

"I… I don't know. What's going on?" She asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he pushed her away slightly to look at her.

"I don't know. I remember you fighting Sasuke and then I don't know what happened. I remembered being cut everywhere and then I heard you yelling." She sniffled. "Then I saw you get hurt so bad, you were dying. Then suddenly I saw you sitting with me and holding me. Naruto I don't know what's going on. Why was I caught in Sasuke's Jutsu?" She said looking up at him confused.

"You were never back one hundred percent and when Sasuke used his jutsu it went right through and you couldn't do anything. I was able to break it, that's why you saw me." He said and pulled her close.

"Why would he use it on me?" She asked looking over to Sasuke who was still asleep.

"I think he was just trying to stop you from getting in between us. I'm sorry I couldn't stop it from happening." He said looking down at her.

"Naruto, you can't save everyone from everything." She smiled and looked up with her green eyes. As they sat in the corner they started to move closer and closer until their lips grazed the others once before they both pressed harder and their eyes slid closed. They were in complete bliss as the world around them melted away. They slowly pulled apart in need of air and looked into each other's eyes.

"Sakura, I love you." Naruto whispered.

"I love you too, Naruto." She whispered with a smile before they kissed again.

"We should get back to bed. If we're tired in the morning what are we going to tell them?" Naruto chuckled softly as he stood up and helped Sakura up and they went to bed to rest for the next day.

"Naruto?" Came a soft voice. He opened his eyes to see Hinata waking him, while Ino woke Sakura and Karin woke Sasuke up. He sat up and he and Sakura looked at each other in a different light than they have ever done before.

"Let's go everyone else is in the other room waiting." Ino said.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked her as he climbed out of bed.

"It's about five in the afternoon. You have been sleeping all night and most of today." Ino said. Watching Naruto and Sakura look at each other with slight blushes. Naruto looked over at Sasuke who looked back with dark eyes. Within a heartbeat Naruto was in front of Sasuke with a blade at his throat and everyone was about to try to pull him back when they heard him.

"You attacked a friend! We have been looking for you for years and you try to kill her! What the hell were you thinking?" Naruto half yelled angrily. Sasuke only stared into Naruto's eyes before speaking low.

"I did what I had to, to keep her out of our fight that is not finished yet." He said as everyone started to move closer to separate the two if needed. Sakura and Ino placed their hands on his arms and Naruto slowly relaxed as Karin put her hand on Sasuke's arm as he relaxed a bit They went and sat with the group while Naruto and Sasuke sat opposite of each other as they spoke.

"You have changed, Naruto." Sasuke said as they sat down.

"Yeah, few years can do that." Naruto sat down and looked at his old friend. "You've changed a lot too."

"As you said a few years can do that. Now what is it you wanted to talk about so badly?"

"A lot has changed since you left the village. Jiraiya was killed when he went to get information about pain, Tsunade died trying to save the village. Danzo took over and is now controlling ANBU and root. If he becomes the Hokage, I think you can imagine what he would do. I mean he already has orders for all of our heads and is slowly working on tracking us down." Naruto explained.

"He is a man that needs to be removed and from what Naruto says and what we've seen, if you help us will make it all possible." said Temari.

"Why should I help you?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you want to fix things and come home." Naruto said making everyone look between the two confused. "You miss the village and now that you have killed Orochimaru and you have had your revenge. You found out the truth, you're ready to come home for once." Sasuke and Naruto sat in their spots staring at each other. After what seemed like hours to the others Sasuke and Naruto held their hands out and shook.

"If I help you, I want to be instated as head of the Uchiha clan." He said looking at Naruto hard and suddenly Naruto smiled.

"Who else's clan would you be head of?" He said before he looked around. "I plan on gathering the supplies we need and heading out. Once there see what needs to be done." he said and Sasuke and Gaara nodded. "Alright, let's get our supplies and get moving towards the village." Naruto said.

"Once we get closer we can make a better plan to fit what we find but Naruto and I will take the big one, Gaara, and Sakura will back us up." Sasuke said

"We need you to clear the path and take out as many as you can." Naruto said making everyone look at the two. They had just been enemies and now were thinking alike and acting like they had never had a fight.


	7. Surprise Summoning

**I want to thank Uzukazi for all the time he spent reading through and fixing my silly mistakes. **

Chapter 7

The group had been running towards the hidden leaf village. The older adults had added their opinions before talk turned to the thought that Naruto and Sasuke were looking and acting like their fathers. They rolled their eyes and continued planning when they go to the village. When they got close enough to see the village, they saw stunned them. Around the village was a very large army that was a mix of leaf ninjas a missing-nin from many different villages.

"Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Naruto said before turning and looking the others. "Sasuke and I are going down. Clear out what you can and get everyone you can out here to get away and hide or to help fight." Sasuke and Naruto bit their thumbs at the same time and hit the ground with their hands. "Summoning jutsu!" They both called. Sasuke was on the head of a giant purple snake. Naruto stood atop a giant red Toad that Jiraiya had been seen on a few times.

"Naruto you call for these weaklings?" He called looking at the army that began to cower in fear.

"No Boss, I called you for what will be coming. We need to get in there and kick a guy's ass. He basically planed the attacks and the deaths of Tsunade and Jiraiya before her and who know how many others before that. Boss, I want him dead and I want him to suffer." Naruto said

"If he has been up to this long enough he most likely has planned the death of the last three Hokage's and who knows who else. Let's get him and teach him." The giant Toad said.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called to him.

"Let's go, Manda." Sasuke said and he and Naruto started their attack and watched the army run away clearing a path for them. Gamabunta jumped over the wall Manda slithered overtop and continued with the giant toad towards the Hokage tower.

"This is it." Naruto said. "Danzo, this is where your terror ends!" He yelled and suddenly he saw Danzo fly into the air on the head of a giant lizard. Naruto and Sasuke stopped in front of him as he smirked.

"Naruto, you are now an enemy of the leaf village. You have joined forces with a missing-nin and you are both now attacking your own Hokage and village." Danzo smiled.

"If we are enemies then you are not our Hokage. I suggest you leave the village now unless you want to fight." Sasuke said.

"You think you will scare me, Uchiha?" Danzo laughed

"Then let's go!" Naruto yelled. "Unless you think you'll lose." He said before he and Sasuke started towards the open area. Danzo smiled and followed. He would finish this and he would be the hero and protector of the village. He and his lizard ran and landed in front of the two young men. It was amazing to the bystanders. The entire village began to gather along with the army, and those that had gone with Naruto.

"That is something you don't see every day." Kiba said.

"It's the fourth, He came back to save everyone!" A woman yelled in the crowd as they began to gather.

"The fourth and Fugaku have come from the dead to save us!" A man yelled.

"Fugaku, learned how to summon so he can help the fourth to save us!" Came a call from another villager. Kakashi and the others looked at each other.

"They do look like them." Iruka shrugged looking at his two old students in a stare down with Danzo. Sakura watched along with the others watching to see if her two friends would need any help. Suddenly Danzo's lizard shot Fire out at Sasuke and Naruto. The two were able to avoid the blast before looking at him. Gamabunta pulled his blade as Naruto jumped down in front of him.

"Danzo, are you really that bad of a fighter? You're too old to be out here playing!" Naruto called, laughing as it made him grow angry. "I think you're too old to be the Hokage! Not enough brains! I think I'll do things much better than you could ever imagine doing!"

"Naruto has everyone cheering for him now, imagine when he kills you." Sasuke said with a smile as he jumped next to Naruto.

"You little brats! The only reason they cheer for you is because of who you look like!" Danzo yelled pissed.

"Oh, really? That must mean I look famous!" Naruto said looking up at him on the giant lizard head seconds before he flashed to be next to him. "Who is it we look like?" He asked softly making Danzo yelp and almost fall.

"It….it can't to be!" Danzo yelled. "You can't be the fourth!" He said backing up slightly before pulling kunai from his robes and charging at Naruto. Naruto dodged each swing and laughed

"Actually, Danzo, I am his son." Naruto said before he flashed beside Sasuke again leaving the man stunned.

"You having fun?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto smiling.

"Kind of. I'll have a lot more once we finish this." Naruto said looking serious again.

"Then let's finish it and stop playing games." Sasuke told him just before flames shot at them making the separate. "Looks like you're serious now. How about you actually fight us." Danzo cloned himself and the lizard did the same. The clones went together and went after Naruto while the originals went towards Sasuke.

"What will you do now that you are not together?" Danzo taunted Naruto who stood in front of him arms crossed watching as the lizard walked closer and closer. Suddenly it stopped and Danzo began throwing kunai and shuriken as Naruto ran the lizard was about to hit him with its giant claws and end their battle when Gamabunta blocked it with his sword.

"You aren't touching the boy." Gamabunta said as he pushed back making the lizard almost fall and Danzo jumped down to deal with Naruto while the two summons were battling. He ran at Naruto with a sword and began slashing and swinging as Naruto dodged and blocked the blows with a kunai. Naruto pulled a clone from the toads home and disengaged it taking in all the power that it had been saving up for almost a month. He looked at Danzo as his shocked face left and he tried to charge again. Naruto pushed back with greater force making him fly through the air and into the ground skidding to a stop. Clone Danzo slowly got to his feet and threw shuriken at Naruto making him run as the armies came and two men came to stand beside Danzo. The men used a jutsu together and called a huge centipede to immerge from under them causing the earth to break and Naruto to be thrown back.

"Not so fast boy!" Called one man.

"My brother and I will take care of you!" The second one said laughing.

"Naruto!" Sakura called when the brother combine hand signs and shot a blast of wind and fire at him. Gamabunta jumped back to his side and Naruto flashed to his head, slightly burnt.

"You okay, kiddo?" asked Gamakichi who sat next to him on his father's head.

"Yeah, I'll be fine but now we have bigger problems." He said and suddenly he heard a voice.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Sakura yelled and under her was a giant slug. It was the one Tsunade had taught her how to use shortly before pain attacked. Naruto and Sasuke, who had rejoined with Manda, looked at her surprised as she came between them. "What, you can't think you're the only special ones." She smiled before all three turned their attention to their enemies in front of them while the others ran to help take care of the regular men in the army. Several men stepped up summoning many things. Hornets, birds, rams, and a panda stood in front of them.

"Boss can you take most of them? Manda and Katsuyu will help but if you can handle it from here I'm going to try to take care of the men." Naruto asked.

"Yes, I will be fine. Gamakichi go with Naruto." The giant boss toad said and the two were off the medium toad followed and tried to help where he was needed by blocking and killing someone as they were about to kill a friend. Naruto flashed through the army killing every man that he came by and made it to Gaara. The sand Kazekage was doing very well and was beginning to scare the enemies when Naruto showed up and the men around Gaara ran away in fear.

"Looks like you're making a reputation for yourself." Gaara said.

"Yeah, well maybe most of them will run away and we can focus on the real threats. I'm gonna need your help." Naruto pointed to the battling animals and men. "I don't know if we can take them all at once. I'm using up my saved clones very quickly." Gaara nodded and Naruto took off as Gaara made his way over to help while Naruto ran around for a while again killing and seriously injuring the enemy as he went. He looked up and saw Gaara throw a defense up in front of Sakura.

Naruto flashed next to Danzo and watched as he swung and he disappeared to reappear on the other side. He played around with all of the enemies wearing them out until Danzo became so outraged he turned his lizard on his own men. When Naruto was messing with them he had his back to Danzo. That's when he would strike. Naruto showed up and Danzo struck. Everyone was busy fighting and never saw Danzo turn to attack. Suddenly Naruto was flung across the area to slam into a rock wall. He could only look around for a moment before he started to try to move. Slowly he got to his feet and pulled another clone. By his count he only had a small handful of them left and would need to finish this soon. He charged to the others this time watching to make sure he wasn't attacked like that again, but Danzo knew he had to finish this. That wouldn't work again so this next trick would have to be the last. He looked over the crowd and saw the summon beast fighting each other and the men were clashing with each other everyone fighting as hard as they can. Danzo called out when he saw Naruto save Sakura from a killing blow and was distracted with fighting the medium centipede.

"Let's finish this!" he called and suddenly everyone stopped fighting to look at Danzo and suddenly everyone lunged at once at Naruto he turned and only had time to grab Sakura and shield her with his body as everything came down on him at once. His friends could only watch as the enemy pulled back to see what they had done. Everyone was shocked to see Sakura unconscious on the ground and Naruto was laying over her. Everyone thought he was dead and then he slowly started to get up.

"Naruto " Ino said as Naruto stood all the way up. He was bleeding heavily and breathing heavy when he looked at the animals that stood in front of him and the men who stood stunned behind them. He looked over to his friends who stood shocked and worried. Naruto's eyes began to glow red as he turned back to his enemies growling. Danzo stood on a clone of his lizard as he started to yell orders.

"Attack, kill him. Men attack the friends, kill every last one of them!" He screamed as everyone clashed together. Metal clashing with metal, claws, talons, horns, paws, and legs colliding together the scene was horrifying as everyone fought as hard as they could, men and creature falling all the same. Suddenly there was a horrid roar making everyone turn and look where everything was flung away from and flames erupted.

"Naruto." Kakashi said as Yamoto made it to his side.

"He unleashed it?" Yamoto said sadly. Everyone looked on as the nine tailed fox walked between Naruto's friends and their enemies.

"Look closer." Sasuke said stepping up with Gaara next to him. "Naruto wouldn't release the kyuubi. He has lost too much to release it."

"What?" Everyone asked silently as they looked back at the nine tail fox.

"He used something that only a few can do with their summons." Sasuke said watching Naruto take out three creatures at once. "He combined with Gamabunta." Everyone looked at the kyuubi as it attacked again and was fighting with another creature. "Manda." Sasuke said and the snake tilted his head down to look at Sasuke, scaring several of the people standing near them. "Get Sakura to safety then join me." The snake slithered away and Sasuke left before anyone could ask anything. Manda was next to them again and placed Sakura on the ground and slithered after his summoner to help fight in the battle.

"This is when I wish Jiraiya and Tsunade were here." Choza said.

"Or the fourth." Inoichi said. "What are we supposed to do now, our opponents are dead."

"We need to have faith in them." Ino said. "Sasuke and Naruto know what they're doing, I know they'll win. We are their back up now." She said looking up from Sakura.

"How is she?" Shikamaru asked leaning down.

"It looks like she'll be fine. She was knocked into the ground hard and fast. It's Naruto we should be worried about. He took the brunt of it." Shizune said making everyone look back out at Naruto as he and Sasuke worked together and took down several more men and creatures. Danzo was becoming desperate and knew he was going to lose, but he had one more thing up his sleeve that would throw everyone off guard. He did the hand signs and called on the dead. Suddenly six coffins were raised from the earth. Everyone looked to see what was going on and saw the lids fall revealing the ones who had passed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Where did you learn that?" Sasuke yelled as he saw who he had brought back. Naruto and Gamabunta destroyed the last of the creatures and turned back to two separate creatures. Naruto looked on too shocked to move as he watched Kushina, Minato, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and two people he didn't recognize walk forward to stand in front of them. He heard Sasuke whisper. "Mother, father." They were under Danzo's spell and they would have to fight the ones they loved. Naruto and Sasuke jumped to the ground.

"Boss, don't interfere, this is for us to handle. Make sure no one but us eight fight." Naruto called over his shoulder.

"You too, Manda." Sasuke said as he stood beside Naruto. "This is about to be the hardest thing we've ever done."

"Lets get it done and over with." Naruto said as they heard Danzo laugh.

"What's the matter? Want to die by your loved ones hands? Do you forget that I once knew Orochimaru?" He laughed looking down from his lizard as the six dead walked closer. "I think this will be rather interesting." He chuckled and watched as Gamabunta and Manda worked at keeping everyone back. "Why not invite the others I have more to come."

"Damn you, Danzo! You resurrect another person and I swear I will kick your ass all the way to Hell!" Naruto screamed at the man as he laughed.

"Oh, after this, you will be the one in Hell." Danzo laughed.

"Naruto! Get everyone out of here!" Jiraiya called making Danzo laugh.

"Naruto?" Minato asked looking from Jiraiya to Naruto. Naruto stood ready to fight, next to him stood Sasuke ready to kill Danzo.

"It's nice to see everyone but this is not how I wanted to see everyone again." Tsunade said.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Get going! Now!" Jiraiya called as Danzo chuckled again.

"I hope you enjoy your reunion. You can catch up in hell" Danzo called to Naruto and Sasuke and suddenly the dead charged at them. Naruto and Sasuke were too fast for them and easily dodged the attacks.


	8. The Hardest Thing Ever

**I want to thank Uzukazi for all the time he spent reading through and fixing my silly mistakes. **

Chapter 8

"Naruto." Tsunade struggled to say as Danzo did a hand sign.

"Run." He heard Jiraiya say as they tried to fight against themselves and stop themselves from hurting him.

"I refuse to run. Danzo will take over and destroy everything. I'll be damned if I'll let everything that we have worked for be destroyed!" Naruto said as he came back to back with Sasuke.

"Sasuke, leave and hide." His father fought to say as he took another swipe at his son.

"Please!" his mother begged.

"The dobe said it best. We will do what we have to, to keep our home safe." He said as he dodged another strike by his father.

"Sasuke, I have an idea." Naruto whispered. "Can you survive for a few minutes?" He asked.

"Yeah, what's this brilliant plan of yours?" Sasuke said as the two ran in circles.

"I think I have a way to take control away from Danzo and give it to them." Sasuke looked at him skeptical. He knew this was a forbidden jutsu and would not be broken easily. "After the first and second were brought back I have been thinking and recently I have come up with something that I want to see if it will work. I need a few minutes though."

"Hurry it up." Sasuke said stopping to hold everyone off while Naruto started hand signs.

"What are they doing?" Inoichi asked as they saw the two run in circles.

"I have no idea. They don't want to fight them but they don't want to run either. They have no choice now. They have to fight and win." Choza said.

"I wouldn't want to be out there fighting that group either." Kiba said sitting by Akamaru. "Even just one of them would send me running."

"That's you. Naruto and Sasuke know they can't do that. But I do agree two sanin, the fourth Hokage, the head of police, his wife and the last survivor of the whirlpool country. I would definitely not want to be out there either." Anko said.

"Wait, Sasuke stopped and is holding them off and Naruto is doing…. Hand signs?" Shikaku said watching at Naruto went through a long series of signs and pulled another clone, what no one knew was this was Naruto's second to last clone. Sakura sat next to Ino watching afraid what might happen. Everyone watched quietly as Naruto did the last sign.

"Sasuke let one." Naruto called and Sasuke dodged an attack by Jiraiya leaving an opening straight to Naruto. He ran straight as Naruto stood in his place and last minute he hit his opened hand into the center of his old teachers chest. "Rokotsu Goshojin Metsuki Ken Kaihou!" He yelled and suddenly Jiraiya stopped slashing and fell to his knees. Breathing heavy he looked up with a smile on his face. "It worked." Naruto whispered before shouting to Sasuke. "Another." Next was Tsunade as she charged and ran passed Sasuke and into Naruto he repeated the same thing he had done on Jiraiya. She dropped to the ground to be caught by Jiraiya. "Sasuke." He said as another fell through onto Naruto's hand. Fugaku fell and Sasuke let Minato through, then Mikoto, lastly Kushina. Naruto didn't even look at the people he had saved and he ran passed Sasuke and at Danzo. Sasuke glanced at the people as they stood up before he followed Naruto.

"Naruto, let finish this now." He said coming to Naruto's side. Naruto nodded and flashed up to Danzo who jumped and tried to get away only to run into Sasuke. He looked horrified between the two and he started to beg.

"Have mercy! Please! Naruto, have a heart!" He said looking into Naruto's eyes as they once again took the shape of a toad and the kyuubi. "Sasuke, surely you understand?" He said backing up and falling off his lizard to fall to the ground and try to run. He took one step and Naruto was in front of him Sasuke right behind him. There was nowhere to go and he knew that. Naruto and Sasuke grabbed an arm each and picked him up. Carrying him to Manda.

"You are the only one that would take care of him. Enjoy." Naruto said to Manda.

"Take your treat extra slow." Sasuke said as he and Naruto threw Danzo forward crying out to be saved. "You have caused enough problems and pains. Where was your heart when you killed hundreds of innocent people? You caused this for yourself, now take the conciseness." He said and the two young men turned around and walked away. Manda took his treat very slow like he was asked and enjoyed every bit as Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and gave a smile before they both dropped to the ground. Everyone ran to them to make sure they're alright. Sakura was beside Naruto with Karin and Jugo next to Sasuke and everyone surrounding them.

"Naruto!" Sakura called as she slid on her knees next to him. She looked down and saw the blood pooling around him and saw Sasuke with blood coming from all the wounds. "Ino, I'm gonna need help." She said as Shizune knelt and started to heal Sasuke and Ino knelt and started to help Sakura. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, and Mikoto came to stand by the crowd.

"Sasuke." They heard Karin say as Sasuke began to open his eyes. Then they heard someone else that made them push through the group to see what was going on.

"Come on Naruto. Come on." Ino said as she and Sakura were still trying to heal the wounds and stop the bleeding.

"Naruto, you stupid ass, wake up! You can't die! Not now!" Sakura yelled with tears in her eyes. Every one watched as blood still flowed. Tsunade dropped to her knees next to Sakura and placed her hand over the wound on the chest by the heart. "Tsunade?"

"Keep healing, I'll take care of this." The three women sat for a few moments as they healed all of his wounds and stopped the bleeding. They sat back and Tsunade smiled at Sakura. "When he wakes up, you can kill him." Sakura gave a small smile and looked back down at Naruto, then over to Sasuke who had fallen asleep. "Get them to the hospital." Choza and Choji picked Sasuke up to carry him and Kankuro and Gaara lifted Naruto and walked him to the hospital their summons went home and everyone followed. Naruto and Sasuke were in their beds and every one of their friends sat in the room waiting.

"Why aren't you guys gone? I mean once the jutsu ended shouldn't you have too?" Lee asked.

"It's because Naruto is the best!" Konohamaru said crossing his arms making several people laugh and look at the young man lying in the bed.

"Well if it wasn't for Sasuke, Naruto wouldn't have been able to do that, or even be here." Karin said crossing her arms making Konohamaru angry.

"Well if it wasn't for Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't be here, he saved his life and brought him back, he owed it to Naruto!"

"No he isn't ya little brat!"

"Yes he-" Konohamaru stopped when he heard Naruto and Sasuke.

"Would you two shut up?" They yelled before they opened their eyes and slowly sat up.

"You two shouldn't be up." Ino said as she ran over to try to lay them back down. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her and she knew she wouldn't win so she sighed and sat back down.

"How do you feel?" Tsunade asked. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her surprised before looking around and seeing the others.

"You're not as much as a dumb ass as I thought you were." Sasuke said looking back at Naruto who gave a smile and rubbed his head.

"I didn't know it would actually work." Naruto said.

"So you let them come at you swinging on a theory?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I guess." He said looking at his friends' disappointed faces. "What, it worked didn't it?"

"You could have been killed, baka!" Ino and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"If it wasn't for Tsunade, you would have been. Besides it's not the first time he let someone come at him like that hoping to win." Jiraiya said with a small smile. "Tell me, where did you learn to do that."

"It's just something I thought of over the years. I made the whole thing up. I wanted to be prepared for anything that anyone could throw at me. The only down side is I lose my large chakra pool for a few days, I'm down to a normal villager now." Naruto smiled.

"You've done a lot of making things up lately." Sakura said.

"Making things up? Like what? Have you been adding to your jutsu?" Jiraiya asked excited making Tsunade hit him.

"Would you stop being such a pervert?" He rubbed he head with a slight smile looking back at the chuckling Naruto who shook his head.

"No. I out grew that a while ago, pervy sage. No I learned how to do several jutsus that were in the family and I made a few adjustments and I made some seals too." Naruto explained.

"Naruto explain to them how you changed the flying thunder god." Kakashi said leaning against a wall close by.

"I just figured how to reach my chakra out and pull myself to that spot is all." He said and looked at his parents with Tsunade and Jiraiya who looked shocked. "It's not that hard."

"Surpassing your father. I never thought I would see they day anyone passed him." Jiraiya said making Minato chuckle.

"I don't know everything, like you want to believe." Minato said and looked at his son. "What about the seals?"

"Well I made several of them so that I wouldn't be affected by the Sharingon. I wanted to make sure that Sasuke couldn't use any tricks to win." Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

"Like you do, using the fox." Sasuke shrugged.

"Like in a fight?" Fugaku asked looking between the two.

"Yeah, these two never grow up." Kakashi said. "They never went easy on each other at all."

"Why were you two fighting?" Asked Mikoto. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other as the rest of the room stayed quiet.

"We didn't see eye to eye." Sasuke said simply looking away.

"That is no reason to fight a friend and not hold back." His father said.

"Sasuke, just tell them." Tsunade told him. He looked at his parents before speaking.

"Years ago I went and followed Orochimaru. Naruto and Sakura tried to stop me but I got past them. Naruto and I had a huge fight and we were separate for years. Naruto always tried to look for me but up until a few years ago he couldn't find me. I killed Orochimaru and took three people with me. Naruto found me about a week ago and that's when we fought again. We never saw eye to eye about things anyway." Sasuke said and watched as the four adults looked between the two young men. Tsunade looked at the two before she broke the silence.

"You two never said how you were feeling." She said looking between the two.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I feel good for what I did." Naruto said.

"Naruto, did you use all of your clones?" Asked Ino. He looked at her for a minute.

"Yeah I think I used the last one with Danzo." Naruto said. "I used a lot when they all hit at once."

"When you grabbed Sakura we thought you were both dead."

"I would have been if I didn't have five clones to use." Naruto smiled.

"So would Sakura." Ino said. "It's a good thing you saw that attack, none of us saw it till it hit."

"What happened?" Kushina asked.

"Everyone was fighting and Naruto and Sakura got separated from everyone. Danzo wanted to take him out first and sent everything to attack. Sakura was too close and Naruto took the brunt of the attack." Yamoto said.

"Manda got Sakura out of the way while Naruto and I went after Danzo. That's when he brought all of you out." Sasuke said.

"Sounds like you all have had a bad day." Kushina smiled.

"Those two have had a bad few years." Jiraiya smirked.

"You didn't have to deal with both of them when we went on missions." Sakura said.

"You only had the two; I had all three of you." Kakashi said making many of the people laugh.

"We weren't that bad." Naruto said thinking of when they went on missions.

"Well Sasuke wasn't." Sakura said laughing. "You were something else, Naruto. Always getting into trouble."

"Hey, I wasn't always in trouble." He protested.

"Should we talk about the academy?" Ino said making everyone laugh but Mikoto, Fugaku, Minato and Kushina who were completely confused. They felt slightly awkward as the little group of friends went back and forth joking with each other. "You and painting the monuments and having the ANBU chasing you all over the village."

"Painting the monument?" Kushina asked her son.

"ANBU chasing you?" Minato asked with a small smile.

"At least you didn't have to keep him quiet when the third was giving the missions." Kakashi said looking at Naruto as he laughed and rubbed his head.

"He was giving us the same thing every time for like a month." Naruto said making everyone laugh.

"I think we should leave the boys to catch up with their parents. As soon as you're done you two should get some rest, you were both injured pretty bad." Tsunade said. "Especially you, Naruto." He watched her look at him and gave him one of her scary looks he remembered from years ago. "I mean it, Naruto, get rest." He gave a nod as people started to leave.

"You better listen, you know what that face means." Jiraiya said. "OW!" He yelled rubbed his head where Tsunade hit him making Naruto chuckle before he was rubbing his head and looking at Sakura as she rolled her eyes and left with Tsunade and the others Naruto stood carefully putting his jacket on before walking very slowly into another room to talk with his parents. They all had a lot to talk about and it was privet matters that no one else needed to know about.

"So you've been doing well for yourself, Naruto?" Asked Kushina as she sat in a chair across from her son and Minato took the seat in between. Naruto was quiet and started talking slowly but both his parents could tell he was uncomfortable, all three of them felt awkward sitting in a hospital room talking and trying to catch up on the last nineteen years. They all knew that it would be a very long time before they acted as a family if they did at all but they all wanted to give it their best shot if they were given the second chance.

"As well as I can. I've worked myself up through hell to get where I am all because of this demon you sealed in me." Naruto said looking at his father who sighed but never got a word out before Naruto began talking again. "I've work past that though. When I was fighting pain and lost control you stopped me and explained a bit to me. I know you sealed it in me to make me a hero but no one acted like that, even now, they mostly acted friendly but they are still pissed at me for no reason."

"I am sorry for that Naruto. I really do wish I could have done something differently and been there for you." he said looking down sadly.

"We both wanted to be there as you grew up but fate had other plans." Kushina gave a small smile as she sensed the tension in the room growing. "Why don't we just start talking about ourselves? Eventually we can live as a family, but for now, let's just talk." Naruto looked at her a moment and gave a small smile and a nod.

"Sakura-chan." He said with a smirk and shook his head as his parents looked at him. "Come on." The door slowly opened to revile Sakura standing with a bright red face for being caught.

"How did you know, Naruto?"

"You forget I've been away training with elites for the past few years." He smirked at her as she gave a small smile and looked away ashamed at being caught.

"You seem to know a lot about Naruto. Would you like to join us?" Kushina smiled at the young woman as she glanced at Naruto who only shrugged. She walked over and sat in the empty chair between Naruto and Kushina as they started to go over the last nineteen years and tell his parents everything as they took turns talking and telling Naruto everything about them.

Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed with his usual dark scowl on his face as his parents found places to sit before they started to talk. Sasuke glanced at his parents and remember how they were when he was a child then sudden flashes of them laying dead at Itachi's feet made him look away determined not to relive those days.

"Sasuke, what's wrong? You never used to act so angry before." His mother commented making him look at her out of the corner of his eye before answering.

"When you knew me I was a child. That was before I had to go through hell to get anything at all, and it still doesn't help me."

"Don't talk to your mother like that." Fugaku ordered making Sasuke turn his cold dark eyes on his father.

"You have no right to order me around. You want to talk and catch up then fine but don't talk like you know me and expect me to be the child you once knew."

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, I just….. Why don't you tell us what happened after…."

"After you were all killed leaving me alone? Fine, I grew up real quick determined to make Itachi pay. I made a mistake and got too close with Naruto and it held me back for a long time until we fought it out." Sasuke started and began telling them more stories of when he was a child, some made them smile and others made them horrified at what he had gone through and done.


	9. Meeting The Others

**I want to thank Uzukazi for all the time he spent reading through and fixing my silly mistakes. **

Chapter 9

Naruto woke up to the sound of talking. He kept his eyes shut and listened.

"It's amazing how much he's grown." He heard Kushina say.

"What's amazing is what he has done in three years." Jiraiya said. "When I left to find Pein he couldn't do half the stuff he can now, from what I have heard" Naruto listened as others joined in, wanting to smile but determined to listen quietly.

"So he's really surpassed both of us." Minato said.

"Yeah, nineteen years old and he's already way beyond both of us. He was fun to train, until I provoked him too much." Jiraiya chuckled. "I messed with the seal once and learned my lesson. He used the fox's chakra, and soon he was up to four tails. He lost control and attacked, nearly killing me Naruto still felt guilty for that. He heard a gasp. "But I settled him, and we found ways to keep it under control."

"Until the Pein invasion. Pein nearly killed Hinata and Naruto lost control, but somehow he just turned back. No one had to do anything." Tsunade said

"How many tails?" Minato asked.

"Eight." Tsunade said.

"He turned back because when I sealed the kyuubi, I placed enough of my chakra inside, just in case eight tails was ever brought out." Minato explained.

"He has control of it now." Kakashi said. "He's been able to use its chakra and stay in complete control. He's changed a lot over the years."

"He was something else." Jiraiya chuckled.

"At least you got him after I settled him." Kakashi smiled. "You wouldn't have been able to handle him when I first got him. I used the bell test and that was quite…. Amusing.," Kakashi laughed. "but he has grown up since then; even beat me when I used the bells again to see how he and Sakura both grew." He turned to Tsunade then continued. "Lady Tsunade, was it really necessary to teach her everything?"

"You turned her into another you." Jiraiya laughed "OW!" He yelled, making Naruto turn his head.

"SH! You'll wake them." Tsunade said. She looked at Minato and Kushina before looking back at Naruto 'asleep' on the bed and Sakura asleep in the chair next to him. "This is Sakura. She's been with Naruto from the academy."

"Yeah, we met her yesterday when we were talking. It seems she wanted to hear what was going on and Naruto caught her." Minato smirked.

"From what I hear when Tenzo took over while I went on a mission, they became pretty close." Kakashi said looking at the two.

"They look closer now." Tsunade said looking at the two kids she and Jiraiya had taught.

"They have looked like that since they took the long route to get to the waterfall country. They were supposed to go with Sai and meet up with Gaara before heading north, but Naruto sent Sai ahead to look for any signs of Sasuke. We were to go after him after once we met. Naruto sent the toads to everyone; he said they were in the river country and special ninja sent by Danzo attacked when he wasn't with her. He said she had taken two kunai to the gut and one to the chest. She almost died, but he got her to the hospital and started up to meet Sai." Kakashi said. "I don't know the full story, but they met Sai, who found Sasuke. That's when Naruto and Sasuke started to fight. From what I've heard, Sakura tried to stop them and Sasuke used his Sharingan on her. We came in at the end of the battle as Naruto and Sasuke passed out. That night she woke up still under the illusion. Naruto now knows how to remove the illusion and was the only one who could get her to calm down."

"So it seems our little Naruto has a love interest." Jiraiya said with a little laugh. "At least she doesn't look like Tsunade." He was hit so hard that he fell down, making Naruto open his eyes and look over to see what happened.

"You're awake. How do you feel?" Kushina asked as she ignored Jiraiya as he got back up slowly.

"Pretty good." Naruto said looking at them as Jiraiya rubbed his head and gave a small glare to Tsunade. "What happened to pervy sage?"

"What do you think?" Tsunade said, glaring at her friend. "Not even back a few hours and he's already starting." She said.

"Granny, I wouldn't give him any ideas." Naruto said as Jiraiya began to stare out the window. He watched as Tsunade hit him again, making him turn around. Naruto noticed Sakura asleep in the chair between him and the others.

"She's been there the whole night." Kushina said watching her son look up at her then back down at the woman that had refused to leave his side. He smiled and noticed that Sasuke wasn't in his bed anymore.

"Where's Sasuke?" He asked.

"He's outside" Jiraiya said and watched as Naruto stood up, threw his jacket on, and left to find the man he had been tracking for years. "Looks like he's feeling better." He laughed as they followed him. He noticed Kushina had stopped to look at Sakura and she gave a smile. "She'll find us when she wakes up. She knows where Naruto would run off to." The group left to follow Naruto and find out where he had gone.

"Hey dumb ass." Sasuke said when Naruto walked over to him. "Just get up?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Sakura's still sleepin though." Naruto said with a smile as everyone joined them. "Was Danzo finished off?"

"Yeah, Manda made sure he took a few hours doing it." Sasuke said with a nod.

"I hear you've been trying to help my son for a few years now." Mikoto said with a smile at Naruto.

"Yeah, well I made a promise to bring him back. Part of being a ninja is never going back on your word." Naruto said feeling awkward. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto turned to Tsunade. "So are you taking your spot as Hokage back?"

"Actually, I think I might take it back and retire in a few years and give the position to the younger generation." She said with a smile.

"Who are you choosing to succeed you?" Fugaku asked as Tsunade gave a smirk and looked at Naruto.

"I have someone in mind. It is a question of if he would want it still in a few years." Tsunade said looking over to Naruto, who stood confused with everyone but Sasuke and Jiraiya. "When it comes time we can discus more, but for now, I will be taking it back." the group stood talking for a while before Naruto left to finish changing. He walked in and saw Sakura still asleep in the chair. He quietly placed a blanket over her before taking his clothes and changing in the bathroom. He came out to find Sakura stirring as her eyes fluttered open.

"Naruto! You're up!" She said getting up and hugging him as he smiled. "When did you get up?" She asked pulling back to look up at him.

"A few hours ago. I just came back up to finish getting dressed. I was outside with Sasuke and everyone. You didn't look very comfortable sleeping there." He said looking down into her green eyes.

"It makes up for how you slept waiting for me." She smiled. "So Sasuke's up too?"

"Yeah, you wanna go with us to the training ground for a bit?" Naruto asked and saw Sakura give a nod. He turned and was walking away when a hand grabbed his arm and made him turn and look at Sakura. Her gaze fell as he looked at her. "What's the matter Sakura?" She looked up at him before speaking.

"Did…. Did you really mean what you said that night? After we found Sasuke, and we were up in the corner." She asked, looking away as he looked at her for a moment. She was about to speak again when she felt Naruto's arms surround her.

"Of course I did. Why would I lie? Especially to you." He held her tight as he asked what was sitting in his head for a long time. "Did you mean what you said?" She pulled back, looked up at him with a smile, and gave a nod. They stood there for what seemed like hours and slowly they leaned closer, and their lips connected in a soft kiss that lasted a few minutes before they pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Let's go." She said walking around him, holding his hand and pulling him behind her.

"Yeah, before pervy sage thinks it's time to spy." Naruto laughed. Once outside, they saw that Sasuke and the others were waiting. They all said hello to Sakura as Sasuke and Naruto walked in front of the group with Sakura talking. "We should get Kakashi, Guy and several other senseis's and give them the bell test." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"You're just a show off." Sakura said making Sasuke smirk and Naruto smile. "But I bet we could beat Kakashi sensei even faster now." She said and squeaked in surprise when Kakashi landed next to her.

"Is that so?" He asked looking at her and the two men walking to the side. They all looked at him and shrugged. "Would you care to try?" He asked. "The first time with all three of you, Sasuke was the only one to touch a bell." He chuckled remembering the first bell test he had given them. "Sakura was out the easiest, and Naruto, you were something else."

"Well we've all changed and grown. Maybe this time Sasuke and I will get the bells and Naruto won't be such a baka." Sakura said with a smile towards Naruto.

"Yeah, I must be a baka. I saved you I don't know how many times." Naruto laughed until he was on the ground with a lump on his head. Sakura stood over him with her hands in fists making everyone stop and look.

"You really did make her into you." Jiraiya said looking as Naruto stood back up rubbing his head. "Actually, I think she's worse." He said quietly.

"As long as you didn't teach Naruto to become like you, he should be fine." Tsunade said.

"He was already bad when I got him. Ask him about the special jutsu he taught Konohamaru." Jiraiya said with a smile when everyone looked at him strange. He turned and called to Naruto to get his attention. "Naruto!" He turned and looked at his old master. "They want to know about that Jutsu you taught Konohamaru." Naruto gave a smile but lost it when he heard Sakura.

"Naruto, you do that and you'll be hurt so bad…" She warned, making him look at her then at Jiraiya.

"I learned my lesson. As for Konohamaru. He's probably at the field now anyway." Naruto said, continuing towards the field. As they walked up to it, they found Konohamaru practicing with his clones.

"Hey." Naruto said. "Jiraiya wants ya to show everyone the special jutsu." Konohamaru looked at everyone and gave a shrug before doing the proper hand sign and transforming, making Jiraiya fall over. The women looked at Naruto with frowns, Sasuke rolled his eyes, and the other men shot a smirk at Naruto. Konohamaru laughed and turned back into himself while Naruto and Minato helped Jiraiya up.

"You never did that one," the perverted sage said.

"He took the super one and made it his own." Naruto laughed. Everyone looked at him confused while Tsunade looked slightly angry that Naruto had been encouraging the pervert. "It was the only way I could get him to listen to me half the time." He laughed, making everyone look between the two.

"Kakashi sensei, what about that test now?" Sakura asked. "Just team 7 again." She smiled. Kakashi nodded and pulled the two bells out of his pocket, as everyone backed up to a safe distance.

"You have until lunch." He said, and, suddenly, the three were gone. "I definitely will need this, this time." He said, sliding his head band up to reveal his Sharingan. He looked around and found orange leaping through the trees to one side and red on the other, and like the last time all three did it, he saw no sign of Sasuke.

"How long does this take?" asked Konohamaru as he stood with the others in the trees at a safe distance.

"Last time with Naruto and Sakura it only took a few hours. Naruto used Kakashi's one weakness." Jiraiya said with a smile. "He started to talk about the newest books ending. But with the three of them I can't see it going too long. He does it the same way I did." Jiraiya laughed.

"What? Strap someone to a post while the other two eat?" Minato smiled "Who was it with this group?" He asked, watching as Kakashi threw shuriken at a snake.

"I have heard a few stories. I believe it was your son." Tsunade said. "Seems he never learned and always went straight in. You should ask for the stories sometimes. It seems your son is quite humorous at times."

"He may be humorous at time but when he's fighting he's deadly." Jiraiya said. "I've come to death only twice. Once when I was looking at Tsunade when she was bathing." He glanced and saw her usual glare "And the second was when Naruto first had four tails. I heard that after that he was able to control more and more but even without the fox, he's lethal." Everyone turned back to watch Sasuke walk out and stop in front of Kakashi. He was suddenly behind him and the Kakashi clone popped. Sakura jumped out of a tree to land beside him, and Naruto was next to join them. They watched as Naruto and Sasuke jumped away, and Sakura punched the ground, destroying it. Kakashi jumped out and pulled kunai, ready to fight the two men as they came from nowhere. He fought from both sides as Sasuke and Naruto pushed harder. Kakashi jumped away doing a back flip, when he landed the three were gone. Kakashi looked around, ready for anything, but was stunned when Sasuke was behind him and Naruto appeared in front while Sakura took the bells.

"Forgot about our techniques?" Sasuke said, putting his blade away as Naruto smiled and put his kunai away. Sakura held up the bells as everyone came back to stand with them.

"They did do it faster." Tsunade said. "And they still remember the reason for the test."

"They've come a long way from falling for a bell lying on the ground." Kakashi said looking at Naruto who crossed his arms.

"That's not fair. You tricked me." Naruto said.

"You just thought you could win everything." Sakura said.

"You were so stupid." Sasuke said.

"I don't think I've seen anyone finish that fast. Not even people who have been ninjas for fifty years." Tsunade said.

"I bet I could beat it." Konohamaru said with a smile.

"Yeah, bet you could." Naruto smiled. "But let's not try it right now."

"Yeah, let's get something to eat!" He said, making Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sakura laugh.

"You sound like Naruto." Sakura said. "Let me guess, you want to go to the Ramen bar." He gave a quick nod and took off leaving everyone to chuckle and laugh at his actions. "You turned him into you." She said and started to walk away with everyone following. Naruto's parents fell to both sides of him as they walked.

"Just like you?" His father asked.

"Yeah, I was kinda like that when I was younger." He said looking at everyone in front of them, when Sakura turned and smiled.

"Konohamaru doesn't even begin to explain you." She smiled at him, making him smile as she turned back around. He kept his eyes on her as she continued to talk to Tsunade.

"You like her, don't you?" His mother whispered, making him look quickly at her and look back ahead with his cheeks dusted pink. "Does she like you?" Naruto glanced at her from the corner of his eye before giving a small nod. Kushina smiled as Minato smirked and interrupted to save his son.

"I heard you were quite humorous when you were younger." Minato looked over at his son. "Jiraiya said you could be lethal too." He gave a smile still trying to learn all he could about his son while they all worked on slowly becoming a little family like they should have been all along.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that. I used to be in trouble all the time. The Third would always have the ANBU trying to find me. I painted the Hokage monument a few times." He laughed. "Iruka sensei never liked me playin around in class." He smiled over, and they heard Sakura as she and Sasuke turned and looked at him.

"That's because of what you used to do." She said. "You would sleep through class, interrupt his lessons, and do your jutsu when we had to duplicate him. The list goes on." She said as Kushina moved to the side a bit and she fell into step next to Naruto. "That doesn't even start the list of what happened after the academy."

Sasuke looked at the two and began mumbling under his breath only to stop when he heard Sakura's voice.

"There's a list for you to Sasuke." Sakura said, making Sasuke smirk and turn back to his parents. "But he never gave up on anyone or anything. There is a list of good things he's done; just the obnoxious baka things out-weigh them." She smiled.

"How old were you when you graduated?" Kushina asked, making Naruto look down for a minute and Sakura placed her hand on his arm.

"Technically, I didn't. I couldn't do a proper clone. Some things happened and I wound up learning the Shadow Clone Jutsu. I saved Iruka that way and that's how I graduated." Naruto smiled. "But I learned a lot of jutsus after that." He said as they made it to the ramen bar. They saw Guy talking to the owner's daughter again as they walked in. Naruto and the other stopped and looked around. A few years ago Ayame and her father had upgraded and made their restaurant larger, being able to fit a very large amount of people. As Naruto looked around he saw every one of his friends, the place was packed. A large white dog came up to him and barked. "Hey, Akamaru." Naruto scratched behind his ears.

"Naruto. You're finally awake. How do you feel?" Temari asked. Naruto began speaking with all of his old friends as Sakura and Sasuke stood with him, talking, and the adults went to find seats.

"He knows all of these people?" Kushina asked.

"Naruto is very social. Most of them he had to work hard and earn their friendship." Kakashi said. "Most of them wouldn't even look his way because of what their parents said, but him saving a few of them, and fighting on when there was no hope, he turned them to their own opinions."

"Don't forget saving the village a few times. That changed most of the villagers' thoughts, and still makes most of them ashamed for what they did." Said Shikaku as he walked over to them with his wife, Inoichi, Choza, and Shibi.

"Looks like they're enjoying themselves." Inoichi said. "We were running late." He continued, looking back at Kakashi.

"You mean someone planned everyone being here?" Mikoto asked.

"That would be us," said Temari as she walked up with Shikamaru and Karin. "We figured it was the least we could all do. They saved everyone once again."

"We figured we could pay them back by making them happy." Karin said.

"It's such a pain." Shikamaru said looking back at Naruto laugh. "But I guess it's worth it."

"Shikamaru, Temari, Karin, this is Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki, and the fourth Hokage." Shikaku said.

"Minato, will work fine." Minato gave a small smile and watched as Temari smiled.

"So you're Sasuke's and Naruto's parents? I saw what happened. I'm sorry, I don't know much about this village or anyone from it, but they are two of the best people that have ever lived. I never got to know Sasuke but I met him during the Chunin exams, and he was always willing to help his friends even if he made it sound like a pain, like this one." She smiled and pointed to Shikamaru who rolled his eyes. "I was able to get to know Naruto more later on. He was the only one to get through to Gaara. He helped save him too. I hope they both enjoy themselves."

"Temari!" Ino called. Temari turned back to the adults and told them it was nice to meet them before she and Karin ran off to Ino, Sakura, and the other women. The adults just looked around the room at everyone, before hearing the girls squeal and laugh before looking over to where Naruto was with a group of men.

"Wonder what they're so excited about." Mikoto said.

"Why don't you Tsunade, and Kushina go join them?" Jiraiya asked, making Tsunade look at him wondering if her truly meant it or was planning something.

"Because you'll run off to do what you always do." She crossed her arms before she heard Minato tell her that he would take care of him. She smiled and wandered to the other women with Kushina and Mikoto. The men saw a small toad hop over to the women. The adults looked at each other before laughing.

"He's going to be in so much pain when the women find out." Shikamaru said before Minato and Fugaku looked at him in silent question. "Several of those women do not like to be spied on."

"Who would do something to them?" Fugaku asked.

"Tsunade, Ino, Sakura, Temari." Shikamaru said before Kakashi added Anko and Shizune. "And from talking to that woman Karin a few times, I don't think she's gonna like it either." The men laughed and waited for the women to figure out that they were being spied on. After a few minutes they saw the toad on its way back to their masters. The large group of men began to laugh. "Wonder what they found out?"

"Part of me wants to know and the other part is afraid of what Tsunade and the others are going to do when they find out about it." Jiraiya said, making the adults laugh.


	10. Attack In The Night

**I want to thank Uzukazi for all the time he spent reading through and fixing my silly mistakes. **

Chapter 10

Everyone had been gathered for hours talking, laughing, and sharing old stories. They'd all had dinner together and talked more before they began to head home for the night. It was now down to the only ones who were left were the sand siblings, the old teams with their sensei's, and the adults who had recently come back. The group laughed and joked about the years past while filling the parents in. After a few more hours, they too had started to leave for home. They had planned to all take out all gather and have a very big celebration party with the whole village, so they would need some sleep in order to help set up for it. Kurenai stood with her three year old son fast asleep in her arms.

"I better get him home to sleep." She said.

"I'll walk you home." Shikamaru said standing up with Temari since she would be heading to her room and would see her brothers in the morning. Shikamaru took the boy from his mother while she grabbed her bag, and the three left. After a few minutes Guy, Lee, and Tenten left. Soon after it was only team 7 with the parents, Karin, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. Sasuke, Karin, and his parents decided they would be turning in. Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya took Minato and Kushina to Naruto's place while Naruto walked Sakura home.

"Thanks." She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow. Try not to be late."

"I'll try." He smiled and leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss before they had to break to for air. "I'll see you in the morning, Sakura." She smiled and gave him a small kiss before going inside, and he flashed home to see Jiraiya, Kakashi and Tsunade leaving.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Tsunade said as she, Jiraiya and Kakashi stood to leave, almost running into Naruto as they walked out the door. "Have a good night Naruto." She smiled.

"Good night." Jiraiya and Kakashi said as they left, and Naruto walked into his apartment. His mother was getting juice as his father sat at the table, when he walked in the door.

"Oh you're back. Where are your blankets and pillows?" His mother asked.

"They should be on my bed." He said confused as he went into his room and grabbed extra blankets and pillows to lie out and make a bed for himself. His father smiled as Kushina went over to help. "You guys can have the bed, I'll sleep here." He said as he finished making his bed. "I guess they showed you around the place, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Seems you've been doing quite well on your own." Minato said.

"Yeah, I guess. I do what I can." He went into the fridge to get juice. He sat down on an extra chair between his father and mother at the table. "Kakashi and the others have helped a lot too. Can't say I would have what I have or be where I am without them."

"They told us about when you were little." Kushina said looking sadly at her son. "They told us all of the horrible things the villagers did to you. Why didn't you tell us all of that?" She noticed he had a sad look, but then he looked up with a smile.

"But if none of that happened, I wouldn't have believed that I could become the person I am now. It was the past where I left it, no use in bringing it up I guess." He smiled as she placed her hand on him and smiled.

"We better get some sleep if we want to be rested enough to help with everything." Minato said as he stood up from the table. Kushina hugged Naruto and said goodnight before she left to go into the bedroom. Minato put his hand on his sons shoulder and smiled. "Everything we've heard and seen makes us even more proud of you." He said making Naruto smile before he followed his wife. Naruto finished his juice and washed the three cups before he too went to bed.

Around Two o'clock in the morning, Naruto and his parents were woken up by someone pounding on the door. Naruto answered it and saw Sakura's mother. She looked at him and collapsed as blood flowed onto the floor. Naruto caught her and laid her down. His parents came over asking who it was.

"It's Sakura's mother. There must have been a fight. Can you take her to the hospital? I have to go to Sakura." His father nodded, picked the woman up, and left with Kushina while Naruto flashed to Sakura's home, where he heard yelling and the sound of battle ringing through the open front door and windows of the house the mother and daughter shared. He ran in and found ten ANBU trying to kill Sakura. She was having a hard time and the only other way was to use her cherry blossom impact, but that would bring the house down around them. Naruto ran up and killed each one leaving only one alive to get answers. Naruto grabbed him and pulled the mask off.

"Naruto." Sakura said as she placed her back against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled. The man didn't answer. "Who ordered you to come in here and try to kill Sakura and her family?" He yelled again. The man looked at Naruto before opening his mouth.

"Danzo said that if anything happened to him, to go after the ones closest to you and kill them, only them though." Naruto gritted his teeth and held the man by his collar as his mother and father ran in. The man started to fight to get out of Naruto's hands while Kushina went to Sakura's side. Minato was about to help Naruto when he pushed the men hard into the wall. "Do you think you're gonna die like the other ones? Do you really think I'm gonna let that happen?" Naruto asked slamming the man into the wall every time. "Why did he send you?" He yelled. The man tried to fight again making Naruto slam him hard into the wall making a dent. "Fine, don't tell me but you will be answering." He said turning with him still in his grasp. "Take her to Sasuke, she'll be safe there, I have to visit Tsunade." Naruto said holding the ANBU tightly. Kushina helped Sakura up and took her out of the house as Naruto began making the man walk out into the street and to the Hokage tower.

"Who sent him?" Minato asked as he walked next to his son slightly taken aback by the way he had acted. Naruto looked at him as if to ask a question. "I heard you ask why someone sent him."

"Danzo. I kind of know why he was there, and I have an idea as to why Danzo sent him. He said that if anything happened to Danzo, the group was to go after the person closest to me."

"A way of trying to win after his death." Minato said as they reached the tower. "Tell Tsunade we need to speak with her immediately." The gaud gave a nod before eyeing Naruto holding the half unconscious ANBU. He came back a few minutes later and told them to follow him. He left them in the office as Tsunade stood up.

"What's this?" She asked walking around the desk to look at the half conscious man.

"One of Danzo's guys. I got him from Sakura's home. Danzo told a group that if he were to die, they were to go and kill the one that was closest to me. Sakura's mom got to the house, and she was bleeding pretty badly. I went and found Sakura trying to hold off ten of them." Naruto said then turned to his father. "How was her mom?"

"They said she was dead when I got there." He said softly.

"Where is she now?" Tsunade asked looking up from the ANBU.

"Kushina took her to the Uchiha's." Minato said. Tsunade gave a nod and sent a message for Inoichi to interrogate the ANBU. Tsunade went with him and the man while Naruto and Minato went to Sakura.

Kushina pounded on the door to the Uchiha main house. Fugaku opened the door and saw Kushina practically holding Sakura up as she was on the verge of passing out. Sasuke came up with his mother behind his father and saw Sakura. As Fugaku moved out of the way Kushina made it into the house, and Sasuke picked Sakura up and carried her to the couch to lay her down.

"Sasuke. Naruto was fighting ANBU." She whispered to him. He gave a nod and took towels from his mother and held them on Sakura's wounds.

"Sakura, heal some of the bad ones." He said in a demanding voice as he placed her hand over a particularly bad wound. Kushina took another towel and began to hold it against another wound. Once the wound was healed, he moved her hand to another wound, and healed it. After four times, there were only minor wounds left, but Sakura passed out.

"Sasuke, go get some water and bandages." Kushina said as she moved to take his spot in the front of the couch. Sasuke came back with a slightly angry look in his eyes but had the warm water none the less, and his mother brought bandages. "Thanks."

"What happened?" Sasuke asked. "She said Naruto was in a fight with ANBU."

"Her mother woke us up pounding on the door. Minato took her to the hospital while Naruto when to Sakura. I tried to follow, but he used his jutsu. Minato caught up to me and we found Naruto fighting with one guy and Sakura was sitting on the ground leaning against the wall. He said to bring her to you where she would be safe. Minato is with him now. I don't know what's going on, if that's your next question."

"Why would he think she would be safe here, if she wasn't safe in her own home?" Fugaku asked.

"Because, no one would attack here knowing that I'm here." Sasuke said. "The dobe isn't so stupid to know I am the most feared, next to him. Even ANBU would be too afraid." he said looking down at Sakura then up at Kushina, his dark gray eyes sending an eerie shiver down her spin, now realizing a small reason he was feared. "What of her mother?"

"I don't know. Minato never said." Kushina told him as she placed the last bandage on her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Sasuke went to answer it. He opened the door and found Naruto and his father standing there. He led them into the living room.

"How is she?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"I made her heal the worst ones, but she's exhausted. Your mother said her mother was taken to the hospital. What of her?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto as he turned from looking at Sakura to looking sadly at Sasuke.

"She didn't make it." Naruto said. "Tsunade and Inoichi are interrogating the one guy that I didn't kill. I got some information out of him though. He said Danzo told him that if anything happened to him, he was to attack and kill the one that was closest to me. It's a way to try and win after he died." Naruto said standing behind the couch, looking down at Sakura.

"You can stay here if you'd like. We have extra rooms." Mikoto said.

"Thanks," Kushina said to the woman. "But I think we'll go back to Naruto's place." Minato nodded as Kushina got up and went to his side.

"Naruto, you should probably stay here. I heard about last time." Sasuke said. Naruto gave a nod, and Mikoto went and grabbed some blankets and a pillow for him. She came back out and laid them next to the couch.

"What happened last time?" Kushina asked as she and Minato made it to his side.

"There's been a few times recently that no one was able to get through to her or calm her down. He was the only one that was able to take care of her." Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"The one time was your fault." He said to Sasuke, who gave a small nod while looking at the sleeping woman knowing full well that he had done many stupid things to hurt her and Naruto. He tried his best to hide the fact that he often wondered what it would have been like had he stayed and grown up with them, he knew he could never have the bond he once shared with the two team mates and knew he needed to hide his pain deep inside to keep old wounds from opening and his feelings to be played on. "You guys head back; Tsunade may look there to let us know what she found out."

"We're going back to bed." Mikoto said as she and her husband said goodnight and left. Minato and Kushina said good night and headed back to Naruto's place to get as much sleep as possible. Naruto and Sasuke stayed with Sakura a bit longer before Sasuke went to bed, and Naruto set his bed out on the floor and fell asleep. Hours passed and the sun rose. Naruto and Sakura still slept while everyone was up and doing their daily routines. Minato and Kushina came over and were talking with Fugaku and Mikoto, when suddenly, Sakura's scream rang through the house, making everyone run to her to find Naruto holding her as she mumbled and cried.


	11. Meeting With The Hokage

**I want to thank Uzukazi for all the time he spent reading through and fixing my silly mistakes. **

**Warning! There is a Lemon in this chapter! It's labeled so you know where it is. You have been warned!**

Chapter 11

They all stood watching as Naruto ran his hand on Sakura's back as she cried. The others looked on as Naruto started to whisper to her and she began to calm down.

"I'm here Sakura. Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to you." she sniffled as she mumbled something that only Naruto was able to make out. "It's not your fault; there was nothing you could have done, Sakura-chan." The others walked back into the other room leaving Naruto to calm Sakura for a while.

"Don't ever leave me Naruto." She sniffled as he whipped the remaining tears from her eyes and smiled at her.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll never leave your side Sakura-chan." The two slowly moved closer and began to kiss until they heard a gasp and a laugh from Karin making them both snap to attention and take off as she ran down the hallways of the main house to get to the kitchen where the others sat.

"You'll never guess what Naruto-!" She was cut off by Naruto's hand over her mouth. She crossed her arms and bit down making him cry out in pain and pull his hand back as she tried to start again only to have Sasuke's hand over her mouth.

"Try to bite me. I don't think you will want to know what will happen, now leave people have their business to themselves, not plastered all over the village." He glanced at Naruto and Sakura not knowing exactly what had happened but knew it was not something to be announcing to people, especially people who were just brought back into their lives. Things were awkward enough without rumors flying around to make things worse. Karin gave a small nod as he let go and walked past everyone to get to his own room to change for the day. A few minutes passed as Naruto walked farther into the kitchen when a black bird flew through the open window to land on Naruto's shoulder.

"Well hello there. Sai's getting pretty good." Naruto said as he held his hand out and watched the bird turn to a scroll and fall into his open palm. "Granny wants to see use right away." Naruto turned and left with Sakura following behind him as they took off to the Hokage tower. Karin found Sasuke and told him about the message before they took off also.

"We'll I guess we just stay here." Mikoto sighed as she took another sip of her coffee.

"We'll it's probably because of the information she got from that ANBU." Jiraiya said as he leaned against a wall.

"We'll I think it's better if we stay here anyway." Fugaku said absently. "Sasuke isn't who he used to be. He's like a complete stranger."

"He's always angry." Mikoto said sadly.

"It's still strange to talk to and about Naruto." Kushina smiled as she thought of her son. "I guess it will be until we get to know them better, we have to work from scratch to get the parent son relationship. There's nothing more we can do than that."

"Come in." they heard as Sasuke and Karin stopped beside Naruto and Sakura as they walked into the room to see Tsunade sitting behind the desk. "I'm sorry Sakura." Sakura could only nod as she worked hard to stop her tears from falling. "It seems that Danzo wants the village to be destroyed. From the information we gathered, he was trying to make you either lose yourself to the kyuubi or for you to seek revenge on the village. Either way he was betting that the village would be destroyed."

"So he wants me and the village to be destroyed. If I lose control everyone will b out to kill me before I do too much damage." Naruto thought aloud as Tsunade nodded.

"But you stayed in control proving that you are better than him, and we are going to make him roll in his grave, or where ever he is by going on with life. We are rebuilding and the villagers are all back in their homes. Since being up all night with Inoichi it was bound to happen Ino would show up." She smiled as Sakura smirked sadly and Naruto sighed.

"So what does she want now?" Sakura asked still trying to stay in control of her emotions.

"She wants to have a village wide celebration. And after everything that has happened I have decided to agree. It will celebrate you and Sasuke taking care of Danzo, Sasuke is back, Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, Jiraiya and I were all brought back from the dead. What more could we celebrate?" she smirked. "Just go and forget about everything that has happened for the past few years and be happy, even if it's only for a night." She looked between Naruto and Sakura as she gave a small nod. "Dismissed." The four all turned and left the Hokage tower to talk to Ino and see what they were supposed to do.

That night everyone was cleaned and had fresh clothing on. The groups started to gather and mingle with the villagers. Soon the streets were filled with noise, laughter, and talking as adults talked and children played. Naruto stayed by Sakura's side, only leaving to speak with a few friends not far away, as she stayed to the side not talking or including herself in anything. Naruto glanced over to see her sit onto the ground and look down sadly.

"What's wrong with Sakura? Usually, she's up talking and partying with everyone." Ino said, looking at her best friend.

"I'm sure you heard about last night from your father, but my dad took Sakura's mom to the hospital and found out she had died. Don't go spreading it around. She feels bad enough without everyone telling her they're sorry." Naruto said. "Maybe you could try to cheer her up." Ino looked at him, then at her friend and smiled.

"No. I think the only way to get a smile across her face again is if you are over there" She smiled as Naruto looked at her. "I've known for a very long time that the little crush turned into more. And don't worry; I'll keep interruptions to a minimum." She said and shoved him towards Sakura. "Now go."

"Okay, okay." He said chuckling as he walked over to Sakura. "Come on." He said holding his hand out and she took it, standing up in front of him. "I know you miss her, but she would want you to have fun. You know that, so let's go and forget about everything for the night." He smiled as a small smile started to appear on her face. She was in complete shock when he leaned down and gave her a small kiss in public. "Come on." He said taking her hand and pulling her along through the crowd

The adults stood talking about how things had changed while laughing and joking about the new generation, when someone spotted Sakura sitting on the ground.

"What's the matter with Sakura?" Choza asked making everyone turn and look just as Naruto came up to her making her stand up. They watched but didn't know what they were talking about, then suddenly they saw the two kiss making almost everyone's jaws fall open. Sakura looked shocked before a smile grew across her face, and Naruto smiled pulling her behind him into the group.

"It seems that mystery is over." Jiraiya said "Now we know what Karin was trying to say before she bit Naruto and Sasuke made her stop talking." He laughed as they looked around the group and saw Karin leaning against Sasuke; Ino was with Neji as they sat close on the ground talking. Hinata was holding hands with Kiba, Lee and Tenten were off to the side talking as they smiled at each other, they saw Shikamaru and Temari sitting together talking with Gaara.

"It seems we are getting old." Shikaku said when he saw his son.

"Very old indeed," Jiraiya said making the others turn and see the younger adults. Kakashi was with Anko who was holding his arm as they walked, and Iruka and Shizune were off in the other direction in much the same fashion.

"We can only stay young for so long." Mikoto said with a smile as she watched her son smile at the young woman leaning on him and the music began to play. Minato and Kushina smiled at each other before putting their drinks down and wandering into the crowd making Jiraiya laugh.

"It's good to feel like the old days again." He laughed watching everyone begin to dance. He spotted Minato and Kushina laughing as they went by, he saw Anko, Karin, and Temari trying to pull the men out to dance and saw them give in after a while to join the others. Fugaku and Mikoto joined in and the others watched as they saw Naruto with Sakura as the music ended. Naruto twirled her around, and she landed with her back against his chest. They both laughed as the crowd swallowed them and the music started again. Kakashi and the others made their way over as most of the group continued. "Having fun?" Jiraiya asked Kakashi and the other men as they walked over.

"Pain in the ass woman." Shikamaru said as he passed, and Temari hit his arm for his comment. As the groups began to circle, Minato came around and told Jiraiya to join in, so Kushina grabbed him, and they took off. Iruka and Shizune came around. Shizune pushed Tsunade out, and she went with Iruka. Naruto and Sakura came around laughing a few times and suddenly, when they came close, Naruto let go, and Sakura grabbed Kakashi.

"Enjoying yourself?" Minato asked his son, who smiled and gave a nod. He smiled back as he watched his son act truly normal around him for the first time instead of trying to make things feel normal.

"Looks like you're having a blast." Shizune smiled at him as she looked over at Sakura. "I knew it would happen eventually." Naruto looked at her and gave a grin just before he saw Sakura as she fell into him. Kakashi smiled as Sakura leaned against Naruto's chest.

"You're a good dancer, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura smiled breathing heavily. She smiled and looked over to Minato. "Are you good too?" She asked as she grabbed him and pulled him out to dance. Kushina rounded with Jiraiya, and he let go as Naruto jumped in.

"They seem to be having a blast. It's the first time in a long time I've seen Naruto and Sakura so happy." Shizune said with a smile before Jiraiya took Tsunade and stared to dance. Iruka stood next to Shizune watching everyone dance. The women had taken the men out to dance and the others decided to just have fun for once.

"Have you seen Naruto?" Iruka asked. "I haven't seen him all night." Shizune smiled and gave a nod and pointed out Naruto with Kushina, and Minato and Sakura. "They look like they're having a lot of fun." He wrapped his arm around Shizune as the music ended and everyone went back to groups to catch their breath while another song started up. Minato wrapped his arm around Kushina's shoulders as Sakura walked in front of Naruto as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to him.

"I think you take after your dad for dancing." Sakura smiled up at Naruto making him smile. "You two are fast." She said looking at Minato who smirked as Kushina smiled. The four walked over to Shizune and Iruka talking about dancing. Iruka smiled as they all stopped in front of them.

"You four look like you're finally having fun." He said.

"We are. I feel like this is how everything should have been all along." Sakura smiled and looked around. "I wonder where Tsunade and Jiraiya got to." She and the others looked around, and, suddenly, they heard the loud crash and Tsunade yelling making everyone smile and laugh.

"Wonder what pervy sage did now." Naruto said as he let go of Sakura to help his old teacher followed by Minato and the others. Naruto saw Jiraiya on the ground in a daze with Tsunade fuming, standing over him. Naruto and the others couldn't help but laugh. "What'd ya do now?" Naruto called.

"You never grow up." Tsunade said storming off as Naruto, Minato, and Kakashi helped Jiraiya stand up. They walked him over to a bench and sat him down.

"What'd you do?" Minato asked. Jiraiya looked at him then to where Tsunade stormed off to then back at his old student.

"Nothing. She just likes beating on me." Jiraiya said making Naruto and Minato laugh.

"She always has a reason for kicking your ass." Naruto laughed. "You were probably being a pervert again." Jiraiya looked down at the ground making Naruto and Minato laugh even harder, and the others began to laugh. Suddenly Sasuke walked to his side.

"Naruto. I need to talk to you." He said and grabbed him walking off. When they stopped he looked at him. "Naruto, I need you're…. Advice. How do I get Karin to…?" Sasuke looked at him then away. "To marry me? You seem to have everyone like you and have an answer to everything."

"You…. You want to ask her…? Well you gotta be you. Just ask her." Naruto grinned as Sasuke looked at him for a minute before leaving, and Naruto walked back to the others.

"What was that about?" asked Kakashi. Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a bright smile and shrugged.

"Nothing." He told them as he walked to Sakura. "Nothing I can talk about." He looked around at the disbelief in every ones faces.

"This was a great idea. The villagers and ninja are able to have fun and make friends together." Shizune said. "I wish we had had this sooner." She smiled. Out of the calm music in the background they heard a shriek, making everyone look over at Sasuke and Karin. "I wonder what happened."

"It's nothing." Naruto said. Suddenly he was being hit by Sakura.

"Naruto spit it out. Tell us what you know. What did Sasuke want, why did Karin just scream?" She said. "What is it?" She asked hitting him again making Naruto laugh and hold her hands to her sides and turning her around.

"You'll find out in a few minutes when all the girls gather in a large group leaving the guys to stand around." Naruto said chuckling. Sure enough, a few minutes later word passed for the women to head over to Karin while Sasuke was pushed over to the guys. "I told you. Now you have to tell them before I get beat up." Naruto said making Sasuke smirk.

"I'm sure they'll tell them." Sasuke said as he heard the women all cheer before they started to go back to the guys and spread the word. Soon everyone knew and the celebration became even livelier. Sakura came back over with the other women and Karin. She hit Naruto in the arm before hugging Sasuke and congratulating him.

"What am I getting beat up for?" Naruto asked as Kushina, Temari, and Sakura hit him again.

"Because you didn't say anything." Sakura said.

"I wasn't supposed to." Naruto said as Sakura put her palm on his chest and started to push him backwards through the crowd.

"He's in trouble now." Jiraiya said. "She's a mini Tsunade." He laughed.

"As long as he's not a mini you, he'll be fine." Kushina said as she looked at Jiraiya, whose eyes went wide as he stared after his student.

"Naruto is many things, but you are not one of them." Tsunade said as she walked back to the group. They got some food then sat to talk while they ate loosing track of how long Naruto and Sakura had been gone for.

"Sakura what did I do?" He asked as she pushed him into the side of buildings. She just pushed him in to the small spaces between the buildings before she stopped and looked up at him. As she was about to talk, Naruto leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. When they pulled back, Naruto, smiled when Sakura could only look into his deep blue eyes. "What's the matter Sakura?" He asked low before he kissed her again. He pulled back and was about to kiss her again when she stopped him.

"Naruto, I love you." She said low before removing her hand from his upper chest allowing him to lean down and kiss her again. He pulled back whispering how much he loved her too then turned so Sakura was pressed against the wall, and he began to kiss her face, and traced her jaw line all the way down her neck sending thrill shivers down her spine as Naruto found a tender spot. "Naruto…. Not here….." She sighed making him lay his fore head in the juncture of her neck before she gave a few teasing kisses on his neck. He gave a smile to her before giving another kiss.

"Let's get back." He said taking her hand and leading her back to the group as they ate. The night went on and the celebrations didn't stop until the early hours of the morning. Slowly, everyone started to head home. Naruto and Sakura sat with the other adults talking about the brothers and their plan to kill Naruto. Everyone was starting to get sleepy and started to leave. "I'm gonna stay at Sakura's. After everything she doesn't like to be alone. Besides she's got an extra bedroom for me." Naruto told his parents who nodded and said goodnight while everyone went home. Naruto gave Sakura a hug and a kiss on the cheek before going into his room and she into hers. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door. He was in the middle of getting changed and threw on a pair of sweats and opened the door with only them on.

"Naruto, can I stay in here with you?" She asked and found herself in his arms. She smiled, running her hands over his chest and arms, and he shut the door.

"Of course you can." He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to kiss him. They began to kiss with more and more passion. "You've had this planned haven't you?" He asked looking down at her as she smiled up at him.

"Maybe." She smiled and kissed his neck making him want more. They sent shivers down each other's spines as they ran their hands down the other's body and kissed each other's skin leaving trails of fire.

_ LEMON_

Naruto slid her robe down her shoulders and off of her body to pool at her feet. He continued to kiss down her neck as he picked her up and spun her around to lie on the bed. Sakura slowly pushed his sweat pants down as he crawled up to pick up where he left off on her neck. Trailing kisses down her neck and down the valley between her breasts. He stopped only to latch onto one and suck while massaging the other. After a few minutes, he switched before continuing his way down her body, as she moaned and wiggled. Before he could reach her woman hood, she smiled and pulled him back up to kiss her lips. She flipped them over and smiled as she straddled him.

"This is my plan." Sakura said as she leaned down and started to kiss her way down his body. She grabbed hold of his manhood and rubbed it making him shiver in pleasure. She made her way down the rest of his body to bring her mouth level to the thing that made him moan and shiver in such pleasure. She began to lick the tip. Naruto grunted as she began to work her mouth up and down. He began to pant and moan until he felt pleasure run down his spine, and he came. Before Sakura knew what hit her, he had flipped them with her back on the bottom, and he started his work again speaking between kisses.

"This may be your plan but I have a plan of my own." He smirked as he went for her woman hood and began licking and sucking. He tore moans and shivers out of her that intensified as he continued only to feel pleasure race down her spine as her body released. Naruto kissed his way back up her body placing himself in position before he pushed into her making her cry out and tense up. Naruto kissed her cheeks as tears fell down them, shuffling his weight onto his one arm, so he could wipe the tears away. After a few minutes, he began slowly moving, and soon he was up to his fastest speed, grunting and moaning every time he felt himself slide in and out of her. Her moans and cries of pleasure grew louder and louder until she burst, making him follow. They didn't slow down. They both wanted more of each other and continued for as long as they possibly could.

_end lemon_

He laid next to her, breathing heavily, both covered in sweat and smiling as Sakura placed her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her body pulling her close.

"So what did you think about my plans?" Sakura said with a smile. He looked down kissing her forehead.

"It was well planned out." He smiled brightly. "Let's get some sleep." He said pulling the blankets up to cover Sakura's body and most of his. The two fell asleep in each other's arms with big bright smiles on their faces.


	12. The First Test

**I want to thank Uzukazi for all the time he spent reading through and fixing my silly mistakes. **

Chapter 12

The next morning, they got dressed and were going shopping, when they got a message from Tsunade that they were to meet at her office. They dropped the bags off and went to the Hokage's office. "What did you call for?" Naruto asked walking in to see Neji and Shikamaru standing there waiting.

"I have decided to add you four as instructors, if you will agree. This class has had almost everyone graduate with a total of twenty-four kids. With all the attacks and plans going on, I think it would be better to keep the three students to one instructor." Tsunade said looking at the four young adults she had met years ago. "If you agree, I will be assigning you teams to begin training within the month." She looked at all four. "Do you all agree to take the position?"

"Yes, but I'm only a Genin." Naruto said. "Remember, I wasn't here for any of it." He said making the others think, none of them were Jonin except Shikamaru. Tsunade looked at them and gave a nod.

"Well because of the skill I have seen you and your fellow members fight with, I am promoting all of your generation to Jonin. Here are your teams. In a month you will meet them and start their training." She said. The four bowed and were on their way out when Tsunade stopped Naruto and Sakura. "You two. You can't imagine how many noise complaints I received this morning." She smiled as they looked at each other and turned red. "You're dismissed." Tsunade said and the two practically ran from her office, making her laugh. "They are cute together." Tsunade laughed

"Yeah, but did ya have to embarrass them like that?" Jiraiya said as he peeked through the window. "Although I have to admit it is fun embarrassing Naruto." He chuckled and watched the door open as Kakashi, Guy, Minato, and Ino entered and stood in front of Tsunade. "Looks like you have several new instructors."

"I will have two more if they agree." Tsunade said to him before turning to face the ones who just entered. "Minato, I realize you have had the title Hokage and are far above an instructor, but since you have decided to live as a general ninja I would like you to become and instructor once again, I would like the same from you as well, Ino. Training will begin in a month." Minato and Ino nodded. "Good. I've decided that you're teams may work with any other teams you wish. Here are your files." She said handing each one a file with the papers on their three ninjas. "You're dismissed."

"Oh, Minato." Jiraiya called from the window. "You might want to have a talk with your son. Tsunade got slammed with a desk full of noise complaints." Jiraiya laughed making Minato smirk and shake his head.

"From what I hear you're to blame for that. Besides Tsunade's the Hokage. She can handle a little pile of complaints." Minato laughed as he left and found Naruto with the others talking about all working together.

"That wouldn't be very fair." Sakura said. "Whoever would take the bell test would never win against you and your dad." Minato chuckled as he came up to the group.

"Then we would have to sit out." He said to his son. "We could plan to have only one instructor do the bell test and switch off each time. Besides, Kakashi's team was able to handle me." He said to Sakura.

"You maybe, but definitely not Naruto." Sakura said pointing to him.

"Don't look like that, Naruto. You know you can act like you're all better than us, but at least we went through all of our exams." Ino said making Minato look at Naruto.

"You never finished the exams and you're an instructor?" He asked. But before Naruto could say anything Jiraiya was in the group.

"He was out with me and never did them. When he came back there was the whole thing with Gaara, then he had to train to become a toad sage and fight Pain. He did a lot even though he never took the exams, so Tsunade promoted him and all the others to Jonin." Jiraiya smirked before looking at his watch. "I have some things to do, remember that talk." He said to Minato who laughed as Naruto and Sakura looked at each other before glaring at Jiraiya and Tsunade, who was looking out of her window. "Hey Naruto let's have Ramen and sake sometime, your treat."

"I know what that means, and no." He said. "Or do you want me to tell Grandma Tsunade about your ramen and sake?" Jiraiya smiled and laughed before he left to do what he had had planned. Everyone but Minato and Sakura looked at Naruto confused.

"Naruto? What's that mean?" Asked Ino.

"When I was training with him, we used to stop in villages and make me pay for his ramen and sake, and that always led to him just being, well, pervy sage." Naruto said making everyone laugh.

"Well let's get the girls and get something to eat." Guy said. Everyone split up and met back at the ramen bar to discus training and their teams.

One month later, Naruto looked at Kakashi, who was in the middle of his test, then looked back at Sakura as she battled three children as they worked together to try to get the bells as several came from behind to grab them. She smiled and punched straight down, creating a barrier around her before she jumped out and hid in the trees for a second and landed behind the children as they looked at her amazed.

"I think she always liked you in a way." Sasuke said making Naruto look at him. "She always wanted to take care of you and worried over you. Seemed like she was always slightly more worried about you. And I know you love her. It's about time she came forward." Sasuke smirked and looked from Sakura to Naruto, who was looking at Sakura with a bright smile.

At noon Kakashi had Hiromi and Suko tied up. The others ate while Kakashi walked away to meet the others. Sakura had only Yukio tied. The second would have been Junko if he wasn't with Tsunade. Once everyone but Yukio was eating, she took off to meet the others.

"Any bells?" Karin asked Sakura, who smiled and held up all the bells she started with. "How bout you?" She asked turning to look at Kakashi.

"No one gets the bells from me." Kakashi said before Sakura and Naruto laughed. "Unless they deceive me." He said making everyone turn to the two.

"You're just mad because we know your weakness." Naruto said. "When I came back from traveling with Jiraiya for almost three years, he had the two of us do the test, and I told him I was going to tell him how his book ended. I didn't really know, but I made him cover his ears and close his eyes as we took the bells" Naruto told them making everyone smile and laugh. Sakura and Kakashi looked at their teams and saw one person on both teams try to feed the tied up people.

"Looks like Katsura has the hang of it." Sakura said before jumping off to scare the hell out of the children.

"Looks like Yamana gets it." Kakashi said before leaving to do the same thing he had done with his last group. Naruto watched how the children would react to Kakashi, when he heard Jiraiya.

"She really is worse than Tsunade." Naruto turned and saw the children scared almost to death as she leaned in front of them. Naruto smiled and chuckled as he came to his old master's side.

"You don't know the half of it." Naruto said making Jiraiya chuckle. "Damn right she's worse than Tsunade. I can get away with callin her granny Tsunade; I can't get away with anything with her mini me." Naruto said watching Sakura give her bright smile and talk to her team. Minato and Kushina watched both teams and smiled, hearing the conversation Naruto had with Jiraiya.

"It looks like they're done." Minato said before he and Kushina took off towards Kakashi with Jiraiya and Naruto, Sasuke and Karin went to Sakura. They walked her and the children over to Kakashi and the rest. Once everyone was together Minato had them stand in front of him as he told them instructions. "You will have the next four days off before we start your missions. You are all free to go." Hiromi raised her hand and waited for Minato to call on her.

"Where's Junko?" She asked making Kakashi wonder as well. Minato looked at the young girl for a moment.

"He had to leave early. Now go and enjoy what's left of the day." He said as the children all took off running and Kakashi looked at the others. "He attacked Ikue. Sasuke and Naruto stopped them and he stabbed Naruto's hand then tried to attack him after that. Tsunade took him." Minato explained as they began to walk towards the Hokage tower.

"He will be punished for what he did and will return to join the missions, but he has been warned, by me and his family, that if anything happens, making any of you remove him from ranks, that is the final word." Tsunade told them as they all stood in Tsunade's office. Once everyone started to leave Naruto walked up to Tsunade to talk to her. "What's on your mind, Naruto?"

"It's actually what Junko said to Sasuke. He told him basically that he shouldn't be a ninja because of what he's done. Sasuke tried to hide it but it's still bothering him."

"That little brat." Tsunade said.

"He made Sasuke think that he isn't meant to be a ninja because of what he did. He tried to get to me by calling me a monster, but it's nothing I haven't heard before. I just want you to help me remind Sasuke that he has every reason to be a ninja." Tsunade gave a nod and Naruto left to join up with everyone as they walked to the ramen bar.

"Naruto, where were you?" Sakura asked as he came up beside her.

"I'll explain later." He said and wrapped an arm around her, giving her a smile. "How ya feeling after that test?" She gave him a bright smile that she only ever gave to him as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I feel fine, maybe a little tired but nothing much." She told him as several others smiled at the couple as they all walked to the ramen bar. "I think I might head home. I'm not very hungry." She said

"You feeling alright?" Naruto asked and Sakura nodded. "Alright. I'm gonna get something, and I'll meet you at your house." She gave a nod and started on her way home, while Naruto went in with the other.

"Where's Sakura?" Kushina asked looking around with Karin.

"She went to her house. She's tired and wants to get some rest." Naruto said as he sat down at the bar. "It sounds like I'm gonna have my hands full with the brat." Naruto said with a sigh. "Why couldn't granny Tsunade give me the good ones?"

"Probably because you call her granny." Kakashi said as everyone smiled. "What did you stay to talk to her about?"

"Just wanted to ask her something." Naruto said as he started to eat the ramen when it was placed in front of him. The group ate and talked about their teams for a while before Naruto started to get up. "I'm gonna get going and see how Sakura's doing. Pervy sage can pay this time." Naruto chuckled and left before Jiraiya could say anything but heard his father comment.

"That's nice of you to treat us out to lunch, Jiraiya-sensei." Minato said, amused. Naruto smiled and walked off to find Sakura making some food. He smiled and gave her a kiss as she smiled and continued to cook her lunch.

"I don't understand how you can constantly eat ramen." She giggled as he kissed her neck and walked away.

"I like it." He smiled and she glanced at him before he took paper and a brush and began to draw. Once Sakura was finished she put everything on a plate and sat next to Naruto looking at his drawing. "It's a summoning seal." He said and saw her give him a weird look. "It's for you. If we're separate and you need me this is how you can get me." He smiled and slid the paper over to her. "All you do is put both of your hands on it and send chakra to your hands, and I'll show up." He smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Can you draw one for you? If anything happens you can get me." She asked finishing eating. He gave a nod and grabbed another paper and started his work. "Now if we need each other we will have no problems." She said, stood up, and was about to put her dishes in the sink, when Naruto stopped her. She looked at him, wondering why he was stopping her, then he kissed her, and she knew the reason. The two made their way to the room they had been sharing and showed each other how much they really loved each other.


	13. The Announcments

**I want to thank Uzukazi for all the time he spent reading through and fixing my silly mistakes. **

Chapter 13

"What do you say we go get something to eat?" Jiraiya said and looked at Naruto who had already started to glare at him. "We can all go get Ramen." The group walked slowly to the ramen bar to eat and were talking amongst themselves when Tsunade spoke.

"Karin isn't yours and Sasuke's wedding coming up?" As soon as the words left her mouth she heard Sakura groan, Sasuke put his head on his arms and Naruto slammed his head into the table. "What is with you three?" She asked looking at the three as everyone chuckled.

"Granny Tsunade, don't talk about it. You have no idea what it takes to plan that thing and it ain't even mine." Naruto said and he slammed his head down again. Karin looked down and gave a small smile.

"What is that supposed to mean Naruto?" Tsunade asked taking his comment the wrong way.

"No talking about the wedding." Naruto said before he slammed his head down for a third time.

"It can't be that bad." Minato said looking at all of them as Sakura looked up at him then over at Karin. It had taken a long time and hard work but they were all beginning to fall into a little family lifestyle, Sasuke started to losses up and relax, and Naruto and his parents started acting like parents and child.

"Karin, where and when do you want to have it?" Sakura asked and sent the young woman off on naming places and time and reasons they would and wouldn't work. After a while she started to go in circles and Sasuke put his hand over her mouth. "See?" Sakura said as Naruto slammed his head into the counter just for good measure.

"I'm sure Kushina would love to help." Minato said. "Beside's it will give her something to do during the day." Minato said.

"I'm sure we could get all the women to help, but it doesn't help if she doesn't make up her mind." Shikamaru said. "But Temari might be able to help; she already has everything planed out."

"I'm sure if we all work together we can make it all fast and easy." Ino smiled before she saw Naruto look at her.

"Just keep us out of it." Naruto told her as he hit his head one more time.

"Naruto, if you bang your head one more time, you won't have to worry about having one." Sakura said and saw Naruto look up at her with a smile before he dropped his head and took off laughing making her chase him. The others shook their heads as they continued to talk for a little while longer.

"Why don't we all meet at Sakura's place tomorrow night and we can work on the plans." Ino said and Karin nodded as Naruto and Sakura ran by again.

"Just leave us out of it." he said really fast before he was off again. Suddenly Sasuke reached his hand out and stopped Naruto while Tsunade grabbed Sakura. "What?" He asked looking at Sasuke who rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You never grow up." He said standing up. Naruto smiled and turned to look at Shikamaru as something sunk into his head.

"Shikamaru, when is it?" Naruto asked.

"Spring." Shikamaru said before he cursed himself for opening his mouth. He looked up and glared at Naruto who only smiled while the others looked at him. "You're such a pain in the ass, Naruto." He said before standing up. "Temari will meet you guys tomorrow." He said as he walked out.

That night everyone was home relaxing when Naruto and Sakura decided to go for a walk and pick up some groceries and snacks for the next night. They dropped the bags off and went back out to walk through the park. Naruto and Sakura found a hill that made the sky look very large and clear and the laid on the ground looking up at all the stars. Suddenly Naruto started getting up and turned to face Sakura as she still lay on the ground now looking at him confused.

"It's so pretty out here tonight." She said before she noticed Naruto beginning to get up. "Naruto, something wrong?" She looked into his bright blue eyes and he turned and looked down at her.

"No nothing's wrong, I just had a question. That's all." Sakura looked at him waiting for the question. Suddenly Naruto felt nervous and started to have doubts but decided to take his own advice and just be himself. "Sakura-chan, I want to know if… will you marry me?" He asked and watched her green eyes go wide with shock be for a large smile grew across her face and she leaned up and kissed him as he and she relaxed back to the ground. When they split for air Sakura was still smiling.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. Yes of course I will." She said wrapping her arms around his neck before he pulled back and pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Oh, Naruto. It's beautiful!" She said as he slid it onto her finger. The couple stayed like that for a while longer before heading home and showing how much they loved each other and to show their feelings. They spent the next day together and had Kushina and Minato over for dinner. After dinner the others began showing up and the men gathered together. Once everyone was there the men left to go to the bar and drink and talk.

"Hey Naruto." Shikamaru said "When did you ask her?" Naruto looked at him blankly before he gave a small smile that only Shikamaru saw.

"Ask who what?" He asked playing dumb. Shikamaru asked again this time spelling it out asking when he asked Sakura to marry him and Naruto shrugged and still played stupid. "Shikamaru I didn't ask her." He said as he moved closer and gave a small grin. "You can't fool me."

"Naruto, when did Sakura get the ring?" Sasuke asked.

"Last night, I-" He cut himself off and glared at his friend while half the other men spit or choked on their drinks and looked at Naruto.

"Maybe not me but, I believe Sasuke just got ya." Shikamaru said as Naruto tried to think of a way out of it. Sasuke smirked as he saw his friend think and the other men were beginning to get the ability to speak again.

"She bought it last night." Naruto tried to cover up but Sasuke and the other friends wouldn't let it go and it wound up dragging the older men into the conversation.

"You can't try to hide it." Sasuke said taking another drink. "You're almost about as far as I am."

"Speaking of rings, Neji, that was quiet a nice ring Ino had on tonight, and Kiba." Shikamaru said making everyone look around before Jiraiya just opened his mouth stopping all conversations.

"How many of you are getting married?" He asked and saw Lee's hand up first, then Neji, Kiba, raise their hands then he saw Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru barely raise their hands and did it slowly. "Anyone else?" he asked looking at the other men.

"I can carry the secret no longer." Guy said holding his hand up as Kakashi and Iruka smiled and held their hands up. "Well it looks like it's just me and you who aren't stupid enough to let the women take over, Minato." Jiraiya laughed "Not yet anyway." He turned and looked at Naruto before looking at the others. "When where you planning on telling everyone?" He asked and the others looked at each other before they answered at once.

"Women." Jiraiya and Minato began to laugh as they ordered another round for everyone to celebrate.

Back at Sakura's the women had all notice the rings on each other's fingers and smiled at each other. They took turns telling about when, where and how the men proposed and they all sat together collaborating ideas as Tsunade laughed.

"Those men really don't know what they got themselves into." Tsunade said.

"You can say that again." Kushina said. "But I can't believe my son is getting married." She smiled happily as Tsunade laughed. "Well it seems there's a congratulations all around." She smiled as Tsunade got up, before she said a word Sakura's voice was heard.

"Fourth cabinet over Tsunade." She said with a smile before she went back to trying to help plan Karin's wedding. She seemed like the one most in need of help. The night wore on and soon the men came through the door. Some more drunk than others.

The women looked at their men and smiled, Tsunade laughed at Jiraiya as he fell over and took Guy with him as he tried to catch himself. Naruto was one of the most stable drunks they had ever seen. It was clear he was drunk but he was walking and talking fine as he helped Sasuke to walk over to their fiancés. Minato was with Kakashi, Neji with Kiba, Shikamaru grabbed hold of Naruto, Iruka with Lee while Guy and Jiraiya were passed out on the ground.

Naruto almost dropped Sasuke on one side of Sakura while he and Shikamaru went to the other side and almost fell down instead of sit down. The men all looked at the women and smiled as they took the alcohol that the women had pulled out and started to pass the bottle until Sasuke was about to pass it to Naruto. Sakura took the bottle and put it by Lee and Tenten.

"How much did you guys drink?" Sakura asked looking around.

"I can help there. As you can see Jiraiya, Guy, Iruka and Kiba are the worst; they tried to all play some drinking games. Naruto had the next largest amount then Sasuke, Shikamaru, Minato, Kakashi, Neji, and me not having any." Lee explained as Iruka, and Kiba fell over soon followed by Shikamaru, then Kakashi, Minato, Sasuke and Naruto. The women looked at them as they all were asleep but Lee and smiled.

"I am so not carrying your lazy ass home Shikamaru!" Temari yelled at him when he wouldn't wake up.

"Temari don't wake them up. I think we can let them sleep and wake them all up in the morning with a nice big breakfast and noise while we make it." Sakura smirked.

"You are an evil one forehead." Ino said with a smirk looking at Sasuke. "Let's get to bed so we can all get up nice and early tomorrow."

"I only have three rooms but everyone can find places anywhere to sleep, I have extra blankets and pillows in the first room on the left when you go up the stairs. Once everyone was settled the women went to sleep excited about their day in the morning.

Bright and shiny in the morning the women woke up and woke the others as they head for the kitchen and started to pull pots and pans out and talking loud. Sakura turned the radio on really loud then turned it down a bit as Ino accidentally dropped a frying pan making all the men cry out in pain, obviously some more than others. They began their cooking with the radio up once they knew the men were awake. Suddenly the music was turned down making the women turn around to find Naruto barely standing while Sasuke, Shikamaru, Minato and Kakashi tried to sit up but failed only wanting to curl up.

"Naruto, are you okay? What's wrong?" Sakura asked playing dumb. As the other women were cooking. Naruto covered his ears and closed his eyes before whispering to Sakura.

"The sound is killing my head, the light is blinding and me standing up, is probably not the best thing to do." He said as he collapsed making Tsunade and Sakura carry him into the living room with the others who moaned as they set Naruto down and spoke loud as they left the room.

"That damn woman." They heard Jiraiya say low and they managed to fall back to sleep until they all came in with platters of food and waking the men up loudly.

"We thought we would celebrate all of us getting married and cooked a big breakfast for everyone. I hope you're hungry." Karin said shoving food in Sasuke's face making him run for the door followed by almost every other man in the room. Once they all sat down again they tried to clear their vision and tried to keep their voices down, but the women had no intentions of letting them go.

"What the hell happened last night?" Naruto whispered rubbing his head.

"I don't know. We were talkin bout how you're all screwed and then… this." Jiraiya said in a low voice.

"From what we hear." Tsunade said loudly as she sat between Jiraiya and Naruto. "You all had a little party and drank too much last night. Wound up here and passed ou-" she was cut off by Naruto and Jiraiya both placing their hands over her mouth.

"Shhh. Quiet." Jiraiya said making the women laugh and the others took over when Tsunade couldn't.

"It's your own faults. If you hadn't been out drinking this wou-" Sakura was cut off when Naruto let go of Tsunade and cover Sakura's mouth.

"Please, Sakura-chan. Try to keep it down, my head is killing me." He said as his vision finally started to clear up. "We know it was our fault, we don't need lectures on what we do. Just let us feel better." He said and looked at her as he asked. She smiled before Ino and Karin pinched her and she squeaked making Naruto and the others cringe. "Who can make it to my place?" Naruto asked and saw everyone try to get up. Several of the worse cases fell back down. Naruto stumbled a few steps before his legs gave out.

"No one." Kiba said as he lay flat on his stomach. Naruto turned to lie on his back and look at Sakura pleading her to let them be.

"I think the boys have had enough this morning." Sakura said before she grabbed a plate of food with a smile and looked at the other women. "But a bit more won't hurt." suddenly they all shoved food in the men's faces and laughed loudly making the men run to the bushes outside again. While the women laughed. "Alright, let's let them get the rest out of their systems."

"It's a good thing there's no emergency and they need to stand and fight." Tsunade chuckled as they, one by one, began to make their way back into the house to pass out and sleep the rest off. That evening they woke up and sat up looking at each other.

"I feel like shit." Jiraiya said looking around. "I think we drank too much."

"You think?" came a voice from the door way. They looked to see Sakura standing there leaning with her side against the door jam. "You guys had way too much to drink. What were you thinking?" She asked.

"We were celebrating." Jiraiya said. As Tsunade and the others began to show up.

"No we were celebrating, you took it too far again, Jiraiya." Tsunade said. All the women walked in and sat beside their men. "You fell over and took Guy with you passing out before you hit the ground, the others barely sat down before passing out. You all passed out after trying to pass around a bottle of alcohol that we had out." Tsunade explained

"I don't think I'll ever drink again." Naruto said letting himself plop backwards hitting his head on the ground.

"I'm there with ya." Kiba said as he did the same thing. Sakura and Hinata leaned over their men and smiled at them.

"I'm glad cause I wasn't gonna carry you anywhere." Sakura said with a smile as she started to run her fingers through Naruto's hair while he lay on the floor and turning to the others sitting up before looking at Jiraiya as she, Shizune and Tsunade glared holes in his head.

"You should know better than to mess around and make them drunk." Tsunade scolded. "You should know your own limit by now for god sakes!" She said getting louder.

"Tsunade, please don't yell." Naruto said low as Sakura continued to run her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes. The rest of the night they spent getting rid of all the alcohol in their systems.

Seven months later the men were all gathered at Sasuke's place while the women had gathered at Sakura's place. It was the day of Sasuke and Karin's wedding and it seemed like Sasuke's nerves were on high gear.

"Sasuke would you sit down, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor." Fugaku said watching his son walk back and forth.

"How can I sit?" Sasuke said as he continued to pace. Naruto stood up and grabbed his friend making him sit in the seat. "Naruto, let me up." He said as Naruto held him down.

"Sasuke, just relax, it ain't like it's gonna be the end of the world." Naruto said.

"Yeah, like ta hear you say that next month." Sasuke said when there was a knock on the door. Minato answered and returned to the group.

"Seems like their ready." Naruto let his friend up and got him walking to the door and to where he would be standing waiting for Karin to come down the aisle.

"Maybe we should make him wait a bit longer, this is kind of fun." Jiraiya laughed before he was hit over the head by Sakura and Tsunade. "What?"

"How is he?" Sakura asked Naruto as she looked over to Sasuke who was still pacing as they stopped for a minute. She smiled and went to her friend and stood in front of him. "Sasuke, relax. You look good." She said straitening his tie. "It will all go nice and smooth, I promise." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I better get back to her." Sakura smiled as Sasuke fidgeted less and she went to Naruto and gave him a kiss before starting back to the bride.

"You see? Now, would ya stop walkin around?" Shikamaru said. "It's really not that bad." He said. He and Temari had been married fifth out of everyone so far. It seemed that there was a wedding once a month as Kakashi and Anko were first, then Lee and Tenten, Guy and Ayame, Iruka and Shizune, Shikamaru and Temari, Kiba and Hinata and now Sasuke and Karin. Naruto and Sakura were next month and Gaara would be getting married in a few months after that. Naruto walked with Sasuke to where he was to stand. Naruto stood behind him as his best man while Sakura was Karin's maid of honor. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as he saw Karin walking towards him. She was beautiful in her white gown.

The ceremony went smooth and everyone gathered in the Uchiha estate for the reception. Everyone sat talking and eating before the dancing music started and everyone began to get up and dance. Slowly each couple began to rise or the men were drug to the dance floor. Naruto sat at the table with Minato on one side as Jiraiya, and Kakashi sat on the other with empty spots for the women. Naruto looked over at the women who were gathered together talking to Karin when Sasuke was pushed away and he wandered over to the other men.

"Having fun?" Naruto asked as Sasuke sat next to him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and glanced at the women making Naruto chuckle. "Looks like you're relaxed now."

"I'll remember that next month, dumb ass." Sasuke said making Naruto's smile drop and the other men to chuckle at him. Suddenly all the women went back to their men. Karin wrapped her arms around Sasuke's shoulders as the other women sat down with bright smiles on their faces.

"What are you so happy about?" Naruto asked Sakura. She looked at him and her smile brightened as she looked at him.

"Ino, Tenten and Temari are pregnant." She said making everyone look at Shikamaru who rolled his eyes and looked at Temari who was smiling. No one could believe that they were now old enough to be parents.

"It's such a drag." Shikamaru said crossing his arms as Temari hit his arm making everyone at the table laugh.


	14. Wedding Day

**I want to thank Uzukazi for all the time he spent reading through and fixing my silly mistakes. **

Chapter 14

It had been a month since Sasuke was married and it was now Naruto and Sakura's wedding. Now Naruto stood with the other men in Sasuke's house while Sakura and the women were at Ino and Neji's house. The men were surprised by how calm Naruto was but what they didn't realize was that inside, Naruto was all over the place. He sat in his seat as everyone talked and he ignored them and stayed to his thoughts.

"You're calm for just about to get married." Kiba said as he sat on one side of Naruto and Sasuke sat on the other.

"It's taking everything in you not to lose it, isn't it?" Sasuke said looking at his friend as Naruto turned to look at him and gave a shrug. His head snapped to the door when there was a knock and they found Ino, Tsunade, and Kushina when the door opened. They were surprised to see Naruto sitting still in his seat, but Ino and Tsunade smiled as they got closer they saw the same thing Sasuke saw.

"How are you holding up?" Tsunade asked walking up to him. He only shrugged as she and Tsunade's gaze seemed to drill into him as Ino grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet. She looked him in the eye before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Naruto, knock it off." She said hitting his chest. "You should know we can all see through you." She hit him again. "Start acting right." She said hitting hit his chest again knocking him down into his chair as everyone just looked on. Ino leaned down and smiled. "You should see Sakura. She won't sit still, we had to get her ready as she walked." Naruto smirked and looked at Ino as she pulled him to his feet again.

"Everything's set. Let's get this over with." Tsunade said as she and the others walked out with Naruto and Ino following.

"Why are you trying to hide? This is one of the most exciting days ever and you're acting like it's nothing." Ino said walking at Naruto's side. Naruto glanced at her.

"Because this is the most exciting day for Sakura. It really is nothing to me." He told her and looked straight ahead as they came closer to where the ceremony would take place. Ino looked at him again.

"Naruto." She said grabbing his arm stopping him. "I can see it and Tsunade can too. We can see it in your eyes. I know you're scared and nervous, stop hiding." She smiled and fixed his tie as everyone turned back to let Naruto and Sasuke take their spots. "Wait till you see her, you'll really lose it then. I better get back to her." She smiled and gave Naruto a hug before she and Kakashi left to join to women while Naruto and Sasuke took their spots.

"Sakura would you relax?" Ino said as she saw Sakura walk back and forth in front of her and the other women. She went over and led her to a seat and sat her down. Her dress flowing out around her. Ino sat in front of her talking and keeping her mind off of the wedding while the others fixed her hair and got everything ready.

"Ino, do you think Naruto's okay?" She asked. "This is so nerve wrecking. Why can't this just be done with?" She said as she was about to get up again making Ino place her hands on his shoulders and made her relax.

"Sakura, calm down. I'm sure he is fine; remember he's got all the men. You know Naruto." She smiled and looked at her friends before sighing. "If it makes you feel better, I'll go check on him." Sakura nodded and Ino stood as Tsunade and Kushina walked over. Kushina bent down and smiled at her soon to be daughter in law.

"You look beautiful. My son will not be able to able to keep his eyes off of you." She smiled and stood back up. "Tsunade and I will go with you, Ino." Ino nodded and they left to check on Naruto leaving the other women with Sakura.

"Sakura, this feels so nerve wrecking and all but believe me, once this is over it only gets better and more fun." Karin said with a smirk as she finished her hair.

"Depending on who you marry." Laughed Temari, making all the other girls laugh. "Honestly, it could be a million times worse….. You could be married to Shikamaru. Try living with that lazy bum." She said as she sat down.

"He can't be that bad. I mean compared to dog boy." Hinata said. Over the last few years she had begun to speak out more and become more like the others rather than reserved and shy. It surprised everyone when she started talking louder than a whisper, and didn't go red or faint when Naruto was around.

"You all think you have the worse one but this is Naruto I'm marrying. The same one that had ANBU chasing him every day, the same one that painted the Hokage monuments and was the class clown. He couldn't even do anything right. Compare him to the other men and you'll see. He is much worse." Sakura said as everyone thought. Memories of Naruto taking care of her and saving everyone came back into her mind. How he looked so strong. "I guess it won't be too bad, he is like the strongest out of everyone." Sakura said.

"Yeah. The way he saved the village several times and protected everyone. It was so sweet when he protected you when you were all fighting Danzo." Anko said. "We all had a front row seat to that fight. He really loves you." She smiled before they heard Kushina, Tsunade and Ino walking up to the house with Kakashi.

"He's really is dense. Trying to hold everything in." Tsunade said.

"At least it's better than him destroying everything and making everyone hold him down. Besides I had a little talk with him." Ino said as they opened the door and walked in. Ino smiled as Sakura sat waiting anxiously for Ino to tell her about Naruto. She walked over with Kushina and Tsunade as Kakashi and Anko spoke.

"So Ino, tell me." She said almost bouncing in her seat. Ino laughed before sitting beside her friend.

"Sakura, relax." She smiled at the face she gave Ino. "You should see Naruto. He was just sitting there when I went in. Sasuke was talking to him. Sakura wait till you see him. He looks so good, you're gonna melt when you see him. I talked to him for a bit. He is trying to hold everything inside but a few of us could see it in his eyes that he's about to lose it. When you have a chance you have to hit him for us. He tried to play everything off like it was all nothing." Ino said making Sakura smile.

"Now it's time you see what he looks like yourself." Tsunade said as Sakura stood up and Kakashi waited as the women went over everything one last time to make sure she was perfect before they started to clear and let him through. "Are you ready?" Tsunade asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Sakura said with a small smile. As everyone walked out of the house and started towards where they would be holding the ceremony. Once they were there, Sakura saw a large curtain that she and the other stood behind. She peaked around the corner and saw Naruto standing in the front talking to Sasuke, Jiraiya and Minato. She pulled back quickly and looked at Ino as she walked over. "Ino, he's…..I can't…" She started to get scared as Ino smiled and just placed a hand on her arm.

"Sakura, calm down. It's not that bad. Believe me. Just relax and walk down there like nothing is happening and get this part over with. You'll be fine, I promise." Ino said as Temari, Tenten and Karin walked over and peaked around the curtain.

"Oh, Sakura, you're so lucky. Look at him." Karin said.

"I know." Tenten said before they both fell over making Naruto, Jiraiya, Sasuke and Minato look to the back to see the two women stand back up with the help of Temari and Shizune. Kushina and Tsunade walked around them whispering something before they walked to the front to wait with Naruto and the others.

"What was that about?" Jiraiya asked when they stopped next to him. He and the others looked back and saw all the women on either side peaking around the sides before bolting backwards when they looked up.

"It seems Naruto has a fan club." Tsunade said. "While Ino, Karin and Temari are trying to keep Sakura calm the others are too interested in seeing what you look like all dressed up." Tsunade smiled and looked at the man she had known since he was twelve. "I think what they said was right. Now let's get this over with. I'm sure everyone knows where to be after eight other weddings." She smiled as Kushina kissed Naruto's cheek before she and everyone walked away leaving Naruto and Sasuke to stand in front and Tsunade beside Naruto as the person to marry them. They heard the music change and they women began to file out and down to their spots, Ino being the last one. She took her spot as maid of honor and the music changed again making everyone stand up and watch as Kakashi escorted Sakura down the aisle. Naruto's breath caught as he looked at Sakura. She was gorgeous. Ino smiled as Sasuke elbowed Naruto hard making him breathe again before she turned her attention back to Sakura. As she and Kakashi reached Naruto and he took her hand leading her up a few steps to Tsunade and the wedding started.

The reception started and everyone was dancing a bit before the food was served. While Naruto and Sakura danced Sakura hit him in his chest hard making him look at her confused.

"That's for acting like nothing was happening." She said and saw a smile spread across his face. "I looked like a fool running around and acting like the end of the world was here. While you were acting like nothing was happening and made everyone try to take a look at you, being so cool, while I had Temari, Ino and Karin taking care of me while Kakashi tried the get everyone back behind the curtain." Naruto smiled down at her making her smile at him. "How is it that one smile from you can always make me happy?"

"I don't know, maybe you should ask my fan club." He said earning himself another smack to the chest before they both started laughing.

The rest of the night went on with lots of dancing and laughter. Naruto and Sakura finally joined their family and close friends after finally making it through a large group of villagers who wanted to congratulate the new couple. They sat down at the table to talk but before Sakura had a chance to sit, Ino and Karin pulled her away.

"Looks like you're feeling better." Kakashi said looking at his former student as he relaxed back into the chair.

"Now that I can sit down." Naruto said with a smile making everyone else laugh. The women came back and sat with their husbands. "What was that about?" Naruto asked as Sakura sat next to him.

"Just another girl chat." She smiled and looked at Kakashi with a smile. "We found out a few things."

"And you need to spread it around?" Naruto said as the women all looked at him "What?" Sakura and Karin hit either side of him.

"That's not true. We just tell each other news." Sakura said. "And the news we heard was good and something that Kakashi wants to tell us." She said making everyone look at Kakashi. Anko smiled and looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi, would you like to tell the others?"

"Well it seems that it has already been told." Kakashi said and glanced at his wife. "Anko found out that she and I will have a baby." He smiled as everyone around the table looked at him as their jaws dropped. The women smiled and the men came out of their stupor.

"Are you serious?" asked Naruto. "So now we're gonna have a little Kakashi runnin around." He laughed.

"Better than little Naruto's." Sasuke smirked but lost it when Ino spoke.

"Better than little Naruto and little Sasuke's. Your kids will be the end of all of us." Ino laughed making everyone laugh. "Oh, and Anko's not the only one. Hinata said she was pregnant too." She smiled when they all looked over at Hinata who had drug Kiba out to dance.

The rest of the night they all talked and danced and had fun with each other. They celebrated all the pregnancies and Naruto and Sakura's wedding.

Three months later the group was gathered together at the gate to make their way to the sand village for Kankuro's wedding to Kiba's older sister, Hana. Ino, Temari, and Tenten were starting to show baby bumps at four months pregnant, Anko and Hinata were just beginning to show at three months pregnant. The trip would be a nice slow pace.

"Everyone ready?" Kakashi asked. As everyone gathered by the gate.

"How far away is this village?" Konohamaru asked as he walked up with his fiancé, Hanabi Hyuga. Naruto stood with Minato, Kushina, Kakashi, Anko, Shikamaru and Temari.

"With the pace we're gonna take it will be about three days." Naruto said as Sakura walked to his side. "Looks like everyone's here. Let's get going." Everyone grabbed their bags and started out of the gates. Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Temari led the way with Kakashi, Anko, Kushina, Minato, Neji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Sasuke and Karin following behind them. They moved slowly to make sure everyone would be safe.

After traveling for a few hours of traveling, they had to stop in the woods as Sakura had to run and find somewhere to get sick. Ino ran after her to make sure she was alright while everyone waited. Naruto kept his eyes in the direction Sakura had run off with Ino as he waited. He hopped she was alright and thinking of why she could have run off. His thoughts were broken when everyone began to gather around him.

"What happened to Sakura?" Temari asked as she and the other came closer.

"I don't know. Ino followed her." Naruto said and glanced back in the direction Sakura and Ino had gone. "I better go check on them." He said turned to talk to find the two women while the others stood and waited. He walked back behind the bushes and found Ino holding Sakura's hair and rubbing her back. "What's the matter?" He asked and knelt down on the other side of Sakura.

"She's not feeling well." Ino said and rubbed Sakura's back again as she started to empty her stomach again. Once she stopped she took deep breaths and tried to calm herself and her stomach. "Feeling better?" Ino asked and handed her a cloth as she nodded.

"You should go back to the village. Temari and Shikamaru can lead everyone to the sand village." Naruto said helping Sakura and Ino to stand up.

"No. I'm fine." She said and saw the look Naruto gave her made her smile. "Really. I'm fine. I would know if something was wrong with me. I probably just eat something that didn't agree with my stomach. Come on, we better get back to the others." Naruto looked at her again for a moment, trying to see if she was holding something back.

"Sakura, I don't want you to be sick while we're traveling for several days. Why don't you just go back and rest." Naruto said looking at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Naruto. I am not going back. I'm fine, really." Sakura said trying to change her husband's mind. "Please." She said looking up at him with her green eyes.

"Only if you promise to take it easy. I don't want to have to drag you behind me." he said looking down at her. She smiled before she felt Ino grab her arm.

"Naruto, would you just trust her and let's go." Ino said grabbing her friend and pulling her as she walked back towards the others making Naruto follow shaking his head. "So how much farther from here?" Ino asked as she joined back up with everyone who were waiting.

"We've only been traveling a few hours, Ino." Naruto said as he walked past her and went to his parents and the others who gathered around. "Let's keep moving." He said as Sakura came to his side.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Kushina asked as she walked beside her daughter in law as the men began to walk. Naruto looked at her before turning and walking with the others.

"Despite what Naruto thinks, I'm fine." Sakura said glancing at Naruto as he shook his head.

"Oh, what did you think, Naruto?" Kushina asked her son making him look back at the two as they walked before looking at the road before him and shaking his head. "Well since Naruto won't say, what did he think?" She asked Sakura.

"He wanted to take me back to the village just because something didn't sit well in my stomach." She said "But I know the secret to get past him." She smiled at her mother in law and gave a small innocent smile as Naruto looked back at her. "What?" She asked him.

"You only think you can get away with everything." He said slowing down a bit to walk beside her. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist as he placed his arm across her shoulders. Suddenly they all stopped and looked around. "Sakura, watch the women." Naruto said before he took off in a flash of light. Kushina and Sakura moved to help protect everyone's backs while Minato threw a kunai and left and went to opposite direction in a flash. A large group of ninja from rain country came from the front and back of the group as screams were heard from either side. The men charged and began to fight everyone. As they figured out who was the strongest they began to gang up on them and cornering them. Shikamaru wasn't able to use his shadow possession, Temari couldn't use her fan, Kiba couldn't use most of his and Akamaru's moves, Sasuke and Karin fought back to back as more and more men tried to overtake them, Sakura was pushed into a corner so that she couldn't use any of her moves. As men got a hold of Sakura and Ino the others were being occupied.

"Those fast bastards can't help you now." A man called as he and a second man were about to finish their hand signs and kill the two friends who had fought and found themselves back to back. Suddenly Naruto and Minato were on either side holding kunai to the two men's throats.

"Would you be talking about us?" Naruto said and heard the other men get ready to charge. As they lunged Naruto and his father sliced the necks and turned. Fighting the other men, freeing their companions. There were only a few ninja left as everyone moved to more suitable spots to use their own jutsus. Sakura pounded three into the ground before turning and fighting another four men. The others took out the remaining men as Naruto and Minato killed their last opponents as they whispered.

"Who are you?" A man asked before the life faded from him. Sakura hit another man making him fly through the air and hit another man that Naruto was about to hit. He looked at her and she smiled as she turned and took down her last opponent. They looked around at each other. As husbands and wives checked over each other finding that only a few had small wounds but most had nothing wrong. Ino and Sakura healed all the small wounds. Naruto sat next to Sakura as Ino worked to find out if she could find any information from the one man that survived.

"You okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked up with a small smile before giving a nod and looked away. "You still not feeling well?"

"I'm okay. Let's just keep going and get everyone there safely. It's not good to have the pregnant women fight, you know." She said standing up. Naruto chuckled and stood up walking with her to the others. "Everyone okay?" Sakura asked the others.

"I think we're all fine but we really should get everyone to shelter." Karin said. "Especially the women." Sakura nodded as she and the others gather together. "We should get moving again."

"We can pick up the pace a bit. We need to get to Kawagakure as fast as we can. We can't risk the women having to fight again." Sakura said.

"Well, let's get going." Sasuke said turning around talking to the others with Naruto.

Hinata, Temari and Ino rode on the back of Akamaru, Anko and Hanabi rode on a Toad Naruto summoned with another toad, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. Kushina rode a red toad while Karin rode on Gamatatsu's head after a long discussion and a promise of food, and Sakura rode Gamakichi. After three more stops for Sakura to get sick, the group was about to Kawagakure when the silence was broken.

"So kid, why is everyone going to the sand village?" Gamakichi asked Naruto.

"Kankuro's getting married. He's the last one out of us to get married. Well except for Konohamaru." Naruto said rubbing his head glancing at the young man falling asleep on his feet.

"You're married?" Gamakichi asked looking shocked at the man he had grown up with. Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head as he gave a nod. "Who's the lucky woman, kid?"

"Believe it or not, the one on your head." Minato said walking to his son's side. "We should be there in a few minutes."

"Yeah. Better let them sleep for a while longer. I know a place we can stay for the night." Naruto told him as they walked into the city. "You guys better stay out here for a minute while I get everything set. He's not gonna believe it when he sees you walk in and everyone else." Minato nodded and Naruto went into the place to talk to his friend again.

"Naruto, you're back again? By yourself?" The hotel owner asked.

"No, Tamotsu. My friends are outside. We are passing through to the sand village. I need eight rooms, if you have them." Naruto said sitting down at the bar.

"You're lucky you came during the down time. You came at the perfect time, my boy. Tell your friends you will be up on the third floor and it will be one through eight." Naruto nodded before he went outside to talk to the rest of the group.

"We are the third floor and I have eight rooms set up. One through eight take your picks, here are the keys." Naruto said holding the keys out for all the men to take one leaving Naruto and Sakura to room three. The men woke their wives and everyone went to their rooms but Minato, Kushina, Naruto and Sakura. Naruto decided not to wake Sakura and to just carry her to the room.

"Get her right to bed." Kushina said looking at the young woman in her son's arms. Naruto cradled Sakura in his arms, as he jumped off or Gamakichi. "She really should get checked out." Kushina said.

"Yeah, try telling her that. Sakura likes to do things her way." Naruto said with a smirk. He turned to the toads. "Thanks for the help." They nodded and disappeared. "We're actually ahead of schedule so we can rest here another night or two. We'll see what everyone wants to do in the morning." His parents nodded and the three walked into the hotel together.

"Are you sure you haven't taken Jiraiya's habits, Naruto?" The hotel manager as ked when he saw him carrying Sakura while walking in the Minato and Kushina.

"Yeah I'm sure, Tam." He said as he walked past the desk. "See ya in the morning, tam." He called over his shoulder. "Jiraiya used to stay here when we traveled and when I went by myself I stayed here, that's how met Tamotsu. He's always been great with everything. He even gave me candy and Ramen when pervy sage came back with women." Naruto chuckled as he got to his and Sakura's room. He shifted Sakura to a position so he could open the door before saying good night to his parents and going into the room and laying Sakura down on the bed.

"Naruto?" She whispered as he started to walk away. He turned and saw her green eyes open and she sat up looking around. "Where are we?"

"We are at the Kawa village. Got everyone rooms at Tam's hotel." He said and sat on the bed next to her. "Get some more sleep. I think you should get checked out tomorrow, don't want you sick." Naruto said with a smile as he leaned down and kissed her as she lay back down and went to sleep. Naruto took his jacket off when there was a knock at the door; he slowly opened it and saw Sasuke standing there. "Hey what's up?"

"Karin made me come over. She wants to make sure Sakura's alright. It was either that or she would come and god knows where she would go after that." Sasuke smirked making Naruto chuckle low as he stepped outside the room shutting the door behind him.

"She's sound asleep. Got her to agree to see someone in the morning. Don't know what could be wrong with her. How you felling. It's been a while since we all traveled. How's Karin anyway? She looked exhausted on the way here." Naruto asked as he and Sasuke walked down to the bar and ordered drinks.

"It's been a while since we've gone so far in a trip. I can't seem to sleep though. She fell asleep almost as soon as I said I would find out how Sakura was. We traveled for years, and she was never this exhausted from it." He said taking another drink and the two friends went silent. "There is something that has been bothering me. Those two brothers that fought beside Danzo."

"Yeah. They got away and are still a threat. They had gotten all of the missing nin in the world together, if they attack, who knows what could happen." Naruto said to his friend. "I wish I knew where they were. Finish that battle once and for all." The two men turned and saw Minato and Kakashi walking into the room.

"Can't sleep either?" Minato asked sitting next to his son with Kakashi on his other side. Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads. "Us either. Just a feeling that bothers me about those brothers." He said before he ordered his drink followed by Kakashi.

"Seems like the women are having no problem sleeping." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Yeah, can't wake them up even for the end of the world." Naruto smiled. "I guess they need it right now though."

"How's Sakura?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"Sleeping. Only woke up long enough to change and get in bed. I did get her to agree to see someone tomorrow, so hopefully she finds out why she's sick." Naruto said running his hand through his blond hair. His father and old teacher nodded and the four men drank quietly for a few moments.

"I have some sources I can check for information about the brothers. I'll work on finding them tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"I have a few people I can talk to, and I can send my toads out to get more information. Hopefully we can find out where they are and what they're planning." Naruto said.

"After the wedding, we can start sending teams out and we can hopefully eliminate them." Kakashi said. "With the teams out there with the sources you two have we should be able to take care of this quickly." The men nodded.

"Tsunade will have to make new teams. Most of the women will be out because of pregnancies. I wonder who she's going to choose to take their places." Minato said. "Tsunade may have the others take charge of the Genin teams for now and form teams later."

"Sasuke you might have to take up Ino's spot." Naruto said. "You get to work with Guy." he chuckled.

"Or Tsunade might find it best that you work with Guy." Sasuke said making Naruto stop chuckling and looked hard at his friend. "Besides your mother could take Ino's spot as could my mother or any number of ninjas."

"We will see when we get back." Minato said with a smile. They saw Sakura walked over to them at the bar. "I thought you were sleeping." He said to his daughter in law.

"I was. What are you four doing up so late?" She asked walking over to Naruto, stopping at his side.

"Sasuke knocked on the door and we came down here, they came down a little bit later." Naruto told her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Why are you up?"

"It's three in the morning. I come looking for you and found you four sitting down here. Why are you four up anyway?" She asked looking at the four men at the bar.

"We've been talking about finding those brothers that fought beside Danzo. Sasuke and I are gonna start talking to sources tomorrow." Naruto said handing his drink to Sakura. "We were talkin about who would be taking the women's places."

"Tsunade's been thinking about that since she heard about the first ones." Sakura smiled. "She has someone picked out to take Anko, and Ino's spots. And I think she's going to rearrange the teams." She looked at the four men who looked at her silently asking. "And before any of you ask, I'm not going to tell you who she chose." The men sighed and went back to drinking. Naruto took the cup out of her hand and smiled at the face she gave him.

"You won't tell, then you don't get my drink." He laughed holding his drink at arm's length so she couldn't get it. She crossed her arms and pouted for a moment before she called the bar tender over and ordered one herself. "You could do that." Naruto said making the three others chuckle. Before the bar tender could fill the drink Sakura took off running making all the men look at her. "I better go take care of that." Naruto said walking towards where Sakura had run to. He flashed down the hallway and caught up to her as she ran into the bathroom in their room. "Sakura?" He asked as he opened the door to find her on the floor by the toilet. He knelt down and ribbed her back handing her a napkin after a few moments. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I just wish this would stop." She said as Naruto helped her stand up. "I have checked everything, I can't figure out what's wrong." She said before she brushed her teeth and Naruto walked into the bedroom.

"Well hopefully whoever you see will be able to tell." Naruto said as Sakura came out of the bathroom. "For now, why don't you lie down and get some sleep. I'll be right back." Sakura smiled as she walked over to him giving him a kiss.

"Alright, but don't make me come look for you anymore." She smiled and climbed into bed when he gave a nod as he shut the door. Naruto walked back down the stairs and saw the three men still sitting at the bar.

"How is she?" Kakashi asked.

"She's fine, going to sleep now." Naruto told him. "I'm gonna get some sleep before I have to be a pack mule tomorrow." He said making the other men chuckle.

"I think I'm going to follow you. Karin's going to have me all over this village." Sasuke said standing up.

"You guys better get to sleep too. It won't just be our wives that need bags carried, and with these women, we're all gonna have to help each other." Naruto said making the four of them laugh before they went their separate ways for the night.


	15. Shpping Day

**I want to thank Uzukazi for all the time he spent reading through and fixing my silly mistakes. **

Chapter 15

The next morning Naruto woke up to find Sakura gone. He walked out his door and saw several of the other men looking down the hall. He looked as every man wound up in the hallway looking at each other. They all started walking to Naruto, who was the last one up like always. As Kiba, Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Minato stopped in front of him he groaned.

"You okay?" Kiba asked when he heard Naruto groan.

"They started early this time." Naruto mumbled and got looks from all the men. "The women are probably planning where they're gonna shop first and what order to do the shops." Naruto whined.

"You forgot one thing they're planning." Sasuke said. "How much money we have to add to theirs." He said making Shikamaru sigh and grumble about pain in the ass women, Kiba just stared into space, Kakashi rolled his eyes, Minato gave a smirk, Neji did nothing as usual, Naruto and Sasuke sighed before walking passed the men to get down the stairs only to see all the women gathered together with bright smiles.

"It's about time you guys woke up." Ino smiled as she saw the rest of the men follow.

"Are you kidding? It's amazing Naruto's even up now." Sakura said making all the women laugh. Suddenly Naruto was behind her wrapping his arms around her waist as he spoke into her ear.

"Should we tell them about you?" He asked softly making her blush before she turned to hit him and he was gone.

"You wait till I get a hold of you." She warned narrowing her eyes making Naruto burst out laughing. The women looked at him as he nearly fell over. "Naruto!" She yelled and started to run after him, trying her best to keep track of him as he flashed from spot to spot laughing, making the men chuckle. "Sasuke, you can track him-" She said as she stopped by her old friend. Suddenly he gave a small smile.

"Nope. I'm not getting involved." Sasuke said. "When I have to track him is when we have our practice. Besides, half the time I really can't track him." He suddenly heard laughing form Naruto.

"The great Sasuke isn't so great. Huh?" Naruto laughed stopping for a second next to his wife and their friend. Sakura took off after him again when suddenly Kushina grabbed his shoulder and held him still. He looked at her in disbelief.

"When you're with your father as long as I have been, you learn a few things." She smiled as Sakura grabbed hold of him. Minato walked over to her and smirked at his son.

"Never underestimate the women." He said. "And that was really not fair, Kushina." He said to his wife.

"Who said anything about fair?" She smiled at him before looking at all the other women. "Are we ready?" they all nodded as the men looked at each other. Minato as with Kushina and the only person that would have been able to get away was Naruto but he was being held by Sakura. "Let's go." She said as the women grabbed their husbands and the group left. Naruto walked outside with Sakura pushing him from behind as she held tight to his jacket. Slowly as everyone else started to walk passed them Naruto turned and smiled down as he walked backwards.

"Don't look at me like that. Naruto turn around-" Sakura said trying not to look at his smiling face. She wanted to be upset with him for a while longer, they were never mad at each other. Suddenly he stopped and kissed her making her smile brightly at him when they pulled apart. She tried to turn her smile into a scowl only half succeeding. "Naruto you jerk!" She yelled before stomping off leaving Naruto to laugh and receive strange looks from everyone else.

"What?" he asked looking around at everyone before following her.

"Still pissing her off after all these years." Sasuke said walking beside Kakashi and the others. "He'll never change" He said making the men chuckle.

"So he was always making her upset like that?" Karin asked looking as Naruto caught up to Sakura and walked beside her talking.

"Well he was never up for making it better, and it usually involved Sasuke in some way." Kakashi said. "You didn't see her after you left; Naruto never knew when to really be quiet." He smiled looking ahead as his two old students wrapped their arms around each other's waist as they walked. "And nothing ever ended like that."

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked.

"Naruto wasn't one of the smartest kids." Shikamaru said. "He was one of the dead last in the academy."

"One of?" the woman asked making Kiba and Shikamaru look at each other.

"Yeah, Naruto, Kiba, Choji and I were dead last. Half the time he wasn't even in class. He was off pulling pranks and screwing stuff up as he was being chased down by ANBU. Naruto and Sasuke had a little… trouble with each other." Shikamaru looked at Sasuke who rolled his eyes.

"I had no problem; Naruto was the one that wanted to be rivals." Sasuke said looking at his old friend.

"Sakura wasn't all that mad. She can be worse than Tsunade when she's really mad." Kakashi said. There was a pop and it made everyone stop and look behind them to see a large red toad standing next to a large yellow one.

"Hey, you seen Naruto?" the red one asked. "We've got some information he asked for."

"And he's got my snacks." the yellow one smiled.

"You have information on the brothers already? He only told you this morning." Karin asked.

"What? The kid asked a while ago to keep watch for anything about them. Besides we have other information to give him too." The red toad said. Naruto and Sakura had seen the group stop and look behind them and they still weren't moving so they went to see what happened. As they walked up to them they saw the two toads.

"Gamakichi, Gamatatsu. What's up?" Naruto asked

"We have some information for ya kid." Gamakichi said. "First the toad sage doesn't know anything about it. He said in all the years he has never heard of it happening. And second we have gotten several reports about two brothers raising an army in the Bird country. It's a really big army. From what we hear it has men and demons alike. You're gonna have a tough time with this one, kid." Naruto sat thinking for a moment and gave a nod.

"Yeah. What kind of demons? How big is the army?" Naruto asked the toads. Then another thought came to him. They knew next to nothing about the brothers. "Any other information about the two brothers?"

"All kids. It's the fourth largest army Ma has ever seen, she said there has to be something going on. They have demon Hornets, Birds, dogs, reptiles, rams, slugs, Foxes and even toads." Gamakichi said.

"We know the brothers came from Tori in the bird country. They are taking revenge on the leaf for the wars in the past. Naruto, there is something going on. They took control of a lot of demons." Gamatatsu said.

"It looks like they want to put up a bigger fight than Pain." Gamakichi said while everyone looked at Naruto, being the only one who actually fought and took out all the pains. "What do you want to do kid?"

"I don't know yet. Pain was hard enough. He almost killed me a few times, if they're planning on putting up an even bigger fight….. This could turn out really bad." Naruto said thinking.

"Naruto Pain was one thing; these guys are using an army. Ya just gotta get to them and ya end it there." Kiba said.

"No, Naruto knows what it would turn out like." Sasuke said thinking on the same lines as Naruto. "They have a load of demons that they somehow managed to control. Demons that no one has ever been able to control before. Hell we can't even control our summons."

"Madara." Naruto whispered. "It's the only thing that makes sense. They are gathering a large army to attack the leaf with demons. He was the one who got the demon fox to attack years ago, he was in the planning of the attack with pain. That damn guy managed to get away every time he showed up, using another Akatsuki to hold us off."

"Sasuke, Tobi was the only one we couldn't get." Karin said from her side. Sasuke gave a nod.

"He's still alive?" Minato asked his son.

"Yeah, when I fought pain, the eight tails came out and the chakra you left in the seal actually gave me the idea. It told me about what you thought about the fox attack and what you thought then." Naruto said before he sat thinking. "Sasuke-?"

"Don't ask Naruto. I want to kill the bastard too." Sasuke said as Naruto stood up. "We should wait until after this wedding to start."

"Yeah." He nodded and turned back to the toads. "Thanks, guys. If you find anything else out, let us know." The toads nodded and Gamakichi popped both of them before his little brother could ask for food. "Looks like we don't need to send out teams to search." He said.

"What do you two have planned?" asked Ino then she looked at her best friend and the women that had become a friend from an enemy. "You two too?" She asked the two women.

"Ino, it's nothing. Just some things that need to be settled." Sakura said. "Come on lets enjoy the time we have before we have to fight again." Sakura grabbed Ino and pulled her off with the other women following and the men were left standing in the middle of the street.

"Wanta tell us what it is the toad was talkin bout?" Kiba asked. "What didn't he know about?"

"It's nothing." Naruto said walking off in the direction the women went, thinking followed by the others.

"If Madara is alive, then he will still want to crush the village and take the title of Hokage." Minato said. "He has control of demons that would pose a very big problem, even for me. He has something big planned."

"This will be a bit difficult but Naruto and I can handle it, add Sakura and Karin into it, we can't lose. We just need our backs watched." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Why do you think that the four of you will be able to win with no problems? You're going to need help, whether you like it or not." Shikamaru said.

"Sometimes you need to accept help and work together with others." Kakashi said. "Didn't I teach you anything?" He asked.

"Yes, but a lot was taught to me by Orochimaru, like most of how Naruto thinks is Jiraiya and Sakura, Tsunade. We know how to handle this. Our teachers have been getting us ready for thing like this for years." Sasuke said

"So do you now think like Orochimaru?" Minato asked. "Because, that is the wrong path to follow. It will only lead to death and destruction."

"In some way I do, others are my own. And the funny thing is, Orochimaru said the same thing about the leaf's way of thinking." Sasuke said before walking faster and joining with Naruto.

"Sasuke has always been that way. He has always been full of hate, and it seems to make him go on. The three of them never really got along, but they have been trained by the three Sanin. Their thinking is closer than they think." Kakashi said watching the two men walk in front of them.

"Naruto has always been one to stick his neck out for everyone. He tried to keep as many people out of it as possible. That's Naruto's way." Shikamaru said.

"He will need help. If he had trouble with pain, it sounds like he's going to need all the help he can get this time." Minato said. "He needs to work with everyone."

"Naruto ain't gonna like that." Kiba said and Akamaru barked. "Besides, I wouldn't mind helping him, but when he gets goin, I'm not goin near him."

"Your son seems to work best when protecting others. He and Sasuke have worked together to save each other, although they fought many times." Kakashi said.

"Naruto may not be the smartest guy, but when he fights, he actually scared Tsunade into going away from pain." Shikamaru said.

"How bad was the fight with pain?" Minato asked.

"It was bad. Pain destroyed the village, killing almost everyone. Including me." Kakashi said. "Tsunade used Katsuyu to carry chakra to everyone and heal them. When she met up with the leader of the pains she was about to fight him when Naruto showed up." everyone looked the young man still walking with Sasuke.

"Naruto took out all five pains when we couldn't kill even one." Kiba said.

"Well look at his jutsus and chakra levels, of course he would be able to do that." Neji said. "He was fighting the leader and he got a hold of Naruto. Pinned him to the ground. If you want to know exactly what happened you should ask him but, when pain was about to kill him, Hinata took the hit and that's when Naruto lost it. His chakra went out of control."

"He turned into the eight tails and attacked pain." Sakura said from beside them. The men hadn't realized they had all walked past the store the women had stopped in. Naruto and Sasuke were still ahead talking. "I only know a little bit, but from what he told me pain was trying to take revenge for what the leaf village did years before. Naruto said that he talked to you or your chakra at least and he knew who was behind everything and he turned back. He finished off Pain and used a chakra receiver to find the real pain. He went off by himself and wouldn't let anyone follow him. He still won't really talk about what happened there, all he says is he faced Pain and won." Sakura glanced at Naruto as he and Sasuke stopped and leaned against a wall.

"Naruto can be so stupid sometimes but he is one of the best guys I know." Ino smiled handing Neji a bag.

"It's his way of dealing with everything. He will protect everyone he cares about, even if it means death." Sakura said. "He did that for Sasuke a few times. He won't tell anyone things that happen because he doesn't want anyone else to be hurt by anything."

"Now that is just stupid." Kushina said. "What would give him an idea to do something like that?"

"You don't want to know that." Naruto said as he and Sasuke walked up to the group. "Just leave it." He said before anyone could say anything. He looked at Sakura who was holding four large bags packed full and she gave a small smile. "How much junk do you need?" He asked taking the bags and pulling out a scroll while Sakura smiled brighter.

"You know me, Naruto." She said as everyone watched him seal the bags into a scroll and tucking it back into his pocket. He looked at all the other men carrying the bags, all but Sasuke who had done the same thing he did.

"When did you two get so smart?" Kiba joked with them the two looked at each other then at their wives and pointed at them.

"Ask them." They said making the two women look at them before crossing their arms and looking at their husbands while the others chuckled and giggled at the scene.

"What's that supposed to mean, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Any answer Sasuke?" Karin asked. Sasuke shrugged walked away while Naruto smiled at Sakura. "Sasuke." Karin said walking after him. Sakura shook her head before she gave a small smile to Naruto.

The group had finished their shopping and headed for the sand village the next day. The women were gathered in a large room in the Kazekage's tower. While the men were in another room in the tower. It was Hana and Kankuro's wedding day.

"Oh, Hana, you look beautiful!" Hinata said looking at her sister in law. Hana was smiling bright as she walked around the room nervous.

"Kankuro isn't going to be able to keep his eyes off you." Temari said to her soon to be sister in law. "You look so wonderful."

"Why do I feel like I'm going to get sick?" Hana asked as the girls led her to a seat.

"You'll be fine. Just try to relax." Kushina said with a bright smile.

"It's just nerves. Believe me, when you see him, you'll forget about the world." Sakura smiled. "It feels like you're going to die any moment but it will change when you're walking down the aisle to him."

"It's wonderful when you can see them in dressy clothes and not in their messy clothes." giggled Karin, making all the other women laugh. A knock at the door made them all stop. Karin looked at the door before smiling. "Seems the boys have been listening." She opened the door with Sakura and found Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba.

"Alright looks like it's time." Ino said with a bright smile as she turned to Hana. "Believe us when we tell you, it is well worth the nerves." She smiled and walked over to the other women. Hana, Kiba and their mother were the only ones in the room as everyone else left.

"So what's this about messy clothes?" Naruto asked wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist pulling her to his chest. "You think our clothes are messy?" He asked with a fast kiss to her neck making her giggle.

"Get a room." Ino said making Naruto smile and start to pull Sakura away. Ino and Karin grabbed Sakura's arms. "I was only kidding!" Ino yelled at Naruto. He laughed and gave Sakura a kiss on her check making her smile at him.

"Sakura, No!" Karin yelled pulling her away from Naruto who pouted. Kushina walked over and smiled at her son. "Sasuke would you help a little?" Karin called over her shoulder to her husband who was being amused.

"Naruto, do I have to get Gaara?" Temari warned. "He'll throw you out." She said making Naruto laugh.

"Gaara wouldn't throw me out, and you know it." He said over Sakura's shoulder. "If you want this to stop why don't you do it yourself?" He taunted making Temari walk towards him, full intent on stopping the little game when she heard a soft voice.

"Naruto." Everyone turned and saw Kushina standing in one spot a hand on her hip and a stern look on her face. Naruto smiled and sighed before he let go of Sakura and started walking again holding her hand.

"Wow, how did you do that? You just made Naruto stop. I've never seen anyone do that before." Ino said with a smile at Kushina

"Then you haven't been around Sakura and him enough." Sasuke said with a smirk at the two.

"Like you're one to talk, Sasuke. Karin has a tight little leash on you." Naruto shot back, making Sasuke glare at him. "Wanta settle this?" Naruto asked but before Sasuke could answer two voices called out.

"NO!" Sakura and Karin yelled at their husbands. "Naruto, you are going to behave you're self. Sometimes I think you're worse than a two year old." Sakura said as Karin was telling Sasuke that he was not to cause any fights.

"He's like his mother." Minato said as he and Kakashi walked down the hall. Kushina gave him a scowl as he walked over to her. "He's just like you when you were a kid." Minato chuckled.

"And he just like you now." Kushina said as she walked passed him, all the women followed making the men laugh. Before Sakura left she hit Naruto in the chest making him fall and stormed off with the others. Minato helped his son stand back up and watched him wince.

"The girl hurt you?" Minato asked with a smile when Kakashi came to his side.

"How many ribs this time?" He asked and watched Naruto chuckled before wincing from pain.

"Four I think." Naruto said holding his side. "I better go get her to fix the damage."

"That little hit, broke four ribs?" Minato asked amazed. Sakura hadn't hit him that hard, he didn't think.

"You've never seen her really fight. She can poke me and kill me." Naruto said. "I'm lucky, this time, last time she sent me to the hospital for three days before she would heal anything."

"It's your own fault. You started making fun of her." Kakashi said. "Let's get going before she does any more damage." Naruto chuckled while Sasuke smiled and Kakashi and Minato laughed.

They walked into the large room that would serve for the ceremony and found the women over to one side talking to other women, most likely from Kankuro's family. Kakashi told Naruto to sit down, he was starting to have trouble breathing and he went to get Sakura.

"Sakura?" He asked making her turn and look at him. "You're needed." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"He deserves a few broken ribs." She said crossing her arms and turning around. Kakashi turned and looked at Naruto as he coughed a few times, coughing up blood.

"Sakura, I don't think that's all you did" He said. She turned around looking at him. He pointed over his shoulder making her look at Naruto cough up more blood as his father and Sasuke sat near and handed him a napkin.

"Oh, no." she said and ran to him, kneeling down in front of him. "Naruto, I'm so sorry." She said as she placed her hands over his chest and started to heal everything she had done. He winced a few times as ribs were reset and his lung was inflated once again, but sat still while Sakura finished. She looked up sadly as she sat back onto the floor. The men had gone to talk to their wives when Sakura was almost finished. Sakura glanced at them laughing and holding their wives before she looked back and Naruto. "Naruto-" she started but was cut off by him.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it." He said with a bright smile. He reached out and pulled her to him, and kissed her. "I learned my lesson." He said and gave her another kiss.

"Hey, what did Ino tell you two?" Karin called to them making them look up and smile as all the women tuned and looked while the men looked over confused.

"I thought your mom settled this!" Ino called.

"Don't make me!" They heard Temari as she got a look for Shikamaru. All the women started to laugh as Naruto stood up and had his arm around Sakura. "It's a long story, besides you don't even want to know." She told her husband. Naruto and Sakura went to join his parents, Kakashi and Anko, and they heard a monotone voice.

"Do I even want to know what that was about?" Gaara asked as he stopped next to Naruto who gave a smile and shook his head. A small toad appeared on his shoulder.

"I'll be right back." Naruto said and walked away.

"He's gone to speak to a toad." Gaara said while Sakura and Minato nodded while Kushina looked at the two.

"I'm going to find out what's going on." Sakura said and followed Naruto. Kushina, Minato, Kakashi and Anko wondered what was going on. Kushina decided to break the silence.

"So how do you really know my son?" She asked taking Gaara aback. "He has said that you met years ago but never really went into detail."

"I would hope not. I was the host for the one tailed beast. I let it consume me and control me; we met when we had the Chunin exams at the leaf village. Long story short we wound up having a fight and nearly killed each other, but he taught me that even if I have a monster inside me, I can still have a life." Gaara said thinking back. "I owe Naruto a lot."

"It wasn't just a fight, Gaara." Sasuke said walking over with Karin. "I saw you two fight. It was huge. Well beyond anything that anyone at that age should do. Thirteen year old kids shouldn't be able to summon the head Toad, and no fourteen year old should be able to use techniques you did."

"Naruto summoned Gamabunta at thirteen?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, but I had almost no chakra left." Naruto said walking up with Sakura. "Hey Gaara, you remember the brothers that fought next to Danzo?" Gaara nodded. "Well it seems they're building a giant army to crush the leaf village."

"What did the toad say?" Minato asked not waiting for Naruto to go through the whole story with Gaara.

"They're moving. They're set on Konohana. We need to get back as soon as this is over." Naruto said and glanced around at everyone. "Or we may not have a place to return to."

"Did you send ward to the Hokage and Jiraiya?" Anko asked, falling back into ninja mode.

"Of course I set a toad to each. They're the first one's I would let know."

"We have bigger problems to worry about." Sakura said making everyone look between the two. Sakura turned to the others and told what she knew. "From what I heard it sounds like they're definitely in with Madara and have made another group. They plan on finishing the job the last group couldn't." She said and looked at Naruto. "Don't even think it, Naruto. I will have Tsunade and Jiraiya after you along with everyone else."

"I wasn't even thinking that." He said looking off into space. "I was thinking we need to warn Killer Bee. He's the only other one left." Sakura thought for a moment and knew she would have to apologize later.

"They would most likely go after him first. Get the easier one out of the way." Gaara said. "If they get a hold of him, they will stop at nothing to get to you, like last time." Naruto nodded still thinking.

"We're just gonna have to head them off." Naruto said and looked over at Sasuke. "Up for it?" Before any one could say anything Naruto and Sasuke made shadow clones and sent them on their way. Everyone was looking at Naruto half expecting him to be the clone. Sakura poked his chest and nothing happened. "Do you really think I would leave a shadow clone here and go off myself?"

"Well yeah. That's what we expect from the joker Naruto." Sakura said with a small smile. "Well let's get this wedding done and we can start talking about this problem later." They heard the change in music and everyone took their spots.

A month later they were preparing for war. Gaara, Kankuro, and Hana took a trip to the leaf village. They now sat along with all the others in the Hokage meeting room. Tsunade had planned to have meeting every time new news came in. This time it was the worst.

"We have just received news that the army has gathered more and will be here within two weeks." Tsunade said standing the in the front. "I suggest we get everyone who can't fight out of the village and to a safe spot."

"The army is only two weeks away; there are too many people to evacuate. We wouldn't be able to do it in time." Inoichi said

"We have to make an effort to save as many innocent people as we can. We can't just say we can't do it fast and that's it." Ino told her father.

"Do you see another way?" He asked her.

"Do you?" Neji asked his father in law. As the room was about to break into screaming, Jiraiya noticed Naruto and Sasuke nodding before the standing and suddenly they were separating the two groups yelling at each other. They pushed them back and Sakura, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, and Karin were in the middle ready to help. Naruto shoved as hard as he could.

"That's enough!" He yelled and stood up straight as the room went silent. Tsunade and Jiraiya stood to the side with Kakashi, Anko, Fugaku, Mikoto, Minato, and Kushina. The others stood in two separated groups looking at him. "You people need to stop fighting and start working. We don't have that much time before the army is here and destroying everything. So shut up and start working." Naruto said. The others looked at him and each other before the adults' side began to yell back.

"Do not tell us how to run our city! You are the reason they are coming!" Inoichi yelled. "It's because of you that we've had so many problems!" He screamed making all the younger adults turn angrily and look at him. Tsunade and her group watched, they almost stepped in to defend Naruto but where stopped by Sasuke he did three hand signs and everyone went silent.

"I have had enough!" Sakura yelled before Naruto was able to get a word out of his mouth. Sasuke had left his group and Tsunade's group able to speak. "You people are all the same. You were and most still are focused on the nine tails and not on Naruto himself. You all need to take a step back and think about everything he's done for you. He has saved each of you at least once. He has almost died to protect the village and everyone apart of it. You all need to shut your mouths and get to work doing what we can to help instead of standing here trying to make Naruto feel bad like every single one of you have years ago." Sakura said looking at each person in the two groups. They all looked taken aback by Sakura's speech. Sasuke smirked and undid the seal before he and Sakura went over to Naruto.

"So what next?" Sasuke asked.

"We have two weeks to start moving people to a safe place. If we start right away we should only have a few left that we can guard until they're safe." Naruto said and looked around at everyone.

"They will take out the easy targets." Shikaku said.

"They'll be too busy to even think of anything but their opponent." Gaara said. Everyone looked at him confused. "Have none of you seen several ninja here fight? The army could be whipped out with just them, but of course that would nearly kill the ninja."

"So you're sayin that if we stick a few of us in front of them, they're gonna be too enthralled with us to fight anything else?" Kiba asked trying to get his facts straight.

"He means we put the strongest up front leave the rest to protect who's left in the village and to work on whoever slips past them." Neji said.

"So who would the strongest be?" Kiba asked looking around when everyone looked at him to see if he was serious.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Gaara, Shikamaru, Jiraiya, Minato, and myself will be in the front line while the rest clear the village." Tsunade said. "We will be able to hold them off at least for a while; it will give the village a chance of survival."

"Tsunade, you really don't need that many in the front." Karin said. "With the way these two fight, it's best that you have at least as possible out on the field fighting." She said glancing at Sasuke and Naruto. "Put them up front, Sakura, Minato, Jiraiya and I can back them up while the others help get people out. It would be more effective."

"More effective than making the two morons control themselves." Sakura said making Naruto and Sasuke look at her. "It will give extra hands to evacuate, when it's finished others can join back up. You should go with the village, Tsunade. You're the Hokage, we are supposed to protect you, and I doubt we'll be lucky and have someone summon you from the grave this time." She said making everyone look at Tsunade.

"You shouldn't have to kill yourself twice for this. This time I'm here and I can stop them from doing anything." Naruto said. "At least I'm not alone this time." He said and looked around. "But Sakura and Karin are right. With Sasuke and I out there, it really is better if it's only us fighting front. We have a lot of powerful things and if we have everyone fighting around us we can't use some things." Tsunade nodded. "Sasuke and I need permission to use any and all techniques we see fight in battle, too. We've talked and some of our top notch jutsus and techniques are forbidden." Everyone but Karin and Sakura looked at them. They knew of their husbands techniques and knew neither would use them unless given permission.

"What type of techniques are these?" Shikaku asked.

"Probably ones that will destroy everything." Inoichi said.

"Actually there are a few we know that are meant to protect things. If we can use anything, we can and this war quickly." Sasuke said. "If we do not have permission then this will last longer and where everyone down to their last bit." Tsunade thought for a while before looking around. Only the closest friends and family were fine with them having free rein. She didn't want to cause a war within themselves before going off to battle.

"I'm sorry boys. I can't say yes. There are a few who understand your power and trust that you will use everything to help us but there are more who know of your power and fear it, thinking that you will destroy us with it. They outweigh the ones who trust." She said with a sigh. "Do the best you can without the forbidden jutsu and techniques." Naruto and Sasuke gave a nod in acceptance of the denial.

"Then we better start our work." Naruto said and looked at Sasuke before he looked back at everyone wondering what they were planning. "I have somewhere to go for a bit. Then I'll start looking for my sources." Naruto looked at Sakura and gave a small smile. "Wanta meet him now?" He asked and watched her nod and walk to his side.

"Meet who?" Minato asked as Naruto took a Scroll out of his pocket. He saw his son smirk and shrug before grabbing Sakura's hand and placing it under his on the scroll and suddenly they disappeared. "Who is he taking her to meet?" He asked Jiraiya. He was the only one that really knew how to use the scrolls, besides himself. Jiraiya and Minato walked over to the scroll still on the ground and looked at it.

"You've got a smart boy, Minato." Jiraiya said looking at the scroll and handing it to him. "Naruto found a way to make the scroll work only for him and part way hide where he went." He chuckled.


	16. A Visit To The Toads

**I want to thank Uzukazi for all the time he spent reading through and fixing my silly mistakes. **

Chapter 16

"Naruto is this Toad world?" Sakura asked, looking around as Naruto held her hand and led her to their destination. She was amazed at how beautiful it was and how happy all the toads were.

"Yes, it is. Come on. The great Toad Sage is this way. He's always asking for me to bring you." Naruto said, making Sakura smile and walk next to him as they walked up to the giant stairs. Naruto smiled and picked Sakura up before he flashed to the top.

"Ah, Naruto," the sage said. "I haven't seen you in a while." Naruto set Sakura on her feet and smiled at the toad. "Is this the lovely Sakura you are always talking about?"

"Yeah, I was coming here anyway, and I figured I would bring her this time." Naruto said and wrapped an arm around her. "Sakura this is the Toad Sage." He told her and turned back to the toad once she said hello. "I have something to talk to you about." He said, and, suddenly, Minato and Jiraiya were next to him.

"We have scrolls too, you know." Jiraiya said and saw the great Toad Sage. "So you brought her to see the old toad." He said and looked back at Naruto.

"He asked me every time I came to bring her. Figured now would be a good time." He smirked.

"So why did you come here?" Minato asked.

"Because I have a few things to do." He told his father and turned to the Toad Sage again. "I want to do the same thing I did last time, but I want to try more and for all of them to have both." He said. The sage nodded and watched Naruto grab Sakura's hand and pull her down the stairs. He ran to find Ma and Pa to watch over his creations.

"Naruto!" Ma called and saw the three people following him. "Jiraiya? Minato? I can't believe it!" she said. "Pa, look." Pa came out of the hut and looked, seeing two men he knew were dead standing in front of him. "It's can't be." Ma said.

"It is. Remember that guy Danzo I told you about?" Naruto asked and the two nodded. "Well he summoned them, along with Tsunade, Sasuke's parents, and my mother. Sasuke and I were fighting them, and I used that seal that I was working on." Naruto explained.

"The one you made so that nothing could happen like what happened to the third?" Pa asked, and Naruto nodded. "So it worked. You have really brought back the dead."

"In the time that has passed he has really grown." Jiraiya said, looking at the two toads. "It seems he's even surpassed me and Minato combined." Naruto chuckled, and Jiraiya was about to talk again, but he was cut off. Two large toads landed on the other side of Naruto.

"Naruto, what are ya doin here?" Gamakichi asked. "Hi Sakura, feeling better I see." He said, making Ma and Pa jump onto Gamatatsu to see the woman.

"Naruto, who's this beauty?" Pa asked looking at Sakura as Jiraiya hit the top of Pa's head. "You ungrateful-! What was that for?" He yelled at Jiraiya.

"This is the kid's wife, Sakura." Gamakichi said to Ma, ignoring the fight between Pa and Jiraiya. "So you brought her and the other two?" He asked, making Naruto nod slightly.

"Technically they followed me." Naruto said. "Sakura and I came for a reason. They only came to follow me." Jiraiya and Pa looked up from their fight for a moment.

"We came to talk to you about the scroll you used." Minato said. "It seems you're inventing new things every day. How did you make that one? The scroll has to be passed down to you from the toads, you can't just make one."

"Well, you can…." Naruto said. "All I did was plan out the scroll and make it, and I had the toads connect it." Naruto explained. "It was easy." He realized that his father was the only one listening and saw Jiraiya and Pa back in their argument and the others talking to Sakura. He smiled and turned back to his wife and the others.

"So what brought you here? Did you bring me snacks?" Gamatatsu asked, making Naruto chuckle.

"No I came for a reason. I need a place to store the clones. A big battle's coming up, and I need to make more than I did before, and I need all of them to have both." Naruto said and saw the look that they all three gave him. "I know it's gonna be hard but I'm gonna have to. I need to keep it in the fight; I can't afford to not have them."

"We'll look after them for you." Ma said "So go do it, so Sakura and I can continue our conversation."

"I won't be too long." He smiled and kissed Sakura's cheek before walking off. Minato followed him with Gamakichi, when Ma hopped onto Sakura's shoulder, and they went into the hut. Gamatatsu found it amusing to watch the argument between Pa and Jiraiya continue.

"Naruto, what do you plan on doing here?" Minato asked as Naruto walked up to a little waterfall and pond.

"I did this last time, when I fought Danzo. I was only able to make about a hundred then and not all of them were able to have everything I wanted. That's what I'm doing this time." He turned and smirked at his father. "I found a way to use sage mode and tap into my fox chakra. When I combined them, I was able to ward off Pein's seals, and I was actually a lot stronger like that."

"Just don't overdo it kid. Last time you tried that you were barely standing. I don't even know how you got home." Gamakichi said.

"I was fine within a few minutes. Ask Sakura. She likes to get me in trouble, she won't lie to ya." Naruto said to the toad. "I have a wife who loves to rat me out and get me into all kinds of trouble." He said and stopped when he heard Sakura stop next to Minato.

"Why would I get you into trouble, you get yourself into more than enough." She said. "So what is it that I'll rat on you for?"

"Gamakichi thinks it's a bad idea. Last time was just before Danzo, and I made all those clones." Naruto explained.

"When you came back so exhausted, Kakashi and I had to carry you to the chair, and I had to hold you there. Naruto, I would have to agree with him. This is a very bad idea. If you do this and try to make more and to have them all the way you want, you'll probably use more chakra than you have. We have two weeks, can't you do a bunch now and keep doing a bunch every day or so?" She asked, hoping he would agree, but she knew him. Naruto always did things his way, whether they were harmful to him or not. "Of course not. I don't want to hear it when you use all of you chakra and fall over and die." She said before she turned and walked back to the hut.

"Now I have another one that gets me into trouble. Only you get me into worse trouble." Naruto said to the toad. "She can say that all she wants." He smiled. "I'll show her."

"Naruto, that may not be the best-" Minato tried but felt the chakra of the fox begin to emerge. The red toad jumped over and sat beside Minato to watch.

"Don't even try. I learned a long time ago that he doesn't listen. He teaches himself." He looked up at Minato for a moment. "You're not like that, are you?"

"No, but his mother is. She does what she wants, when she wants, how she wants. There's no stopping her." Minato said with a smile as he thought of Kushina. Suddenly, Naruto crossed his fingers and thousands of Shadow clones surrounded him. Naruto looked around at his father and the toad he had become best friends with and smiled. Suddenly he dropped to the ground, making Minato run to him and discover he wasn't breathing. "Go get Sakura." Minato said and the toad took off. Seconds later, Sakura was running up to them. Minato was trying to get Naruto to breathe again as Sakura slid on her knees, landing beside them. She opened his shirt and placed her hands over his heart, rising and making her hands glow pink before dropping her hands to rest on his chest. She checked his heart and found it beating, but he still wasn't breathing.

"That baka. I'm gonna heal him just so I can kill him myself!" She said as tears came to her eyes when he still wasn't breathing. She tried again to get his lungs working, still nothing. She made her hands glow blue and place one hand over each lung and sent a jolt of Chakra into him. He took such a small breath, Sakura barely noticed. By this time, Jiraiya had come to see if what Gamakichi had said was true. Sakura did it again and was able to make him take a bigger breath. She did it a third time, and he took a gasping breath and started to cough and sit up as Sakura sat back and let the tears fall. "You baka! I told you not to!" She yelled at him. He wiped her tears away and pulled her closer to him as she continued to yell at him. "Promise you won't do that again!"

"Alright, alright. I promise not to do that again." He said and ran his fingers through her hair. "Relax Sakura, I won't try that again." He said, still holding her. Jiraiya knelt beside Naruto, while Minato moved closer to Sakura.

"Have you done that before?" Jiraiya asked, looking around at all the Naruto's who had a combination of toad and fox eyes. Naruto smiled and gave a nod.

"Yeah, neat trick I learned fighting Pein. I tried it out on the clones before I fought Danzo. I got about one hundred clones, but only a little over half had both, the others were only Sage chakra." Naruto told him. "I was beat then, but I didn't think it would happen like this if I tried to make more." Sakura sat back, and Naruto wiped her tears away, making her give a small smile.

"I bet you need help up, huh?" She said, watching Naruto give a nod and smile at her. "You do that again, and I'll leave you, next time." She warned as Jiraiya and Minato grabbed his arms and helped him stand.

"I thought you didn't want to hear it when I used all my chakra and fell over and died." Naruto said with a small chuckle before Sakura pushed him, making him fall to the ground, almost taking Jiraiya and Minato with him. She sat on his bruised ribs and looked down at him. "So you do care." He chuckled, making her narrow her eyes and the two men standing backed away slightly.

"You baka! You always do the stupidest things that almost kill you and then laugh it off like it was nothing! Did you even think of what would have happened if I wasn't here, Baka!" she screamed, coming closer and closer to his face.

"I wouldn't have you yelling at me." He said before lifting his head slightly and kissing her lips, cutting off any remark. "I get the idea. No more killing myself. Can you get off my ribs? I think you bruised a few." He smiled and kissed her again, making her smile and slowly get off, muttering how much of a Baka he is. Jiraiya and Minato watched as Sakura's anger disappeared, and she helped him stand back up.

"Kushina was never able to do that." Jiraiya said as Sakura and Naruto walked past. Minato looked at him and chuckled.

"There were reasons she was mad at you. She couldn't turn it completely off, but I got her to calm down, if you remember?" Minato said following his son and daughter in law.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not like it was my fault she was bathing there." Jiraiya said, remembering back to when he had gone spying on women and found that Kushina was taking a bath at that place. When she caught him, he was almost beaten to death. Minato arrived and found out what happened. Jiraiya was lucky to be alive. Minato only laughed and wrapped his arms around Kushina's waist, pulling her to his chest. She was still fuming when he whispered into her ear. "_Relax, Kushina. He __won't __do it again. You know how Jiraiya can be."_ He kissed her neck and made her smile. She still had anger in her eyes when she looked at Jiraiya, but with Minato holding her, that soon left too.

"It was your fault for spying on the women while they bathed. Didn't Tsunade teach you a good enough lesson?" Minato laughed, remembering when he went to see Jiraiya in the hospital. Tsunade had told him what Jiraiya had done and why he was in the hospital all beaten up. Tsunade felt bad that she had beat him so bad but hoped it would have taught him a lesson. When Jiraiya woke up, Minato laughed at him for days. Jiraiya was finally able to move around again and went right back to his old habits, making sure not to catch Tsunade in the water again.

"I have almost died twice and died once. Tsunade kicked the crap out of me, and then your son nearly killed me when he got four tails. And it took a load of Peins to kill me." Jiraiya said as he walked beside his old student. "He has grown a lot since then." He said, making both of them look at Naruto. "He really is talented but has Kushina's personality. But he is determined. He mastered the Rasengan in a week. Took him forever to learn how to do it."

"Of course it did. You were off spending my money on Sake and women for yourself." Naruto said over his shoulder. "You wouldn't teach me anything. I had to make you teach me how to summon." He said with a smile.

"That was cruel." Jiraiya said and looked away; making Naruto laugh and Sakura begin to laugh softly.

"Just because you fell for my jutsu." Naruto looked at his dad as he and Sakura stopped and started to walk between the men. "He was too busy looking at the women bathing to teach me, so I used my one jutsu and I got him to teach me." Naruto laughed. "Ow!" He yelled if it hadn't been for Sakura holding him, he would have fallen to the ground.

"Jiraiya!" Sakura yelled, making the older man jump. He knew that yell and tone. It was the same one Tsunade used when she was about to hurt him. "Stop acting like a child, or do I have to tell Tsunade what you did." Sakura said, making Jiraiya cross his arms, and she smiled.

"Still a mini-Tsunade." Jiraiya said as they reached the hut. Sakura set Naruto down on a small cot and took the blankets off the top of Gamatatsu's head to cover him. Sakura smiled, she sat him on the cot and helped him move to lie down. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was sound asleep. She covered him up and kissed his forehead, before she joined her father-in-law and Jiraiya. "You coddle him too much." Jiraiya told her when she sat down. She looked at him, and Minato shook his head.

"I learned a long time ago to just ignore him." Minato chuckled. "If I remember right, he told me the same thing after a huge battle and Kushina was pretty beat up. I got her home and bandaged and healed, and he saw everything as coddling." Sakura shook her head.

"If he thinks that's coddling, I would hate to have him take care of me." Sakura said, making Minato chuckle. "I try to make sure Naruto doesn't kill himself. He has always taken care of me over the years, sometimes it's my turn." She said glancing at Naruto. "Sometime I want to kill him myself but, I don't know…." She trailed off.

"That would be called love." Minato said. "Something Jiraiya thinks he's felt many times." He chuckled when his old teacher looked at him. "It makes you do things that you wouldn't normally do. It's a funny thing, it can take your strength away and it can make you stronger. I have only heard small stories of what Naruto has done, why don't you tell us what he's done." Jiraiya turned and looked at the young woman as she thought.

"When we were kids he had the biggest crush on me, and he tried anything to get me to like him. I was thirteen and really the only guy I liked was Sasuke, like every other girl in school. But Naruto tried to tie Sasuke up and he transformed to look like Sasuke to try to make me hate him and start to like Naruto. I found out much later about that." She smiled. "He was always there for everything. Sasuke left and I tried to stop him but I wasn't strong enough. Naruto went after him, promising he would bring him back. He kept that promise for a long time." She glanced at Naruto then back. "After the fight with Pein he went to try to get the Mizukage to stop chasing after Sasuke. He was beat up so bad that he was almost covered in bandages because other ninja were out for information on Sasuke, and Naruto wouldn't give them anything, but he still went after him. After talking with Sai, I realized Naruto was still trying to hold the promise he had made three years before. It hurt him that he wasn't strong enough to bring him back and make me happy. It really hurt him when he heard about Danzo declaring Sasuke an enemy and to have everyone trying to get information out of us."

"He only recently got Sasuke back right?" Minato asked.

"Yeah. Naruto left after Tsunade's funeral and was planning on training and learning everything he could and going after Sasuke. Danzo put a letter out for him that told him he had to go back to the village or his friends would suffer. Of course he went back and there was that whole mess." She sighed. "My house was set up and he got me out of the way just in time. There are a lot of stories that end in 'if he wasn't there I wouldn't be here today'." She smiled.

"That can go the other way too." They heard as Naruto sat up and slowly made his way over to sit next to Sakura.

"How are you feeling?" Jiraiya asked, looking at the young man that he had met when he was just a boy. Naruto groaned as he rubbed his ribs, and Sakura started to heal them. "Didn't I say it? You coddle him too much. He never used to complain about his wounds." He said, making Sakura shake her head and Minato smile. Naruto chuckled at his old teacher.

"You can make all the comments you want. You haven't felt it, she's so much worse than Tsunade." Naruto said and winced. "See she's always hurting me." He chuckled, making Sakura shake her head.

"You keep it up, and I'll make sure I'm always hurting you." She warned making him go silent. "Thank you." She said than thought about something she had said earlier. "Hey Naruto, I haven't seen Sai for a while. Have you talked to him?"

"Yeah, he's actually getting some information for me." Naruto said. "He should be coming back in a few weeks." Naruto said and sat thinking for a moment before he began thinking out loud. "Sasuke should be talking to his sources now, I need to get my energy back then I'll go check out mine. Karin knows a few people that might have something for us. Hopefully we don't have a war between ourselves when we get back." He said making the three others in the room nod.

Two weeks late, everyone gathered in the Hokage tower to share information. It was a small group, only the ones that needed to know everything. They would spread the word to the others. Tsunade was at the head of the table as everyone sat down.

"We are here to trade information and let each other know what is going on. We will not have any out bursts today." She said with a hint of a threat in her voice. "Now, Naruto begin."

"I have gotten word that the army marches from the bird country. They have a large army. We are going to have to spread out and block its path. They should be here in a few hours." Naruto said, looking around at everyone.

"There are still a large group of villagers left in the village. Mostly everyone's out and safe." Inoichi said.

"I have received the same thing Naruto did." Sasuke said, sitting back. He looked out and saw the sun setting. "We should start getting ready; they will most likely attack in the middle of the night." Everyone nodded and left to take their positions.

"We'll see you when we're done, Tsunade." Naruto said before flashing off. Sasuke gave a nod and disappeared.

"All we can do is stop whatever comes through them, if anything does." Shikamaru said, watching as Naruto and Sasuke stood next to each other as the army advanced. "If they just stand there like that, we may be seeing a lot more action that we thought." Suddenly, as the army was just about on top of them they could be seen slamming their hands into the ground. Naruto wound up on Gamabunta's head and Sasuke was on Manda's head.

"I will have a sacrifice for being called out, Sasuke." Manda said.

"You will have what I say." Sasuke said, putting the snake back in its place, while the two summons looked ahead and saw what they were about to get into. "Manda, I expect you not to let anything through. We need to stop this army here. Naruto and Gamabunta are the only other ones out here, do what you want until I say, and don't harm Naruto or Gamabunta, or get in their way." He said and glanced at Naruto. "No doubt they will kill you no matter what."

"Boss, please help me end this. I am tired of the fighting and arguing. I want this all to end. Please make sure nothing gets by us. Sakura and the others are trying to get the remaining people out; we need to give them a chance." He said, standing on top, watching the army continue to march. "Sasuke and Manda are the only other ones out here; the others are in the back in case something slips by." The giant toad nodded and looked at the army "Hey boss." Naruto said low just as the army was about to attack. "If anything happens, get Sakura to safety for me." The toad nodded. Over the years, Naruto had shown respect for the boss and all the other toads, it had earned Naruto Boss's respect and he would do his best to do what Naruto asked.

"Will do, but you're gonna be the one taking her to safety. Let's get this over with." Boss said and started his attack on the demons as Naruto jumped down and took on the small demon and men. Soon after, Sasuke and him came back to back.

"How you holding up?" Naruto asked his friend as they slashed and stabbed, killing more and more.

"Not too bad, you?" Sasuke asked, running his sword through another demon.

"Not too bad. Boss is taking out a lot of it. This goes on too long and, we're gonna be dead tired." Naruto said, flashing away to kill someone then back to Sasuke. "I think we can do this in a couple of hits. Boss and I are gonna do something, stay back." Naruto said before running off to Boss. "Boss, can we do the combination transformation?" He asked from his head.

"It drains the chakra." Boss said.

"I'll supply the chakra." Naruto told him. The giant toad nodded and flung the two demons in front of him back. Naruto concentrated and pulled more of the demon fox chakra out. They combined leaving the others, all but Sasuke, amazed. Jiraiya and Minato could never do the combination and to see it done was great but to see it done by Naruto was amazing. The demon fox stood where the toad once was, and now it growled before it lunged and took out twenty demons, its tails flying in every direction. Now Sasuke remembered the reason Naruto said to stay back. The demon fox almost cleared the field before they had to separate. Naruto was breathing heavily as he stood on the toad for a moment longer. All those who were back up could see the chakra levels were dropping in him. He was running out of time, Sakura wanted to run up and help but knew she would get in the way more than anything. So she forced herself to sit still and could see Karin twitching next to her wanting to help Sasuke.

"Relax; they know what they're doing." Minato said, walking up between them as he watched his son fight as hard as he could. "I hope they know when to quit."

"This is Naruto and Sasuke we're talking about." Kakashi said, joining them with Kushina and Jiraiya next to him. "They don't quit for anything."

"Minato, when his body refused to take anymore he pushed it beyond. He does not listen when it comes to stopping, if there's something to be done. All we can do for now is keep our eyes on them and help at the last moment. They will fight to the death to keep certain people out of the fighting." He looked at the two women who hadn't taken their eyes from their husbands. "Sasuke must make sure he keeps the enemy away from Karin and keeps Manda away from her too. Naruto on the other hand is having a little easier time. It seems he has made some arrangement with Gamabunta."

"I know, Jiraiya." Sakura said without looking away from Naruto. Naruto was wearing down; even the clones he summoned couldn't bring his chakra up high enough to fight much longer. A demon swung his weapon and sliced through Naruto's side. Sakura had seen enough and started to run to him, but Jiraiya's hand on her shoulder stopped her. "He can't take much more." She said and saw his movements slow farther; Minato now had his hand on Kushina as they watched. Sasuke and Naruto stood back to back again and the back-up could see the two lean against each other as they continued to fight off men and demons that came to them. While Sasuke was fighting a demon, a man shoved his sword through his right shoulder. He pushed it to the hilt, jamming the end of the blade through Naruto's left shoulder. Karin and Sakura tried to run to them, but Jiraiya stopped Sakura, and Kakashi stopped Karin.

"You both know that if you go out there you will be in the way. They will let us help when they need it." Kakashi said. "Naruto will work hard to keep all of us out of it as long as he can. You should know that better than anyone, Sakura." Sakura looked at her old teacher and relaxed a bit. She knew Naruto; they had stuck by each other since they were kids. She turned back to only watch. Naruto was knocked across the field when a very large demon punched him. Sakura used her chakra to make her stronger as she ran and pulled out of Jiraiya's grasp. She ran as fast as she could, using her super strength to punch and smash anyone who tried to slow her down. While everyone was shocked, watching Sakura fight her way to Naruto, Karin took the opening and ran out of Kakashi's grasp. She ran doing three hand signs calling out

"Kaihi!" Karin said and disappeared and reappeared far off to the side. No one was able to stop the two women as they ran to the two men, still getting up and fighting.


	17. After The Battle

**I want to thank Uzukazi for all the time he spent reading through and fixing my silly mistakes. **

Chapter 17

Sakura had finally made it to Naruto and he was barely standing. He saw her punch two men and he stood up tall. He looked around and saw Karin dodging all of the attacks meant for her, and Sasuke was standing up slowly. Naruto and Sasuke had blood all over them, most of it wasn't theirs, but as they moved more, more of their own blood soaked their clothing. Naruto pulled out kunai and started cutting his way to Sakura.

"What are you and Karin doing?" He asked when he got to her.

"Naruto, I can't take just sitting there any more-" She stopped and fought off another man. "while you get beat. I don't care what you say, I'm helping, and we need to call the others for help." Sakura told him and saw the scowl that crossed his face. Sakura shrugged and waved to the others, calling them into battle.

"Sakura, I don't want anyone in this battle, especially you!" He yelled before he pulled two clones and attacked a very large demon that was about to attack her from behind. "Sakura, get everyone out of here now!" He said as they both continued to fight the enemy and argue with each other.

"No! Naruto, I don't give a damn what you say. We will not leave and watch you be killed!" She screamed at him. "You may have a death wish, but I'll be damned if I just let you do what you want!" Naruto looked at her before they had a group of enemy to kill. In a second, they stood in a clear space for a few minutes before others found them.

"Sakura, I can't lose you. Just go back, please." He said looking into her eyes. "I know you can fight, but this war is about to get out of hand, and I don't want you near enough to get caught in anything."

"Naruto, I promise nothing will happen to me. You know you won't get me to go. Let's make this place safe for our friends, their children, and our children in the future." She said and the two saw groups of enemy demons and men running at them from either side. Naruto leaned down and kissed Sakura.

"Be safe." He whispered a second later, and she gave a smile and a nod before they both turned and began fighting, killing everything that came in front of them.

"Karin! What are you doing?" He yelled at her when she made it to his side. "You're going to get killed! Go back!" He yelled at her.

"No! Sasuke, if you keep this up you're going to kill yourself!" She yelled back. Sasuke looked around and saw Naruto arguing with Sakura after she called all the others into battle. Jugo came running over to them as he activated the curse mark and fought his way over.

"Jugo get her out of here!" Sasuke called to him as he came closer. "Karin, you don't have any jutsus or techniques to fight. If you won't leave at least go somewhere close and stay out of fighting." He said, looking at her with his dark eyes.

"I love you Sasuke." She whispered, giving him a small kiss on the cheek and using her avoid jutsu to get to a safe spot, leaving Sasuke and Jugo to fight side by side. It took everyone's full energy to make a dent in the enemy forces. Everyone was now fighting closer together to be able to help each other.

"It's like it never ends!" Inoichi said as another wave was about to hit.

"Call for some back up." Jiraiya said and bit his thumb, followed by Minato. They summoned three giant toads who looked around and jumped into action. "We need to end this soon, too much longer, and we'll all be out of Chakra."

"Jugo, I need you to do it." Sasuke said to the man standing beside him. Jugo looked at him for a moment before doing a hand sign and biting Sasuke's neck, making everyone look stunned. Sasuke fell to one knee, breathing heavy as the mark set.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba asked as Sasuke stood back up, pulling his arms out of the sleeves, and suddenly the chakra exploded around him. Naruto looked over and smirked.

"Good idea." He said, making everyone look at him.

"Naruto, don't" Sakura said looking at him hard. "I know what you can do, don't even think about it."

"Sorry, I'll be back." He said and walked forward before pulling all of the fox chakra he possibly could, and his chakra began to snap around him while his friends who understood what was going on, yelled at him. He began to growl and went to all fours as the chakra started to form a tail, then two and three. Jiraiya started to yell to Naruto but no words got to him and there were a total of seven tails when he jumped off with Sasuke beside him. The two of them fought and killed most of the army before they were both in the middle of the group. They saw Sasuke create something in his hands and it screeched and seemed to give off a small explosion. The group saw it then saw Naruto sit back and roar, forming a bright red light in his mouth before Sasuke flew higher, and Naruto jumped into the air. They both looked down as the army drew together to try and get them. Sasuke pulled back, and Naruto faced the ground. They both fired their attacks and as they hit the ground, they created a bright red light that screeched so loud, everyone covered their ears. They saw the aftershock start rolling towards them. They turned and started running as fast as they could, only stopping when they felt the wind push past them, then settle. The group turned to see everyone on the ground, dead, and Sasuke and Naruto trying to hold each other up. Sakura ran as fast as she could with everyone following her, Karin appeared out of nowhere and ran with her to Sasuke. As they came up to them they both dropped to the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed and tried to run faster.

"Sasuke!" Karin screamed and tried to get to him faster to take care of him. The two women fell to their knees and pulled their husbands to them. Naruto was burnt and bleeding from his wounds and skinless body. Sasuke was bleeding heavily from his wounds and hands that had been burnt from getting too close to Naruto's attack. The others knelt down around the two couples. Sakura laid Naruto out flat and grabbed his hand. Slowly the skin grew back going up his arm and spreading across his chest to the rest of his body. Tsunade started healing Sasuke's wounds while Sakura took care of Naruto.

"Naruto, you dumb ass, I swear when you wake up I'm gonna beat you senseless." Sakura said as she started healing his wounds. "I told you not to." She said low.

"At least it's over." Shikamaru said, kneeling down.

"No. The brothers weren't here." Naruto whispered and tried to sit up, only to be held down by Minato. "I know where they are. We have to go now if we want to end this." He said. His voice was raspy as he spoke, his throat raw from the attack he used.

"Relax. You're not going anywhere; you need to know when to stop. We'll finish this, but not today." Minato said, and Naruto tried to get up again, getting half way up only to be shoved down hard by Sakura.

"I said that when you woke up I would beat you senseless." She said looking down at him. "I told you not to. I saw what it does to you. Now look, you probably can't even sit all the way up by yourself." Tears began to gather in her eyes.

"Sakura, take it easy on him." Sasuke said from where he was leaning back against Karin. Everyone looked at him then glanced back at Naruto, who had passed out. "He pushed well beyond the chakra he has." Karin gasped suddenly.

"Sakura, do you have a way to boost his chakra?" She asked, and Sakura nodded slightly before getting to work. "Sasuke, lay back down." She whispered into his ear and helped him lay back. She moved over to Sakura's side and watched her technique. "I've never seen that before."

"You wouldn't have. It's something that Naruto figured out and taught me." Sakura said softly as she continued her work. Once she was done, she sat back, exhausted. "He'll be out for a little while, but he'll be fine." She said tiredly.

"You should rest too. You've used up a large amount of chakra too." Tsunade said, watching Sakura's eyes open and close and open again slowly before her eyes closed, and Shikamaru caught her, leaning her against him.

"I'll take her to a bed and send word that the villagers can come back." Shikamaru said as he pulled Sakura into his arms and stood up. Minato and Kakashi lifted Naruto, and Jiraiya and Inoichi picked Sasuke up.

Shikamaru laid Sakura on a bed in the empty hospital when he heard her soft voice.

"Shikamaru?" She asked. He looked down at her, waiting for her to continue. "Is Naruto okay?"

"Yeah, like you said before you passed out, he'll be fine" He said looking down at her. "Tsunade said for you to get rest. The others are bringing Naruto and Sasuke in." Sakura nodded and gave a small smile before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Shikamaru took a bird and sent word to the villagers and fellow ninja who had left to stay safe. He walked back down and found everyone standing in the room Naruto and Sasuke were in. "What's everyone doing in here?" He asked.

"These two won't stay where they're put." Jiraiya said. "Seemed to have the idea that they need to go after the brothers right away, so we have to make sure they don't get up." He chuckled and looked over to see Kiba sitting beside Naruto with Akamaru laying on the bed half on top of him and Karin sitting on the side of Sasuke's bed with a hand on his shoulder.

"This is such a pain in the ass." He said as he walked into the room. "Sakura's sleeping down the hall."

"Actually I'm here." She said from the door, making everyone look over to her as she leaned against the doorway. She started to walk in and let go of the doorway. She began to sway and was caught by Kakashi, who helped her to a seat.

"You should be in bed resting." Tsunade said as she and Kushina went over to her with several blankets. They wrapped her up as Shikaku and Inoichi brought in a third bed and put it next to Naruto's letting the two women lead Sakura to the bed. As soon as she lay down she was sound asleep again.

"She can be as bad as Naruto sometimes." Kakashi said, looking at Sakura as she curled up in her bed. "She always was stubborn."

"I saw that back on the field." Kushina said. "She fought hard." She sat on the chair next to Sakura's bed and smiled as she looked at Sakura's small smirk on her face as she slept. "Did they ever find out why she was sick when we went to the sand village?" She asked, looking around.

"She was sick?" Tsunade asked walking over to the side of the bed.

"Pretty bad too." Kiba said from his seat. Tsunade placed her right hand over her left and ran them up and down Sakura's body. She suddenly stopped and put her hands at her sides with the smallest smile that only Jiraiya caught. "Did you find out what was wrong?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not sure." She said. "I think the three will be out for a while, why don't we let them sleep." She said, making everyone nod and start to leave. Jiraiya was the last one and left with Tsunade.

"What did you find?" He asked, and she looked at him like she didn't know what he was talking about. "Don't try that, I have known you long enough to know when you know something." Tsunade smiled and glanced ahead of them before stopping.

"Naruto will most likely not like the fact that Sakura was fighting today." She said watching as Jiraiya didn't get it. She sighed before she looked all around and whispered softly. "Sakura's pregnant." Jiraiya's eyes went wide, and he looked back toward the room they had just come from then back at Tsunade. "Obviously they didn't know. If Sakura knew, she would have told Naruto and would have gone with the others, and I know Naruto would have forced her to leave if she wanted to stay." Tsunade said as they continued to walk to meet up with the others.

The next day, Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, and Mikoto went to visit their sons. They settled down in their chairs and began talking about everything that had happened in the last nine months. Everyone had gotten married; there were several couple about to have children of their own. The four couldn't believe they had been given the chance to come back to their children and live like they were meant to live. Sakura awoke slowly and sat up, seeing her in laws and her friend's parents sitting in the room. She looked over and found Karin asleep in a chair beside Sasuke, who was sound asleep in the bed next to the sleeping Naruto.

"You're awake?" Kushina said with a smile to her daughter-in-law. "Do you feel better?"

"I feel a lot better, thanks." Sakura said and looked back at Naruto. "Has he woken up at all?" Kushina shook her head. Sakura climbed out of bed and went to the side of Naruto's bed.

"He should be waking up soon." Tsunade said as she, Jiraiya, and Kakashi walked into the room. "I heard you weren't feeling well when you went to the sand village" Tsunade said, walking over to her old student while Jiraiya and Kakashi walked over to Minato and the others.

"It was a one day thing." Sakura said with a shrug. "I got checked out and they couldn't find anything wrong. And I haven't felt like that since." She told Tsunade, who nodded and went to Jiraiya. She gave the slightest of nods as he smiled.

"I'm starved, why don't we go get something to eat. Those two will be out for a little longer anyway." Jiraiya said to everyone in the room, knowing that several people would decline. Minato and Kushina looked at each other and shrugged, as did Mikoto and Fugaku as they stood up.

"I'm gonna stay here. I want to look over the boys again." Tsunade said. Sakura shook her head, and Karin was still sleeping. The six adults left to eat, leaving Sakura and Tsunade to talk and look after the two men and the sleeping woman. Tsunade watched everyone leave before turning to Sakura, who was still sitting on the edge of Naruto's bed looking down at him. "Sakura, we need to talk." Tsunade said and sat on the bed Sakura had used the night before, making the young woman look at her confused. "Yesterday, I was told you were pretty sick, and no one knew if you had gotten checked out, so I tried to see if anything was still wrong." She paused as Sakura looked at her scared. "Did you know you were pregnant?" She asked. Sakura's eyes went wide, and her mouth opened as she shook her head.

"No. If I had known, I wouldn't have stayed and fought. You know that, besides, Naruto would have known, and you know how he is." She said and looked back at the sleeping Naruto. "He's going to kill me when he finds out."

"I'm sure he won't. Neither of you knew, there was no helping it. You tried to find out what was wrong, what I don't understand is how the person couldn't find you were pregnant." Tsunade said, and Sakura looked slightly confused. "You have learned to be a medical ninja. You know how long it takes for a women to feel the effects. The way I figure it, you're about three and a half months now."

"Naruto's really gonna kill me." Sakura said. "I should have seen it. That person was from a medical clinic in the river country."

"You know Naruto, he won't know what to do." Tsunade smiled, thinking of things Naruto would do once he found out. "Besides, you'll have someone to talk to about how to avoid your husbands. Tell your friend there she should talk to Sasuke." Tsunade said and stood up as Sakura's head shot around to look at Karin still asleep. "I'm going to join the others; you can come if you want."

"No I'll stay here." She said as Tsunade was walking to the door. "Tsunade?" She stopped and looked at the young woman sitting on the bed. "Could you not tell anyone?" The Hokage smiled and gave a nod.

"You have my word." She said and walked out, leaving Sakura in the room to think of how to tell Naruto. After a few hours, Naruto began to stir and open his eyes. He smiled when he saw Sakura sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him to wake up.

"Sakura, are you alright?" He asked when he got a sad smile back. "What's the matter?" He asked when she nodded. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to find the right words. Slowly she opened her green eyes and looked down at him.

"I should have listened to you yesterday, when you told me to leave." She said and he looked confused. "Remember when I was really sick?" He nodded. "Tsunade made sure I was okay last night and found out why I was sick." She took a deep breath. "Naruto, I'm pregnant." She said quickly and saw him stare at her only blinking. After the initial shock wore off, he sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "You're not mad?"

"Sakura, you didn't know. There was no reason you couldn't help keep me alive like you always do." He said softly.

"She said I'm three and a half months now." She said, wrapping her arms around him. "And guess what?" She said pulling away slightly and smiling at him. "Sasuke's gonna be mad at Karin." Naruto glanced at his friend and the woman asleep then back at Sakura. "She's pregnant too." She said, making Naruto smile. "When do you want to tell everyone?"

" Whenever you open your big mouth." Naruto said, making Sakura smile and playfully hit his arm. "Where is everyone anyway? I would have thought they would have held us down all night." He said with a smile.

"They went to eat. I wanted to wait for you to wake up, so they went without me." Sakura told him, making him push the covers off and climb out of bed. Sakura grabbed his arm and steadied him as he was still a little weak. "Naruto, you should rest some more."

"Why, I'm all healed. Besides, I'm starved." He smiled, making her laugh slightly as he walked over and started changing into his clean clothes. "I'm guessing my mother dropped these off." He said as he grabbed Sakura's hand and half-drug her out of the hospital and to his apartment. With no one in the village, they would have to make their own food. Where else would they go? Sakura laughed at how enthusiastic Naruto was about food, like always. As they got to his place, Sakura was still laughing.

"Naruto, look we're here. Can we slow down now?" She asked as they stopped at his door and he opened it to find everyone there. They all looked at him, surprised as they walked into the apartment. "He heard that you were eating." Sakura smiled brightly as everyone laughed.

"Here." Kushina said, handing Naruto a plate of food with a smile. "What would you like me to make you?" She asked Sakura.

"I'll get myself something." She said as everyone sat down and started eating. Sakura sat down next to Naruto not long after that eating an omelet. Once they were all done, they began to talk.

"How long before everyone gets back?" Naruto asked

"Shikamaru sent word yesterday that they could start coming back, so depending on how far they got, it should only take a few days before everyone's back. They should start to come in today." Tsunade said. There was a black ink bird that suddenly flew in the window and went to Naruto only to turn into a scroll and fall into his lap.

"Sai's really getting good." Naruto said as he opened the scroll and read it. "Looks like the first ones are here. They need the gate opened." Kakashi and Jiraiya left to open the gates while the rest sat talking, when there was a knock on the door and it opened, revealing Sasuke and Karin. "Hungry?" He asked them. Sasuke shrugged and Karin nodded before she started making food for herself and Sasuke while he went and sat down. Sakura smiled at Naruto and went to help Karin cook and to talk. Tsunade smirked, knowing that Sakura had told Naruto what they had talked about. Soon Mikoto and Kushina went to help with the food. The men glanced over and saw the women all whispering and Naruto put his head in his hands

"Not feeling well, Naruto?" Minato asked his son when Naruto laid his head in his hands. Naruto looked up and shook his head. "I'm surprised you're both up and looking like nothing happened." Minato said to both men who shrugged. "If I wouldn't have known, I would have guessed you hadn't both been hurt as bad as you were yesterday, by looking at you now."

"It may not look it but they're still seriously hurt and should take it easy for a while. Which neither one will do, may I add." Sakura said, sitting back in her seat. "Which means Karin and I just have another job to add." She said, looking hard at Sasuke and Naruto.

"It can't be that bad." Mikoto said, retaking her place. Karin and Sakura looked at each then at the two men before answering.

"It can be worse than you can imagine. I have seen both of them fight and practice. Neither one gives up or gives in until they are literally out or dead. And even then they'll push themselves even farther." Sakura said.

"I know how Sasuke can be; I can assure you that it can be really bad." Karin said, looking hard at her husband. "From what I hear of Naruto, he can be even worse." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Looks like you two aren't going to get away like you used to." Tsunade smiled as the door opened and the others who had stayed behind walked in with Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sai and Tenzo. "Looks like you got Shikamaru's message." Sai nodded.

"As soon as we got word we came back." Sai said "Naruto, I would have thought you and Sasuke would be half-dead." He said, walking closer to them.

"We're too good to die." Naruto chuckled, making Kiba laugh. "Not like you coulda survived any of that." Kiba smirked as everyone who knew Naruto and the others knew this was going to end in a challenge. "I bet you could have lasted two minutes fighting the way we had to."

"Naruto, don't start." Sakura said before Kiba could say a word. "Kiba, keep your mouth shut before I tell Hinata you're trying to get Naruto killed." She said, making Kiba's mouth slam shut.

"Naruto, you know you're too wounded to start that crap." said Tsunade. "So shut it before I have to teach you a lesson again." Naruto smirked and looked at her for a moment before he looked away and started eating again.

"Teach him another lesson?" Minato asked her, making Jiraiya and Tsunade smile as Naruto sat back, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't think we've heard that story."

"Jiraiya had taken him with him when they came looking for me. It seems Jiraiya was trying to teach him Rasengan but he couldn't do it properly. They had found me to get me to be Hokage; I said no and said a few things that made the little brat upset." She said looking over to Naruto, who had crossed his arms and was staring at her. "He tried to beat me; all I needed was one finger." She smiled, making everyone look at Naruto.

"You were like fifty, and I was a twelve year old kid. That makes you look so good." He said to her, making Jiraiya laugh.

"You're such a brat." He said to the young man. "Tsunade beat you twice with one finger, but you learned Rasengan and mastered it in a week." Minato looked between Jiraiya and Naruto stunned.

"He mastered it in a week?" He asked.

"It was a bet they had." Jiraiya told him. "And he's added several new techniques over the years. Rasenshuriken, the one that almost killed you."

"I can use it now. I can throw it." Naruto said crossing his arms looking happy. "I have the great ball Rasengan, demon fox Rasengan, and typhoon water vortex technique that I learned to do by myself when I was traveling." Everyone that knew about the Rasengan was amazed at what Naruto knew. They all sat and started talking about back when they were younger, telling stories about Naruto in school or missions and after and when Sasuke was off with Orochimaru and after he killed him. It was amazing to know what had happened since they had all died and how things had been played out.


	18. The Kids First Big Trip

**I want to thank Uzukazi for all the time he spent reading through and fixing my silly mistakes. **

Chapter 18

Nine months had passed since the fighting. There had been no word of the brothers since the devastation that Naruto and Sasuke dealt them. Everyone was beginning to think they had died or were hiding, afraid of Naruto and Sasuke. But there were several who knew they were still out there, and they would be back.

"Naruto!" Came a call making, him turn to see Sasuke suddenly beside him. "Naruto, you better get to the hospital. Your parents just took Sakura there, and she's in labor." Naruto's eyes widened, and he took off with Sasuke right by him. Once at the hospital, Ino grabbed him and drug him to where Sakura was, he went into the room and saw her laying in the bed, wincing and rubbing her stomach every so often.

"Sakura?" He said softly as he went to her side and grabbed her hands. "Sasuke came and got me, and I came as fast as I could." She smiled before she felt another pain, and she squeezed his fingers until it passed.

"I thought Ino was just making it look worse than it really was, but this really does hurt." Sakura said before wincing again. Naruto smiled and smoothed her hair back. "It's almost time to see our baby." She smiled up at him.

"You'll be fine. You're a lot stronger than Ino." He smiled when she chuckled. "You seem excited to be changing diapers and to be thrown-up on." He said, making her laugh before a big contraction hit, and she closed her eyes, wincing as she held his hand. "It'll be alright." He said as a doctor walked into the room and examined Sakura.

"It looks like it's time. I hear you can be very strong." He said to Sakura and saw both Naruto and Sakura nod. "Then I suggest you don't hold his hand, or you should make sure you watch your strength." Sakura nodded and was about to let go when Naruto held her hand tighter and smiled.

"You can't hurt me, remember." He smiled, making her laugh.

"Sakura, I want you to start pushing." The doctor said, and Sakura took a deep breath and started to push to get the baby out.

After an hour there was a cry that filled the air as the doctor laid the baby on Sakura's chest, and a nurse, who was on the opposite side of Naruto, began to clean it off. Naruto cut the umbilical cord, and the nurse took the baby to wash it off quickly and handed it back to Naruto.

"Congratulations, it's a little girl." The nurse said and handed the baby over. Naruto looked down at the little girl with pink hair. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at her father with bright blue eyes. Naruto smiled and turned to hand her to Sakura.

"She looks just like both of you." The doctor said. "She's very healthy and wide awake. More awake than the usual baby." Naruto nodded "What will you be naming her?" The doctor asked, making Naruto and Sakura look at each other.

"Ryoko" Naruto said, making Sakura look at him with a bright smile. "You miss your mom, figured we would give her the name." Sakura nodded, and the doctor wrote the name down and left, only to be bombarded by everyone waiting outside the room. Naruto looked down at his daughter, he couldn't believe it. He was a father. He, the boy who grew up being hated for being the host to the nine-tailed beast, was a father. He saw Sakura's eyes start to look heavy. "Get some sleep. I'm going to go show her to the others that are trying to get an answer out of the doctor." He kissed her and took the baby as Sakura fell asleep, and he opened the door and saw everyone look up. All the women handed the babies they were holding to their husbands before running to Naruto, followed by the men.

"How's Sakura?" Ino asked.

"She's sleeping, figured I would bring her out, so you will leave the poor doctor alone." Naruto chuckled as all the women turned their attention back to the baby girl.

"What's her name?" Karin asked as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"Ryoko." He said, making all the girls smile. Kushina reached over and took the girl from Naruto, making the women change who they were surrounding. Naruto chuckled as he was pushed back and was standing with the men. "Every time." He said as they all stood watching the women.

"Troublesome women." Shikamaru said, standing in the group of men holding his two and a half month old daughter.

"Careful what you say, you're out numbered in your house already." Shikaku said to his son as he took his granddaughter.

"They can't be that bad." Kiba said with a smile, holding his one month old son. "Besides you can always try to even the field." He smirked. "Look at Kakashi, Me, and Lee, we're already winning." He said, making everyone laugh and look at Kakashi holding his month old son.

"If it weren't for the women, there would be no _us_." Minato said. "You should be happy for girls." Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto looked at him, and then back at the group of women, then back at him.

"Obviously, you haven't met most of these women." Naruto said "They're nothing to wish for." He said as the other three nodded in agreement. There was a cry from the middle of the circle of women that made all the men look. "I guess I better go save her from being like any of them."

"With Sakura as her mother, I think it's too late." Jiraiya said and was hit on the head by Tsunade. "Ouch!" He yelled as Naruto walked away, laughing, to take his daughter back. He made his way through the crowd and took the infant from Kushina and made his way back out with the quiet girl. "How'd you make her shut up?" This comment earned another hit to the back of the head.

"He took her and she stopped crying." Ino said as she took one of her two and a half month old twin girls from Neji. "She must know who her father is." She smiled.

"There may be some hope for her yet." Kiba said with a chuckle when Hinata took their daughter. The group talked for hours until it was time for Ryoko to be put to bed for the day, and everyone left to see Naruto and his family in the morning. That night, Naruto sat in his chair while his wife and daughter slept, thinking of how he got where he was now.

"Naruto?" Came a soft whisper from the door, making him look up and see his parents at the doorway. He told them to come in and they found seats and talked quietly, careful not to wake Ryoko or Sakura. "What's on your mind?" She asked making him look up at her again.

"Just thinking." He said and looked back at Sakura. "I'm wondering how I went from the kid that everyone hated to being married and be a father. So much has happened, and it seems like yesterday I was in the academy." He said.

"Everything works out the way they're meant to. Or else we wouldn't have had you, and we wouldn't be here right now. If you hadn't grown up the way you did, you wouldn't be the man I see in front of me." Kushina told her son. "I am not happy that you were left alone and had to grow up the way you did, but it had to be done to make you strong in so many ways."

"I don't' know what to do with a kid, but all I know is I'm gonna give Ryoko a better childhood than I had." Naruto said.

"You have others to help you, too. This isn't something that will be as easy as fighting for you." Minato said. "It's not something you can do alone." Naruto nodded and went back to looking at his wife and child sleeping. "It's a big difference from years ago." Naruto nodded and heard Ryoko start to fuss; he stood up and picked her up gently. Kushina smiled as she went to help her son, and he asked her to make a bottle for him. He took the bottle and sat back down, putting his right ankle on his left knee and placing the baby in the 'cradle' his legs created, and he put the nipple in her mouth and watched her eat.

"It's a good thing I had to help the others when their kids were born." He chuckled as Ryoko started to relax her fisted hands and look up with her bright blue eyes. Kushina smiled and agreed with him as she watched the baby try to look around while she ate. "Already wants to know what's going on." He said with a smile.

"I think we're going to go get some sleep. You coming home?" Minato asked as he and Kushina stood to leave.

"No, I think I'm gonna stay here and let Sakura get as much sleep as she can." He said, looking up at his parents. "I'll let you know when they're letting them out." He said and watched his parents nod. Kushina kissed Ryoko and Naruto on their foreheads and left with Minato giving a bright smile. Naruto was left in the quiet room feeding his daughter while his wife slept.

Sakura and Ryoko were released the next morning. Naruto wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist and held Ryoko in the other arm as they made their way back to his apartment where he was to meet his parents. On the way several people crowded around to see the new baby.

"She's precious." Tenten said holding her son and looking at the new sleeping baby. "She looks just like you Sakura." Sakura smiled and looked at Naruto.

"She has Naruto's eyes." Sakura said.

"She is beautiful. Hopefully, she'll grow up like you with the best parts of Naruto." Shizune said with a smile. "That's all we need, another Naruto running around." She said, making everyone but Naruto laugh.

"Naruto turned out fine after everything he did when he was a kid. I'm sure he'll teach her what to do," Iruka said. "Like listening to the teacher and going to school." Everyone laughed before Naruto shook his head, and everyone said good bye and went on their way. They got to the apartment and found Shikamaru and Temari with their daughter, Sayuri, Ino and Neji with their twin daughters, Chie and Chika, Kakashi and Anko with their son, Sakumo, Kiba and Hinata with their son, Isao, and Naruto's parents.

"Figured we should all see how you two were doing." Kiba said and watched Sakura take the infant and move off with the other women, leaving Naruto to sit with the men. "Heard you stayed at the hospital all night, you must be tired."

"Not really. I'm used to next to no sleep for weeks on end." Naruto smirked. "Never know when you won't get any sleep." He said, making the men chuckle. As the two groups talked there came a knock on the door, Minato answered it and saw Jiraiya standing there with a bright smile.

"There's gonna be another one to add." He said making everyone look at him. "Karin was just taken to the hospital." All the women smiled at each other before they started towards the door. Naruto and Minato grabbed the front of Jiraiya and pulled him out of the way as the women went to the hospital, making the men follow.

"You had to announce it?" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

"They were on their way here, it was better I announce it now than if they find out and no one told them. It's definitely better than it happening here." Jiraiya laughed. "Just imagine what that would be like."

"I'd rather not." Shikamaru said as he walked beside Naruto.

Two years later there was still no sign of the brothers, and everyone began to relax and watch their children grow up. They saw best friends begin to develop and enemies be made. Ryoko was friends with everyone; she was known to be an almost exact replica of Naruto, only she listened more. Her pink hair was now down to her shoulders and flew in the wind as she ran, looking at everything with mischievous blue eyes. Sasuke's son, Itachi, was friends with Sakumo and Isao. He looked almost exactly like Sasuke with small features that showed Karin. The girls banded together and became fast best friends, so did the boys, but every group had the few who didn't like someone. The adults had planned a day that everyone would meet at the park, and they all sat around talking as they watched the kids play. Ryoko was just like Naruto, she was all over, getting into everything, making friends with everyone she met, but she listened like Sakura. Itachi was just like Sasuke, but was slightly more outgoing. He was a smart two year old second only to Sayuri. Sayuri was brilliant like Shikamaru but acted like Temari. She had long brown hair that was held in a pony tail on the back of her head and bright teal eyes. Sakumo was a carbon copy of Kakashi, with the silver hair and black eyes, even in attitude. Isao was just like Kiba, running around without a care in the world with his black hair laying back with the wind and looking around with laughing gray eyes. Hiroshi was exactly like Lee, running around trying to work hard for everything and trying to make everyone else work hard for things; this earned a lot of enemies. He even looked exactly like his father. Neji's and Ino's twin girls stayed close together. Chie was like Ino and was one of Ryoko's best friends; she had blond hair and dark blue eyes, while Chika was a perfect mix of both parents, brown hair setting her apart but looked more like Neji with her white eyes, Ino's outgoing, and Neji's thought process.

"You weren't kidding when you said she was just like Naruto." Ino said as she watched the two year old Ryoko run everywhere possible. She was climbing trees and playing with the other children who were out going.

"You see her now; you should see her when she's with Naruto." Sakura said. "I pray to be saved every day when those two get together." She said, making the women laugh. "I hope she starts to calm down and act more like Minato or even Kushina when she gets older."

"She's not that bad. Ryoko's just a lot of fun." Naruto said with a chuckle, making everyone laugh and shake their heads. "At least she listens." He said as he sat next to Sakura.

"If you need a place to run to, our door is always open." Ino said with a smile to her best friend. "I say we get all the women together and let the guys watch the kids for a few days while we go somewhere." She said, looking at the other women smile and the men looking at each other afraid.

"We could go to my village, Naruto said it was rebuilt. I know of some secret places that no one else would know of. Even if they did, they couldn't get to them without someone from the village itself." Kushina said with a smile, making all the women nod.

"Okay, hold on. You were all just talking about how the kids are, and you want to leave them with us?" Naruto asked, looking at all of the women. "Is that a very good idea?" He asked them, making them look at each other before they turned back with smiles.

"Well, I think it is because when we get back, I better not hear anything happened while we were gone." Sakura said, looking at Naruto. "Besides, you guys aren't made to stay here. You were saying how you wanted to visit Gaara anyway. Why don't you take the kids to the sand village?"

"Why don't we go with them then head to the waterfall country from there." Temari asked. Everyone agreed and made plans to gather in a week and head to the sand village.

A week later, the adults stood at the gates with sleepy two year olds in their arms. Tsunade had made Jiraiya tag along to make sure that he behaved. Her idea was that the responsible men would be able to watch him and make sure he didn't go spying like he did in the leaf village.

"Chie, why don't you walk?" Ino asked. "You're getting to big to be carried everywhere." The girl shook her head and had Ino carry her.

"I got an idea." Naruto said pulling out a scroll with one hand while he held his sleeping daughter in the other. Sakura hit his head and looked at him sternly as he chuckled.

"Don't even think about it, Naruto. You can't seal them in scrolls." She said, making him laugh. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Jiraiya laughed as he came closer with Tsunade beside him. "We're all here, you're the last one." Sakura told him.

"Whose idea was it to start this early?" Jiraiya asked as he stopped in front of them.

"Jiraiya, it's one in the afternoon." Naruto said "Maybe you shouldn't have been out all night with sake." He said with a smirk.

"Then why are the kids all sleeping or half asleep?" He asked, confused as he looked around and saw Kiba holding Isao, Kakashi holding Sakumo, and Shikamaru holding Sayuri, who were all looking around sleepily. Ino and Neji held their half-asleep twins Chie and Chika, and Naruto was holding a sleeping Ryoko. The only one who was standing was Lee's young boy, Hiroshi, who stood by his parents with wide awake eyes.

"It's their nap time." Kushina said. "Now let's get going, we have a while to go to get to the sand village." Tsunade smiled when she saw Kushina and Sakura grab Jiraiya by the front of his clothing. "And no sake business, understand?" Jiraiya looked at both and nodded, making Naruto and Minato laugh, before they set out on their way.

Three hours later, the children were starting to wake up and walk beside their parents. Shikamaru and Naruto were the only ones carrying their children. Temari and Sakura had talked about the way the men treated their daughters; the two men spoiled the two girls rotten. For someone who always thinks women and girls are troublesome, Shikamaru sure loved to dote on his daughter. They stopped at Shibugakure to rest for the night. Naruto and Sasuke were able to get rooms for everyone for free; turned out that they each knew a person that owned the inn they stopped at.

"Do you know someone everywhere we go?" Kushina asked when Naruto and Sasuke told them about the rooms. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and smirked.

"It's better than us not knowing anyone." Naruto said as Ryoko walked over to him. She had been walking the last hour holding his hand and she, like everyone else, was tired. Sakura smiled when she saw the girl reach up, and Naruto picked her up only for her to lay her had down on his collar bone.

"That's true." Jiraiya said as he watched the little girl silently beg to be held and Naruto obliging. "I think we're all exhausted, we should get some sleep." He said with a smile only to have Kushina and Sakura drag him off to his room and push him in. He turned to look at them and Sakura was holding a seal. He looked behind the two women and saw three laughing faces. Naruto was laughing holding his daughter; Kakashi was chuckling standing next to Minato, who was laughing.

"I can get out of any seal; I'm the one who taught Minato." He told the women before they started to laugh.

"Who said Minato made this one?" Sakura said. "You forget there is another one who makes them." She smiled and shut the door putting the seal in it. "You're not getting out of this, so get sleep for tomorrow." She called through the door and heard a loud thump as Jiraiya sat on the floor.

"Pervy sage, you better give up, I made that one especially for you." Naruto laughed and walked to his room with Sakura, Minato and Kushina following him as Kakashi went to his room to find Anko putting their son into bed.

"Did you really make that one special?" Kushina asked as Naruto went to the small cot and laid Ryoko down. "It didn't look special."

"It wouldn't. I made it look like a design Dad does, but if you look close, you can see very small changes that will make it so only me or Sakura can remove it. It's so simple no one will be able to remove it." Naruto explained as he went and sat on the end of his bed. "It looks like it would be a difficult way to remove it, but its two hand sins in front of it and it falls right off." He smiled. "That's why there's no way he's getting out from behind the door. He can't get out at all, it seal the room." Naruto chuckled as Minato smirked.

"I think Jiraiya, met his match." Minato said and saw Kushina give a small yawn. "We better get some sleep for tomorrow if we want to be able to get to Ki by night fall." Minato and Kushina stood and said good night and left Sakura and Naruto get into bed and sleep.

The next morning they woke up to Ryoko climbing in bed between them giggling every now and then. Sakura cracked an eye and saw Naruto smile, they waited for the girl to climb up to their heads and Naruto grabbed her, and Sakura started to tickle her, making her shriek with laughter. As Minato and Kushina were walking down the hall, they heard the laughter and smiled. They never thought they would be able to see their son grow up, let alone have a grandchild. It was pure happiness that they couldn't even explain when they were able to see Naruto smile with his wife and daughter.

In the room, Sakura sat back laughing as she watched Naruto start to tickle the girl, who tried to sneak up on them. It brought a bright smile to her face to see Naruto, the boy that she had grown up with, the boy that everyone feared and hated to now be laughing and playing with their daughter.

"Daddy!" Ryoko cried out. "No!" She shrieked in laughter, and Naruto stopped, leaving her laughing and looking at her parents. "We gotta get Grampa Jiraiya." She laughed and ran out of the room only to run into Sasuke, Kakashi, and Minato as they were walking down the hall to get something that their wives forgot. Ryoko was looking back and didn't see Sasuke as she ran into him and fell back wards onto the floor. She looked up at the three men as Naruto and Sakura came out of their room.

"Good morning Ryoko." Kakashi said "Where are you running off to this early?"

"Daddy gonna let Grampa Jiraiya out." She said to him before standing back up and looking at Sasuke. "Sorry Uncle Sasuke." She said and ran off again as Naruto and Sakura came walking up.

"She's excited this morning." Minato said, glancing back to where his granddaughter had run off to. "What did you tell her she could do?" He asked his son. Over the last two years he had learned that Naruto was usually the one to say one thing and get the girl going and getting into trouble.

"I didn't tell her anything. She's just excited to be wide awake enough to annoy pervy sage." Naruto chuckled as he walked past the three men to find his daughter. "Ryoko!" He called and saw her poke her head around a corner before smiling and taking off again.

"She's worse than Naruto." Kakashi said as Sakura sighed. "Too much like him." He said, making Sasuke smirk and the others chuckle. Suddenly there was a crash, and everyone turned and started to run, thinking Naruto and Ryoko had done something. They turned the corner to see Naruto, and Jiraiya holding Ryoko come running from the other end. In the middle were Isao and Hiroshi. They were standing in front of a large, now shattered, vase. The others came running, wondering what happened and found the two boys. Kiba grabbed his son and Lee led his son away, while Naruto and Ino cleaned up the mess. Once it was cleaned up, everyone went down the stairs and out of the inn, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to talk to the owners. Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the inn to join everyone at the gates of the village.

"Where go now, daddy?" Ryoko asked as Naruto came up to the group.

"If we get moving we can make it to Ki before nightfall." Naruto said to her. "We can stay there and head to Kawa in the morning." Everyone agreed, and they started on their way. All the children walked with the adults and ran near them, playing games to keep them from getting bored. They stopped in a small town for lunch, making the children sit and eat. When they were done they were on their way again and, they soon noticed that the children were wearing out. One by one, they were picked up and carried. After a while, Chika was getting too heavy for Ino, and Minato took the girl to help, and then Sakura had to hand Ryoko over to Naruto when she started to get too heavy.

"They're getting too big for us to carry any more." Ino said. Looking at the girl Minato held. "I remember when I could carry her all day." she said.

"I know what you mean. I remember when I held Naruto." Kushina smiled, but lost it as he turned and looked at her with a bright smile.

"You wanna try it again?" He laughed, making her shake her head, and all the other men chuckled. The group continued to walk for several more hours before they stopped for a break. They laid the children on the soft grass as they took a breather; all the men went back to the women stretching their arms.

"They're like little angles when they sleep." Jiraiya said as the men sat down. "How long till they wake up?" He asked glancing over at the sleeping children.

"Relax Jiraiya. They're just kids." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"You guys did something to them. They're too smart to be two-year olds." Jiraiya said "They plan their attacks on me." Minato, Naruto, and Kushina laughed at him.

"I think you're just paranoid." Naruto said as Ryoko and Sayuri walked over to the groups. Sayuri climbed into Shikamaru's lap while Ryoko climbed into Naruto's lap. "You two have a nice nap?" He asked the two girls.

"No. Isao kicking us." Ryoko grumbled and laid against her father and started to doze like Sayuri had done. Naruto and the others chuckled when they heard the little girl's words. Naruto and Shikamaru moved the girls so they were being cradled while they slept.

"You two spoil them rotten." Ino said looked between the two men, who looked at each other then back at her. "Those little girls could get away with murder with you two." She said.

"We don't spoil them; if we did we would be giving them anything they wanted." Naruto said, and Ino looked at him and smiled. Jiraiya looked around and sighed.

"We better get moving again." The men stood and gathered up the kids and started on the walk to Ki again.

It had taken a week to get from the Leaf village to the Sand village. The group decided that the women would leave the day after they arrived at the Sand village. They were now gathered at the gate and saying goodbye to their husbands and children for a few days.

"Mommy, you come back?" Itachi asked as Karin held him. She smiled and nodded before she gave him a kiss and handed him to Sasuke.

"I'll be back before you know it." She smiled at him and turned to leave with the other women. The men set the children on the ground and lead them back to the Kazekage's tower. Gaara's wife, Matsuri, and Hana had decided to go with the women, leaving Gaara's and Matsuri's twin boys, and Kankuro's and Hana's daughter with them in the village.

"So whose idea was it for the women to leave?" Gaara asked on the way to the tower. The men looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well technically it was Ino who suggested they all go somewhere, and it was Kushina who figured out where, and Temari was the one who said to come here." Shikamaru said. "Damn woman." Shikamaru mumbled.

"It's only for a few days, besides we can catch up. We haven't seen you guys in a while." Lee said. "Why don't we meet somewhere after the kids are asleep?" He suggested, making most of the men just shrug.

"Well the rooms we have are connected to the Kazekage's tower. Why don't we meet in the tower?" Jiraiya asked. "The kids all go to sleep about nine, why don't we meet at ten?" Everyone nodded and walked back to the tower.


	19. Personal Attack

**I want to thank Uzukazi for all the time he spent reading through and fixing my silly mistakes. **

Chapter 19

Ten o'clock Naruto checked on his daughter, who was sound asleep in her bed, before leaving to meet the others. He met Sasuke on his way and the two friends walked to the room they were all supposed to gather in. They were the last two, and they all sat down and talked with some sake and food.

After a few hours, the group was laughing and joking, talking about the old days when they heard a scream. All the men ran out of the room to where the kids were all sleeping. As they neared the hall they saw the children open the doors and look down the hall. The only door that didn't open and show a child was the one Ryoko was behind.

"Daddy!" Came a scream making Naruto flash into the room with Sasuke beside him. They saw a man in a mask walking towards the terrified little girl. Naruto and Sasuke looked around as more men in masks came from the walls. As the man was about to hit the crying girl, Naruto grabbed the man's arm. "Daddy!" She yelled when she saw him.

"Sasuke get her out of here." Naruto said just before Sasuke appeared next to the girl and was gone again. "Trying to hurt my daughter is not the best idea." He said twisting the man's arm, making him drop to his knees. "Why are you trying to kill her?" He asked as the other men began to move in. Naruto flashed around and killed the others and grabbed the main man before he could breathe. "Answer me."

"The killer brothers want the elimination of the murderer of Danzo. They said to start at the bottom and work up the family tree." The man said in pain as the others came into the room. Minato was sitting outside and down the hall with Jiraiya, taking care of Ryoko, who was in hysterics.

"I have never seen those masks before." Gaara said as he walked closer.

"You wouldn't have unless you know the most secret person in the bird country." Naruto said. "It's close to the ANBU only these are supposed to be trained assassins." Gaara's sand ANBU took the man, who was still in pain, and drug him out of the room to be interrogated. The others left the room as Naruto went down the hall to find Ryoko. She looked up at the sound of people and saw Naruto walking towards her. She jumped out of Minato's grasp and ran at Naruto, who picked her up and held her tight.

"What happened?" Minato asked, walking up to his son holding his hysterical granddaughter. Everyone could only watch as the spastic little girl was now crying like a baby in her father's arms. The men watched as Naruto tried to calm himself before talking.

"Sasuke, where's Itachi?" Naruto asked looking around, but Sasuke was gone. The men went to the room Itachi and Sasuke were using and found Sasuke sitting on the bed holding Itachi as he cried silently. "They get in here too?"

"Yeah. He saw them first and hid, and they went away thinking he wasn't in here. That must have been when they found Ryoko." Sasuke said standing up with Itachi in his arms. "Naruto, we need to start." He said making everyone but Gaara confused. Gaara shook his head.

"You two need to plan it out, I guarantee you cannot charge into bird country and take the two brothers out. They have obviously planned this out, and I am sure they would have a plan for you if you went after them." He told the two men.

"It's what they want you to do." Kiba said. "They did that to get you two to go after them and who knows what they'll do. They may go after you or they may try to take the kids out again once you leave." Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.

"They won't get away with trying to kill them." Naruto said before he sat thinking and looked down at the tear stained face of his daughter. She had cried herself to sleep, and he felt like it was his fault for not being there to stop them before she could see anything. "There is a place they can't touch them." He said looking up with a smirk.

"Naruto, even if you take them there, what next, you two run off and get killed? How long will you have to keep them there?" Kakashi said. He knew the two men were scared for their children and wanted nothing more than to make them safe, he would be doing the same thing if it was his son who was threatened, but he needed to help get them through it logically.

"Just for a bit, just long enough for us to get the information we need." Sasuke said. "You may have seen how we've grown but we still have many things that no one has seen." He said making everyone look between the two men.

"Remember the jutsus we asked Tsunade to let us use, two years ago?" Naruto asked. "We have more than just a few that can save our lives. We didn't use any because Tsunade said no to our request, but with in a second Sasuke and I could have finished the army off and ended this forever. I have a chance to do that now, and I'm going to take it." Naruto said sternly as he looked around.

"Naruto, just try to gather information like you did before, at least until the women get back." Jiraiya said knowing that once Sakura was back she would talk him out of it and they would all be able to work together. When Naruto sighed and gave a slight nod Jiraiya felt relieved. He didn't want anything to happen to the young man or to the little girl he held.

"I'll wait but I'm gonna start the search now." He said and pulled out a scroll, using one hand he pulled him, Ryoko, Sasuke, and Itachi into the Toad world. Minato and Jiraiya sighed and pulled their own to make sure they didn't do anything.

"Naruto!" Called a yellow toad as he and a red one hopped up to him and Sasuke.

"Shhhhh! Gamatatsu, keep it down." Naruto said glancing at Ryoko who shifted slightly. "Gamakichi, is the toad sage awake?"

"Yeah, I think so. He was supposed to be talking to Ma and Pa a few minutes ago. Who are these kids?" the red toad asked looking at the two Naruto and Sasuke held.

"That's Itachi, Sasuke's son and this is Ryoko, my daughter. I have a very important thing to talk to the toad sage about." Naruto said as Minato and Jiraiya came to his side. He turned to the two men, Sasuke and he handed the two kids over.

"No, daddy." Ryoko cried as Minato took her and held her close as Jiraiya took Itachi who only looked sadly at his father.

"Ryoko, stay with your grandfather." Naruto said to the little girl. "We're gonna get the toads out looking. If I can get the toad sage to agree he'll hold a special council and meet with the heads of the other demons. If he does that we can take back control from Madara and be able finally stop him and these brothers." He said to Jiraiya and Minato.

"A council? I've never heard of that before." Jiraiya said walking behind the two men. "Is that what you had asked about a while ago and Gamakichi said the sage didn't know about it?" Naruto glanced at him and gave a nod.

"I asked him if they've ever had one. I thought if we could get everyone on the same page we could get everyone out for their heads." Naruto said as they reached the stairs. "I hope he'll be able to do it." the group walked up the stairs to find the toad sage talking with ma and pa. The toad sage looked up and saw them clear the last step.

"Naruto, Minato, Jiraiya, and you must be Sasuke Uchiha." The sage said looking at them. "What brings you all here with two children? I imagine it is important." Naruto nodded and walked forward.

"I had asked a while ago if you could get a council together." Naruto said and watched the toad sage look confused. "I came a few years ago and we were talking about getting the heads of all demonic creatures. If we can get everyone together so we could get everyone working on stopping Madara Uchiha and those two brothers that had helped in the fight with Danzo."

"There has been no word since the battle two years ago. Why ask now?" Pa asked. Naruto and Sasuke glanced at their children and back at the toads.

"Because they've surfaced again. This time I will follow them to the end." Naruto said. "They've taken it too far this time. They tried to kill Sasuke's son and my daughter as a way to get rid of everyone who killed Danzo." Naruto said angrily. The toads looked at him then at the two children then back at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Your children?" Ma asked and Naruto gave a nod.

"Ryoko, come here." Naruto called and Sasuke called for his son and the two older men let the kids down to run to their fathers. Naruto picked Ryoko up and held her in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "If we had been a second later she wouldn't be alive still, it's luck Itachi heard them and was able to hide." Naruto explained what had happened earlier and the Toad Sage nodded.

"I will see what I can do. This is an evil that needs to be put to rest." The great toad sage looked at the two small Toads. "Shima, Fukasaku, spread the word…." He paused forgetting what he was talking about.

"Would you like us to send word to all the heads and ask for council?" Ma asked with a sigh. Everyone knew how the sage was, he would be talking one minute and the next, completely forget what he was talking about.

"Yes. Get word out now." The two toads left to spread the word while Minato and Jiraiya walked closer to Naruto and Sasuke with the kids. "If you would like the children may stay here while this is settled." Naruto and Sasuke were about to shake their heads, when Ryoko pulled tighter crying, and Itachi looked up sadly at his father.

"No, Daddy! I go too!" Ryoko called as tears fell down her cheeks. Naruto whipped wiped the tears away and pulled her close to him.

"Daddy, no leave." Itachi said as a tear slid down his right cheek.

"Ryoko. Relax." Naruto said as he whipped more tears away. "You're not going to stay here, you'll come home with me." The girl rubbed her eyes and looked at him with her bright blue eyes. Slowly she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Sasuke picked Itachi up and held him as the boy looked at his father with his dark eyes.

"Me too?" He asked and watched Sasuke and Naruto nod.

"We should send word to the women; get them to come back, so we can figure out what to do." Minato said. "Great sage please let us know when you have it all settled." The toad sage nodded and the group disappeared in a poof of smoke, appearing in the room that everyone was still sitting in, waiting.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked when the men sat down. Sasuke put the boy on the floor, and he sat down while Naruto sat with his little girl in his lap.

"They're working on getting everyone together. For now we need to get word to the women and get them back. That's all we can do right now." Minato said sitting in a chair next to Naruto. Sasuke sent a snake out to get the women to come back.

"How did they get in here in the first place?" Jiraiya said. "You have the place protected by your ANBU. Who would come into the Kazekage's home to attack guests?" He glanced at Naruto, who hadn't said a word and saw him running his hand through Ryoko's long pink hair as she slept against his chest. Jiraiya couldn't help but smile, the boy he had seen grow up fighting for everything he had and now he was sitting in front of him doting on his daughter.

"I have talked to all of my ANBU and there is no way they could have gotten passed them." Gaara said trying to think of how they could have gotten in and almost killed his best friend's daughter. Everyone was wracking their brains to figure out how this could have happened.

"They used scrolls." Naruto said making everyone look at him; he was still smoothing Ryoko's hair. He looked up at everyone before he spoke again. "It's the only way they could have gotten into the rooms. They had to have made summoning scrolls. They took a chance going when they did, they had no idea we weren't in with them."

"So what do we do now? Stay awake all the time to make sure they don't do it again?" Kiba asked. "We can't always be watching for them." Naruto looked back at his sleeping daughter and Sasuke glanced at his son who was leaning against his leg falling asleep.

"It's Naruto and I who need to watch. We were the ones who killed Danzo, we're the only ones they're after." Sasuke said looking around the room. The other men sat thinking of how to help.

"I can't wait to see these places." Ino said as the group of women walked towards the waterfall country. They were all so excited to see where Kushina was going to take them.

"I know some relaxation from running around after Ryoko and let's not start on Naruto." Sakura said making everyone laugh. "I could use the relaxation."

"Speaking of relaxation, why don't we find somewhere to stay for the night? Keep moving in the morning." Temari suggested, and the women all agreed and found an open area to camp in. They all talked and ate before going to bed late. Hours later, Karin woke up to something slithering over her. She looked and saw one of Sasuke's snakes.

"What's wrong?" She asked and the snake hissed for her to hear. She sat straight up and gasped. "They're okay, right?" The snake nodded its head and watched Karin look over to Sakura who was still asleep. "Go back for me, and tell him we're on our way now." The snake nodded and slithered off as Karin went to Sakura. "Sakura. Sakura." She watched as she opened her eyes and looked up. "We need to get everyone up, and go back. Sasuke sent a snake, said someone got into the Kage tower and tried to kill Itachi and Ryoko. Naruto took care of the men. It said that they would tell us everything when we got back but we should get going." Sakura shot straight up.

"Let's get the others up." Sakura said and went to her mother in law while Karin went to Temari. "Kushina!" Sakura called waking the woman. "Kushina we need to get back. Sasuke sent word that Itachi and Ryoko were attacked."

"Are they alright?" Kushina asked sitting up shocked.

"From what the message said, Karin said that Naruto took care of the men, but we need to get back." Sakura explained, and Kushina nodded, and the other were woken, and they started on their way back as fast as they could.

It had taken the rest of the night and all morning to get back to the men. They made their way to the tower and found the men with the children. Sakura, Karin and Kushina noticed right way that Itachi was holding Sasuke's pant leg and when Naruto put Ryoko on her feet the girl refused to leave his side. Even when they saw the women, all the children ran to their mothers but Itachi and Ryoko waited excitedly at their father's sides. When Sakura and Karin came close enough the kids couldn't wait and went to them. The two mothers pulled them into their arms as they kept walking to get to their husbands.

"Karin said Sasuke sent a snake to tell us to come back. What happened?" Sakura asked holding her daughter close. "Naruto, what's going on?" She asked as he took the girl from her.

"Go play with the other kids. Uncle Gaara, Uncle Kakashi, and your grandparents are all here if you need anything. Mommy and I will be right back." He said kissing her cheek and putting her down before she ran over to the other children. He looked back to Sakura and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her to the side. "After the kids were asleep we went down the hall and met to talk and catch up. We heard Ryoko scream and when we got there Sasuke got her out of the room while I got rid of the men. I got the last one to talk as everyone came in. Sakura, the brothers and Madara are back. They want to kill the killers of Danzo from the bottom of the tree." Sakura looked back at the little girl who was starting to get into her game. "I have the toads working on getting a council and we're waiting on word form Tsunade. We want to get everyone looking for the bastards before Sasuke and I go take care of them." Naruto said glancing at Ryoko.

"She's not safe anywhere." Sakura said. "What are we going to do?" She asked looking up at Naruto.

"Believe me; I'll make sure she's safe. I won't let anything happen to her or you, I promise." He said giving her a hug and turning to walk back to the others and Ryoko ran over for Naruto to pick up. As they got to the others, Kushina took the little girl and took her and the other kids to play for a while with Tenten and Matsuri.

"I hope they send word soon. To be able to get everyone together would be a first in all of history." Jiraiya said. "If we can get all the demonic creatures together to help and the humans to work together this should go smoothly."

"If that all works that way, if it doesn't we have to use the second plan." Sasuke said; several were confused, they had never talked about any other ways to solve this. "We know what we're up against now. I know Madara, he's going to slowly put more pressure on us to make us do something and with those brothers he thinks it will make it easy. Naruto and I will be able to find all three and finish this if it comes to it."

"You two are not going out somewhere where we have no way of knowing anything." Ino said. "Who knows what could happen."

"We will figure out what to do when it comes to it. For now, let's just hope this toad sage is able to get everyone to agree." Gaara said. "That is our best bet at this point." A messenger bird flew by and landed on Jiraiya's arm as he read the message.

"Looks like Tsunade's pissed." He chuckled. "She's getting all the Kages together; she wants us to join her." everyone was slightly shocked that Tsunade would bring everyone but they weren't about to argue. "We should get going and we can meet her on the way."

"I will get everything worked out with the elders and then we can move out." Gaara said to everyone and left his wife with their twin boys while he went to discuss his plans with the elders of the sand village. As the group of adults began to talk of ideas, a toad appeared.

"A council has been arranged, they will gather in a few hours." The purple toad said. "The toad sage has expressed the want for everyone to attend, if you would like." Naruto, Sasuke, Minato and Jiraiya nodded.

"Gaara's talking to his elders to arrange it so he can leave the village. Let the toad sage know that the Kages are meeting to get an agreement in the human world, as soon as Gaara is finished we will join the Toads." Jiraiya said. The purple toad nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Looks like we're going to be busy."

"What are we going to do with the kids?" Karin asked looking over to the children still running around playing with Kushina, Tenten and Matsuri. "Most of them won't sit still in a council."

"The Toads will be able to take care of them, but I think a few should stay with their parents during this." Shikamaru said "They may be safe in the Toad's world, but it may be better to have them by our sides."

"I think they'll sit still once they see the demonic creatures." Kiba smirked. "Isao will be too scared to move." He chuckled. "Isao would be the only one that would get wild." Kiba said. "Akamaru'll make sure he'll sit still and be quiet, though." Akamaru gave a bark in agreement. "All we need is to wait for Gaara now."

"Not anymore." Naruto said as he saw Gaara walking towards them. "How'd it go?" Gaara gave a nod and the adults went to get the children and go to the Toad world. Between Naruto, Minato and Jiraiya they were able to take the whole group over.

The three men lead the group to the great toad sage. As they reached the top of the stairs, everyone looked around at all the leaders waiting. As their eyes met with the humans they began to get upset, yelling and asking why humans were in the council. As Naruto looked around he saw a very large Dog, Cat, Bird, Panda, Lizard, he saw Manda and Katsuyu, along with a fox, who only glared at Naruto and watched his every move. The great toad sage held his hands up to silence the chaos.

"Please. These humans have come to us with information of a great evil that has been using our ranks. I have called the first ever council so that we may set our differences apart and work together to end this evil. Please listen to our friends." he said and tuned to the group making everyone look at Naruto and Sasuke who were the only ones fixed on specific creatures.

"Let us hear what they have to say." The green and purple bird called through her yellow beak. "This was such a need that the toad sage reached out to us, let us hear what this evil is." The others didn't respond. The black Fox only stared at Naruto with its black eyes; Manda looked to Sasuke and surprised most of the creatures.

"You have the floor; speak of the evil, Sasuke." He hissed. The other two snakes looked at Manda then to Sasuke then back, confused how their leader knew a human.

"Sir, you know this human?" Asked the deep blue snake with disgust making Manda turn and glare at him and the Gray snake beside him. The two cowered under Manda's gaze as he turned back to Sasuke who was unfazed by the black eyes. The man stepped forward slightly to speak.

"We have learned this evil has the name of Madara Uchiha." He said making everyone whisper until he spoke again. "Twenty three years ago he was the reason the nine tails attacked the village hidden in the leaf. He took control and made him attack, forcing the death of a great ninja, in order to weaken the village and allow another man to take his place as Hokage." the creatures looked at him wondering when he would tell them why they were in this council. "Over the years we have found out several thing and now as it comes to a head, Madara has taken to controlling armies of creatures. He has turned them against each other for fun, taken them away from their homes and families for betraying their people. He will annihilate us then turn to the troops and their people."

"So what?" Said a calico cat with green eyes. She looked around at everyone. "This is a great story and everything, but we have no reason to have to travel all the way here to listen to a few humans chat." She said; she was beginning to get annoyed at having to listen.

"You many not feel that way when your own men are turned against you." Naruto said as he stepped forward. "Madara needs to be stopped and we need everyone to work together in order to finish this once and for all." The creatures looked at him and he heard growling. When he turned he saw the black fox standing with his eyes fixed on Naruto.

"Why should we help the one who holds the nine tails hostage?" He growled. "Who knows what you'll do to us."

"The nine tails is not being held hostage-" Naruto started but was cut off by the brown fox with hateful gray eyes, which stood up next to his leader.

"Then release him back to us. Show us he is not hostage." He growled and was slightly confused why Naruto wasn't fazed in the least.

"I don't need to prove anything to you, and if you don't want to listen or help save yourselves, then you can leave. It's your decision to make. You listen to what we have to say or you don't, there is no me proving to you." Naruto said as he looked at the two foxes hard with his blue eyes. The foxes and the Lizards didn't like what they heard. They stood up to help defend the foxes when they heard Naruto before he turned to face them. "You can also choose on your own." As he was paying attention to the lizards the gray fox lunged at Naruto and landed on top of him. Ryoko cried out for him from Sakura's arms before she was handed off to Ino. Sakura went to Sasuke's side as all of the friends moved closer ready for anything as dirt and rocks cleared. That's when they saw Naruto on the back of the fox with a seal immobilizing it.

"Daddy!" Ryoko cheered as she saw Naruto standing unhurt. She turned and looked at Ino and smiled. "Daddy, beat him." She said making Ino smile down at the little girl.

"I told you, I do not have to prove anything to you." Naruto said and jumped down to talk to him. "If you didn't realize, I'm faster than you and, it seems, more intelligent. That seal stays on until you control yourself." He said and looked up at the stunned leader and turned away to go back to the group.

"Control himself? You are the one attacking him; maybe I should attack you…" The fox said before he smirked and looked to the side. "I have a better idea." He lunged to where Ino stood with Ryoko in her arms and her twin daughters at her side. The demon was flung backwards hitting the ground hard. When he looked up he saw Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto standing in front of him with all the men behind them to help.

"I don't care who the hell you are! You try something like that again, and I will kill you!" Naruto yelled. Sakura and Sasuke looked pissed as they moved closer.

"I don't care where we are or what's going on, you try to hurt my daughter again and I will make sure the next hit scatters you into a million pieces." Sakura warned. The fox looked at her and Naruto as they glared at him, using every bit of their self restraint not to kill him for the attempt, then he looked at Sasuke who still looked pissed.

"Try to hurt my niece and ask Manda what I could do to you." He said low. "Let's finish this so we can leave this group of morons." He said to Naruto. The men still stood behind the two men and one woman watching each creature to make sure no one would try anything.

"I will ask you once." Naruto said stepping closer to the demon creatures. "The human world is in danger. Madara needs to be stopped before any more humans, or demons, get pulled into death. If you would like to help stop him and the two brothers before they start on the demon worlds, then we must start discussions. If you choose not to, I wish you well when your time comes." Many looked around at each other before voicing their opinions and thoughts.

"I want to join." Katsuyu said nodding her head as the toad sage gave a nod agreeing also, along with the pandas and birds.

"Why would I join? If we fight against this man and loose he will look for us. If we don't it may take a while for them to find us. We could be killing ourselves." The dog leader said low. Kakashi stepped forward to help his students.

"Eriko, if you do not join we could lose and it will bring him closer to you. If you join there is a very high chance of winning and putting this all to an end." Kakashi said making the dog leader look at him for a long minute before sighing and giving a nod.

"I will listen and discus but I do not promise the dogs in the fight." Eriko said making several of the demons who hadn't agreed yet look around. The cats were next to agree.

"We will agree, and we wish to know more about you. You three seem strange for humans." She said looked at them with her green eyes. The toad sage gave a small smile before he spoke to her.

"Once we have agreed to help each other we will be learning much. These three are very different than any human, and you will find why." He said as he glanced around waiting for the last remaining demons to agree. The lizards gave their nod and Manda gave a slight nod to them.

"Do not fail Sasuke." Manda said making everyone look between the two.

"I told you when I summoned you the first time. I am not Orochimaru. I do not loose and you will listen either way." Several demons were surprised when Manda just pulled back with a hiss. Only a few in the whole place understood that to be a summoner of Manda, one needed to show power and control, so those who didn't know this were confused and taken back by Sasuke's cold words as they looked to the Foxes for their answer. The cream colored Fox who hadn't said a word or made a move looked to her leader.

"Crevan, just agree. Kyuubi would have if he was given this choice." She said, trying to get the foxes to help and be helped.

"Tokala, shut up. You don't know what he would have done. He was never given a choice." The black fox growled making Tokala angry.

"Don't you start talking like that. You know what happened and why things happened. Just because you don't like it doesn't mean it was the right thing to do. And don't you dare tell me that I wouldn't know what he would choose!" She began to raise her voice. "You may be more powerful, but I have the authority to go over you, I know what my father would have chosen." She said shocking everyone but the black fox. She turned her blue eyes to Naruto and the others. "I am taking control of the Foxes. I agree to join." The black fox began to growl loudly. He lunged at her; he felt pain fly through his body, then nothing.


	20. Return Of The Dead

**I want to thank Uzukazi for all the time he spent reading through and fixing my silly mistakes. **

Chapter 20

Naruto and Sakura stood over the unconscious black fox before turning to look at the others and walking back. Tokala stood looking at Crevan before she said her thanks to Naruto and Sakura. Naruto went to remove the seal on the brown seal while Sakura talked to Tokala.

"I'm going to remove this seal. I have a feeling you were only helping your leader and won't be attack anytime soon. It's gonna hurt for a second when I remove it, but once it's gone you'll be able to move and the pain will go away." He looked into the fox's eyes before he did one hand sign, and the seal fell to the ground as Naruto jumped down, and the fox stood up. Tokala walked over with Sakura as everyone started to move closer to discuss what to do next.

"Sinopa, you have something to say to Naruto." Tokala said before everyone got too close. Sinopa lowered his head to Naruto as he spoke.

"I am sorry for attacking you. Kyuubi was our leader and we all adored him. It made me mad to see the one holding him walk here like nothing had ever happened." He said looking away from Naruto, who gave a nod.

"I understand. But you don't know everything about a person by looking at them." He gave a smirk as everyone came closer. "Now that we have agreed on working together, we must get this information to our heads and set up another council for everyone to meet." The demons agreed, and Naruto, Minato, and Jiraiya took everyone back using a scroll Naruto pulled out. When everyone looked around they weren't in the sand village.

"Naruto, where are we?" Sakura asked, looking around holding Ryoko's hand.

"We're ahead of schedule." Karin said, looking to her friend. "We're close to waterfall country."

"We are in waterfall country." Kushina said, looking around. "We're by…." She trailed off and turned to look at the three men who had brought them to this place. All three smiled and gave a nod.

"You wanted to see this stuff, and you're the only one who hasn't done anything since you came back. We figured you'd like it." Naruto said just before Kushina lunged and pulled Naruto and Minato into a big hug, making most of the group smile before they started to laugh when she let go of her son and husband and grabbed Jiraiya and hugged him awkwardly.

"So where are we?" Hinata asked, looking around and stopping at Kushina and the three men. Kushina let Jiraiya go and turned with a bright smile before answering.

"A few yards to the right is where my village used to be." She said and slowly lost her smile before Minato walked up behind her.

"Let's go for a walk." He said to her. He knew it still hurt. She had lost her entire family that day; she lost her parents, her older brother and younger brother and sister. She lost all of her friends who she had grown up with, all right in front of her face. Minato pulled her off while Naruto went to Sakura. He had heard stories of the battle and of what had happened, but his mother's face said it all.

"I wanta go with Grandma and Grandpa." Ryoko said as she let go of Sakura's hand only to be caught by the back of her shirt by Naruto. He pulled her back with a smile. "Daddy I wanta go." She said looking up with her blue eyes; the way she figured got her everything. Well almost everything. Naruto shook his head with a bright smile as he pulled her back all the way.

"Not gonna work this time. I'm sure grandma and grandpa will take you for a walk after they come back. Go play with the others until they get back." The little girl ran off pouting as he stood up.

"You know she's going to learn that the longer she does that face, you'll eventually give in." Sakura said, making Jiraiya chuckle. "She's smart, I bet by next year I'll have to take over watching her and you." She smiled at her husband making him chuckle.

"I think it's something they're born with." Tamari laughed as she and Shikamaru walked closer. "Sayuri does the same thing to Shikamaru. Let's her get away with everything." The two women moved off talking and laughing as other women joined them, and the men began to make a group of their own.

"They have a point; you let Ryoko get what she wants, all the time." Jiraiya said, making the men look at Naruto and Jiraiya. "She gives you the eyes and you do what she says." He said, making a few men laugh, all but the ones with daughters.

"Like you're any better." Naruto said. "Grandpa Jiraiya, I want candy" He said with a smile. "Or anything else Sakura and I tell you not to do or give her." Jiraiya smiled and looked proud as Naruto was talking.

"I'm aloud to, I'm grandpa." He said simply, making Naruto shake his head and glance over at the children playing. "She's got a face you can't say no to, anyways."

"Right, you just like spoiling her." Naruto said. "Between her and Itachi, you get them bouncing around and give them back." He said making Jiraiya chuckle. "Did I just hear you volunteer to watch all the kids for everyone whenever we need it, or the kids want to?" Naruto asked with a smile and Jiraiya was trying to back out when the kids ran over and all looked up happily.

"Please, grandpa Jiraiya?" Ryoko begged as she looked up, giving him the bright blue eyes. He sighed and nodded and picked her up. "Yay!" she cheered, laughing as all the men looked at him.

"What? It's the eyes." He said, making the men just look at him longer with small smirks. "I doubt any of you can hold up against them." He said, turning his back, taking the kids off to play.

"I say we get him back." Kiba said low with laughter in his voice. "It's unimaginable when we get Isao back." He said, and the men all nodded and found a place to sit and talk.

"You should see Sayuri; she won't settle down and go to bed until almost the morning after he has her." Shikamaru explained as he sat. Neji sat next to him and shook his head.

"Try having the twins." Was all he said and all the men laughed.

"You see Ryoko and Itachi now." Naruto said making everyone look over and see the two run around as the other children began to slow for a break. They looked back scared. "So much worse than you think, that's why Sasuke leaves him with Ryoko." He looked over at Sasuke, who gave a smirk. "I say we get them at their worst and let him watch all of them at the same time."

"So why are you trying to get him back for making the kids happy?" Gaara asked. "It makes no sense if he makes them happy."

"Let him see how bad it is when they come home." Kiba said. "Isao actually wears Akamaru out." He said making several men nod. "When are we going to do this?" He asked and the men all planned their payback.

"Minato, we're walking to the village." She said as she stopped in her tracks. "I… I can't. I can't see what it looks like after twenty-five years." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. "I don't think I can face it."

"Kushina, why don't we try? You'll never be able to face anything about your village if you don't try." Minato said as he held her. He took a step back and held her hand tight. "I'll be with you the whole time." She sighed and gave his hand a squeeze as she started walking with him. After a few more yards they broke free of the trees and weeds, Kushina stopped in her tracks, staring in front of her. She glanced at Minato, who started to smile as she looked back.

"I….I can't believe this." She said as tears came to her eyes. "I saw all of this destroyed." she looked back at Minato as he came closer with a bright smile. "Minato, what happened?" She asked with tears starting to fall. "Did you-?" She asked cutting herself off.

"No, you would have to give that credit to your son. He told me about this a while ago, and we figured we were coming up here anyway." Minato said, chuckling as Kushina wrapped her arms around his neck and held him for a little while before pulling back with a bright smile. "Come on. He said this is when he figured out how to make that special seal to resurrect buildings. Let's see if it really worked." They smiled at each other before walking off into the empty village.

"Look, it's my old house." She said before walking in to see it empty but every room the way it used to be. She smiled, the only thing she could do was stand in her living room and smile. "I can't believe this." It was silent for a minute. "It's too quiet without Satoshi running around taking my stuff, and Saki trying to steal my things to be grown up. Mom and Dad always had their hands full with those two. Takeshi wasn't any help. He just laughed and said it's because I used to take his stuff." She smiled remembering her older brother laughing at her when she asked for help to get her things back from her younger twin brother and sister.

"Remember when I came and we started talking?" Minato asked breaking the silence. "Takeshi had a few things to say didn't he?" He chuckled.

"You didn't have to hear him when we were home." She laughed. "He used to make fun of me, before we started seeing each other he used to tell me that we would get married." Her face dropped as she remembered her little brother. "Satoshi was so bad, he used to make up rhymes and follow me around for days."

"I'm sure Saki had a few things to say." Minato chuckled as Kushina start to laugh.

"She followed me around asking how good of a kisser you were and stuff like that." She smiled as he moved closer and gave her a kiss.

"What was the answer?" He asked with a small smile as he kissed her again. When he pulled back she started to laugh again.

"You are the best kisser. Ryuu can't stand up to you." She laughed even harder as he pulled back and looked at her. He was trying to keep a straight face but couldn't after Kushina almost fell laughing, making him catch her. "My dad and Takeshi would be so mad right now." She smiled as he stood her back up.

"Well then, let's go where they won't know." he smiled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the house. She guided him off to the side to the front gates of the village and out a little ways.

"Remember this place?" she asked, making him look around before smiling and walking closer to her. "You are a ninja of the leaf, am I right?" She asked

"Yes, my team and I just brought back a family who were visiting the leaf village." Minato said

"Sounds like you and your team had a long trip. Would you like to rest for a while before leaving?" She smiled and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't remember it happening quite like that but I think I'll settle for it." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. When they were done they pulled back and stared into each other's eyes before he spoke again. "We better get back to the others. Jiraiya's probably got all the kids trying to kill their parents." He laughed and they walked back hand in hand talking about the old days. Soon they heard laughter and yelling and they walked back through into the open and laughed when they saw all the kids piled onto Jiraiya, making the others laugh. Ryoko saw Minato and Kushina walk into the clearing from the corner of her eye and she turned quickly and ran to them, laughing. Naruto and the others turned to see his parents as they picked the little girl up. As the adults stood up, Kushina handed her granddaughter to Minato and ran at Naruto hugging him, knocking him backwards onto the ground

"Ooff!" he let out as he landed all the air left his lungs, and Kushina landed hard on his chest. "Nice to see you too, but you were only gone a few hours." He said as she got off him and let him sit up.

"Thank you, it's exactly like it was. Well only less noisy" She said the last part sadly. "But it is wonderful." she smiled at him and hugged him again until Minato walked over and put Ryoko on the ground before helping Kushina to her feet, while Sasuke offered Naruto a hand.

"I might be able to help with the silence." Sasuke said making everyone look at him. "We have five days till everyone get to Taki. We have time." He said and looked at Naruto. "I don't have the Chakra for the whole village though."

"I'll just have to lend a hand." He smirked and was stopped by Minato and Kushina.

"Naruto, Sasuke that is a forbidden jutsu." Minato said

"Yeah, well it doesn't hurt if no one knows." He smirked. "Besides, between the two of us we may be able to get it to last for four days. Gives us the day we need to get to Taki and meet with the Kages." Naruto said with a smile

"I think we're going to go on ahead, I want to be able to get a place to sleep." Kiba chuckled. "Who else is comin?" Soon it was everyone but Naruto and his family, Sasuke and his family, Kakashi and his family, Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya. They all said goodbye and that they would see them before Naruto and Sasuke took off.

"Where daddy go?" Ryoko asked looking around seeing Sakura, Karin, and Kakashi sigh. Minato shook his head and Kushina had a small smile on her face. "I go find daddy." She said before she tried to run off only to be caught by Sakura, who grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Sometimes you're too much like your father." She said. "Come on, I'll help you find him. He's in big trouble when I find him." Sakura said taking her daughters hand. Minato, Kakashi, and Kushina lead the way to the village where they saw Naruto and Sasuke use the last hand sign in front of them and suddenly the village light up bright before dimming down and the sound of people walking around confused was heard. Kushina couldn't believe it she saw people starting to walk around the village looking at each other. Naruto turned around and saw Sakura standing with her hands on her hips and not happy, he saw Ryoko mimicking her mother as she ran up and stood in front of him.

"You in big trouble, daddy. Mommy said so." She said wagging her finger at him, making him smile before lifting her into his arms and Sakura walking over to him.

"I'm in trouble am I?" He asked. "Sakura, it's the only thing that would make my mother happy. She watched her whole village get destroyed." He said looking into her green eyes. She sighed and looked at Kushina with her face lit up before she went to Naruto and hugged him tight, careful of Ryoko in his arms.

"Naruto this is just….." She started to cry and looked at Sasuke and back and Naruto. "I can't thank you both enough. This is just so wonderful." She said with a bright smile and tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, grandma." Ryoko said reaching for her, and Kushina took the little girl as a voice caught her by surprise, making her turn slowly.

"Kushina?" A man asked "Kushina is that you?" When she turned she saw a tall man with brownish red hair, and brown eyes looking at her. She nodded as she looked upon the man in front of her. "What's wrong? Why are you crying, sis?" he asked walking closer, oblivious to the people standing around.

"Takeshi!" She said as more tears ran down her cheeks. Naruto took the girl back and Kushina ran to her brother. "I can't believe it!" She said pulling back with a bright smile. Takeshi wiped her tears away and gave her a smile.

"Kushina, why are you crying?" He asked again.

"I haven't seen you in twenty-five years." She said. "Now… you're here and the village is…" She let go of her brother and ran to Naruto and Sasuke, wrapping her arms around both of them. "You two did it, you really did it." She smiled.

"Kushina, who are these people?" He asked, just noticing the group. He looked around and spotted Minato, who was smiling as he watched Kushina. "Is it your fault she was crying?" He asked, looking hard at Minato.

"No, Takeshi, would you knock it off!" Kushina yelled at her brother after Sakura gave her something to dry her tears with. "It's been twenty-five years since we were attacked and everyone was killed. Minato saved me, that is why I am alive." She paused and glanced at her son. "Well technically." Her brother was confused and even more when he looked behind her to see a second Minato holding a little girl with pink hair.

"Is there something wrong with me or is there a second one behind you?" Takeshi asked utterly lost, making Kushina laugh and Naruto and Minato to look at each other and smile.

"Takeshi, this is Naruto, Mine and Minato's son. Between him and his friend, Sasuke, they were able to bring everyone back for a few days." She smiled then heard a little voice behind her.

"Why is grandma crying?" Ryoko asked Naruto and Sakura.

"Sh. Ryoko. You have to be quiet for now. Okay?" Sakura said as Kushina turned around and smiled.

"Grandma?" Her brother asked now completely lost. "Is that really a grandchild?"

"Yes, Takeshi." She turned and took Ryoko from Naruto and walked forward to Takeshi. "This is Ryoko, she's Naruto and Sakura's daughter." The man looked at her and she made a funny face.

"You look funny." She said, making Naruto, Minato, and Jiraiya laugh while Kakashi smiled at the girl.

"Ryoko!" Sakura yelled. "What did I tell you about that?" She asked and wondered why she even spoke to the child as she turned back to the man.

"Why you look funny?" She asked, making Kushina start to laugh. "Grandma, who he?"

"This is my brother Takeshi; he's your great uncle." Kushina explained before she realized the other two children were looking and ready to run to her. "Come on." She said and two more came to her. "Takeshi, meet, Itachi, and Sakumo."

"I thought his name was Kakashi?" Her brother asked.

"This is Kakashi's son." She said. "It's a long story, let's go to the house and I'll tell the whole story." He agreed and they followed her to the house, Sasuke stopped to pick up Itachi and Naruto stopped to pick up Sakumo. They walked through the village, looking around as they entered the house to find Kushina's mother and father in the living room and suddenly there was yelling and footsteps from above before two young teens showed up, stopping to look at their big sister.

"Kushina?" Asked her father. He was tall as he stood up and went to her. His dark brown hair pulled back and he looked at her with his green eyes before he hugged her careful of Ryoko. "What happened? I remember stopping someone from getting you and telling you to run. Are we dead?" He asked "Who's this girl?"

"Dad, you remember the attack?" He nodded. "Everything was destroyed, everyone fought to the death." She said and saw his face drop. "I wasn't allowed to." She said and gave a glance over her shoulder to Minato. "The last second Minato came in. He and his team took out most of the attackers. A few ran, but they didn't get very far." Her family stood in front of her as she explained what happened. When she finished she noticed they were looking at the people in the room and the little girl that was lying on her shoulder.

"Who's the brat?" Asked the teenage boy.

"Satoshi!" His mother scolded.

"This is my granddaughter, Ryoko." Her parents' faces dropped as they looked at the girl. "This is Naruto, my son, and his wife Sakura. The boy Naruto's holding is-"

"Kakashi!" The boy called. "Cool!"

"That's Sakumo, Kakashi's son." She said pointing over to Kakashi who smiled when the teenage boy looked at him in disbelief. "Next to him is his wife Anko. Over next to Naruto are his friend Sasuke, his wife Karin, and their son Itachi, and you all remember Minato and Jiraiya. Jiraiya was the one that kept getting kicked out of the village." She added. Kushina's mother and little sister glared at him, making Naruto chuckle.

"You really have been the pervy sage for years." He said only to be elbowed in the side by Sakura. "What?" He asked only to have her glare at him.

"You in trouble, uncle Naruto." Sakumo said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm always in trouble with aunt Sakura." He smiled and glanced at her as she shook her head. Naruto put him down and he went to Kakashi to tell him how Naruto was in trouble with Sakura when Naruto noticed Kushina kept pushing Ryoko back up her side. "Let me take her, mom." He said, taking the half asleep little girl into his arms. She immediately leaned her head down and fell asleep as Itachi did the same in Sasuke's arms. "All the running around and tackling finally got to her."

"So, let me get this straight." Satoshi said looking at his older sister. "Years ago we were attacked and killed but you lived on and had a kid and now he's got one, and how exactly are we dead but here with you?" He asked running out of breath.

"Well…." She paused, thinking about where to start. "It's a really long story. I went and stayed at the leaf village with Minato after the attack here. We wound up having Naruto, but the day he was born I died and then Minato died defeating the nine tail fox." As she finished her sentence her family looked over at Minato in disbelief. "Two years ago a man named Danzo was fighting Naruto and the others and he summoned Sasuke's parents, me, Minato, Jiraiya and Tsunade back to life as his puppets, so to say. Naruto was able to make something and give us back our lives. Now there's another war about to start and we're working on stopping it before it can." She looked at Naruto and Sasuke as Naruto looked away and Sasuke looked to the side slightly. "That's pretty much all I know."

"So the pervert and princess Tsunade were killed and brought back with you?" Asked Saki making Naruto start to chuckle and look at Jiraiya, who obviously was not amused.

"Yes, but like I said I don't know anything other than I told you." Kushina explained. "You would have to ask them." She said pointing behind her not realizing that Naruto and Sakura really didn't like to talk about it, Sasuke and Karin didn't know the story and some things Jiraiya didn't know. Kakashi and Anko were the only ones who knew most of the story. She turned and looked at Sasuke and Naruto. "How many did you bring back?" They shrugged.

"I don't know whoever you really knew. Best friends, teachers, and family mostly." Naruto said as a knock came to the door. Saki ran and let the people in and led them to the living room. The four young women ran and wrapped their arms around Kushina as the four young men and the older men walked in and stopped looking around. They found Minato standing next to Jiraiya and Kakashi and they walked over to him.

"You're that leaf ninja, Minato, right?" Asked the young man with black hair and black eyes. Minato gave a nod "Do you know what's going on?" He asked.

"It's a long story, Fumiko, but basically everyone but Kushina was killed in the attack and earlier our son and his friend were able to bring back those closest to Kushina." Minato explained. The one man with black hair and brown eyes snapped his head to look at Minato with a small glare Minato recognized. He pretended not to see it as Kushina and the women started talking.

"Daddy?" Ryoko asked sleepily. "Too loud." She said. Naruto told Sakura he would go sit outside with her and let her sleep some more. He started walking to the door and stopped to talk to his father and the others.

"I'm gonna take her outside for a bit. After the run in a couple nights ago, she hasn't had a lot of sleep." He said as the men that Kushina knew just looked at him as the women started laughing again.

"I'm tired." Ryoko whined from Naruto's shoulder as she tried to bury her face into his neck more.

"It's your own fault. You had to bring them all back." Minato said glancing at the loud women. After a minute he looked back at his son and granddaughter. "I think I'll go with you."

"I don't think Itachi will deal much longer in here either." Sasuke said holding the half-sleeping Itachi. Kakashi and Anko wanted their son to take a nap, so Kakashi went with Naruto; Jiraiya didn't want to be left out and followed along. The men walked out and found a shady place to sit and wait for the women to calm down. Naruto leaned back and laid Ryoko next to him, putting her head on his lap as he started to run his fingers through her hair. Sasuke sat with Itachi in his lap, laying back sleeping and when Kakashi put his son next to him the boy curled up next to him and fell asleep.

"You two really made her happy." Minato said to Naruto and Sasuke.

"I haven't seen the girl that happy since she found out she was pregnant." Jiraiya said with a small smile. "Where did you learn to do something like this for more than a few hours?" He asked the two men.

"Scrolls mostly." Sasuke said "Orochimaru had scrolls on practically everything. Over the years I read and learned most of them. A few I showed Naruto." He shrugged and Naruto just nodded in agreement. "With his chakra levels and my knowledge we had a theory it was work for about four days."

"If I took a close look, I could maneuver some things and make it permanent." Naruto said. "And making it permanent I can choose who to bring back, this one only brought those closest to her. That's why the whole village didn't show up." He explained


	21. Broken Heart Devistation

**I want to thank Uzukazi for all the time he spent reading through and fixing my silly mistakes. **

Chapter 21

"So you're the one that was able to bring us back?" Came a voice from behind Minato and Jiraiya. "Are you two brothers?" He asked Minato and Naruto as they came closer.

"Naruto is Minato's son." Jiraiya said, knowing the man who asked would wind up being trouble. "Why do you ask, Toshiaki?" The man looked at him briefly before glaring at Minato, who only sat in his spot looking at the men.

"So this is Kushina's son?" Asked Fumiko. "You're name's Naruto?" He asked and Naruto nodded. "You don't look anything like Kushina. I would have never guessed you were her son."

"You would have if you got to know him, or saw him fight." Jiraiya said looking at Naruto. "If you see him fight, make sure you're on his side. Believe me you don't want to have him, Sakura, or Sasuke as your enemy." He said, making Naruto chuckle and Sasuke smirk.

"Apparently we have been dead for twenty-five years. I would love to see how rusty I am." Toshiaki said with an evil grin directed at Naruto. Minato, Kakashi, and Jiraiya glanced at each other, wondering if they should step in. "If you're as strong as Jiraiya says, you would be a good opponent in a little friendly duel. What do you say, Naruto?" He asked, making Naruto glance at his father, who gave a small shrug before Naruto answered.

"Sure, sounds like fun." He said with a smile. Naruto had seen the way this man looked at Kushina when he walked in, he couldn't take his eyes away from her until he heard Minato talking about their son, and he turned and glared death at Minato. He would have fun in this match.

"So this is where you all went to." Kushina said with everyone following her. She sat in front of Minato and leaned back as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "What are you all talking about?" She asked.

"It seems Toshiaki wants to see how rusty he got. He and Naruto are going to have a friendly duel." Jiraiya told her as Sakura looked at Sasuke and Kakashi who shrugged at her. Kushina looked between Naruto and Toshiaki, she knew the man had had feelings for her and was upset when she fell for someone other than him. She saw the look in his eye when he looked at Minato and Naruto and knew it wouldn't be just a friendly duel. She had a feeling, the others knew too.

"So when and where will this friendly duel be?" She asked and saw both shrug. "Why don't you do it on the old training grounds? That way you won't destroy the village Naruto fixed. And we can go when the kids wake up." Sakura looked down at Naruto as he glanced at her and back at the man. She wondered what was going on as she looked at the man and saw the look. It was the look she had seen so many people give him before, before they tried to kill him. She knew Naruto well enough to know what he was thinking and knew he wanted to kick the man's ass as soon as possible. As she looked at the man, she became upset with the hate in his eyes. She saw him look at Kushina as she spoke and saw his eyes turn completely and fill with love and longing before turning to pure hate when he looked at Minato or Naruto. Naruto looked up at her, silently asking as she gave a nod.

"Why don't we go now?" He asked turning back to the man. "Who knows when these three will wake up?" The others looked at him for a minute before realizing why Naruto wanted to start fast. The man gave a stiff nod and turned to start walking off towards the old training grounds. Naruto carefully lifted Ryoko and stood up as the others did the same.

"Naruto." Jiraiya said as he and Kakashi looked at him, knowing that the only real reason he was doing this was because of the look in the man's eyes when he looked at him.

"Naruto, I know you well enough to know that you are doing this because of the look he kept giving you, and I know you're not going to treat this as a friendly duel." Kakashi said, walking beside him.

"I will if he will." Naruto said with a smirk and saw the look he got from Jiraiya. "Sometimes you can be worse than Sakura when you try to scold me." He said and got a smack to his arm. He gave a bright smile to Sakura as they reached the grounds. He handed Ryoko over as his mother wished him luck, and Sakura warned him not to kill him, and he just shrugged and walked towards Toshiaki.

"Are you ready?" The man asked with an evil smile. "We have no rules; you can fight whatever way you want. Agreed?"

"Ready when you are." Naruto said with a smirk as he stood in his place, and Fumiko announced the match started, and Naruto was gone. Toshiaki looked around cursing, he hadn't anticipated the son knowing the fathers moves. But he smiled when he remembered the seal he kept on him all the time incase he ever fought Minato. He saw a flash and nothing and another flash and nothing. He listened and heard nothing.

"Are you just going to hide or are you going to actually fight? You running around like this shows me that you are not as great a ninja as Jiraiya made you out to be." He called looking around and suddenly he had a kunai to his throat. He never heard or saw anything; he was stunned for a moment before he punched back and hit Naruto only to see it disappear in a poof of smoke.

"Looking for me?" Naruto asked as he showed up behind him again, making him jump and turn his head. He pulled the seal out and put it over his stomach with a smile, knocking Naruto to the ground with a grunt of pain. Sakura looked on, knowing Naruto would win in the end, but it was like all the times she watched him fight. She felt fear run through her. Jiraiya put his hand on her shoulder when he saw her tense.

"You know, Naruto." He said with a grin as Naruto stood back up laughing. "He never loses to someone who has that look in their eyes." Sakura smiled and nodded as she continued to watch, and Ryoko started to wake up.

Naruto fixed him with an evil grin staring him down making the man uncomfortable. He looked down at the seal and saw what it was and looked over at his father laughing.

"You thought you would fight my father, huh?" He said and looked at the man who glared at him. Naruto saw full intent to kill and knew he needed to end it first. "You should always know who you're up against. You never know if you could be fighting someone who could poke you and turn you to dust," He said taking a step forward. "Or someone who is able to look at you and kill you," He said walking closer. "Or someone who could outsmart you and build brilliant plans, or someone who can see right through you." He came to a stop directly in front of the man and looked him in the eye with a grin. "Or someone, like me." He said and the man started laughing.

"You have fancy moves but you won't be able to beat me. My jutsus are nothing you've ever seen before." He said staring Naruto down. "You could never live up to be the son of Kushina Uzumaki. You should have been my son, not that low grade moron's. For Kushina to actually fall for him just tells me how much of a whore she is." He said low so only Naruto could hear. Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Sasuke knew where Naruto was going with his speech and knew that the man had no idea how close he was to the end of the match. "Besides, with that seal on you can only fight hand to hand, I've blocked your chakra." Naruto chuckled before his chakra began to bubble around him scaring Toshiaki.

"You mean all of this chakra?" Naruto asked. "Like I said before, you should know who you fight. I have fought everyone that could destroy you in a heartbeat, which means you will give me no problem." He said walking forward as Toshiaki walked backwards. "You know, the way you look at me is the way all people looked at me my whole life. I changed that and proved I was not what they thought. I am not a monster. I am the controller of one." He said before the chakra turned bright red.

"Sasuke, is he…?" Karin whispered as Sasuke handed Karin the boy and Sakura gave Ryoko to Minato.

"If he gets out of hand, take everyone and get out of here. The four of us will get him back." Sakura told Minato and Kushina. "We've dealt with him before when he was much worse, just trust us."

"The level he will reach for by the end of the battle will most likely throw him over the edge if this guy keeps pushing him." Sasuke said watching Naruto battle the man who was barely holding his own. "Naruto, what are you doing?" He asked quietly as Kushina, Karin, and Minato watched him turn his Sharingon on, and Kakashi pushed his head band up.

"Kushina, what jutsu is that?" Asked a man with red hair and green eyes. He was amazed as he watched Naruto fight. "I've never seen or heard of anything like that."

"You wouldn't, Ryuu." Minato said. "It's the power of the nine-tailed fox. When he was born, I was fighting the fox and the only way to end it was to seal the fox. There was no way to kill him so I used a jutsu I developed and was able to seal the fox into Naruto before I died." He explained as Naruto sat looking around as Toshiaki disappeared.

"The only reason he would have gotten to this point would be if something set him off. I want to know what Toshiaki said to make him this mad." Jiraiya said watching as another tail appeared and Toshiaki appeared by the group and grabbed Ryoko from where she was standing next to Sakura. She screamed as the man picked her up and carried her off, and Sakura cried out for her. Naruto turned and saw him run off, suddenly three more tails appeared and Jiraiya had had enough.

"Kakashi, Minato. We'll get Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura start after the dumb ass before Naruto is able to get to him." Jiraiya said as he and the two men went towards Naruto, Jiraiya helping Kakashi stay alive while Minato used a seal to push back the chakra of the fox. Naruto suddenly dropped to his knees breathing heavily. The three men walked closer as Naruto looked up. "That went easier than I thought." Jiraiya said as he and Kakashi helped Naruto to his feet and saw his blue eyes still red. "Naruto, remember what I taught you." He said before Naruto was gone, running into the woods. "That seal still stops him from flashing."

"It will until me or Toshiaki remove it." Minato said "Should we follow?" He asked wanting to help get his granddaughter back but knew he would get in the way.

"We should go to make sure they don't kill the guy like I think they have their hearts set on." Jiraiya said as everyone came over.

"What's going on?" Asked Ryuu. "Toshiaki, just took that little girl and the three look like they're going to kill him."

"We better get going or else they will." Kakashi said. "That girl is Naruto and Sakura's daughter, and Sasuke's very close with them. Toshiaki is a very stupid man, and if we don't run fast, he's going to be a dead man." The group took off leaving Kushina, Karin, and Anko with the two children.

"Let's just hope Toshiaki doesn't do anything stupid." Minato said as they ran as fast as they could.

As they caught up they heard Ryoko screaming for Naruto and Sakura and then nothing before a blood curdling scream. They looked at each other before pushing harder. Suddenly the sounds of battle started to become louder and louder. Just as they landed in the clearing they heard two voices speak together

"Summoning jutsu!" They both called and in front of them scaring the ones from the village stood Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, and a large black snake.

"Naruto, what you call us for?" Gamatatsu asked and Gamakichi looked back to see the pissed-off face of Naruto, and over his shoulder, he saw Sakura holding Ryoko with blood all over the place. He could tell Naruto was trying to control himself.

"Naruto, leave him to us. You should have called pop. He would have squashed this guy nice and slow." Gamakichi said as he turned around and saw Gamatatsu look to see why everyone was so upset. Toshiaki was standing in front and shocked at what he saw in front of him.

"I would have but I want to have him suffer even more. I summoned you two because I know you can watch Sakura and Ryoko. Sasuke and I will handle this."

"Hebi, make sure no one interferes. This is our fight and kill." Sasuke told the snake and it hissed as it slithered away and showed up next to the group as they made their way to Sakura and the two toads, what they didn't know was the sight that would greet them when they got there.

"Sakura." Kakashi said as they stopped behind her as she cried. "Sakura what happened?" He asked and moved to the front only to stop in his tracks as the others came around. Minato and Jiraiya were ready to charge in and kill the man but were stopped by a large black snake.

"I have orders to keep everyone out of this fight. Lord Sasuke says it is their fight and kill." It hissed as they saw Naruto glow red and Sasuke turn dark as he activated his seal Jugo gave back to him before he died. The only thing that stopped them was Sakura. Kakashi was able to take Ryoko from her as Jiraiya pulled her away and tried to calm her as Kakashi and Minato looked after the half dead girl and whispering to themselves.

"I have a special seal that I can use that will basically put her on a life support, but there's not much else we can do. Not at the moment anyway." Minato said looking at the bloody girl. He looked over at his son and Sasuke fighting.

"Naruto has his ways of making someone suffer, and add Sasuke's jutsus into it, and that guy will be wishing he was dead for years to come." Kakashi said when he saw his old teacher turn and look at the battle. They both looked over and saw Jiraiya holding the hysterical Sakura. "To be honest I've never seen her like that." He said sadly as the other people looked on and watched the battle in awe. Kakashi, Minato and Jiraiya's heads shot up as they heard Toshiaki scream.

"In the name of Madara, I will kill you! He always knew, Minato and Kushina were no good, and they made it worse having the abomination!" Suddenly he screamed in pain as Sasuke caught him in his Sharingan. Before anyone could say or do anything, Sakura had gotten out of Jiraiya's arms and ran full force punching the man in the stomach. He looked up confused as Sasuke's jutsu wore off and he saw Sakura standing over him breathing heavy as tears fell down her face. He stood up as just before she snapped.

"I'll kill you!" She screamed and went after him. He was able to avoid most hits and knew that if he was hit by one of her punches or kicks he was done for, not to mention Sasuke and Naruto were working their way in. As he saw Naruto come from one side he was distracted enough to miss Sakura and be kicked in the stomach, knocking him unconscious as he landed hard enough on the ground to make a crater. The three stopped and watched as he took a shallow breath and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura and they fell to the ground together. Sasuke went to check on Toshiaki as the others ran forward. Sasuke told his snake to carry Toshiaki back with them and he went to talk to Kakashi, Minato, and Jiraiya as Sakura cried and Naruto held her with his eyes closed.

"How's Ryoko?" He asked the three men.

"I was able to use a seal that put her on a life support. But it doesn't look that good." Minato said glancing at Naruto and Sakura.

"Take everyone back. Get Gamakichi to carry Ryoko. I have Hebi holding Toshiaki as we go." He saw the three men look at his friends. "Take everyone, including Hebi and the toads. The three of us will follow." Sasuke said as he turned his back and walked to his friends. Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Minato watched Sasuke kneel and Naruto look up with his once again blue eyes as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Let's go." Jiraiya said and started to give orders. Once they were halfway back they started to hear parts of the earth exploding, making everyone look back and start to run back. "They're letting out some steam." Jiraiya said softly.

After ten minutes they got back and the women were in the same place. The two children were still asleep in their mother's arms when the women went to the men and saw why everyone was so quiet. Kushina burred her head in Minato's chest as she cried saying it was her fault. Anko stood with Kakashi holding her and she tightened her grip on her son like Karin did as she saw Ryoko. A few minutes later Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura came walking up, all holding a mask on their face.

"Sasuke, Sakura, and I will catch up to you at the Kage meeting. If we're running late we'll send word. See if Tsunade can do anything for her." Naruto said monotone making everyone look at him worried. "Make sure you keep your eyes open. If they find out about this they will think it's an easy target, and try to finish her off and kill anyone they can."

"If there's a chance she'll survive, Tsunade will be able to do something." Sakura said in a voice that sounded cold. "Tell her I did what I could, and I don't know of anything else." Those who knew them knew Naruto and Sakura were almost nothing inside and Sasuke was close to it.

"Jiraiya, send word to the toad sage and tell him what happened. We might get some help along the way if word is spread." Naruto said before turning and walking away with Sakura beside him. Sasuke walked closer to the others as they all talked noticing the way Naruto addressed Jiraiya.

"Madara showed up behind Toshiaki. He was laughing and pulling the strings when he hurt Ryoko. Naruto's taking it worse than Sakura." Sasuke said. "We will make sure this ends now. Ryoko will not almost die for nothing that is if she doesn't die before hand." He looked over and saw the little girl on the toads head. "It might be better to take her to the toads and take Tsunade to her, instead of taking Ryoko to Tsunade. The trip could be dangerous for her."

"I agree." Minato said. "I may not know the whole story of Madara and these two brothers but I hope for their sake you find them before we come looking." Jiraiya gave a nod picturing the things he could do in his mind.

"Take care of them." Jiraiya said. "If you need anything, send word. I'm sure your snakes will be able to find us."

"They will find Karin. They all know how to get to her." Sasuke said as everyone nodded and started to talk amongst themselves as Sasuke turned to his wife. "Karin, take Itachi and let the toads watch him for a bit. I'll send word if we need anything. We won't be too long with the rage those two feel." Karin nodded and kissed his cheek as he ran his hand over Itachi's head.

"Be safe, I don't want to have you come back in snake pieces." She said with a smile making him give a small smile before he started over to the others.

"Don't let anyone come after us, we won't be able to avoid more than ourselves." Sasuke said as he passed the others and walked to Naruto and Sakura. As soon as he got to them the three were off.

"Through everything, I've never seen any of them like that." Kakashi said with a sigh. "Let's get going so we can get everything worked out."

"Gaara's going to be pissed, not to mention half the other people." Karin said. "When they find out about this, Gaara will take the Sand army, Killer bee will raise the Cloud's army and you know Tsunade will go all out with the others."

"I know, but we need to try to stop them. You heard Sasuke." Anko said as she walked beside the woman. "And I think he was right about taking Ryoko to the toads. She'll be protected there, away from all of this."

"I have to get word to Tsunade that she needs to go to the toad world for an emergency." Jiraiya said. "She won't go other wise and if we tell her what happened she'll go right for where Naruto's headed." He put his palm to the ground with a small cut on his palm and summoned a green toad. "Go to Tsunade. Take her to the toad world; tell her I said it's an emergency." The toad nodded and disappeared. "Now it's our turn."

"What about us?" asked Fumiko as he stood with the other friends of Kushina. Minato looked at Jiraiya.

"Naruto said it could be done." Jiraiya said, making Minato sigh.

"But I don't know what he meant when he was talking about working on it. I have to admit he's getting far deeper than I ever was able to. It may take me a while to just figure out what he was talking about." Minato explained.

"Well only one way to figure it out." Karin said shifting Itachi to one arm as she but her thumb and hit the ground. "Summoning jutsu." There in front of her appeared a small red snake and it hissed as it looked at her. "Go to Sasuke. Tell him to ask Naruto…" She paused and looked at Minato and Jiraiya. "What do you need to know?"

"Ask Naruto how to go about making it permanent for specific ones. He'll know what it means." Minato said. Karin and the snake nodded and the snake disappeared and returned a half hour later with a scroll held in its tail as it hissed to Karin.

"Said that Naruto gave you the seal to use. He said you may only have the chakra for a few at a time but it will work. He said to make sure to pick the right ones." Minato took the scroll and looked at it truly not understanding what was what but knew Naruto would do it right. "Sasuke said they are already at the grass country border." Karin translated. "Thanks" She said to the snake and it hissed before proofing away.

"Okay. Naruto made a seal that will bring you back to life. If you don't want it, it's fine but if you do I will use it and you will have your lives back." Minato said as Kushina came to his side. Everyone agreed and Minato nodded. "Alright let's see if Naruto is a true master of seals." He said placing the seal on the ground in front of the group. He did one hand sign and put his hand on the center of the seal. Everyone watched as the ink seemed to move and twist as if unlocking, and it glowed white as the wind picked up. After a minute the light disappeared and the seal looked like it did when they first looked at it.

"Did it work?" asked Kushina's father.

"I don't know but we better get to the toad world and wait for Tsunade." Jiraiya said pulling a large scroll that he and Minato put both hands on, and transported the whole group to the toad world. They popped in, in front of the toad sage with ma and pa.

"What happened?" Ma asked hopping onto Jiraiya's shoulder.

"We had some trouble with Madara controlling people." Jiraiya said and pointed to the black snake still holding the unconscious and barely living man. "He was dueling Naruto and wasn't able to beat him so he did the next best thing. He took off with Ryoko. The only thing we know is we heard her calling for Naruto and then we heard Sakura scream. When we got there we found Naruto and Sasuke fighting, and Sakura was with Ryoko."

"I used one of my scrolls for a life support, but if Sakura wasn't able to do anything, I don't know if anyone can." Minato said just before they all heard Tsunade.

"Where are they?" She asked and saw Jiraiya give a face. "Tell me." She demanded.

"The three went to the bird country for Madara's head." Karin said, "They will not let this go. You know as well as we do that those three will stop at nothing now."

"Let me see what I can do for her then we need to go to the Kage meeting." She said as she walked over and took the girl into her arms and held her like she used to when Ryoko was just a baby. Tsunade sat on her legs and rested Ryoko on her lap as she placed the other hand on her chest and turned it green. After a few minutes she let her hand slip away. "There's nothing else to do. It is unlikely she'll make it." She whispered and tightened her grip on the girl she saw grow up, her granddaughter of sorts.

"Leave her here. We will see if there is anything the demonic world can do while you go to the meeting." Ma said looking sadly down at the pale face of the lively girl she met not long ago. "We will take care of her here." Tsunade nodded and carried her as they followed them to Ma and Pa's house where she put the child on a small cot and kissed her forehead. Jiraiya grabbed her and took her outside as the others said goodbye for now to the two other small children who were to stay with the toads again. They gathered outside, and Minato and Jiraiya took them to Taki and walked in the village gates slowly with sadness and fear filling them.


	22. Journey To The End

**I want to thank Uzukazi for all the time he spent reading through and fixing my silly mistakes. **

Chapter 22

The three used all their strength to get as far as they could as fast as they could. They had left only hours ago and were about to cross into rain country. They stopped for a quick break talking about what they would do when they found the men they chased. They planned that they would fight and use their ultimate power for last. Then they were off again. After another few hours they were crossing into the bird country. It was all mountains, but they knew they would fight to the bitter end.

"Naruto, I think they would be deeper in the country. Be easier to hide and give orders." Sasuke said walking to one side as Sakura walked to the other side. All three scanned the mountains as they walked, looking for anything that would let them end this war.

A bird flew down in front of them making them ready to fight before they recognized it as Calandra, a dark blue-feathered, purpled eyes, bird that was at the meeting of the heads.

"Aiah has received word that you have come looking for them. She wishes to help and has received word that several of the others will join you while the others help protect everyone else." She squawked.

"Thank you. Let Aiah know we are thankful, but we want everyone to stay back when the fighting starts. We won't be able to avoid a large group while fighting these guys." Naruto said.

"We all understand that. We have come to help take down the evil that has been a threat for so long. This is the last straw; we have all discussed it and know the risk when walking onto that field with you three. Trying to kill your innocent little girl will mean the end of their existence, nice and slow." Said a large white dog as she and two others walked up to them.

"Kakashi is very fond of you three, especially you Naruto. I trust Kakashi's judgment and will help any way I can," said the big black dog.

"We will stand beside you on the field as well," said a light tan lizard. The three looked around and nodded their thanks. "We have all received word that many of our people have been taken and pit against their own; we must stop this before it gets any worse."

"My people have been looking through our country and have found where they are. They don't know we found them, so if we hurry they won't know we're coming." The blue-feathered bird said.

"They know we're coming. They know you found them and will lead us to them." Sasuke said. "They will be waiting, so be prepared." Everyone nodded and the birds lead the way.

"What?" They yelled at once. Tsunade gave a heavy sigh and looked to see Gaara thinking. She know he was planning a way to help.

"So the guy that should be grateful tried to kill an innocent little girl?" Ino yelled. "Where is he now?" She asked. She, like the others, was wondering where this man was, so they could kill him.

"Ino, he is having a lot of problems right now. Sasuke made sure of that." Kakashi said. "Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke went to get Madara and the brothers-"

"You let them go alone? We all talked about this a long time ago, they can't handle them on their own." Ino said. "Where are they?" She asked. She and the others had full intent on following the three to help.

"They are not to be followed." Tsunade said. "Those three are the best we have to go up against Madara and the brothers. You all know that, and you also know that you would get in the way and hold them back if you were to try to help." Everyone looked at her; several obviously were not going to listen. In a little pop a large toad showed up between Minato and Jiraiya making everyone wonder if something happened to Ryoko or the three who went to take down the three most evil men in the world.

"Calandra, Eriko, and Rykyu have joined up with them." Gamakichi said as the room started to break out with yelling about how the demons can help but friends can't. Gamakichi looked around before Tsunade told them all to shut up. "They will not be fighting with them. They have gone along to help find them and protect them on the way. Those three are so stubborn they almost didn't let the demons go with them. It was only Eriko talking to Naruto that got them to take them to the men."

"Then why can't we be there helping?" Kiba asked. "We need to make sure these men are taken down too."

"Kiba, no one is going and that's final!" Tsunade yelled. "You will remain here as we all will and wait for word." Kiba growled in dislike. The others wanted to press the issue but knew too much more and Tsunade might snap.

"Where did Gaara, Kankuro, Ino, and Neji go?" Asked Hinata looking around making everyone look and find them missing.

"Shikamaru and Temari are gone also." Choji said making Tsunade stand up and slam her hands on the table.

"I specifically said to stay put!" She yelled. "The other Kages are to meet in a few hours and we will be missing one." She said trying to think of what to do with the four ninjas from her village that left without permission.

"I told you Gaara would be pissed and everyone would be really upset about not being allowed to go." Karin said as she moved closer to Jiraiya and the others in front. "Now you need to worry about Killer Bee and the other Kages."

"Naruto has made a lot of strong friends and I bet not one of them will listen and hold back." Kakashi said. "He had a rare gift and made even the enemies into friends." Tsunade gave up trying to quiet the others and only walked away to join those up front. "Tsunade. We should get ready to follow and fight." He said making Tsunade give a small nod and a heavy sigh.

"How are we going to find them?" Kiba asked coming to stop by them. "We could sniff them out but it will take too long to find them that way."

"The snakes will be able to get to Sasuke." Karin said as Kiba and several others looked at her confused. "I can summon one and have it take us to him. It's like the same thing when he sends them to me." She explained.

"Naruto's connected to the toads, they will have no problem finding him, besides the fact that they are traveling with other demons." Minato said and looked at Gamakichi.

"I know where he is now." He said. "They are pretty deep into the bird country. It seems they're starting to slow down."

"Where exactly?" Anko asked. "We might not have the time to get there."

"We'll have plenty of time." Jiraiya said. "We can do the same thing we've been doing. We'll hold council with the Kages and we will leave. They will most likely vote to follow anyway."

Three hours later they all sat in council with the Kages. They all explained exactly what was going on, what had happened and what was about to happen. The others didn't like what they heard and began talk for a way to get help to the three ninjas who went by themselves.

"Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura will not be able to avoid armies on the field. They have a hard enough time with each other and add those who left before council into it and it could mean disaster." Karin said looking around. "They know what they're doing, and they know that if they need help they will call for it. The rage the three have will run their jutsu power, Sasuke will not let someone hurt his niece and get away with it. And must I say more about Naruto and Sakura? I can guarantee you they will not let the three men live; if they do, it will be a very painful existence for however long they survive afterwards. Why not trust them to protect everything they hold dear?" Everyone looked at her for a moment, all thinking.

"We will wait for any word from them or the group who left earlier. If we do not receive any word in one day, I feel we should move out." The Tsuchikage said. Everyone agreed and left council but stayed close incase word came in.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura found the hideout. It was more like a large camp that housed hundreds of demons and men ready to fight. The demons lead the three to their destination and they sent them away. Told them if it looks really bad to get to the others and get them to finish it. The three looked at the camp before falling back to discuss a plan.

"They're expecting us to come." Sakura said. "They must have heard about Ryoko." She said still holding a mask on her face and steadying her voice. "They won't expect all three of us together. I'll go to the center get their attentions and then you two come from the sides." She said planning it out.

"The minute they see you, they'll charge. It's not the best idea to just walk in." Sasuke said. "We can come from all sides at the same time and take them by surprise all at once."

"That may work. What if we added clones for the outside, they'll scatter to the edges to fight us while the three of us get over them and into the middle." Naruto suggested.

"Remember Madara's abilities. He has more up his sleeve than he's ever pulled out before." Sasuke said as the three finished discussing the plan. After ten minutes they had it all planed out, and they were ready to go spreading out to take their positions and make the clones that would be drawing away most of the men to allow them to get deeper inside. Naruto went to the right and waited while Sasuke went to the left and waited as Sakura walked straight into the camp making everyone look at her confused.

"What's the matter? Weren't expecting the mother of a little girl your master attacked to just walk right up to you?" She asked making them look at each other as she smiled. "You know, you're supposed to always be on guard." She said before slamming her fist into the ground ripping it up trapping many of the men under the heavy pieces. As more men ran to fight her she pulled her Kunai and began to fight her way through as Naruto and Sasuke sent in to help. Suddenly the men weren't so worried about her and started to split off to defend the camp as Sakura fought her way through to meet Naruto and Sasuke in the middle while no one realized they had gotten through.

"About time you sent them in." She said to them as she got to them. "Where to now?" She asked looking at Naruto and Sasuke.

"It looked like it was towards the back." Sasuke said. "Let's go." The three ran to the back of the camp to find Madara standing with one brother on either side. "Looks like you were waiting for us."

"Very good, Sasuke." Madara said looking at him through his mask. "What brings you three around?" He asked with laughter in his voice.

"You know damn well what we're here for." Naruto said trying to hold himself back. "You have taken a step too far and it will all end here and now." He said making Madara laugh.

"So sensitive. It was just an annoying little girl. I did you a favor getting rid of that brat." Madara said and soon had all three charging at him. The two brothers stepped in front and blocked Sasuke and Sakura but Naruto shifted using his flying thunder god technique and found himself fighting one on one with Madara Uchiha.

"Gaara, how are we going to find them?" Asked Kankuro as he ran beside his brother. "We have no way of knowing where they are."

"Follow deep into the bird country, we will find them." Gaara said as he sped up more. "We must hurry. Neji, tell us when you find them." Neji gave a nod as he looked around with his Byakugan.

"It will be longer until I'm able to get even a trace of them." Neji said running between Ino and Shikamaru. "If they're deep into the bird country, that could mean more than just Madara and the brothers. They could be looking at armies against them."

"That's why we need to get there and fast." Ino said. "This is going to be the biggest war ever; we need to help them win." Shikamaru and Neji gave a nod and sped up to run with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

After hours of running they were approaching the border between the earth county, that they used as a cut through, and the back end of the bird country. They were looking hard for any signs of Naruto, Sasuke, or Sakura as they ran deeper into enemy territory. Suddenly Neji caught the chakra of the three as it exploded. The others saw the explosion of forest and ran towards it. As they came closer they saw Naruto on Gamabunta facing Madara on the shoulder of something that they had never seen the likes of. Sasuke was on Manda's head facing a brother on a black and dark red animal that looked like a mix of a komodo dragon and an actual dragon. Sakura was on Katsuyu facing the other brother on the same animal. It was an amazing sight to see. Neji caught a small amount of chakra slide down the back of Manda and slide away.

"Sasuke just sent word to the others." He told them. "I think we should just stay out of the way for now, at least until the others get here, or if they need help." The other five agreed to wait. To be honest they were nervous about being anywhere around the three fighting with everything they had. They backed up and found a safe place to sit to wait for the others, and they had a great view of the battle ahead.

Karin ran down the hall banging on the doors to Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Minato and Kushina. They all went to the doors wondering what was happening to find Karin with a Snake sitting on her shoulder. They knew what was next. They went to the other's doors and woke everyone up. Time was of the essence, Karin had told them, so they stood in the hallway as she told them the message.

"Sasuke said that we may be needed. Madara has summoned a creature that no one recognizes and the brothers have summoned dark dragon lizards." She said with a stunned face. "I have only heard of them on scrolls, if this is true, this battle is about to become such a war that could very well end all existence. Sasuke says that the three of them are fighting each of them."

"Who's fighting who, did he say?" Jiraiya asked. He had heard of the dark dragon lizards too and knew they were nothing that they really wanted to fight. He was also worried about this creature that none of them knew. It was very dangerous to fight with no knowledge.

"Said he and Sakura took the brothers. He doesn't know if this is going to turn out very well." She said looking scared for the first time since everyone had met her.

"Let's get our things and head out. Like you said, these dark dragon lizards not things to play with." Tsunade said. "I have seen them twice before, the only way not to be killed is to run, and I know those three will fight to the death." She said as everyone ran to their rooms and got dressed and ready to leave. Once everyone was together Tsunade explained what they were going to do. "We will be going to the toad world and from there we will jump to where Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are fighting. To be safe, leave the children in the toad world. Nothing will be able to get to them and they will not be able to go anywhere." She paused looking around at everyone she had met as young teens, now they were young adults holding their children, wondering if they will ever see them again. "Are we ready?" She asked and everyone walked closer and Jiraiya and Minato used the giant scroll to take the very large group to the toad world. It was such a heavy task, the two dropped to their knees breathing hard until Karin went to each of them and placed a hand on their shoulders, suddenly they were fine.

"It's something I had to learn to keep Sasuke out of trouble." She smiled before she heard a little voice call from behind, making her turn around in time to scoop her son into her arms. "Have you been good?" She asked and he nodded with a bright smile.

"Sakumo and me run around and they teached us new games to play that me and him are gonna teach Ryoko when she wakes up from her nap." He paused and looked at her thinking. "Ryoko sleeps a lot, when can she play?" He asked making Karin look at him as things rushed through her brain as to what to say to him. She was relieved when Minato saved the day as he smiled at the boy from over her shoulder.

"She was hurt and needs to sleep to get better. If she doesn't sleep she won't be able to play." Minato said trying to explain a little to the boy. Karin gave him a thankful smile when Itachi smiled and wanted to go see the other children who were waking up.

"Thanks." She said and Minato gave a nod as they walked over to gather with the other adults. They heard Jiraiya talking to the toad saying that it is slightly difficult to pin point where exactly they were. She was struck with an idea as they said they had no way to really find them. "I have something that may work." She walked forward pulling out a small scroll and opening it to reveal a summoning seal. "Naruto, made it for me, it's so if I ever need Sasuke to get to me really fast I can summon him." She explained.

"I may be able to reverse it so it will take us to them." Minato said. "Let me see that." He said as Karin handed it over he used his thumb and saliva to wipe away parts of the seal. "That should do it." He handed the seal to Jiraiya who laid it on the ground as everyone pulled closer together after saying bye to their children.

"That was easy to reverse. Are you sure it will work?" Tsunade asked.

"I think that's what he meant it for. In case someone wanted to get to him they could do it easily. He knew there were very few people who would be able to see it, let alone be able to see the seal." Minato explained as he and Jiraiya used the small seal to take everyone to Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

"What the-?" yelled Kiba as he turned and found the three on their summons not too far away. His yell made everyone turn and look. "We better get out of here." He said. Everyone agreed and ran for a safe place only to meet up with Gaara and the others.

"It took you guys long enough." Ino said as she saw everyone walk up to them. "They haven't really fought like this yet. A few hits but for the most part they're doing a stare down. We came up here as soon as we saw the summons." She explained to them.

"So when do we get to go help?" Asked Killer Bee. Everyone was itching to take care of the one that would dare hurt the little girl of their friends.

"I think we'll know when they need us to rescue them." Gaara said "I have known those three for a long time and know they will not need us until they can't move."

"They are more stubborn than that." Ino said turning back to the sight in front of them. As the sun set behind the hills, the three opponents lunged at each other.


	23. Start Batling To The Death

**I want to thank Uzukazi for all the time he spent reading through and fixing my silly mistakes. **

Chapter 23

The sun was sinking behind the hills and all six knew this was going to be the longest and bloodiest night of their lives. As the light disappeared the six lunged at each other to start the endless night of pain and torment. Sasuke and Manda launched themselves at the one brother and his summons. The very large dragon lizard jumped in the air using its wings to stay just above the ground as the other brother suddenly went to the side and the summons spit fire balls straight at them. The summons had big bulky bodies with a long snake-like necks, two wings on each of their backs that would only allow them to stay in the air for a few minutes and four legs like a lizard. The one looked at the scene with its large green eyes and black scales as the other one looked around with its large yellow eyes with scales so black they took on an iridescent color. Sasuke knew they would be one of the toughest things to beat, he had read everything Orochimaru had on them, which was only one small scroll. This was going to take a long time.

"Manda, you take the summons, I'll take the master." Sasuke said disappearing, and Manda moved. He lunged at the summons knocking it off balance enough for Sasuke to appear next to the brother and push him from its back.

"I am Sethos Zenaku! You will not be able to win against me!" he yelled at Sasuke as he landed in front of him.

"Well Sethos, you better know how to fight on your own. You don't have your dark dragon lizard to fight for you." Sasuke said as Sethos stood up and was backing up. Sasuke began to walk towards him as he continued to speak. "What's the matter Sethos? Come kill me, come kill Sasuke Uchiha." He said as he stopped. "Or are you afraid of me?" He asked as he turned his Sharingan on making the man start to shake slightly before pulling a sword from his back and charging. Sasuke smiled slightly and took his sword form his back blocking the attack. The two were matched strike for strike. They weren't letting each other get close enough to do anything. Their battle would last all night, they began to pace themselves.

On the other side of the field Sakura was locked in battle with a brother and his summons who spit poison at her and Katsuyu. Sakura had Katsuyu transform into many slugs and attack while she took a giant leap into the air and onto the dark dragon lizard. As she came down she punched the stunned brother in the face knocking him to the ground.

"You think you can get away with everything you've done, but I am here to make sure you don't. I will kill you here." She said walking towards him as he stood rubbing his jaw and laughing.

"A woman cannot kill or even scare Samil Zenaku. It is I who will kill you here, and after I will make sure to finish off that little girl of yours." he laughed as Sakura ran at him with hatred and intent to kill in her eyes. As she swung he dodged before he started to fight back after a hard punch to the gut. He pulled a sword from his back and smirked as Sakura pulled a kunai.

"This is all I need to take you down." She said watching him smirk at her. They both would need to outsmart the other. He couldn't take another blow from her and would have to avoid everything while she needed to make sure she won and was able to go back to her daughter, if she was still alive. Sakura put the thought out of her mind as she went forward and they began to battle trying to make strategies to help them win quickly.

In the center of the field Naruto and Gamabunta landed across form Madara and his summons. They too had been fighting hard giving everything straight away. Naruto was worried, he had needed thousands of clones with sage and fox chakra to beat the little army, what was he going to do now with nothing to help him. Madara laughed as they looked at each other.

"You are the jinchuuriki, is that all I get from the famous Naruto Uzumaki?" He yelled "That is pathetic!" Naruto was becoming angry and the next comment out of Madara's mouth sent him over the edge. "No wonder your daughter was killed so easily!" Naruto flashed over to Madara and started to fight hand to hand. Every strike made Naruto angrier and Madara's comments about what he was going to do to Ryoko after finishing off Naruto was throwing him so far off, the chakra slowly began to swirl around him. He was attacking with more force and with such power Madara stopped making his comments. Naruto swung and attacked fast, flashing around and fighting as hard as he could.

From the safe spot, the friends looked on. The power and enthusiasm they saw their friends fight with was amazing. Ino watched Sakura chase Samil around the side of the field destroying large amounts of ground with each hit. The force she was using behind her attacks was so much more than Ino had ever seen her use. It was far more than anyone had ever seen her use. They saw Sasuke use his curse mark and turn dark, sprouting wings as he fought Sethos. The amount of chakra and power Sasuke was using from the curse mark was amazing, they were slightly higher than Karin had ever seen him use. He was fighting with everything he had to take revenge for his niece and his two best friends who had never given up on him. That thought just made him fight harder. A sudden explosion made everyone, even the ones fighting look to see it was where Naruto and Madara were fighting. When the dirt cleared they saw Madara getting up very slowly and Naruto had transformed into the eight tailed fox. He charged after Madara before he even had a chance to get up.

"What the hell is he doing?" Tsunade yelled as she watched Naruto fight and move as some beast. She looked to Jiraiya and Minato and was about to tell them to do something when they heard a voice from behind them and saw Naruto and Sasuke walk over to them. The group looked at them then back at the field then back to them. "Aren't you two…?"

"When we first started Sakura walked in and was fighting while Sasuke and I used clones to distract the men while we got in. we are the only two clones left." Naruto explained. "Don't stop me. There's a lot you haven't seen me do." They turned back as Sasuke's curse mark took over completely, and he laughed at the brother as he was smashed into the ground. Karin was about to do something when Sasuke's clone stopped her.

"Karin, you know the point I can handle." He said making her relax a bit.

"Sakura's about to her limit." Naruto said making everyone look down at the pink haired woman breathing heavy. "If she falls you can help but you have to stay as far away from us as possible." Naruto said watching Sakura struggle before she did several hand signs and was able to create a several clones that started working on something in their hands as she fought on at the end of her chakra. "She's actually going to try to use it?" He said to himself but was overheard.

"Use what?" Minato asked glancing at Naruto's clone. "What is she trying to form?"

"Naruto, is that….?" Kakashi asked as he watched the clones finish and join the real Sakura in battle.

"In a way. I tried to teach her but she couldn't do it. She found a way to use her chakra and was able to form something she calls the Kyuukyoku momoir no ranpu. That also means she has passed her limit." He said and watched the two clones send a direct hit to the man as Sakura fell to the ground. He was blown backwards and wasn't moving. Naruto flashed away and landed next to Sakura on the field. He lifted her into his arms and flashed back to the group so Tsunade would be able to take a look at her. He lowered her to the ground and Tsunade knelt next to her.

"She's hurt badly but she'll be okay." Tsunade said sitting back. "A second more and she may not have made it." She said and looked straight at Naruto. Suddenly he winced and grabbed his shoulder. "What's wrong?" She asked as Naruto sat down.

"It seems he's feeling the pain from the real Naruto." Kakashi said looking away from the battle for a moment, curious. "That is not how it works."

"I'm low on Chakra, I'm trying to keep the clone but I don't have enough chakra." Naruto said Tsunade moved closer as the others looked at the battle as the explosions got louder and bigger.

"Naruto, I have to tell you something, that way you'll know if you can't hold the clone." He looked at her wondering what it was that she wanted him to know in the middle of battle. "You need to be able to think clearly and protect everyone, especially Sakura. She seems to be making it a habit." She smiled. "She's pregnant." Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked down at Sakura again and suddenly disappeared. Then Sasuke was gone in a poof of smoke. The others looked back at the fight and saw Sasuke glance over his shoulder at them before fighting even harder. Naruto was about to attack again and suddenly stopped and Madara did three hand signs and Naruto was incased in a very thick ball of earth. It began to shrink making everyone get ready to run in. The ball burst with light as Naruto used the Rasenshuriken and landed in front of his opponent. He was back to normal and breathing heavy. He looked up with his bright blue eyes and Madara began to laugh.

"What's the matter can't hold eight tails?" Naruto smirked as he glared at the man in front of him.

"Oh, I can. I have learned to hold nine and become the nine-tailed fox, and still be able to turn back. I am just going to kick your ass while I know what I'm doing. I will kill you and protect my friends, their families, my family, my wife and my kids." He said and began to make a Rasengan in his one hand.

"In case you forgot, Naruto Uzumaki, your daughter is dead and your wife it seems has pushed too far and killed herself." Madara laughed and watched Naruto glare harder as he walked forward.

"My daughter is still alive and she will be up running around again soon. As for Sakura, she used powers to finish her opponent." He said with a smirk as he came closer with the Rasengan. He smirked as he saw a slight movement on Madara's body and waited for the right moment. He saw the slight flutter and jammed the Rasengan into Madara's chest knocking him backwards a hundred yards before landing hard. Naruto went to one knee and was breathing heavily waiting to see Madara stand back up. Sasuke was in a fight of power as another explosion went off making Naruto turn and see the two fly backwards catching their balance on the ground. Sasuke was breathing heavily as Naruto stood up and pulled his fox chakra up. He started to have red surround him and he charged and flashed to the side and behind Sethos hitting him hard. Sasuke showed up in the path and hit the man back. The two punched and kicked Sethos back and forth until Madara hit Naruto, knocking him far off to the side and unconscious. Sasuke kicked Sethos so hard into the ground, he made a crater then he turned to Madara. The two began to fight, clashing with swords and trying to use their eyes on each other until Madara pulled his summons quickly from its fight and hit Sasuke so hard, he was out instantaneously.

"Now?" asked Kiba as he watched Madara walk over to where Sasuke had landed next to Naruto. Tsunade gave a nod and the group, all but Karin, charged in to save their friends. They ran maneuvering themselves to fight the man who hurt their friends. They went back and forth all working together to try to kill Madara while the six summons were fighting. Kiba and Akamaru used fang over fang, Neji and Hinata worked together and used their gentle fist only to have Madara laugh and hit them away. Shikamaru tried to use shadow possession but the man was too fast. After an hour everyone was down to their last jutsus to try and was running out of Chakra. Minato, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Tsunade were the last wave. They came full force with everything they had, punching, kicking, throwing weapons, everything they had up their sleeves, but Madara teleported himself allowing everything to pass through him. He stood in front of the tired ninja and laughed.

"I have evolved and know more than you can imagine. I know every single one of you and know how to win. The only ones who had a chance were the three who came after me. Their power and knowledge are unpredictable." He said to them as several went to their knees breathing hard. "You bunch are just pathetic. You deserve everything you've gotten and will get." Madara said as he started two signs but was stopped when Naruto was standing beside him holing Madara's hands together tightly. "You still live?" Naruto smirked.

"You underestimate us." Sasuke said as he came from behind the group. "Unpredictable it is not a fitting word for us." Madara looked through his mask at the young Uchiha as everyone looked behind Madara. He turned slightly to see Sakura walking up to them.

"I think we are just challenges. We are something you cannot fight, we will finish this now." She said looking at him hard. Tsunade looked at Naruto, wondering if he would make her go with the other. That's when she saw the look he gave Sakura and knew, although he wanted her to sit out, she was needed and wouldn't listen anyway.

"I don't think you will be able to finish this jutsu." Naruto said as he squeezed the hands and used his fox chakra to enhance it, breaking every bone in the hands. Madara winced and tried to jerk his hands back, but Naruto only squeezed harder and twisted. "What will you do now?" He asked Madara.

"I will kill you all. Perhaps, I'll start with you. You seem eager to die." He said glaring at Naruto trying to use his eyes. Naruto smirked at the confused Madara. "What?"

"Do you think I would not have made something to protect me from those eyes?" Naruto said. "One of my best friends has those eyes. I am not stupid." Sakura and Sasuke began to move closer as Madara flipped and twisted slipping from Naruto's grip. He stood facing the three as Sasuke and Sakura went to Naruto's side. As they stood there getting ready to fight, the others moved to stand behind them.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked over her shoulder without taking her eyes from Madara. Everyone was set and ready to fight with everything they had.

"We are helping our friends." Ino said from behind. "You three need help to take this guy down. We are ready to go."

"Just stay out of our way." Sasuke said sliding his arms from his shirt. "We cannot be accountable for our actions." They watched the curse mark spread up his neck and down his arm and across his body. His features changed and wings shot out behind him.

"Naruto, be careful, he isn't playing around like before." Minato said standing behind his son. "It seems you know how to make him mad." Naruto gave a nod and smirked.

"I know the buttons, as do Sasuke and Sakura. It's like Madara knowing what to say to us. There will be no safety tonight. If we start pulling more power, get away." Minato gave a nod, although Naruto couldn't see it he knew his father, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Tsunade knew what he was talking about. Naruto bent down and the red Chakra started to snap all around him once again they watched as four tails appeared and he began to growl. "Sakura, watch our backs." He said in a deep voice that sent chills down the others' backs.

"Naruto." Sasuke said bending slightly. Within seconds they were gone and Madara was in a fight with the two fastest and most powerful ninja of the leaf. After a while it looked like he was swatting the air trying to hit the wind. As Sasuke and Naruto pulled back, Madara tried to take Naruto down only to get a rock wall in his face blocking his way. He looked over and saw Sakura smile at him.

"What's the matter can't get to him?" She asked watching him turn to her and bolt towards her. The group around her was about to step in front when Naruto and Sasuke grabbed an arm each and ran him back.

"Don't think about it!" Naruto growled as another tail emerged. Madara called for his summons in a language no one knew. Suddenly the summons broke from Gamabunta and charged to the group. Gamabunta jumped and landed in front of them and took the force of the creature. Sakura jumped onto his head and did several hand signs in front of her before punching straight at the creature and Gamabunta brought it closer. The most powerful punch knocked it far away creating a hole where it landed. They thought it was over as nothing moved then it began to climb out of the hole

"Belu cannot be defeated." Madara laughed. "He is demon of earth, he controls eighty legions of demons, and no one can destroy him." Belu stomped over to where Sakura was with Gamabunta and tried to get a hold of Sakura only succeeding in being hit in the stomach with Gambunta's sword. Suddenly, Belu looked from the wound to the Toad and used a beam of pure, bright, scorching fire to knock the toad back. Gamabunta went flying landing, burnt, in pain and unable to move. Sakura was thrown from the toad and caught herself in the trees. She decided that hiding was best for a while, make Madara think she was dead, she knew Naruto would know if anything happened and knew that wouldn't be a problem. The others would think she was dead also but would find out when it was time.

"Looks like the girl won't make it." Madara said with a smile under his mask. "At least she'll be able to meet that little brat on the other side." Naruto started pulling more chakra as he punched Madara in the gut repeatedly. He was able to connect and send the evil man flying backwards as two more tails grew and the flesh was pulled from him giving him the somewhat shape of the fox. He roared as he looked to where Madara was getting back up. "It seems you have a soft spot." Sasuke flew as fast as he could and slammed a kunai through the man's chest.

"It seems you are too distracted." Sasuke said twisting the kunai and sliding it to the side with a smirk.

"Oh, and what of that vicious wife of yours, would you risk her being alone in the woods, or what of that boy you named after the damnable brother of yours." Sasuke's face darkened as he used his curse mark and kicked Madara in the gut before chasing him down with Naruto beside him.

"You will die here, by our hands!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled together as the others were working on fighting Belu.

Katsuyu and Manda moved closer together and attacked at the same time as the two dark dragon lizards moved next to each other. The attacks were so fast and fierce that the ground rumbled from Manda as he sent large pieces of ground flying at the two while Katsuyu used her acid and melted the ground as it hit the lizards, burning them and making them scream in pain as they tried to get the acid off of them. Katsuyu sent more at them and they screamed as it ate through their bodies before they fell to the ground dead. The two looked at each other. They had never liked each other or ever want to be near them, but they knew how to work as a team and they nodded their agreement to work together, at least for a while. They went to help the others and moved quickly. Katsuyu picked Tsunade up and got her onto her head, while Manda went and grabbed Jiraiya.

"I never liked you, but you are the only one besides Sasuke who I can work with." Manda said as Jiraiya stood on his head.

"I agree. Now let's go." Jiraiya said as they went along side Katsuyu and Tsunade, who was already fighting. "Looks like you're doing well enough." He said as Tsunade and Katsuyu knocked back.

"Looks like you made a new friend." Tsunade said making Jiraiya and Manda both glare at her. "That doesn't look good." She said making the two look back at Belu.

"Orior Mei Everto!" He called as he brought his hands straight in front of him and roared as he rose his arms up over his head before dropping them to his side. They saw many half rotten demons rise from the ground.

"That's not good." Jiraiya said. "Manda, Katsuyu can you take Belu?" The two gave a small nod. "Tsunade, I think we need to be on the ground for this battle." Tsunade nodded and the two jumped from the summons' heads to the ground with the others.

"It seems we are going to have a real problem soon." Kushina said "They don't look like normal opponents."

"Naruto and Sasuke better finish their fight and get their asses over here." Kiba said, and Akamaru barked as they got ready to handle the undead army.


	24. Surprise Release

**I want to thank Uzukazi for all the time he spent reading through and fixing my silly mistakes. **

Chapter 24

The fighting went on, it seemed to be never ending, and if the group had to fight very much longer they were sure to die. They were wearing down and making mistakes. Suddenly, Sakura appeared stopping a sword from taking off Kakashi's head. She punched the creature, knocking it flat on its back; it didn't look like it was getting back up.

"We all thought you were caught in the blast with the toad." Kakashi said over his shoulder.

"I had to wait. Madara would have seen me come back in and would have targeted me." she said after knocking another demon around to smash into a second. "I hope Karin's alright." She said before she broke off to help others fight.

Up on the hill, Karin sat watching and sensing all of her friends' chakras, all of the friends she had made over the past few years now fought and she couldn't do anything to help them but watch. She looked at them all wearing down and knew the fight needed to end soon. That's when she saw it. She summoned a small snake and told it to give a message to Sasuke. It slithered off to find Sasuke and deliver the impotent message.

Sasuke and Naruto were fighting fiercely attacking and wearing Madara down to give them an opening to kill him. As Naruto was attacking, Sasuke stayed back to let Naruto have full rein, he saw a small snake slither up onto his shoulder and began to hiss.

"Karin said Madara's chakra is leaving him and he's trying to put all of the remaining Chakra into his eyes to follow you and Naruto. She said in a few moments you should hit him with the Chidori and it will kill him. Then you two can go help the others. She said they are not doing very well in their battle." Sasuke nodded and watched Madara begin to slow very slightly. The snake disappeared and Sasuke charged his Chidori, as soon as Naruto was clear he charged so fast Madara never even saw him until he was stopped in front of him with the Chidori drilling into his chest. He cried out falling backwards half dead. The power that was sent through his body and into the air had made his mask fall off. He looked up at Sasuke and forgot for a second, about what Itachi had done to protect Sasuke. He didn't have enough time, he was swallowed by the black flames, to become no more. They heard several people scream making the two turn and see Jiraiya catching Tsunade. Everyone came around closer to protect them while Jiraiya lowered her to the ground and found that there was no hope at all. Sakura knelt and saw the wound; there was nothing she could do. The two stood back up and the group fought with a new wind.

"We have one more battle to fight." Sasuke told Naruto who was in the seven tail form. "Let's go, they can't hold out much longer." The two ran over to help the others, who were more than relieved to see them. Sasuke and Naruto landed in the front where Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Shino, Kakashi, Anko, Kiba and Akamaru, and where Sakura had gone to. "Can you hold the army for now?" Sasuke asked the group.

"Not for too much longer but we should be able to hold them long enough." Anko said. Sasuke nodded and turned back to look at the big creature that was called Belu. "What do you plan to do? If you charge up, you'll be killed." Sasuke gave a nod as Naruto roared and they were gone.

"They can handle themselves." Kakashi told her.

"Besides, them being here means they finished Madara off." Sakura said.

"If they can take that thing out, the army will most likely leave." Minato said killing another.

"They better, you kill one and three more take its place. Too much longer and we will be over-whelmed." Kushina said as she started to battle another demon. They all looked up when they heard the creature roar in pain and saw Naruto and Sasuke attacking it with everything they had. Naruto had turned back and made the Rasenshuriken. "What is that?" Kushina asked

"That would be a modification Naruto made on the Rasengan." Kakashi said. "He calls it the Rasenshuriken. He almost destroyed his own arm the first time he used it."

"He used it against Pain too, that's when he threw it." Kiba said as they were beginning to be surrounded once again as Naruto threw the Rasenshuriken as hard as he could and Sasuke followed up with the dark Chidori. Belu fell backwards and roared at them.

"It looks like that just pissed it off." Shikamaru said watching as Belu stood up and moved to Naruto and Sasuke quickly trying to kill them as they disappeared. They heard Naruto yell Sasuke's name and Sasuke backed up. Naruto had the red surround him and cover him and suddenly, in front of them stood the nine tail fox. They couldn't believe Naruto would let him out.

"It's about time kit." It said and looked at Belu in front of him. "Can never just let me get fresh air can you?" He said before he smiled at the creature. All nine tails were swinging wildly behind the fox making the ground explode and wiping out most of the army.

"This may not turn out good." Jiraiya said. "Why would he release it?" He wondered, staring at the fox as he was about to battle. The massive demon had drawn all enemy away from the group, they could see Sasuke doing his best to kill as many as possible as he ran over to the group as everyone gathered together.

"You need to get out of here. Once they start battling Naruto will not have any control, and won't be able to get the fox to look out for you." Sasuke said glancing back at the Nine Tails.

"Why would he release that thing after all these years?" Neji asked not taking his eyes from it.

"He didn't release it. It's the same thing that killer bee does with his beast." He said making everyone look at the exhausted man sitting down.

"Naruto took the seal off himself a long time ago." Sakura said. "He said he had made an agreement with the fox and they would work together, instead of the fox trying to kill everyone." She told the group who were amazed.

"Now get moving." Sasuke said. "Naruto can't hold this forever, and if Belu attacks Naruto has to let go." Sasuke told them glancing back at the fox who was growling fiercely. Everyone started to run to get out of the way leaving Sasuke to stand there. He saw Killer Bee hadn't moved and knew what he was planning. "You should go with the others. I'll be able to help take this thing down now that we don't have to worry about hitting anyone." Killer Bee said making Sasuke smirk.

"I will stay. When the battle's over Naruto will have to be taken somewhere immediately. We can't even wait for one of them to run or even flash down here." He paused. "Do not worry about me, I can avoid being hit or caught in the middle." Killer Bee nodded, and Sasuke disappeared to a safe place while Killer Bee released his giant ox, the eight-tailed beast. He moved to stand beside the Kyuubi.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Gyuki?" asked Kyuubi not taking his eyes from Belu.

"Yes, old friend, it has been very long." Gyuki said as he stared down Belu. Belu charged full force at the two only to have them move out of the way. Kyuubi wrapped two tails around it and pulled it closer while Gyuki used a blast of chakra to nearly kill it as Kyuubi threw it in the air. He whipped his tails around as hard as he could and sliced it into pieces letting the body fall to the ground making craters and the blood rain down.

"That was too fast." Kyuubi said and looked around as he and Gyuki swung their tails killing off the army. They looked around and Kyuubi knew that he had to let Sasuke know it was time. He roared so loud making the mountains rumble and the group who had gotten to Karin covered their ears. "Sasuke. You are here to take care of Kit." He said looking down at the one of the very few men who was not afraid of him. Sasuke gave a nod as he stood next to him and the fox transformed with a burst of flames leaving Naruto standing in his place.

"Thanks." Naruto whispered to Killer Bee as he walked over, back to normal. Just as everyone was arriving in the clearing, with the wounded, Naruto went limp taking Sasuke, who was well past his limit, down with him. Everyone rushed to them and found they had both pasted out. Sakura started to heal Naruto's wounds after seeing he was the worst out of everyone, only by a little to Temari.

"Let's get them out of here. I need bandages." Sakura said.

"One problem, we don't have the chakra to do even the simplest thing." Minato said from beside his son. Everyone heard a groan and saw Naruto and Sasuke start to move. They forced themselves to sit up.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Lay back down." Sakura said and was stopped when she saw their eyes. Sasuke looked up with yellow eyes and red pupils and Naruto looked up with red eyes and black fox pupils. They moved to stand up when Jiraiya and Minato held them down.

"If you two move too much you're going to kill yourselves." Jiraiya told them.

"Get the scroll out." Naruto said getting looks from everyone. "Sasuke and I have enough Chakra left to get everyone to the toad world. If you don't hurry up we won't have any." Jiraiya and Minato looked at each other. They didn't want to take the chance of them dying from over using their chakra but they needed to get everyone to the toad world. That's when they saw Manda and Katsuyu making their way over to them slowly with Gamabunta behind them.

"We will lend our strength also." Katsuyu said. Jiraiya pulled the scroll and laid it out while Sakura helped Naruto lean forward and Karin did the same with Sasuke. Katsuyu, Manda, and Gamabunta placed their tails and toe onto the scroll and at the same time they all released chakra into the scroll taking everyone to the toad world. Naruto and Sasuke looked up before going limp again, this time Sakura knew they wouldn't be getting up for a while. The toads rushed to see what was going on and found everyone sitting with blood all over and almost everyone was about to pass out. Naruto was leaning back on Sakura, Sasuke had his head on Karin's lap, Shikamaru held Tamari, Kushina was resting against Minato, Kakashi was about to pass out and was being held up by Anko, Kiba was laying on Akamaru while Hinata leaned against the giant dog, who was laying down, Neji had Ino sleeping in his arms while Matsuri had Gaara leaning back against her, much the same way Naruto was positioned on Sakura. The only ones who were still okay at the moment were Lee and Tenten who were only trying to catch their breath, Kankuro and Hanna, who were checking on their brothers and Temari, Shino, who was by Hinata and Kiba and Choji, who was with Shikamaru, and Jiraiya, who was holding Tsunade in his arms. The toads worked together with the humans who were okay and able to move and got everyone to a place to rest while other toads, along with Sakura and Ino who woke up, who were helping the toads to heal everyone. The toads said to leave Tsunade with them after Sakura told them there was nothing she could do. Sakura and Ino worked together on Naruto first, then Sasuke, and down the line from the worst to the just worn out. They were almost done when Sakura passed out and had to be put in bed to rest while Ino did what she could before resting.

Naruto began to stir as he heard voices talking quietly. He couldn't quite make the word out until the fog started to clear and he opened his eyes and slowly sat up, forcing himself passed his protesting body. He saw Sasuke sitting in his bed, Karin sitting on the edge, Minato standing between the two beds with Kushina sitting in a chair next to him. Sakura was sitting on the edge of his bed twisting to look at him with a smile.

" You're finally awake." Kushina smiled at him as he looked around. "You've been out for four days. We were beginning to think you would never wake up."

"I'm surprised it only took four days." Naruto said low. "I used every last drop of my chakra and almost completely drained Kyuubi."

"We were just talking about that." Minato said. "Sasuke and Sakura seem to know only a little about the Kyuubi. How were you able to take the seal off and control him?" Naruto gave a bright smile and chuckled.

"It took a really long time but over the years I was able to talk to him a lot and we basically made a deal. I would let him roam and let him out for air once in a while if he would listen to me when I needed him to. We had a few fights and I got my ass kicked a few times but I was able to get him to submit." Naruto explained leaving Minato amazed at his son once again. "How is everyone?" He asked

"Not too bad, you're the last to wake up. There were a few hurt pretty bad but they're all healed and outside with everyone." Sakura told him.

"What about the casualties? How many?" Sasuke asked softly as everyone glanced at each other before Sakura answered.

"Little more than half the demons who came to help died, and we only had one person die." She said and suddenly images flashed in Naruto and Sasuke's mind and they said the name together.

"Tsunade." They looked at everyone as they were surprised they knew.

"When we finished Madara we heard everyone yelling and we saw you trying to take care of her." Sasuke said and looked at Naruto. "You remember?" He asked.

"Yeah. The images just kinda flashed in my mind. I guess Kyuubi trying to help me remember things when I'm in between." He said low.

"I did everything I could but I knew there was no hope." Sakura said as tears began to gather in her eyes. "We brought her here and the toads tried everything they could, but it wasn't enough." A few tears fell and Naruto pulled her to him and held her for a while.

"How are Jiraiya and the others?" He asked as Sakura cried silently into his chest.

"They're not too bad." Kushina said trying to push the tears back down as they slowly gathered in her green eyes. "They're outside with the kids."

"We'll go check on them while you two get up and come out." Minato said as Kushina stood up and the two left. Sakura sat up and wiped her face as Karin wiped her tears away and the two men started to get up. They were both still weak but they knew the strength would come back soon.

"Did you get any rest?" Naruto asked Sakura as she stood up and nodded. "When did you get up?"

"I woke up not long before you did. Sasuke woke up right after me and then you." She said walking out with him. Sasuke and Naruto had their arms over their wives' shoulders so they could walk straight as they exited the little hut and went to find everyone sitting under a few large trees as the children ran around playing a game. Before anyone could ask about the children, two children ran from behind and hit Naruto and Sasuke hard just after they sat down. Sasuke pulled the boy around front and smiled as she boy sat in his lap. He looked over and saw Naruto pull a little girl from behind him. His eyes went wide as he looked at the smiling and giggling little girl with pink hair and bright blue eyes.

"I missed you, daddy." She said and gave him a hug. He hugged her back, so relieved to see the girl running around again. She pulled back and looked at Sakura. "You too, mommy." She smiled at both of them as Sakura took the girl and held her close.

"She was running around when we got here." Shikamaru said with a smirk as he walked up with Temari beside him. "They said that about five minutes before we got here she woke up calling for you and Sakura." Sakura looked down and saw Ryoko looking up with a big smile.

"Ryoko, they gonna start a new game." Itachi said climbing out of Sasuke's lap to go pull Ryoko behind him. The two children ran off to join in leaving the adults to gather and watch them tackle Jiraiya as he tried to walk over to the others. The children screeched with laughter as Jiraiya began to play with them.

"Years ago he told me he hated kids, now look at him." Naruto said with a smile as he watched Jiraiya pick Ryoko up above the others and hold her under one arm and then he bent and grabbed another and held Isao under his other arm and he started to run with the others chasing him.

"He was just trying to get out of training you." Sakura said. "Half the time you should have let him go. I can't count how many time he almost killed you." Naruto smiled and chuckled remembering all the training that almost meant the end. "But then again, I don't think Ryoko would have so much fun without him." She smiled and everyone saw Ryoko squirm and pull something from her pocket before putting it in the fold of Jiraiya's shirt. He stopped and put the two kids down quickly before he started to try to get the thing out of his clothing. The adults laughed at him squirming around as the children stood in front of him laughing at him.

"Well now we know she really is your daughter." Ino laughed, making Naruto and the others laugh as they remembered all the jokes and pranks he pulled when he was younger. "Let's just hope she grows out of it and grows up like Sakura. I don't think we can handle another you."

"As long as neither of your girls turn out like you, the world will be safe." He said back chuckling. Jiraiya was finally able to get the thing out of his clothing and held it up before looking at Ryoko, who started to run to the other adults. She ran as fast as she could and jumped into Naruto's lap begging for him to hide her while everyone laughed. Jiraiya walked over, still holding the thing, when he stopped and everyone saw he was holding a little green toad; they all started laughing so hard, some fell to the ground while others got teary eyed.

"Oh, no that is something you would have done." Sakura said as she started to calm done.

"That was funny but it is too low. I would have gotten a friend to put a snake in there. Now that would have been hilarious." Naruto chuckled.

"So the eraser in the door way was above this?" Sasuke said with a smirk making Naruto laugh as team seven looked up at Kakashi who rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe he really fell for it." Naruto laughed.

"Should we talk about the bell test, Naruto?" Kakashi asked making Naruto look at him for a minute while Sakura giggled and Sasuke smiled. "The charging when you were supposed to hide, the traps, trying to eat the food before noon?" He said making Naruto laugh.

"I was twelve, and you told us not to eat, I was hungry. Besides, we could always talk about the second bell test." He smiled as Kakashi sighed. "Your little weakness." He said as Jiraiya stopped in front of them. "Having fun?" He asked as Jiraiya looked down at him.

"What have you been teaching that girl, Naruto?" He asked making everyone laugh. He sat down next to them and handed the toad back to Ryoko. "You should take care of the toads, one day they may be your friends, like your father's." The girl smiled and looked up at Naruto.

"You got toad friends, daddy?" she asked.

"Yup, just like your mother has slugs, uncle Sasuke has snakes and uncle Kakashi has dogs." Naruto said making her look around amazed.

"Where are they? They friend, so they should be with them." She said looking back at her father.

"Those friends are different than the other kids out there. These friends only come when you call them." Sakura said. "And you have to know how to call them; it takes a long time to learn."

"Yeah, it took Naruto weeks to learn to call a toad that big." Jiraiya laughed. "It took me pushing him off a cliff for him to call the really, really big one." Suddenly he was hit on the head by Kushina, Sakura, and Ino. "What? He had to learn how to use the fox chakra." He said trying to make the women relax. The three just looked at him with disapproval as the men laughed. The group sat under the trees the rest of the day talking about the old days sharing stories again, as the children played.


	25. Life Of Peace

**I want to thank Uzukazi for all the time he spent reading through and fixing my silly mistakes. **

Chapter 25

Two days later, everyone was getting ready to go home. Gaara had left the second day in the toad world, he had to get back to the sand village, and he was, after all, the Kazekage. Minato had taken Kankuro, Hana, and their daughter to the sand village earlier that day and Jiraiya had taken the others back to their villages. Now it was only the leaf village ninja with their children standing in a circle. In the middle Minato, Naruto, Sasuke, and Jiraiya knelt around his scroll. They placed their hands on it and sent chakra into the scroll for about the millionth time that month, and they were suddenly home. Naruto and Sasuke stood up and needed to lean on Sakura and Karin for a moment; they still weren't completely back to normally, but a few more days and they would be. Choji and Shino held a stretcher with Tsunade's body on it as everyone walked into the village. Everyone came out to see what was going on, and they found the group walking in with Tsunade's body. Word had reached the village of the battle and the outcome, Jiraiya had sent a letter to Shizune who was acting Hokage while Tsunade was away. He had told her what happened to everyone, including Tsunade, so the villagers weren't so shocked and Shizune had everything prepared before they got there. After walking through the village they reached the Hokage tower where they met Shizune, Iruka, Guy, Ayame, Konohamaru and Hanabi. Hanabi hugged Hinata and Neji welcoming them back to the village. Shizune hugged the ones closest to Tsunade, knowing they needed to know they had others with them, before she spoke.

"I have everything ready. Shino, Choji. Take her to the infirmary. They're waiting for her." She said, and the two men walked off as she forced back tears. "This is the second time she has died in battle, the second time we are burying her, but it's still not any easier." She said and glanced at Naruto, who she saw was fighting back tears as well.

"The funeral will be tomorrow." Iruka said. "Now we must again have another Hokage." he sighed. "You should all go rest before tomorrow." Everyone nodded and left, but instead of going home most of them went with each other. Minato, Kushina, Kakashi, Anko, Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Karin, and Jiraiya went to Naruto's apartment with the kids while Neji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Lee, Tenten, Guy, and Ayame went to the Hyuga house with the kids. They sat up late talking about the old days with Tsunade.

The next day everyone got ready and went to stand at the funeral as Tsunade was buried once again. Naruto stood in the front row with his one arm around Sakura as she wiped her tears away and in the other he held a sad Ryoko who kept her head on his shoulder. Sasuke stood with Karin and Itachi between them. Sasuke knew Itachi was upset and he kept his hand on his sons head as he leaned against him. Minato had his arm around Kushina as she cried, Jiraiya stood with only a sad face as the ceremony progressed. Kakashi stood beside Anko, who was holding Sakumo; he was looking around and watched everyone cry. Iruka was hugging Shizune with one arm and held their two year old daughter in the other. In the next rows the others stood all the same. Husbands holding wives and children, all upset and crying as Tsunade was once again lowered into the ground. Once the ceremony was over, lunch was held in the village where everyone sat and talked to each other and tried to cheer each other up. Ryoko wouldn't let Naruto go and clung to him for dear life, the same way Itachi did to Sasuke and Iruka's daughter, Hotaro, did to him. The others weren't as close to Tsunade and they were upset but not so much as to cling to their parents like babies.

"Still won't let go?" Kushina asked as she sat next to Naruto who shook his head. Sakura was rubbing her daughters back and talking to her, trying to get her to relax but she refused. She had her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck and she wasn't going to let go.

"Itachi and Hotaro are the same way." He told her. "They really miss her." He said softly as Sakura continued to talk to Ryoko, who was crying now. Jiraiya walked over behind Naruto and looked at the girl with a small smile.

"Hey, why don't you come with me? I want to show you something." He said and she shook her head and buried her head in Naruto's neck.

"Thanks for trying, but she won't even come to me." Sakura said and looked at the girl as she shook again with sobs. "She'll cry herself to sleep." She said sadly as Jiraiya sat next to Minato. Kakashi and Anko sat next to him with Sakumo between them, then Karin, Sasuke holding Itachi and then Sakura. Everyone had taken seats with their closest friends and was talking with each other. Kushina's village had come with them back to the leaf village and was at the next table over. Kushina went to sit and talk with them for a while, while everyone continued their efforts to get Itachi and Ryoko to calm down. They both refused to relax and fought sleep as they cried. After a little while, everyone started to move around to other tables and talk. Ino went to talk to Sakura as Lee and Tenten went to talk to Neji with Hiroshi.

"How's it going over here?" She asked taking Kushina's seat. She saw the little girl clinging to Naruto and the little boy doing the same to Sasuke. "It really hit them hard huh?" Sakura nodded.

"She won't let go or go to anyone." Sakura told her.

"Hotaro is the same with Iruka. She'll only go to him or Shizune." Ino told them.

"Itachi and Ryoko won't even go to us." Karin said. "This is all they've been doing since this morning. You should have seen us trying to hold them while Naruto and Sasuke got ready." Everyone came and went; they all talked about what happened and what will happen. The rest of the night was filled with talk, tears, sadness and very little laughter.

A few days later Naruto was on his way to the training ground with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Minato when Ino ran up to them calling for them to stop. They looked and saw her running with a huge smile on her face as she stopped and tried to catch her breath.

"You know how they were talking about who should be the next Hokage?" She asked; everyone nodded. "The elders just sent a message out saying who they picked." She said excited.

"And who was it?" Sasuke asked looking at Ino who smiled and pointed at Naruto.

"Naruto. They said you are the best one in the village. They knew your father didn't want to be the Hokage again and they threw around a few names and every single one of them picked you. My dad told me as soon as the elder's council let out." She said as Naruto looked stunned. "I can't believe it, Naruto, you're the sixth Hokage." She said and gave him a hug.

"Congratulations."

"Yeah, thanks." he said with a smile.

"Looks like your dream came true." Kakashi said with a smile as Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ino, does anyone else know?" He asked wondering how many people he would have attacking him today.

"Choji and Shikamaru will probably be the only ones. Other than that I don't know." She said. Naruto nodded. "Why?" She asked curious.

"Cause I don't want to be run over by everyone." He said making everyone laugh and Sasuke smile. Ino left them to finish their walk to the training field so they could get practice in before going and confronting the Hokage thing.

A few hours later the men walked back to Naruto's apartment and frond Sakura, Karin, Anko, and Kushina talking at the three children played. Naruto sighed knowing he would have to tell them sometime. The three men behind him smiled as they walked in and passed Naruto, who was walking slowly.

"Any news from the council yet?" Karin asked Sasuke who looked at Naruto who shrugged. Sasuke looked back and gave a nod.

"They picked who they want. Ino stopped us and told us what her father said." Sasuke said as he took a seat.

"And? Did she say who they picked or that they just picked someone?" Anko asked.

"They picked someone, and Ino told us who." Kakashi said. "It seems we know someone that is going to be the leader." The women looked at each other thinking trying to figure out who it was.

"Don't try too hard, Sakura. You'll get a headache." Naruto laughed and got punched in the arm. "Hey, you can't hit your Hokage." He said laughing as all four women stopped and looked at him as he laughed, trying to figure out if it was a joke or not.

"Are you really?" Sakura asked, and watched Naruto nod. The four women smiled and jumped up running over and hugging him. "That's wonderful!" She said.

"This is part of the reason." Naruto said to the laughing men.

"So when is everyone supposed to find out?" Kushina asked as everyone sat back down and the three children walked over wondering what was going on.

"I don't know. They ended council a few hours ago, so word should be spreading soon. Especially with Ino knowing." He told them as he put Ryoko in his lap. A painted bird flew in the open window and flapped its wings in front of him. Ryoko giggled as she tried to hold it and it backed up slightly. "Wanta hold it?" He asked and she nodded. He reached up and had it land on his arm. He held her arm straight and had it hop over. "Now don't move fast." She nodded and smiled as she slowly reached up and pet it. It felt like a real bird but looked like a bird outline. Naruto took the message it held and read it.

"What's it say?" asked Sakura.

"I have to go to the Hokage's office tomorrow." He said. "Sai said that the elders want to talk to me, he said I'm not supposed to know why I'm going there." He smiled and rolled the message back up. "We have to let him go now." He said taking the bird and giving it a little toss and it flew back out the window.

"But I want one." Ryoko whined. Looking at the window.

"Ryoko, don't whine." Sakura said. "Maybe if you asked uncle Sai really nice, he might give you one." The girls face lit up, and she smiled brightly.

The rest of the day they sat talking about Naruto being Hokage; several friends who had found out stopped by and congratulated him. Soon Jiraiya found out and sat down to talk with everyone.

Several days later Naruto was voted in by everyone in the village. He was the second one to be voted in by every single person in the village, the first being the first Hokage. Naruto sat at a table with Ryoko in his lap, Sakura beside him and surrounded by his closest friends and family. He couldn't believe it, the dream he had had since he was a young child had actually come true. He was the sixth Hokage.

It has been six years and it was the first day of school. Everyone was gathered in front of the academy to say good bye for the day. Naruto, stood holding a three year old boy with red hair and green eyes, Sakura stood next to him with a six month old baby girl with blond hair and green eyes. Minato held a five year old boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes while Kushina held his twin with blond hair and dark blue eyes. Jiraiya stood with them to wish the kids luck on their first day.

Sasuke held a five year old girl with red hair and brown eyes while Karin held a five year old boy with black hair and gray eyes.

Kakashi and Anko stood by holding their twins, a girl with black hair and brown eyes and a boy with black hair, black eyes.

Kiba was seen with Hinata. He was holding their three year old twin girls, both had brown hair and white eyes, Hinata was holding their five month old baby boy with black hair and light gray eyes while their five year old daughter with black hair and brown eyes stood in front of them.

Shikamaru was holding his three year old son, with brown hair and green eyes, Temari held their three month old baby boy with blond hair and dark teal eyes, their twins stood in front of them. The five year old girl had black hair and brown eyes, the boy had black hair and black eyes.

Lee and Tenten were seen holding their two children. Lee held a five year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Tenten held their three year old girl with black hair and brown eyes.

Neji held a five year old boy with black hair and white eyes while Ino stood holding his twin with brown eyes and teal eyes.

Guy stood holding a five year old girl with brown hair and dark brown eyes, and Ayame stood next to him holding a three year old boy with black hair and black eyes.

Konohamaru stood a five year old girl with brown hair and gray eyes; Hanabi was holding their three year old son with black hair and black eyes.

Iruka stood with Shizune. He held their five year old son with brown hair and black eyes. He had retired two years ago and was going to live a life of a ninja. Choji and Shino were taking over. They would be alternating weeks. This made some people concerned about their children but those who knew the two knew the children would learn and have an amusing time doing so.

"Alright, now remember what we told you." Sakura said to Ryoko who was standing, anxious to go into school like most of the other children. Only Itachi, Sakumo, Chie, Chika, Sayuri and Hotaro could stand still out of all the children. Ryoko, Isao, Hiroshi, Akia, and Mina were looking around waiting for their parents to let them leave to talk to friends and to be able to go into class for the first time.

"Sakura let her go. You'll have plenty of time tonight to tell her why she has to go back to school." He laughed as she looked up at him. "It's not like we'll never see her again. Leave her be and when she leaves for her first mission, I'll let you do what you want." He smiled as she straightened up.

"Thanks daddy!" Ryoko said giving him a hug. "Bye!" She called running off making the others who were ready to go turn and just run yelling bye over their shoulders.

"Can we go now, mommy?" Asked a five year old boy with blond hair and dark blue eyes as Kushina put him on the ground.

"Yeah, daddy. Can we go play?" asked his twin with blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"You two just want to go and get into more trouble." Sakura said looking at her two sons, Naruto only chuckled at her answer to them. "Satoshi don't try to drag Sho into anything. You understand?" She asked. "And it goes the same for you." She said looking at the boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"We won't." They both said before running off with the other five year olds after getting a lecture from their parents. Next were the three year olds. Everyone went to the park to watch the three year olds run and play together. As the adults sat and talked, an ANBU showed up to the side.

"Lord Hokage." He said bowing down. "There are some problems throughout the village." Naruto got a look from Sakura. "It seems the children are at it again." Naruto sighed and nodded. "We are currently gathering them all up. What would you like us to do with them?" Naruto looked at the others who were thinking of the punishments to give the five year old who had become fast friends and partners in crime.

"Bring them here." He said. "We'll deal with them." The ANBU nodded and disappeared.

"And it started again." Iruka said. "They're going to have to really watch when they start school, I highly doubt Shino or Choji will accept them messing around."

"No one would run from Choji, more than likely the kids will come home stuffed with food." Ino said "Shino on the other hand. He'll just send his bugs out and they will march you back and hold you in your seat." Everyone laughed picturing the scene.

"So, what are we going to do about the boys?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto as she tilted her head where it lay on his chest. "You're the lord Hokage; you come up with the punishment. I'm tired of dealing with them. And I swear, if you get Tsunade to grow up like you have the last four, I'm going to hit you so hard, you won't get up for weeks. It's bad enough I have you, now I have four children just like you." She said making Naruto and the others laugh.


End file.
